Serpentard & Serpentine
by The last day
Summary: Ron avait tout pour être heureux. Marié, amoureux, pas encore d'enfant, mais il ne perdait pas espoir de convaincre un jour Hermione. La guerre était finie. Plus de Mangemorts. Plus de souffrance. Ron était vraiment heureux... Et puis Malfoy est sorti d'Azkaban et sa vie a foutu le camps. RW/DM, SLASH & MPREG.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. L'illustration en cover de Serpentard & Serpentine est l'oeuvre de alexzoe qui m'a gentiment autorisé à lui emprunter =D

**Warning :** Cette histoire contient _des relations homosexuelles entre hommes_.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est ma première fanfiction, alors toutes vos remarques ou critiques constructives sont les bienvenues. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentard &amp; Serpentine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Ron regardait avec lassitude les gouttes d'eau perler le long des vitres, affalé dans un siège en cuir. Le mois de Février venait de tirer sa révérence et le temps capricieux de Mars avait déjà rempli les pluviomètres. La pluie diluvienne faisait danser les parapluies qui fuyaient dans de longues valses et, de sa fenêtre, l'ancien Gryffondor se disait qu'à défaut de lui plaire, son métier avait néanmoins l'avantage de le garder au chaud. Bien que, finalement, il aurait peut être préféré courir sous l'averse, le long des trottoirs, sauter dans les flaques de boue et éclabousser les passants.

_Comme un gosse._

Ne plus se soucier de rien ne plus avoir de responsabilités… Croquer la vie avec la candeur de ses jeunes années.

Mais la guerre lui avait pris son innocence.

« M. Weasley ? »

Ron tourna vivement la tête, honteux de s'être fait prendre dans un de ces moments de paresse. Gêné, il sourit doucement à la personne qui attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était la jeune secrétaire du service des archives, celle au port altier et à la poitrine généreuse. _Une belle femme_, se dit l'auror en la regardant avancer dans son tailleur rouge, _Une très belle femme…_

« M. Weasley ? »

« Oui ? », répondit un peu bêtement l'ancien Gryffondor, la concentration encore un peu volante.

« J'ai quelques papiers pour vous. », annonça-t-elle calmement en agitant le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. « Je peux ? »

« Oui, oui ! Excusez-moi… » Ron rangea avec empressement quelques dossiers qui trainaient sur son bureau. « Les lundis ne me réussissent décidément pas… Regardez-moi ce bazar ! Il y en a partout ! »

« Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas… », répliqua la blonde avec complicité. « On est tous pareil ! Le vendredi, on quitte son bureau à 19 h tapantes et on laisse tout en plan. Vous êtes fait comme tout le monde, M. Weasley, malgré vos antécédents d'héro de guerre. »

Elle était gentille et polie. _Elle sait être diplomate_, pensa le roux, amusé. Mais il fallait voir la vérité en face… _Merlin, je dois vraiment faire quelque chose_, s'alarma silencieusement l'auror en balayant son bureau du regard. Des papiers s'amoncelaient en effet aux quatre coins de la pièce et les archives tapissaient le sol comme un deuxième revêtement. Son bureau lui rappelait souvent le dortoir des Gryffondors lorsqu'il était encore scolarisé à Poudlard. Mais voilà… il était maintenant un adulte, fonctionnaire au service de l'ordre et de ce fait, responsable. Son insouciante jeunesse était bien loin derrière lui, même si certains côtés malencontreux subsistaient encore.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? », demanda l'auror alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait dans l'un des sièges en face de lui.

« Je suis venue vous apporter ceci. » répondit-elle en faisant glisser un dossier bleu sur son bureau du bout de ses doigts manucurés. « Mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne vous réjouisse guère. »

« Des nouveaux dossiers à corriger, je suppose ? »

La jeune femme confirma. « Malheureusement.»

Ron soupira et saisit le nouveau dossier, résigné. Encore une histoire de vol de parapluies ? Ou allait-il être chanceux et tomber sur un braquage à Honeyduck ? L'auror le feuilleta furtivement puis le déposa sur le dessus d'une pile de dossier à gauche.

« Et bien Merci Mlle euh… »

« Pomtil, Mélinda Pomtil »

« Oui, c'est ça. Merci beaucoup Mlle Pomtil. Cela m'a au moins évité un déplacement. », ajouta-t-il, poliment.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. ».

Le roux la raccompagna docilement jusqu'à la sortie de son bureau et après avoir refusé une invitation à dîner, referma la porte à clef. Il se laissa ensuite tomber contre la lourde et s'adossa contre elle en soupirant.

« Boulot de merde, vie de merde… », grommela-t-il en se laissant tomber contre la lourde. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il devenu auror ? Avec ces six mois d'administration, enfermé entre quatre murs moroses, Ron en venait presque à oublier les belles affaires qu'il avait traitées. Celles qui avaient faites bondir son cœur et fait suer son front ; celles qui avaient stressées et malmenées ses nerfs... Il en avait eu plusieurs, pourtant, dans sa courte carrière d'auror... Mais l'atmosphère stérile des bureaux avait brulé toutes pensées positives, ne laissant dans les coins de sa mémoire que le relent putride de l'amertume. Ron avait goûté au meilleur et devait désormais se contenter de l'insipide, de la platitude de l'ennui. Emprisonné entre deux étages, l'auror passait ses journées à corriger, remplir, améliorer ou refaire des centaines et des centaines de rapports. Chaque secondes de son temps était consacré à ces formulaires !

_Je n'ai même pas l'esprit tranquille quand je vais aux chiottes, bordel !_

Ron restait là, entre son tapis et sa corbeille, priant des dieux en lesquels il ne croyait que l'absence. Son corps était courbaturé par tant d'inactivité et le roux sentait déjà la maladie s'installer dans ses mollets et ses bronches. Elle le laissait inerte et le faisait peu à peu mourir.

« Et l'autre con qui est en congé… », siffla-t-il en frappant l'arrière de son crâne contre la porte. Les malédictions qu'il chantonnait malicieusement dans sa tête furent soudainement interrompues par les gongs vrombissant de l'horloge murale.

Il était 14 h 00… L'heure du courrier.

Il le savait pourtant… Ron savait qu'à la seconde où le dernier coup de pendule s'évanouirait, la porte s'ouvrirait alors puissamment et l'enverrait valser dans les roses. Mais Ron avait eu à cet instant, un espoir idiot, commun à tous les hommes. Celui qui aimerait faire changer l'inchangeable, éviter l'inévitable… Et comme tout le monde l'auror fut déçu. Les battants de la porte s'ouvrirent brutalement à la seconde où le son cristallin de l'horloge ne fut plus qu'un soupir, écrasant son dos, sans égards pour laisser passer les notes colorées de la Brigade. Une multitude de petits avions prirent possession de son plafond et bientôt, Ron fut noyé sous leur nombre.

« Génial…», grogna-t-il en se relevant lentement, la main sur ses hanches. « Putain que j'en ai marre… »

Harry avait appelé ça le blues des emmerdes… Le regret de leur année de Poudlard, des prises de tête, des situations impossibles et du danger permanent… « On a besoin de notre dose d'emmerdes pour fonctionner. », lui avait une fois sorti Harry. « On carbure aux dangers. Moi, tu vois, je l'aime tellement que je l'ai épousé. »

Ron, lui, il avait épousé la rationalité et même s'il était possible de comparer les sermons d'Hermione à une douleur à la cuisse, le danger n'était pas bien grand… Soupirant d'ennui, l'auror claudiqua avec sa jambe valide jusqu'à son siège. Il lança ensuite machinalement un sort sur les avions volants afin qu'ils se rangent en fonction de leur importance et de leur urgence. Une routine dans laquelle il s'adonnait chaque jour…

« Toujours avec la volonté ! », ironisa-t-il amèrement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déplier une lettre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, une beuglante retardataire vint agresser ses tympans par de puissants cris stridents.

« WEASLEY ! Dans mon bureau IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

L'écho de la voix fit trembler les murs et les meubles, réduisant au silence les esprits et les pensées. Ron s'était arrêté de bouger et regardait bêtement les feuilles de ses dossiers dansées avec l'air. Et dire qu'il avait mis plus de quatre heures à les classer…

« Putain… »

Avait-il besoin de vociférer ainsi dans une beuglante ? _Enflure !_ Ron se gratta énergiquement l'arrière du crâne avant de se laisser porter par ses jambes qui l'amenèrent en dehors de sa prison administrative. En chemin, il croisa Dean Thomas et d'autres collègues qui s'apprêtaient à partir en mission. L'auror les regarda avec envie et c'est avec les idées moroses qu'il atteignit les portes du bureau du directeur. Même après cinq ans de service à la Brigade, Ron ne cessait de s'extasier devant la beauté de l'ouvrage... Des arabesques tribales blanchies à la chaux couraient le long des battants de la porte et semblaient se mouvoir au fil de temps. Elles encerclaient dans un anneau épuré un immense phœnix aux plumes grises et blanches qui déployait la grandeur de ses ailes en effleurant le marbre. Quand l'ancien Gryffondor ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de la gravure, les deux rubis qui matérialisaient les yeux de l'oiseau soudainement bougèrent pour le darder avec méfiance. Après de longues interminables secondes, les orbes perdirent leur couleur rougeoyante et disparurent. Puis dans un grincement sinistre, les portes s'ouvrirent.

**XxXxXxX**

« Vous m'avez presque fait attendre, M. Weasley. »

La voix provenait d'un vieil homme, agressé par des années de services rendues à la nation. Il se tenait là, tassé dans son siège, le visage fermé crachant des remarques et critiques acides.

M. Samuel Dygals, directeur de la brigade des aurors, membre permanent du Magenmangot.

_Toujours aussi aimable._

« Veuillez m'excuser pour ce malheureux contretemps. » répondit Ron. Même s'il fut quelque peu décontenancé par le ton hargneux de son supérieur, il s'efforça de le cacher. Il n'égalait certes toujours pas le masque de Draco Malfoy, cet hypocrite vaniteux mais il s'en approchait. Métier oblige.

Le directeur sembla satisfait de sa réponse (ou de son attitude soumise…) puisque celui-ci le pria de bien vouloir prendre un siège d'un geste las de la main. Ron s'exécuta comme tout bon soldat et attendit sagement que son supérieur daigne lui adresser la parole.

M. Dygals après l'avoir fixé deux bonnes minutes de ses yeux obstrués par une affreuse cataracte, débuta l'affrontement.

« Il y a de cela cinq mois environs, les membres du Magenmagot et moi-même avons reçu des lettres anonymes qui nous priaient de rouvrir une affaires classées depuis plus de trois ans. Comme la plupart de mes collègues, je n'ai pas pris au sérieux cette requête. Mais les lettres se sont multipliées… Nous en recevions deux à trois par jours, expliqua-t-il en s'accoudant à son bureau. Chaque lettre contenait des détails sur… sur l'affaire. Des détails troublants qui nous ont obligés à rouvrir le dossier. Et nous avons en effet constaté qu'une erreur judiciaire avait été commise. »

« L'accusé est innocent ? Mais comment… »

« Son procès ainsi que les conditions dans lesquelles se sont passés son interrogatoire restent confidentiels. Secret défense. », le coupa sèchement le directeur. « Cela ne vous concerne en rien. »

Ron se contenta de hocher bêtement la tête. Pas besoin de s'énerver pour autant. Ce n'était que de la curiosité professionnelle.

« Et non, l'accusé est peut être innocent, il n'est cependant pas libre. Laissez-moi finir Weasley ! », grogna le vieillard en voyant Ron rouvrir la bouche. « Il est trop dangereux pour être remis en liberté. Même s'il est innocent pour ce dont on l'accuse, il n'est néanmoins coupable pour bien d'autres choses. Cependant la loi magique nous oblige à le faire sortir de prison, c'est pourquoi, le Magenmagot a décidé de placer le détenu en période d'isolement sous la surveillance d'un auror qualifié le temps que nous statuions sur son état. »

Oh, non… Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça…

« Et c'est donc vous, Ronald Billius Weasley qui êtes chargé de cette mission. »

« Attendez ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas le département des protections qui s'en occupe ? » se plaignit l'auror. « Ce n'est pas mon boulot, c'est le leur ! J'ai une femme qui..

« Allez-vous cesser ? » tonna Samuel. « Vous n'avez absolument rien à dire. Cette mission vous a été assignée par le Magenmagot et approuvée par le Ministre lui-même. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser ! Sachez que cette mission ne devait pas vous être attribuée. Nous avions besoin d'une personne hautement qualifiée et surtout compétente… »

Ron se retint de grogner. Dygals était-il réellement en train de le traiter d'incompétent ? _Vieux crouton..._

« … Mais M. Potter n'étant pas disponible et étant son second, cette tâche vous revient. Quant à votre femme, vous n'aurez qu'à lui donner les moyens de se défendre. Les pouvoirs magiques du prisonnier lui ont été retirés donc… avisez.»

À cour d'argument, Ron se tut. Il avait demandé une mission. Merlin avait peut-être été un peu trop à son écoute. La prochaine fois, il tâcherait de se taire.

« Le transfert aura lieu dans trois heures. », confirma le vieillard avec un rictus dégouté. « Je vous donne donc une heure pour prévenir votre femme. Ensuite vous me rejoindrez à Azkaban. »

Dygals se recula dans son siège. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

Une heure pour annoncer à Hermione qu'un prisonnier potentiellement dangereux allait venir habiter chez eux. Génial…

Sans plus attendre, Ron quitta les bureaux mais avant de franchir la porte, il s'arrêta.

« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant. « Comment s'appelle le prisonnier ? »

« Oh… Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? », s'étonna le directeur. « Il s'agit de Draco Malfoy. »

* * *

><p><strong>À Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette petite mise en bouche. =D<p>

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. \(n.n)/

**Patatement vôtre,**

**The Last Day.**


	2. À vous faire perdre la tête

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentard &amp; Serpentine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer : <strong>Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir. =) Pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant, deux petites explications sont nécessaires. Vous trouverai des faux « POV Draco ». Pourquoi faux ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont narrés à la troisième personne du singulier. Si je les distingue, c'est, d'une part pour faciliter la compréhension de la fic' et puis également pour une raison bien précise que vous comprendrez plus tard. U.U

Toujours un grand merci à Ma Patate A La Grenadine (aussi susnommée Patate Au Nutella, A La Grenadine, etc.) pour m'avoir corrigé ! Schmoukies !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>À vous en faire perdre la tête<strong>

Sa bouche avait murmuré une adresse et ses mains, elles, avaient jeté des particules poudreuses dans une cheminée. Il était atterri dans un cabinet qu'il connaissait par cœur, et ses jambes avaient ensuite suivi les lattes de parquet blanc. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Ses membres n'étaient plus les siens ; ils étaient juste reliés à lui par des fils animés d'une volonté propre.

Ron n'était devenu un pantin qui subissait les gestes d'un vivant, doté un esprit malade.

Un esprit obstiné qui refusait l'information.

_Malfoy._

Ce nom était inscrit dans sa tête au fer et Ron pouvait presque sentir l'odeur putride de chairs brûlées.

Il allait le revoir. Il allait habiter, vivre et s'occuper de lui.

Draco Malfoy, celui qui avait pourri sa vie, sa jeunesse et son adolescence. Celui qui avait écorché sa confiance si fragile à l'époque et proliféré ses complexes.

C'était juste trop… Trop lourd à supporter, trop malchanceux pour y croire.

Personne ne pouvait nier… Toute la communauté sorcière anglaise connaissait cette haine quinquagénaire, profonde et inaliénable qui séparait leurs deux familles. Alors Ron se demandait simplement pourquoi ? Pourquoi _lui, _l'enfant de la lumière, l'héros de guerre ?

Cherchait-on à l'évincer de son poste ? Parce s'il était évident pour ses collègues ou ses proches qu'il n'arriverait pas à dépasser sa haine, Ron lui en était certain. Certain qu'il ne pourrait mener à bien sa mission sans étrangler le cou blanc de la fouine.

Il en était arrivé à ces conclusions sordides mais emplies de vérité quand une secrétaire apprêtée du cabinet fit son entrée dans la salle et l'amena devant un bureau.

Il y trouva sa femme, occupée - comme à son habitude -, vociférant dans le téléphone.

« Comment ça le procès a été avancé ? Mais ils n'ont absolument rien de concret !, s'indigna la jeune femme en froissant la feuille qu'elle tenait dans les mains. […] Envoyez-moi l'enregistrement du dernier procès. Tout de suite ! [….] Non, ça ne peut pas attendre ! Écoutez, je n'ai jamais perdu un procès de tout ma carrière, je ne vais pas commencer demain ! […] Espèce de petite idiote, si tu ne m'envoies pas ce maudit enregistrement, je te colle un procès aux fesses. Et crois-moi, ma réputation, je ne l'ai pas volée !»

Hermione ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocutrice de répondre et lui raccrocha grossièrement au nez.

« Si je mets la main sur ce procureur de merde, je lui fais bouffer ses testicules. », grogna-t-elle dans un cri guttural faisant honneur à son ancienne maison.

Si la jeune femme avait du répondant à Poudlard, grâce à ses études de droit et sa passion pour le travail supplémentaire, Hermione était devenue une tête de barreau en l'espace de quelques mois. Son ascension avait bien évidement été favorisée par son rôle joué dans la Grande Guerre mais sa célébrité, elle le devait surtout à son parcours sans fautes et à son plaidoyer convainquant et animé.

L'auror frappa deux petits coups distincts sur le mur et se rapprocha de sa femme qui n'avait pas dédaigné lever ses yeux furibonds de ses dossiers. Elle grattait frénétiquement les mètres de parchemin dans des gestes secs et rapides qui faisaient frémir et grincer la pointe de sa plume.

« Hermione… »

« Hermione… », réitéra-t-il un peu plus fort, « Hermione, tu peux arrêter cinq minutes ? »

Mais la jeune femme ne lui adressa ni un regard ni un signe d'attention. _Comme d'habitude…_ Fatigué, l'auror prit place dans un siège et attendit.

Il attendit que le visage de l'avocate perde ses crispations et ses traits durs ; il attendit que son air fermé et contrarié ne se dissipe. Quand Hermione releva les yeux, sa bouche était légèrement pincée, ses iris fuyants et la figure honteuse.

« Je suis désolée… J'ai – Tout va de travers en ce moment, et je suis à crans… »

« Ouais… Mais je ne suis pas ton chien, Hermione. »

Ron la vit se retenir avec peine. Le jeune homme était toujours celui qui aimait plus, qui donnait plus et qui pardonnait. La jeune femme avait cependant souvent tendance à oublier qu'il n'y avait aucune loi physique qui l'obligeait à rester auprès d'elle.

« Oui, c'est bon j'ai compris... T'es venu pourquoi ? »

« On m'a confié une mission, aujourd'hui. Une mission de surveillance. »

« Et ? »

« T'es pressée maintenant ? », ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer l'auror, acide. Lui aussi, il avait passé une journée de merde, bordel ! C'était pas pour autant qu'il passait ses nerfs sur elle !

« Ron, commence pas. Je me - »

L'auror ne lui laissa pas le temps de se justifier. « C'est une assignation à résidence. La personne que je dois surveiller doit être transférée chez nous cette après-midi. »

« Et c'est qui cette personne ? », demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

« Draco Malfoy »

« Pardon ? »

« Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. »

Ron eut la satisfaction de voir le teint de sa femme blanchir sensiblement l'espace d'un instant avant que la honte ne le submerge. Il avait oublié Hermione dans cette histoire. Elle allait elle aussi, devoir côtoyer Malfoy pendant une période indéterminée. Une personne qui lui rappelait les insultes et la guerre. L'ancien Gryffondor se sentit soudainement coupable de lui imposer un tel fardeau.

« Draco Malfoy ? », bafouilla-t-elle faiblement, les yeux ouverts d'effroi. « Malfoy, celui de… »

Tremblante, Hermione s'enfonça plus profondément dans les coussins de son siège et se perdit dans l'observation de ses chaussures. « Et il va rester combien de temps ? » finit-elle par demander après une bonne minute de silence.

« Quelques mois, certainement. »

La jeune femme hocha brièvement la tête, le regard toujours fixé dans le vide. Comme pour s'occuper l'esprit, la jeune femme commença à ranger mécaniquement son bureau.

« Hermione, je - »

« Il pouvait pas la donner à quelqu'un d'autre ? » le coupa-t-elle soudainement. « Harry ne pouvait pas s'en occuper lui ? »

Ron quitta son siège puis tout en se relevant, il hocha négativement de la tête.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est plus en fonction depuis octobre. »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai… Il doit aider Severus. Il en est à son quatrième mois, non ? »

« Cinquième. »

« Ah, oui, oui. Cinquième. Ça passe vite. »

« Et sinon, Malfoy a été innocenté quand ? », s'enquit-elle.

« Mardi dernier. »

« C'est du rapide. »

L'esprit d'Hermione sembla errer quelques secondes avant de soudainement retrouver ses capacités physiques et mentales. Et comme si ne rien n'était, la jeune femme se remit au travail.

«Hermione, on pourrait quand même en parler… », rétorqua l'auror agacé. « C'est super important. On ne peut pas prendre la situation à la légère. »

Hermione releva la tête et siffla. « Écoute qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Oui ça me gonfle. Oui ça m'emmerde. Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser digérer l'info et me laisser travail, ce serait sympa. »

En prononçant ses mots, Hermione avait désigné froidement la porte de la main que le roux s'empressa d'emprunter.

_Il la sentait bien cette mission…_

**XxXxXxX**

Ron franchit les imposantes portes d'Azkaban à 15 h15 précise, morose. Il se hâta cependant, malgré son avance, de rejoindre le bureau du dirigeant de la prison. Même si les détraqueurs avaient pris la fuite une fois Voldemort tombé, ils semblaient avoir offert à Azkaban un cadeau d'adieu : des bruissements sinistres, des soupirs glaçants soufflés dans le cou alors que vous marchiez seul dans un couloir et toujours ce sentiment persistant d'être observé.

Les murs de la prison étaient maudits, hantés par une chose que même les fantômes n'arrivaient pas à percevoir.

Ron traversa une multitude de couloirs sombres et lugubres en évitant tous contacts avec les pierres ruisselantes d'eau qu'il savait croupies par l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'en dégageait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il arriva enfin devant la porte délabrée du directeur de la prison. Il n'eut même pas le temps de frapper que celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement et une main blanchâtre l'attira à l'intérieur.

« Je vous attendais plus tôt, » braya son supérieur assis confortablement dans un fumeux fauteuil.

Ron tira sur son bras qui était enserré fermement par un homme de main du directeur. « Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur. » fit-il tout en fusillant du regard le colosse qu'il avait préalablement brutalisé.

« Et bien, que faites-vous ? Ne restez pas planté là ! Approchez et prenez un siège ! » grogna Dygals.

Ron serra les dents et alla s'assoir, sans un mot. _Merlin, mais faites que ce vieux crouton parte à la retraite !_ Un fois précairement installé, l'ancien Gryffondor se permit de détailler les lieux. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans le bureau du directeur d'Azkaban, et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que Fudge avait décidément des goûts de chiottes. Sur les murs humides s'étalait une peinture orange pisseux qui jurait atrocement avec le vert caca d'oie du carrelage, imitation marbre. D'horribles peintures – et Ron pria que l'auteur de ses atrocités soit un enfant en bas âge – encadrées dans de monstrueux châssis rose fluo finissaient de «décorer » la pièce. Les meubles étaient quant à eux tous fabriqués dans un bois en chêne, moderne et visiblement récent. « La seule chose à peu près potable du bureau », fut à même de constater Ron.

« Monsieur Fudge, pas besoin de vous présenter l'auror Weasley qui va se charger de la surveillance du prisonnier Malfoy pendant les mois qui vont venir. »

Fudge se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête, que Ron se fit une joie de lui rendre. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait s'abstenir de murmurer des flatteries grotesques…

« Trêve de bavardages. Passons à ce pourquoi nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, si vous le voulez bien, Monsieur le directeur… »

Fudge s'éclaircit la gorge. « Certainement. » affirma-t-il en s'enfonçant davantage dans son siège. « Le transfert aura lieu dans quelques minutes. Pour éviter toutes complications, le patient sera mis sous un puissant sédatif trois minutes avant son commencement. Il dormira pendant à peu près trois jours. »

« Durant ce délais, vous avez le devoir, que dis-je ! L'obligation de sécuriser votre maison. », continua Dygals, « C'est un délai qui n'était, à la base pas prévu mais compte tenu de la précipitation des événements… C'est une fleur que l'on vous accorde, Weasley ! »

« Oh merci monsieur. Merci de me donner la chance d'accueillir un mangemort chez moi. Je ne saurai comment vous remercier. », pensa ironiquement l'auror. Nan, mais il cherchait à le culpabiliser là ? Ron retint avec peine une remarque acerbe. _Les enfoirés…_

« Pendant la courte période d'un mois, vous serez assigné à résidence et isolé. Vous n'aurez en aucun cas le droit d'inviter des gens dans votre domicile. Malfoy ne doit rencontrer personne à part vous et votre femme durant cette période, est-ce clair ? »

« Limpide Monsieur. »

Un long silence se matérialisa alors. Était-ce tout ? Il n'avait pas de rapport à faire ou des informations à lui faire cracher ? Les paroles du directeur de la prison confirmèrent ses doutes.

« Vous n'avez aucunes directives, cependant vous ne recevrez aucune aide. Sachez-le. »

« D'autres questions ? » s'enquit faussement son supérieur.

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Et bien allons chercher Malfoy dans ce cas. »

**XxXxXxX**

_**Trois jours plus tard…**_

Alors qu'il préparait le dîner pour sa femme, Ron sentit une légère vibration dans sa poche droite.

C'était son bipper.

L'ancien Gryffondor le sortit et l'inspecta brièvement. Le voyant rouge clignotait : Malfoy venait donc de se réveiller.

La potion avait réellement été efficace. Cela faisait bien trois jours que Malfoy était dans le coaltar. Et si en voyant la silhouette fantomatique et immobile, allongée dans les draps blancs de la salle de transfert, Ron avait eu des doutes quant à la nature de la dite potion, l'auror savait désormais que ce n'était pas un cadavre qui dormait dans sa maison.

Comme le lui avait indiqué le médicomage de la prison, Ron prépara une petite collation _pour son adorable fouine _constituée de quatre petits sandwichs au jambon et les disposa dans une assiette sur un plateau repas. Il accompagna le tout d'une petite bouteille d'eau en plastique recyclable.

Repas très simple et frugal certes mais…Il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus. En trois jours, Ron ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée que _Draco Malfoy_ dormait dans _leur chambre d'amis_.

Ron avait sincèrement pensé à l'installer dans le cagibi. Après tout, Malfoy avait tellement maigri, que même un placard de cuisine aurait pu lui convenir. Il suffisait de le contorsionner un peu, lui déboiter une ou deux jambes et lui casser quelques côtes et hop ! Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment apprécié son humour noir et lui avait prêché son long discours sur les maltraitances endurées par des milliers d'êtres vivants dans leur monde, appliquées par des hommes sans morale ni altruisme.

Devant le plaidoyer moralisateur de sa femme, Ron n'avait pu qu'abdiquer. Il était donc allé préparer l'une de leurs chambres libres en prenant bien soin de choisir la plus petite et la plus isolée de la maison. Mais là encore, Hermione était intervenue.

« Quand vas-tu grandir un peu ? Ton comportement est extrêmement infantile Ronald, complètement immature. Va tout de suite lui préparé la chambre bleue. » Lui avait-elle ordonné d'une voix suraigüe.

Soit la plus belle et la plus grande chambre que possédait le couple. Ron en était encore malade.

Mais c'était vrai que Malfoy avait vraiment changé.

Enfin, normal quoi. Ce n'était un secret pour personne : Azkaban n'était pas réellement connue pour ses stations thermales ou ses soins du visage. Enfermé dans un carcan de pierre, le dos vouté par la peur et l'angoisse, Malfoy semblait tassé, presque fragile. Sa haute taille ne faisait qu'accentuer sa maigreur et sa déchéance.

Mais Ron n'allait certainement pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. C'était _Malfoy_, bordel !

Pour lui, l'ancien Serpentard méritait amplement ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Draco Malfoy, sang pur, première fortune d'Angleterre n'était plus rien.

Cet immonde petit détritus avait enfin été remis à sa place. Au bas de l'échelle sociale. Plus qu'un elfe de maison, moins qu'un humain.

Un rejeté de la société.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, et Ron avait été surpris de découvrir que sa haine ne s'était pas tarie.

Loin de là.

S'il s'était maudit lorsqu'il avait appris la désastreuse nouvelle, l'ancien Gryffondor avait trouvé quelque chose d'attrayant dans le fait de surveiller le ex-mangemort pendant plus de deux mois.

Deux mois… C'était bien suffisant pour se venger.

Il voyait déjà sa Némésis, frotter les sols comme un vulgaire elfe de maison.

Ron ne put retenir un sourire moqueur à cette agréable pensée.

Sa vengeance serait douce. Absolument succulente.

Pouvoir se moquer du sang pur tous les jours, l'humilier à son tour comme il l'avait fait à Poudlard. Cela allait être jouissif. Il avait vraiment hâte.

Mais pour profiter pleinement de sa revanche, il devait remettre Malfoy sur pied. Parce que dans l'état actuel des choses, Ron n'était même pas sûr que l'ancien Serpentard puisse marcher sans s'écrouler. Azakaban l'avait indéniablement affaibli, mais le rouquin veillerait spécialement à son alimentation. Et dans deux semaines, il aurait retrouvé une constitution normale.

Weasley monta prudemment les escaliers, le plateau repas dans les bras. Il longea le couloir couleur taupe et s'arrêta devant la chambre puis porta son poing à la porte dans le but de frapper mais s'arrêta à trois centimètre du bois. Déjà qu'il abritait cet abruti sous son toit, il n'allait pas en plus respecter son intimité ! Ron laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et inspira une dernière fois.

Il savait pertinemment comment les minutes qui allaient suivre se passeraient. Ron pénétrerait dans la chambre sans s'annoncer surprenant un Malfoy perdu. Celui-ci reconstruirait immédiatement son masque froid et l'accueillerait avec l'une de ses répliques acides qui faisait toujours aussi mal. Puis il lui cracherait à la gueule toute une multitude d'insultes pour l'avoir vu dans un état d'extrême faiblesse. Ron lui resterait calme, indifférent. Son attitude alerterait le Serpentard qui finirait par lui demander où il était et les raisons de sa présence. Et ce n'est qu'ensuite que l'auror lâcherait sa bombe.

Oui, cela se passerait ainsi… Ron en était persuadé. C'est quelque peu soulagé par ses pensées qu'il pénétra dans la chambre, prêt à affronter le serpent.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron fut accueilli par la pénombre de la pièce. Le blond n'avait-il même pas eu la force de se lever et d'ouvrir les rideaux ?

Cette constatation le rembrunit un peu. Malfoy ne pouvait pas être si faible... Sa vengeance serait indéniablement repoussée.

« Malfoy ? » appela-t-il tout en déposant l'assiette de sandwichs sur la commode positionnée à gauche de la porte.

Aucune voix ne lui répondit. S'était-il trompé de chambre ? Malfoy avait pourtant bien était enfermé dans la chambre bleue. Alors que l'ancien Gryffondor s'apprêtait à réitérer son nom, il entendit très nettement un bruit au fond de la pièce, sur sa gauche.

Quelqu'un venait juste de froisser un tissu. Ron sortit donc sa baguette qu'il n'avait pas quittée une seule seconde depuis trois jours et lança silencieusement un Lumos sollem qui éclaira faiblement la pièce.

L'auror avait vu juste. Le bruit provenait bien du fond de la pièce. Enroulé dans les draps qui recouvraient auparavant le lit king size de la chambre, se tenait Draco Malfoy, tremblant comme un vieillard qui le fixait de ses yeux orageux, complètement horrifié.

**XxXxXxX**

_**POV Draco **_

Malfoy se réveilla doucement, étrangement apaisé. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis trois ans. La bouche anormalement pâteuse et sèche, Draco se leva et s'adossa contre le mur. Puis comme à son habitude, il se mit à observer les alentours. Observation qu'il dût écourter : l'obscurité ne lui laissait rien percevoir. Pourtant même s'il ne distinguait pas grand-chose, un détail le perturba…

C'était beaucoup trop calme…

Ce silence n'était pas normal.

Même tôt le matin, on entendait toujours un prisonnier geindre, se plaindre ou tousser. Azkaban n'avait jamais été silencieuse. Pas une seule fois en trois ans.

Cette constatation l'inquiéta. Il commença même à paniquer lorsqu'il remarqua la douceur des draps qui le recouvraient. Bien loin de la rugosité de sa couverture. Et puis, elle sentait bien trop bon…

_Merlin… Etait-il à l'infirmerie ? _

Le Serpentard s'extirpa soudainement du lit. Trop rapidement apparemment car il fut pris de violents vertiges. Il tangua dangereusement mais se rattrapa à un meuble, in-extremis.

_Pas l'infirmerie. _

Deux semaines ne pouvaient pas s'écouler aussi vite, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas encore récupéré suffisamment de forces depuis son dernier passage, il ne tiendrait pas une nouvelle fois.

_Et puis voulait-il vraiment vivre ? _

Plus dans ses conditions en tout cas.

Ce n'était pas une vie. C'était un vrai supplice !

Mais Draco savait qu'il existait un autre monde en dehors de ses pierres humides et nauséabondes. Grante le lui avait dit, il lui avait décrit la vie là-bas. Et lui, il le croyait. Parce que Grante ne lui avait jamais menti.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, le prisonnier avança à tâtons dans la pièce afin d'atteindre un mur.

« Tout sauf l'infirmerie » gémit-il faiblement. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé, il n'avait jamais rien souhaité depuis trois ans. Alors qu'on lui accorde au moins cette requête !

Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte ! Il ne voulait pas avoir mal !

Plus jamais !

Tout en se soutenant aux parois de la pièce, le blond laissa glisser ses doigts rachitiques sur la tapisserie dans l'espoir de trouver une issue. Lorsqu'il sentit le ronflement d'une porte, Draco se mit à brosser la lourde avec ses paumes, à la recherche de la poignée. Une fois celle-ci entre ses mains, le prisonnier tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle résista. Cela n'arrêta cependant pas le blond qui s'acharna d'avantage sur elle, tirant la poignée de toutes ses maigres forces mais en y mettant néanmoins toute sa volonté.

« Tu vas t'ouvrir » implora-t-il muettement d'une voix larmoyante.

Mais rien à faire. La porte restait désespérément close, sûrement verrouillée par un sort

C'est à ce moment-là que Draco entendit des bruits de pas.

Quelqu'un venait par ici.

Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! L'ancien Serpentard se dégagea brusquement de la porte en bois. Paniqué et effrayé, le blond se rua sur le lit, attrapa un drap et s'éloigna le plus vite et le plus loin possible de l'huis. Il s'emmitoufla dans les draps et ferma les yeux à s'en faire mal. Il attendit ainsi recroquevillé, la tête baissée, posée sur ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, complètement tétanisé.

Draco entendit la porte s'écraser violemment contre le mur et des bruits de pas menaçants. Le prisonnier, les yeux toujours clos, se recula encore d'avantage contre la paroi, essayant en vain de fusionner avec la peinture.

Il ne voulait pas être découvert.

Les tremblements qui secouaient son frêle corps s'arrêtèrent lorsque le silence reprit place.

La personne était-elle repartie sans le voir ?

Draco entrouvrit un œil et fut agresser par la soudaine luminosité de la pièce. Il réitéra cependant son geste.

Et il le vit.

Le blond était fait comme un rat.

Il allait avoir mal. Très mal.

Complètement horrifié, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'observer l'étranger qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il était grand, trop grand.

Il semblait fort, beaucoup trop fort.

Il allait mourir.

Il allait souffrir.

Mais lui ne voulait pas ! Qu'on le laisse tranquille, par Merlin ! Il n'avait rien fait ! Le blond ne voyait plus rien mis à part l'homme dressé au milieu de la pièce.

« Pitié ! », implora-t-il silencieusement. « Je vous en supplie ! »

Ses supplications ne durent pas atteindre une seule oreille divine vu que l'homme commença à marcher dans sa direction.

Et Draco ne put s'empêcher de crier.

Étrangement, cela arrêta l'étranger.

_**Fin POV Draco**_

**XxXxXxX**

Ron s'était en effet stopper, complètement déstabilisé par les cris du Serpentard.

_Des cris d'angoisse ?_

« Malfoy, c'est moi, Ronald Weasley » déclara-t-il en espérant sincèrement que Draco retrouve ses esprits.

Même si au fond de lui, Ron savait pertinemment que Malfoy ne serait plus le même, qu'Azkaban l'aurait forcément changé, le rouquin s'obstinait à croire le contraire. Il espérait faire réagir le Serpentard en se présentant. Après tout, ils s'étaient voués une haine mutuelle pendant presque dix-sept ans on n'oubliait pas l'ennemi de sa vie comme ça.

Apparemment, trois ans, enfermé à Azkaban était largement suffisant.

Ron vit impuissant, les larmes de sa Némésis commencées à couler librement le long de ses joues.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Quelque peu dépassé par la situation, l'auror revint sur ses pas, prit l'assiette de sandwichs et se rapprocha de l'ex-mangemort ce qui déclencha immédiatement une autre série de cris d'effroi. Et plus il se rapprochait, plus Malfoy hurlait.

Agacé, Ron se recula et fit léviter l'assiette vers le Serpentard. Ces jérémiades commençaient sérieusement à lui péter les tympans.

« Malfoy, il faut que tu manges », rétorqua le rouquin en s'adossa à un mur, ni trop loin, ni trop proche du Serpentard, complètement hermétiques à ses sanglots. Ils avaient plus tendance à l'agacer qu'à l'attendrir.

Deux minutes plus tard, Malfoy n'avait toujours pas touché à son repas.

Vraiment agaçant !

« Mange ! » réitéra l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Tu vas manger, nom d'un troll ! »

Ne le voyant pas réagir, Ron s'était avancé vers le blond et lui avait empoigné l'avant-bras pour l'encourager à manger mais ce geste quelque peu brusque effraya le Serpentard qui recommença à crier. Se débattant pour échapper à son adversaire, Draco usa des jambes et lui donna de nombreux coups de pieds dans le ventre.

« Mais calme-toi bordel ! Arrête de te débattre ! »

Ron tentait vainement de calmer le blond mais ses heurts commençaient doucement à lui faire perdre patience. Pendant près de deux longues minutes, Ron chercha à apaiser son vis-à-vis, sans succès.

« Oh et puis tu me fais chier ! », s'exclama-t-il en se relevant. « Tu n'as qu'à crever de faim ! Tu ne manqueras à personne. »

Puis il sortit en trombe, en claquant violemment la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre…<strong>

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! =)<p>

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! x°

Aussi non, je vous dis à Samedi pour le prochain chapitre (les sorties seront désormais hebdomadaires. Normalement, tous les samedis. u.u)

**Patatement vôtre,**

**The Last Day \(n.n)/**


	3. Déni

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentard &amp; Serpentine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer : <strong>Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je n'ai pas vraiment de chose à dire, si ce n'est un grand merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review, également aux timides, sans oublier les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris (bien que ça soit un peu tôt xD. Je ne vais cependant pas m'en plaindre n.n'').

Je répondrai aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre =D.

Sinon, enjoy ! \(n.n)/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Déni<strong>

Ron descendit les escaliers, passablement énervé. Fixant rageusement le sol, il manqua de percuter violemment Hermione qui venait de rentrer du travail.

« Ça ne va pas toi. », constata sa femme, en levant ostensiblement un sourcil.

« Excuse-moi, Mione. Je ne t'avais pas vue. », lui répondit calmement le rouquin en déposant chastement un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu rentres bien tôt aujourd'hui. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non... Je voulais être là quand Malfoy se réveillerait mais vu ta tête, j'arrive en retard… Ca s'est mal passé ? J'ai entendu des cris quand je suis rentrée… Ron, continua-t-elle en avançant ses mains jusqu'aux mâchoires de son homme, tu ne lui as rien fait, j'espère ?! »

« Tu me prends pour qui ? », rétorqua-t-il avec hargne, en s'éloignant sensiblement de la jeune femme, blessé. Il ne portait pas Malfoy dans son cœur et alors ? Ron n'allait certainement pas foutre en l'air sa vie pour une ordure pareille. Il n'avait pas surmonté et bravé une guerre pour laisser libre court à ses pulsions… Le rouquin était auror : il combattait le mal. Il ne le desservait pas !

« Excuse-moi Ron, je voulais pas… »

« Peut-être mais tu l'as dit. Je sais que tu n'as pas une très haute opinion de moi, mais je sais quand même me contrôler ! »

Même après trois ans de mariage, Ron n'avait jamais pu se défaire de cette image, celle d'un homme qui n'agissait que par instinct, sans jamais réfléchir, au courage inébranlable et à la stupidité tenace. Pourtant il avait évolué… muri aussi. Mais Hermione se complaisait dans le passé et ne voyait en lui, que l'adolescent turbulent, excité et fonceur de Poudlard.

« Je sais, Ron. Je sais. Mais il s'agit de Malfoy, là ! Tu n'as jamais pu l'encadrer. », se justifia la jeune femme en suivant son mari qui s'était dirigé vers la cuisine.

Ron plaqua ses deux mains sur la table en bois clair et fixa sa femme avec fureur.

« TOI non plus, je te le rappelle ! Je n'étais pas le seul à me réjouir le jour où ils l'ont attrapé et jeté en prison ! »

Ah ça non… Ron n'avait pas été le seul à exploser de joie le lendemain de l'arrestation de Malfoy, dernier mangemort encore en cavale. Comme la plupart des sorciers ce jour-là, Hermione avait laissé couler des larmes d'émotion et se souvenait même avoir prié pour la première fois. Pour ne plus jamais revoir le visage spectral de la Guerre.

La jeune femme, à ces pensées, baissa les yeux et soupira. C'était, malgré les années, une période qu'elle souhaitait effacer de sa vie.

_Oublier la douleur. Effacer les peines. Enterrer les morts._

« Excuse-moi… Je… » Hermione se mordit doucement la joue. Elle avait été un peu bête sur le coup…

« On efface tout et on recommence ? » lui demanda-elle finalement, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

L'avocate contourna lentement la table et enlaça son mari dans le dos puis, sur la pointe des pieds, se hissa jusqu'à son cou pour y déposer un doux baiser.

« Bonsoir ? »

Ron renifla. C'était un peu trop facile… Mais l'étreinte tendre d'Hermione et ses gestes affectueux finirent par apaiser sa colère.

« Alors... Comment est-il ? », demanda-t-elle finalement, impatiente, le nez toujours enfoui dans le T-shirt de son homme.

« Il a des grandes pattes, une queue touffue et une fourrure blanche. » dit-il moqueur.

Desserrant son étreinte, Hermione frappa gentiment la tête de son mari. « Ron, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

L'auror se détacha des bras de sa compagne et quitta la cuisine pour aller s'affaler dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir du salon. Il fixa longuement ses mains avant de répondre.

« Il n'est pas… Il n'est plus comme dans mes souvenirs. Il a changé. »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? », pouffa-elle, en levant le regard. « Que votre petite gueguerre reprendrait à la seconde où vos regards se seraient croisés ? »

Immédiatement, Hermione perçut sa gène. Les yeux de l'auror s'était fait fuyant et son cou s'était mis soudainement à rougir.

« Ron, ce qu'a vécu Malfoy, même à mon pire ennemi, je ne le souhaiterais pas. Tu sais très bien que depuis que les détraqueurs ne sont plus là, le ministère… »

« …ne s'occupe plus de la prison et les gardiens font leurs propres lois. Je sais Hermione. Mais, on parle de Malfoy, là ! »

« Malfoy est un être humain ! Il était beaucoup plus fragile qu'il ne le laisse paraître. », indiqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à sur les genoux de son mari. « Avec le temps, tu l'as sans doute mystifié. Mais il ressent la douleur. Il est comme toi et moi. Fais-toi une raison. »

Elle laissa ses mots imprégnés l'esprit de son amant en le forçant à ancrer son regard dans le sien. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres charnues se pincer qu'elle sépara leurs corps l'un de l'autre. L'agacement commençait à s'infiltrer sous la peau du roux. Elle avait vu ses yeux frémir.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on mange ? », demanda-t-elle, en disparaissant dans la cuisine. « Ca sent drôlement bon ! »

Les compliments semblèrent acheter l'éclat de colère naissant puisque le visage de l'auror, tout de suite, se dora d'un magnifique sourire.

« J'ai fait une tarte aux poireaux avec des morceaux de fromages de chèvres et deux pavés de saumon au four sur un lit d'oignons et de tomates caramélisés. »

« Et bien, j'ai vraiment bien fait de t'épouser, moi ! »

Le couple Weasley passa une agréable soirée. Après un délicieux repas, ils regardèrent un court métrage qui passait à la télévision puis montèrent se coucher, tous les deux éreintés par leurs journées respectives.

**XxXxXxX**

_**POV Draco**_

Draco regarda l'étranger quitter sa chambre pour la troisième fois consécutive. Lorsque la silhouette disparue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le blond reporta son attention sur le plateau repas que venait de lui apporter l'homme. Les sandwichs avaient vraiment l'air délicieux… Mais le blond ne céderait pas. Il avait vécu trois ans dans cette prison et jamais il n'avait eu le droit à des mets particuliers : toujours son habituelle soupe à l'eau ainsi qu'un quignon de pain rassis. Ce soudain changement cachait forcément quelques choses : une expérience foireuse, une potion à tester… Dans tous les cas, cela signifiait un besoin évident de cobayes. Or Draco ne voulait pas en être victime. Combien de fois avait-il vu des cadavres, entassés dans un film blanc, sortir de l'infirmerie pour la benne à ordures ? Il avait arrêté de compter depuis fort longtemps…

Ce sentiment d'insécurité lui léchait chaque parcelle de son corps. Pourtant, Draco choyait cette chambre qui offrait malgré tout, un confort dont il n'avait jamais osé même rêver. Mais son petit bonheur, le prisonnier n'arrivait plus à l'apprécier. Parce que son ventre était toujours noué par la peur et l'angoisse. Parce qu'il tremblait à chaque fois qu'il entendait le moindre bruit. Parce qu'il se demandait quand et comment cette situation allait se finir. Sa tête était remplie de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait malheureusement aucunes réponses. Alors il imaginait. Il imaginait les pires cruautés, les pires tortures et finissait inexorablement par pleurer, en se disant que, peut-être il aurait dû se trancher le poignet avec ce bout verre, la dernière fois.

Draco n'avait plus aucuns repères et son ignorance le rendait fou un peu plus chaque jour.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ces moments de lucidité !_

Si le premier jour, il n'avait pas eu faim, ses entrailles se tordaient désormais douloureusement. Son corps réclamait la nourriture qui reposait sur le plateau et sa raison l'incitait à manger. Mais sa démence, elle, l'obligeait à rester dans son coin et faire abstraction de sa faim et de la douleur. C'est donc la panse vide depuis plus de deux jours -cinq en réalité- que Draco s'adossa contre la paroi du mur. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le blond s'obligea à fermer les yeux afin de s'évader dans un monde meilleur.

Un monde d'enfant.

_**Fin POV Draco**_

**XxXxXxX**

Ron regardait le plateau repas laissé intact avec exaspération. Cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours que Malfoy était chez eux et que celui-ci refusait de se nourrir. L'eau, qu'il prenait soin de changer chaque jour, ne semblait pas avoir gouté les lèvres du prisonnier.

Et il en avait marre ! Marre de Malfoy et sa putain grève de la faim ! Il voulait quoi à la fin ? Faire chier son monde ?

« Et bien bravo. Toutes mes félicitations, c'est réussi ! » cracha-il pensivement.

« Merde ! » L'ancien Gryffondor venait de frapper violemment le plan de travail avec son poing. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait en haut, dans cette chambre et Ron ne voulait d'ailleurs pas savoir. Tout ce qu'il constatait lui, c'est que la bouffe qu'il se pétait le cul à préparer n'était pas appréciée ! Sans doute pas assez fine pour la bouche raffinée d'un aristocrate !

Jamais Ron ne s'avouerait vexer, ni inquiet. Cependant Malfoy ne pouvait pas mourir affamé ni assoiffé. C'était sale et ça risquait de tacher son tapis.

C'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait derrière la porte de la chambre bleu, ce midi-là, un plateau à la main. Aujourd'hui, il était décidé à nourrir Malfoy. Tant pis s'il fallait user la force.

« Malfoy, tu vas manger ce putain de repas ou je te fais bouffer tes couilles ! », hurla-t-il en envoyant valdinguer l'huis d'un grand coup de pied. « J'en ai marre ! Tu manges ou c'est moi qui te fait manger et crois-moi, tu vas le- »

Sa bouche se tut et ses yeux se fronçèrent. La pièce était comme à son habitude, plongée dans la pénombre. Ron posa le plateau sur la commode et se dirigea vers la fenêtre dont il tira les rideaux, éclairant ainsi la pièce. L'auror inspecta la chambre du regard et trouva le blond au pied du lit. Ses jambes et une partie de son dos étaient cachées sous le sommier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous sous le lit ? »

Le rouquin s'approcha de l'ex-mangemort et l'appela pour le réveiller. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles le blond ne bougea pas d'un cil. Voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, Ron le prit par l'épaule et le secoua.

«Eh, Malfoy, réveille-toi »

« Malfoy ! » répéta-t-il.

«Arrête tout de suite ton cinéma, c'est pas drôle ! »

Lentement, au fil des secondes, l'inquiétude s'était introduit dans ses veines et le faisait désormais paniquer. Pourquoi le Serpentard ne réagissait-il pas ?

« Malfoy ? » dit-il soudain nerveux. Hey, Malfoy ! »

Cette fois-ci Ron ne se contenta pas de le secouer, il lui claqua sourdement la joue droite, dans l'espoir que la douleur le fasse réagir.

Mais rien.

« Oh non, ne me dis pas que… »

Fébrilement, Ron posa ses doigts sur la jugulaire du blond. Il fut rassuré de sentir un pouls, très faible mais bien présent. Malfoy était bien vivant. Cette confirmation l'apaisa quelque peu malgré lui. Sans perdre de temps, le rouquin souleva le blond et l'installa dans le lit. Après l'avoir recouvert d'une couverture, il se rua au rez-de-chaussée pour appeler en urgence un médicomage.

Regardant méthodiquement sa montre et la respiration du blond, Ron attendit anxieusement l'arrivée du médecin qui ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la maison cinq minutes plus tard.

L'homme que Ron reçu était un homme qui ne devait pas avoir bien plus de quarante ans. Son teint était commun, ces yeux aussi. Rien dans son apparence ne dénotait de l'ordinaire si ce n'est sans doute cette longue robe de sorcier étrangère qui cachait son embonpoint et ses bras ronds. Le vêtement était surmonté d'une lourde capuche capitonné de fourrure. Cet homme dégageait pourtant quelque chose qui mettait Ron profondément mal à l'aise le rouquin.

« M. Oberton, je présume, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Il est en haut. Suivez-moi. »

L'auror amena le médicomage dans la chambre où le blond était allongé et alla s'adosser au mur le plus proche pendant que le médecin pratiquait son osculation. Le rouquin le regarda jeter de nombreux sorts sur le corps rigide de sa Némésis.

« Vous pouvez le tenir en position assise, s'il vous plaît ? » lui demanda le docteur. Ron obéit et se glissa derrière le blond. Il l'enserra par la taille et le maintint collé contre son torse.

« Levez-lui la tête et ouvrez lui la bouche » Comme un automate, l'auror effectua les ordres sans poser de questions. Le médicomage versa lentement - pour ne pas l'étouffer - pas moins de huit potions dans la gorge, toutes plus odorantes les unes que les autres.

« Alors ? » demanda finalement Ron en s'extirpant de Malfoy.

« Carence alimentaire et déshydratation, lui répondit le médicomage en rangeant ses affaires. Je suppose que vous savez ce qu'il faut pour le remettre sur pieds » demanda narquoisement le plus âgé.

Ron se contenta d'hocher simplement la tête.

« Les potions que je lui ai données sont des stabilisateurs. Elles vont alimenter et hydrater son corps pendant cinq jours. Il ne faudra rien lui faire ingurgiter d'ici là. », expliqua sommairement le médicomage en remontant ses ridicules lunettes sur son nez. « Il lui faut du repos… et un apport calorifique conséquent pendant un bon mois. »

« C'est entendu. » fit l'auror, mécaniquement.

« Ça vous fera quarante-huit gallions. »

« A-Adressez la note à la brigade des Aurors, répondit Ron quelque peu décontenancé par la nonchalance du médicomage. Je vous raccompagne ? »

Celui-ci leva dédaigneusement les épaules signifiant clairement que cela lui était égal. Ron suivit le médecin jusqu'à la porte et le salua. Mais avant de fermer la porte celui-ci ajouta :

« Vous savez… Moi aussi, soigner un mangemort me répugne. Si je n'étais pas sous serment, je les aurais déjà tous tuer. En revanche vous, vous pouvez. Seulement, l'affamer, c'est un peu trop voyant, voyez-vous. Il y a d'autres moyens pour tuer quelqu'un. Le poison, par exemple est beaucoup plus rapide, invisible et peut être d'autant plus douloureux. Appelez-moi, si vous changez d'avis.»

L'auror se glaça à ces mots. Comment… Croyait-il qu'il l'avait volontairement affamé ? L'ancien Gryffondor ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et referma la porte.

« Vermine.»

**XxXxXxX**

Même s'il l'avait de temps en temps formulé à voix haute, Weasley n'avait jamais souhaité la mort de Malfoy. Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air dites sur le coup de la colère. En fait, s'il réfléchissait bien, il n'avait souhaité le décès que de trois « personnes » bien que « erreurs humaines » soit le terme le plus approprié : les araignées, ces enfoirés de mangemorts et leur enculé de leader : Lord Voldemort.

Et puis tuer Malfoy ne lui apporterait rien, si ce n'est la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu son temps.

Toute la communauté sorcière souhaitait sa mort. Personne n'aurait blâmé son exécuteur.

Pas même lui.

C'était pathétique à dire, mais si Malfoy était mort aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas eu de changement majeur dans son existence.

Ni dans sa vie professionnelle ni dans sa vie sociale.

Officiellement, on lui reprocherait certainement son manque de professionnalisme et son irresponsabilité dans l'affaire puis il écoperait d'une petite formation bien chiante et un détour chez le psychomage. « Pour donner bonne figure » comme on dit.

Pourtant… Officieusement, on viendrait le remercier d'avoir rayé de la carte une pourriture increvable. On viendrait le féliciter d'avoir eu les couilles de le faire.

Mais Ron savait qu'il en était incapable.

Tuer des gens ne l'effrayait plus depuis la guerre. Il avait poignardé un homme pour se défendre. Aujourd'hui encore, il lui arrivait de lancer un Avada Kadreva entre les deux yeux d'un criminel sans ciller.

C'était lui ou eux. En fait, ça avait toujours été lui ou eux.

Vivre ou mourir. Le choix n'existait même pas.

Mais… ôter la vie pour sa propre satisfaction personnelle, ses intérêts : Jamais. C'était un meurtre. Or il n'était pas un de ces meurtriers qui se réjouissait à la vue de corps ensanglantés, vides et froids. Il n'était pas un de ces hommes qui aimait entendre ses victimes le supplier pour leurs vies et qui les abattaient les unes après les autres pour se délecter encore une fois de leurs visages criblés par la peur et l'angoisse.

Il n'était pas non plus ce médicomage véreux qui pouvait empoisonner à son insu son entourage ou ses clients « dérangeants ».

Il n'était tout simplement pas un de ces mangemorts qui avaient amputé sa famille et le reste de la communauté sorcière.

Il valait mieux que ça…

Ron était assis à la table du salon et sirotait pensivement un thé Earl Grey dans un vieux mug.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la guerre avait anéanti les esprits et les avait rendus haineux et cruels. La réaction du médecin n'était qu'une preuve parmi tant d'autres. Et lui-même, malgré le fait qu'il ait été prouvé que Malfoy soit innocent, n'arrivait pas à dépasser sa haine.

Dès que l'on parlait de la guerre, son esprit n'arrivait plus à réfléchir rationnellement. C'était juste un défilé d'images morbides et de sensations chaotiques. Et puis il y avait cette haine qui finissait toujours par enflammer ses yeux et contracter ses mâchoires.

_Ces mangemorts, ces pourritures, ces hommes d'ombres, ces êtres corrompus… _

Et voilà qu'il trouvait des ressemblances dans ses semblables, les gens normaux, ceux pour qui tant de sorciers étaient tombés. Des Hommes de _Lumière_. Des Hommes de _Bien_.

Pourtant, il retrouvait cette folie meurtrière qui avait allumé les yeux de Bellatrix Lestange dans ceux d'Oberton. Il retrouvait cette haine qui avait conduit Tom Riddle à de telles extrémités dans son propre comportement.

En fait… Lui aussi était pourri.

« 'Tain, tu fais chier Malfoy ! » hurla Ron en frappant son poing sur la table, geste qui renversa sa tasse.

Pourquoi, consciemment ou non, Malfoy arrivait-il toujours à foutre le bordel dans sa vie ? Il arrivait à ébranler ses principes, montrer du doigt ses doutes et relever ses défauts en l'espace de quoi ? Quarante-huit heures ?

« Non ! C'est pas possible ! Non ! »

Ron s'était levé brusquement, les traits dévorés par la rage et l'indignation.

« Je vaux mieux que cet… Cette pourriture! » cracha-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Oui, c'était ça… Il avait raison.

Ron prit des grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer et ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait rien à avoir avec Malfoy, ni avec ces enfoirés.

Lorsque l'auror ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, sa respiration était lente. Il redressa alors la tasse qu'il avait fait tomber et alla dans la cuisine se resservir un thé.

Mais à la dernière minute, l'ancien Gryffondor bifurqua et se dirigea vers le bar à alcool.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort…

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre…<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! =D J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en cours de route. X°<p>

Comme pour les chapitres précédents, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. U.U

Aussi non, je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour une nouveau chapitre =)

**Votre Patate dévouée**

**The Last Day. **


	4. Prise de conscience

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentard &amp; Serpentine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer : <strong>Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Les auteurs ne sont jamais contents de leurs textes et je n'ai malheureusement pas échappé à cette règle. xD Ce chapitre que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps, est passé au bistouri dernièrement. U.U D'où mon petit retard. X)

Comme pour le chapitre précèdent, je répondrai aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre.

Aussi non, Enjoy ! \(n.n)/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prise de conscience<strong>

Les deux jours qui suivirent ne furent qu'une succession chaotique de pensées déstabilisantes. Ses interrogations affluaient malgré lui à toute heure de la journée dans une confusion qui le laissait pantelant et migraineux. _Etait-il réellement innocent ? L'avait-on alors condamné sans preuve ? Que s'était-il passé à Azkaban ?_

Ron ne lisait plus le journal. Il avait arrêté tout genre de presse d'ailleurs. Les journalistes s'étaient emparés de l'affaire Malfoy et la racontaient avec leur imagination. Le mystère qui entourait ce procès à huis clos déchainait leurs plumes. L'auror avait également banni de ses divertissements le Quiditch, qui le ramenait inexorablement à l'époque de Poudlard et donc parallèlement à la fouine. En fait, il évitait tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin à Malfoy.

Et justement, pour stopper le flux de ces contradictions, à défaut de s'occuper l'esprit, Ron consacrait son corps à divers travaux domestiques jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Réparer, peindre, nettoyer, planter, tailler, laver, cuisiner et faire l'amour à sa femme.

Une sorte de routine dans laquelle il se complaisait : les lendemains étaient semblables aux jours passés, éreintants mais efficaces.

Pourtant, son petit quotidien fut très vite bouleversé. Un matin, à l'aube, la jeune avocate s'était rendue à un séminaire long et fastidieux. Elle avait décidé de rester dormir sur place pour se ménager. Ron s'était donc retrouvé seul en cette soirée de mars.

Enfin... Seul... Pas vraiment. Son mal être lui tenait compagnie.

Alors il avait décidé de se saouler - encore - , pour d'immerger son cerveau sous trois litres d'alcool afin d'en supprimer les fonctions primaires.

Mais, ce soir, le whisky pur feu ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder le semblant de paix auquel il aspirait. Le liquide brûlant lui avait au contraire enlevé ses inhibitions et sa détermination s'était fait la malle. Il y avait cette chose qui l'intriguait depuis plus de cinq ans. Une curiosité malsaine qui l'avait bouffé durant toutes ses années mais que son bon sens avait toujours stopper.

Mais Ron n'était pas un de ces mecs que l'alcool rendait plus sage.

**XxXxXxX**

Jamais son couloir ne lui avait paru si interminable. Jamais les marches ne s'étaient faites aussi mouvantes. Les murs semblaient se dresser contre lui à chacun de ses pas. Mais ni la douleur ni sa vue floue n'auraient pu l'arrêter.

Quand Ron passa la porte de cette chambre, ses yeux le cherchaient déjà.

Il était là, allongé entre les draps lagons, découvert. Endormi. Ron le fixa longuement avant de se masser douloureusement les tempes. Jamais il ne s'habituerait.

Malfoy était tout simplement affreux.

Sa peau salie par la crasse des geôles, bleuie par la violence des coups n'avait plus rien d'attirant. Ses traits anguleux et ses joues creusées n'étaient que les pauvres témoins d'une maigreur horrifiante. . Et ses cheveux ternes et rêches… Bien loin de la chevelure soyeuse et blonde qui faisait autrefois la fierté de son propriétaire. Draco ne ressemblait plus à l'ancien Malfoy, égoïste, froid et sarcastique. Il n'était plus qu'un homme, torturé par des années d'enfermement, blessé par une justice arbitraire… marqué par la peur et la détresse.

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, Ron se rapprocha de lui. La fragilité du blond avait quelques d'attirant. De captivant... mais… Mais il y avait une curiosité plus fascinante encore.

Ron s'assit religieusement à ses côtés sur le bord du lit, le souffle légèrement haletant. Et l'auror était quasiement sur que ses bouffées de chaleur n'était pas dues au whisky.

Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, Ron souleva le tissu qui recouvrait le bras gauche du Serpentard.

Et détoura instantanément le regard.

Laid.

Il n'y avait pas d'encre sur son bras. La marque ne dénaturait plus sa peau. La tête de mort et le serpent avaient disparu.

A la place, il n'y avait plus qu'un immonde amas de chaire boursoufflée et lacérée qui formaient difficilement la lettre « M ».

Le « M » du Mangemort.

Le « M » du Mal.

Le « M » de Ministère.

Cela avait été un des premiers supplices qu'avaient subi l'ensemble des mangmorts condamnés. À défauts d'enlever la marque, on les avait recouverte par un « M » symbolique.

_Saigné comme du bétail, à l'image de Voldemort._

Cet acte barbare avait reçu le soutien de la population sorcière qui, à l'époque, avait été plus qu'enjouée par l'idée. Pourtant, la marque n'avait apparemment pas été faite par un sort comme l'avait stipulé la « loi »… On lui avait arraché la peau. Lacérée, coupée, arrachée…

Ron n'osa même pas toucher la chaire meurtrie de peur de lui faire mal. Même si la blessure datait de plus de trois ans, elle paraissait si… Fraîche ? Encore purulente. Gêné par la démonstration soudaine d'un tel acte de barbarie, l'ancien Gryffondor replaça la couverture sur les épaules du blond puis quitta la pièce, le diable aux trousses.

Il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir, il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'attarder.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron avait tu cette petite escapade nocturne et agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait même repris sa routine éreintante et continuait à se murer dans le déni.

Il était à présent dans sa cuisine et préparait comme à son habitude, le repas pour Hermione et lui.

« Aie ! Putain ! », siffla-t-il en prenant son doigt sanguinolent dans sa bouche. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête les frais ! Le rasoir… maintenant le couteau… L'ancien Gryffondor allait bientôt ressembler à une passoire géante ! Ron essuya le surplus de salive qui avait coulé le long de son doigt sur son tablier et reprit son couteau. Il poursuivit sa cuisine en coupant ses concombres en fines rondelles puis les rassembla dans un bol pour l'assaisonner.

« Sel, poivre et citron. »

Salés, poivrés, Ron sortit d'un frigo une moitié de citron qu'il pressa au-dessus des concombres. Mais bien évidement, dans son grand malheur, une goutte acidulée vint se perdre dans sa coupure.

« Merde ! »

Ça avait beau être une petite coupure de rien du tout, ça faisait un mal de chien.

L'ancien Gryffondor laissa sa préparation l'espace de quelques instant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre la trousse de secours.

« Putain mais elle est où ? » cracha-t-il après avoir mis la salle d'eau sans de dessus dessous.

L'auror quitta la représentation de la Grande-Guerre puis fit le tour du salon en prenant bien soin de vérifier chaque tiroir de la pièce. Il fouilla les armoires et le sommier de chacune des chambres mais rien à faire : il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une trousse.

Ron allait abandonner ses recherches (après tout, le sang finirait bien par coaguler) lorsqu'il se souvint enfin.

« Merde ! », jura-t-il.

Depuis la visite du médicomage, il n'avait toujours pas rangé la trousse de secours : elle devait donc être restée dans la chambre de Malfoy. Jettant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, Ron pria pour qu'à cette heure, l'ex-mangemort soit plongé dans les songes.

**XxXxXxX**

L'auror repéra directement la trousse de secours, abandonnée aux pieds du lit king size. Intérieurement soulagé de constater que la respiration lente de sa Némésis abaissait et soulevait sa cage thoracique dans un rythme régulier, Ron se rapprocha à pas mesuré du fauteuil et y prit place. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder trop longtemps. Il n'était pas prêt pour une nouvelle confrontation.

C'était sans compter sa malchance…

Trop concentré dans sa recherche d'un tube de désinfectant, Ron ne vit pas le corps près de lui s'agiter puis, doucement se redresser.

Du moins juste qu'à ce que Malfoy ne crie et ne commence à pleurer.

**XxXxXxX**

**POV Draco**

Lorsque Draco s'éveilla, il ne vit tout d'abord que la lumière douce de la veilleuse, filtré à travers l'abat-jour coloré. Puis comme à son habitude, il laissa s'égarer son regard à l'intérieur de la pièce plus particulièrement sur cette porte qui ne s'était plus ouverte depuis… longtemps. Passerait-il sa vie enfermé entre quatre murs sans jamais gouter à un seul rayon de soleil ?

Le blond pinça sa lèvre inférieure puis se redressa tranquillement en étouffant un bâillement. Il allait se diriger vers la fenêtre et entre-ouvrir les rideaux pour fixer le jardin lorsqu'il remarqua une forme penchée vers le sol, assise dans le fauteuil. Son premier réflexe fut de se cacher sous les draps et de fermer fortement les yeux pour que l'individu disparaisse. C'était ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'un monstre hantait sa cellule : ses pupilles se dissimulaient derrière ses paupières puis il appelait Grante silencieusement. Jusqu'ici, cela avait toujours fonctionné. Cependant, quand Draco rouvrit ses grands yeux clairs, l'homme n'avait pas disparu. Alors il l'observa discrètement.

La forme était imposante, même ainsi penchée sur le sol et semblait chercher quelques chose dans la boîte blanche. Bizarrement, il ne fouillait que d'une main l'autre restait étendue sur son genou, ouverte, un doigt levé vers le ciel qui…

S'il y avait une chose que Draco détestait après l'infirmerie, c'était bien la vue du sang. Mais ce n'était pas tellement le liquide carmin en lui-même qu'il l'horrifiait. C'était ce qu'il supposait.

Une blessure.

Une douleur.

Et Draco ne supportait pas la douleur et encore moins celle des autres.

Alors le Serpentard cria et se mit à pleurer.

Il ne fut même pas effrayer lorsque l'individu releva la tête brusquement.

Il n'y avait plus que ce sang qui perlait le long du doigt et son inquiétude grandissante pour son porteur.

**Fin POV Draco **

Ron sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Malfoy crier et se demanda (à son grand damne) s'il ne s'était pas blessé.

Mais le mal n'était pas physique. Il venait d'ailleurs.

Les larmes perlaient religieusement de ses yeux gris et sillonnaient ses joues cireuses pour se perdre dans son cou famélique. Ron, étrangement, le trouva beau dans sa tristesse mais se morigéna instantanément pour ses pensées absurdes.

Les pleurs d'une femme étaient attendrissants, pas ceux d'un homme **(1).** Malfoy n'était pas beau, juste affligeant.

Ron le darda avec une moue dégoutée. Une fillette ! Malfoy était devenue une de ses femmes chiantes au possible qui laissaient couler leurs larmes à la moindre peur ou contrariété. Il se fendit soudainement d'un sourire pervers. Peut-être que Malfoy n'était pas un homme après tout… Il n'avait jamais pu vérifier. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de balancer sa pique. Son rire moqueur resta silencieux. Deux mains blanches, tremblotante venaient de s'approcher de son doigt « blessé » pour le prendre et le serrer contre sa poitrine.

« Mais qu'est-ce… »

Malfoy posa ses lèvres sur son doigt sanguinolent et commença à le baiser avec douceur. Son air concentré aurait certainement fait rire l'auror si celui avait été en mesure d'en apprécié le ridicule.

_Qu'est-ce que ce con essayait de faire_ _?_, s'écria-t-il muettement en récupérant son doigt avec empressement. C'était sans compter la volonté de Malfoy, bien déterminer à soigner baiser son doigts jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang.

A chaque geste qu'il faisait, Malfoy resserrait sa prise sur sa main et l'enfouissait plus profondément dans son corps. Accroché désespérément à lui comme une moule, Draco essayait désespérément de porter à sa bouche sa main égratignée.

Toutefois, dans leur petite lutte, la plaie, à force certainement d'être tiraillée, s'était rouverte et laissait désormais un autre filet de sang épaissir l'ancien.

Malfoy ne supporta pas la vue de l'hémoglobine et gémit de plus belle.

C'est lorsque le blond tenta de reprendre sa main que Ron comprit que la vue du sang le bouleversait. S'empressant de dénicher un pansement, il l'enroula autour de son doigt.

« Regarde ! Il n'y plus de sang ! », s'exclama l'auror en présentant son doigt à la vue de sa Némésis. « Je vais très bien. Alors arrête de pleurer ! »

Ron alla même s'assoir sur le bord du lit pour approcher davantage son pansement du visage du blond.

Dès qu'il eut posé une de ses fesses sur la couverture, Malfoy vint se coller à lui et attrapa de nouveau son doigt puis se mit à souffler dessus.

« Merlin mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… » ricana l'auror en fermant les yeux. Cette situation était complètement stupide ! Pathétique et irrévocablement navrante.

Malfoy qui soufflait sur son petit « bobo » comme sa mère quand il était petit…

C'était quoi la suite ? Bientôt, le blond le prendrait dans ses bras ?

Lorsque le rouquin ne sentit plus le souffle frais sur son doigt, il ouvrit ses deux orbes bleus et les ancra dans ceux de sa Némésis. Les pleurs avaient cessés. Les larmes aussi

« Malfoy, je n'ai plus mal. »

Sa voix malgré lui s'était fait douce.

Le blond le regarda fixement comme pour juger de la véracité de ses propos et relâcha délicatement sa main pansée.

Ron détourna cependant les yeux, devant le regard trop innocent et désespérément inquiet de l'ancien prisonnier, gêné. Malfoy était en train de le détruire inconsciemment. Il abattait avec une facilité déconcertante tous ses repères et dérangeait sa vie. Un Malfoy ne pouvait décidément pas être inquiet pour un Weasley ! Ce n'était ni concevable, ni même normal. Draco avait cela dans son sang : une haine inaliénable envers tous ce qui était roux, grand et pauvre (également contre ce qui possédait éventuellement des yeux verts, un nid d'oiseau et une cicatrice...) En fait, un Malfoy ne pouvait pas exprimer de l'anxiété pour quiconque mis à part lui-même. Et par Merlin, Ron n'avait jamais vu Malfoy afficher un quelconque trouble en sept ans. Il semblait vêtir en permanence ce masque de froideur hautain et dédaigneux. Ron l'avait en partie haï pour cette apparence troquée, irrévocablement fausse.

Le cours de ses tortures intérieures fut brusquement interrompu par l'apparition soudaine d'une tête blonde sur ses genoux.

_**POV Draco**_

Soucieux de ne pas voir le visage de l'étranger, toujours persuadé que l'homme avait mal, Draco glissa sa tête sur ses genoux musclés. L'ancien Serpentard n'avait jamais aimé voir la douleur sur un visage. Un monsieur de la prison lui avait dit qu'un homme ne devait pas pleurer. Pleurer, c'était pour les faibles qu'il lui avait dit. Mais Draco n'était pas d'accord. « Non, non. » pensa-t-il en appuyant ses pensées d'un petit balancement de tête. Pour lui, un homme qui ne pleurait pas avait perdu une partie de lui-même, ses sentiments ou sa raison. Le blond ne voulait pas que l'étranger retienne ses larmes. « Un homme qui pleure devant un autre n'est pas foncièrement mauvais. », lui avait-on dit un jour… Et il était maintenant persuadé que l'étranger devant lui n'était pas méchant, comme il l'avait supposé précédemment. Le prisonnier ancra ses prunelles dans ces voisines et leva doucement sa main gauche pour déposer ses doigts chauds contre la peau de l'étranger. Il épousa les contours du visage clairsemé par des jolies tâches de rousseurs avant de se perdre dans les mèches de cheveux roux qu'il arrivait à attraper.

Il ne fallait pas que cet homme retienne sa peine.

_**Fin POV Draco**_

S'il avait été surpris au départ par le contact intime du Serpentard, Ron le laissa faire de peur de provoquer d'autres pleurs.

Il ne savait pas ce que Malfoy essayait de faire mais il était presque sûr que c'était une grosse connerie… Une cause perdue d'avance. Il continua néanmoins à observer sa Némésis en essayant de cerner son esprit débonnaire et essuya inconsciemment les traces de larmes sur la peau cireuse.

_**POV Draco.**_

Malgré le manque de réaction de son vis-à-vis, Draco ne bougea pas. Il restait là, allongé sur le lit, la tête posée sur les genoux musclés de l'étranger, fixant les yeux bleus tourmentés cachés sous une nappe d'indifférence. Et quels yeux ! Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Draco n'en n'avait jamais vu de pareil. Une pupille profonde entourée d'un poétique dégradé bleu. Ces orbes devaient certainement ressembler à la « mer » que Grante lui avait décrite.

La main de l'étranger vint enlever le surplus de larmes qui avait coulé sur ses joues blanches laissant sur sa peau, les ruines de son toucher. Des effleurements qui électrisèrent Draco par leur douceur. Une douceur qui le laissa groggy.

…Tout comme sa voix s'il était objectif. Elle était grave et mélodieuse… envoutante, même troublée par l'exaspération. Ce timbre était vraiment rassurant et aussi nouveau, lui, qui n'avait connu que des voix nasardes, angoissantes ou bouleversées par la peur… Un grand changement !

Il aimait bien cette voix en tout cas. Et cette main aussi. Draco bailla doucement puis se frotta lentement les yeux. Voilà qu'il avait sommeil, à présent. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser l'étranger tout seul, tout triste et songeur. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup.

Malheureusement pour lui, cette main qui caressait gentiment ses cheveux faisait doucement cligner ses paupières et rapidement le sommeil le prit.

_**Fin POV Draco**_

Malfoy s'était endormi. Et il se sentait un peu bête, assis ainsi, Draco sur les genoux. Inconsiemment sa main migra doucement, quittant le visage anguleux du blond pour ses cheveux blond et abimés.

Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Réfléchir à sa vie, à sa mission… Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il repoussait ses questions dans sa tête, ses interrogations intérieures. Et Malfoy lui avait permis d'y voir un peu plus clair. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'échanger de mots ni de coups… Seule sa présence avait réussi à le perturber.

_« Tu me feras chier jusqu'au bout, Malfoy… »_

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Je ne suis pas de l'avis de Ron. Moi, j'aime voir les hommes pleurer. =D

Voilà pour le chapitre 3. J'avoue être un peu sceptique quant au contenu de cet opus. =/

En fait, c'est le genre de chapitre qui me demande le plus de travail parce qu'il n'y a quasiment aucun dialogue. Je me suis imposée une situation difficile dès le départ (l'isolement + Draco) xD

Mais j'espère que malgré tout, vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui nous en apprend un peu plus sur Ron et Draco. =D

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! x)

Aussi non, je vous propose un suicide collectif pour cette nouvelle rentrée ! Ça vous tente ? XD

Breffff… Pour les survivants, je vous retrouverai samedi prochain, pour un nouveau chapitre ! n.n''

**Patatement vôtre,**

**The Last Day. \(n.n)/**


	5. Finalement

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentard &amp; Serpentine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer : <strong>Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous avez tous survécu à cette nouvelle rentrée ! x) Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plus. Je n'étais pas vraiment certaine.

Enjoy ! \(n.n)/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finalement<strong>...

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre bleue, éloignés par quelques mètres de parquet en bois tropical. Si proche et pourtant si distant. Leur histoire, leurs familles, leurs choix… Tant d'éléments qui les détournaient l'un de l'autre. Cependant, Ron était là, à quelques pas de Malfoy, assis dans ce fauteuil qui avait accueilli plus de postérieurs ces derniers jours qu'en cinquante années d'existence.

L'auror foulait le pas de la porte chaque jour et accordait à sa Némésis deux heures de son temps libre. L'ancien Gryffondor ne l'évitait plus cette période appartenait désormais au passé. Il avait fini de craindre ses pensées, ses réflexions et les avait bravés avec courage. Pour changer sa vision obtus et combattre sa haine toujours présente, Ron avait décidé, en accord avec lui-même, d'observer sa Némésis au quotidien, d'apprendre à la connaître, sans juger ni condamner.

C'était drôle tout de même cette situation. Ron avait vraiment l'impression de regarder Malfoy vivre à travers une vitre semi-réfléchissante. Il voyait parfaitement le blond respirer et se mouvoir dans la pièce mais lui ne semblait pas le percevoir.

L'ancien Gryffondor étudiait ses allées et venues dans sa chambre avec attention et un certain professionnalisme. Et dans son observation, l'auror avait remarqué de trois petites choses...

Quand il ne jouait pas dans ses draps, Draco restait prostré derrière la vitre, fixant d'un point sans ancrage les divertissements qu'offrait l'extérieur. Le monde de « dehors » agissait sur lui comme les cadeaux de noël sur un enfant : captivé par le frémissement des flaques d'eau ; subjugué par le ballotement des branches soumis aux aléas du vent.

Cet émerveillement pour l'extérieur était louable. Trois ans isolé du reste du monde dans une tour en pierre, fouettée par les vagues mugissantes de l'océan, on en venait à apprécier la moindre parcelle d'herbe verte comme la pureté d'un diamant.

Mais parfois, lorsque l'humidité et la fraicheur des après-midis tachaient de leurs souffles blancs, la transparence des vitres, Draco se mettait à tracer de ses doigts fins, des paysages imaginaires où le soleil possédait un sourire et où les Hommes étaient faits de bâtons.

Exactement comme à cet instant.

**POV Draco**

L'inconnu était venu le voir aujourd'hui encore. « Il me regarde », pensa-t-il innocemment dans sa tête.

Draco dessina une jambe à son bonhomme mais ne traça délibérément pas l'autre.

L'étranger se contentait de l'observer de loin, sans jamais l'approcher ni lui parler. Il n'était qu'un point fixe qui ne tremblait jamais, immobile comme les étoiles.

L'ancien Serpentard forma ensuite sur son jolie dessin de buée un carré autour des bonhommes puis y ajouta un cadenas.

_Enfermé comme dans une prison. _

À l'aide de son auriculaire, il entoura le cou des quatre bonhommes d'un cercle puis les relia au plafond. Le blond regarda son dessin avec un sourire joyeux : il était réussi.

Draco illustrait très bien le jeu du pendu. Beaucoup de prisonniers y jouaient en prison, l'ancien Serpentard trouvait d'ailleurs ça étrange. Qu'y avait-t-il de si amusant dans le fait de mimer la mort ? En tout cas, c'était très impressionnant de regarder tous ces corps flottés dans le vide, balancés doucement par le vent marin qui s'échappait des ouvertures.

Les prisonniers d'Azkaban étaient très forts à ce jeu…

Draco abandonna son carreau pour s'attaquer à un autre dessin sur la vitre.

**Fin POV Draco**

Malfoy n'était plus lui-même, Ron n'avait pas besoin d'être médicomage pour le constater.

Draco avait toujours eu cette apparence douce, angélique et fascinante. De prime abord, on lui accordait cette fragilité commune aux êtres les plus innocents que portait ce monde.

Une faiblesse que malheureusement un Malfoy ne pouvait accepter.

Alors sa Némésis s'était cachée sous cet air froid, cynique et empli de haine qu'il semblait à l'époque revêtir comme une seconde peau.

_Sa seule arme. _

Un poignard plus virulent qu'un poison qui, à chaque estocade, saignait les chairs à blanc.

Le pouvoir des mots n'avait plus aucun secret pour Malfoy.

Cependant ce masque qu'il portait depuis son plus jeune âge s'était fissuré pendant la guerre. On ne pouvait rester de marbre devant une mort prolongée… Brisé, il laissait désormais apparaître ses émotions tourbillonnantes que le blond s'était efforcé jusqu'à lors de dissimuler.

Malfoy était bel et bien humain. Il n'était pas cette ange de la mort qui avait si souvent hanté ses rêves ni une de ses machines informatisées moldues sans sentiments. Un simple sorcier. Hermione avait encore une fois eu raison…

Un sorcier qui avait néanmoins perdu la parole.

Mais les mots étaient-ils réellement nécessaires lorsque Malfoy lui dessinait ses pensées sur les vitres ?

Des cartes détaillées qui l'amenaient à la moindre de ses préoccupations, ses angoisses ou ses peurs.

Des représentations enfantines des horreurs qu'il avait vues mais qu'il n'avait sans doute pas sues interpréter.

Que devait-il en déduire lorsque Malfoy se mettait à dessiner des hommes pendus avec le sourire ?

Qu'il avait définitivement perdu la raison ?

Le blond continua à dessiner durant une bonne heure pendant laquelle il traça de nombreuses arabesques imaginaires, fit la représentation d'animaux fantaisistes ou celle plus ordinaire de il eut recouvert la totalité de la surface des deux grandes fenêtres, Malfoy se leva lentement et sans un regard pour lui, se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

Ron ne bougea pas d'un iota mais le suivit du regard. Il l'entendit discrètement uriner puis ouvrir le robinet d'eau avant de ressortir de la salle de bain et retourner à la contemplation de la fenêtre.

Sans jamais fermer le robinet ou tirer la chasse.

Comme un enfant à qui on n'avait pas encore inculqué les règles de savoir-vivre.

Alors l'auror se leva et passa derrière lui, comme chaque jour.

« Pour économiser l'eau et l'électricité. », se répétait-il quotidiennement. Si les sorciers se mettaient eux aussi à gaspiller les énergies comme ces crétins de moldus, le monde n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir les supporter ! Hermione était d'ailleurs complètement d'accord avec lui ! Enfin, il supposait. Ron n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en discuter… Regagnant la chambre, l'auror fut plus que surpris de trouver le nez de sa Némésis enfouit dans l'une de ses manches.

« Atchoum »

Malfoy venait bel et bien d'éternuer et tentait en cet instant même de retenir sa morve dans de bruyants reniflements. A rester trop longtemps collé contre la vitre froide aussi peu couvert, Ron n'était guère étonné. D'un mouvement souple de la main, il fit apparaitre une boîte de mouchoir en papier qu'il présenta au blond grâce à un sort de lévitation, qui s'en saisit sans méfiance ni hésitation.

Ron regarda sceptique Malfoy faire glisser un mouchoir entre ses doigts puis le porter à son nez dans le but certain de se moucher. Mais le rougissement progressif de l'ensemble de son visage et le gonflement de ses joues le forcèrent à intervenir.

« Putain de merde ! »

Ron quitta précipitamment sa chaise et vola au secours de sa facture magicophonique. Les appels pour la morgue de Londres étaient vraiment très chers… L'auror enleva donc les doigts qui pinçaient les narines dans un geste brusque.

« Tu veux vraiment retrouver tes parents dans la fausse commune ? », siffla l'ancien Gryffondor en lui arrachant le mouchoir des mains. « Tu dois souffler dans le kleenex, espèce de troll ! Pas t'asphyxier ! »

Voilà à quoi en était réduit sa vie, lui, Ronald Weasley, Gryffondor par le sang et l'esprit, l'un des meilleurs aurors de sa promotion : recueillir la morve verte d'un ex-mangemort devenu trop stupide pour le faire lui-même sans mourir !

_Chienne de vie !_

**XxXxXxX**

« Quoi ? »

Cela faisait maintenant quinze minutes qu'il était entré dans la chambre bleue et Malfoy ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Ses yeux perçants se fixaient avec insistance et son attitude figée ainsi que son visage passible avaient le don de le mettre mal-à-l'aise. Que s'était-il passé en une nuit pour que son habituelle indifférence ne se transforme en une fixation agaçante ?

« Quoi ? » répéta l'auror intelligemment.

**POV Draco**

Draco se mit brusquement à rougir et baissa rapidement la tête, fixant ses pieds nus avec attention. Mais c'était plus fort que lui... Quelques secondes plus tard, son regard était à nouveau posé sur cet homme qu'il trouvait de plus en plus impressionnant.

Surtout depuis qu'il lui avait apporté ces jolis feutres de couleur et ces grandes feuilles de papiers sur lesquelles il pouvait désormais dessiner à loisir.

C'était son premier cadeau.

Et il provenait de cet inconnu dont malheureusement il ne connaissait rien.

A l'exception de la profondeur de ses yeux, de la douceur de ses mains et de la bonté de son grand cœur.

Draco avait cette impression diffuse… ce sentiment étrange qui le prenait dès qu'il était en présence de cet individu. Comme si cet homme, grand et fort, en savait plus sur lui que lui-même.

Le blond aussi voulait connaitre cet homme à la chevelure fauve ; c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait fixé avec autant d'attention. Mais l'inconnu n'avait semble-t-il pas vraiment apprécier…

Draco quitta les prunelles lagon des yeux et se reconcentra sur son dessin et ses feutres. Il se saisit du marron et dessina un grand bonhomme, souriant puis traça une barbe et quelques cheveux à l'aide du feutre noir.

Grante aurait su quoi faire, lui…

**Fin POV Draco**

**XxXxXxX**

Quand les potions nutritives du médicomage n'eurent plus aucuns effets sur l'organisme de Malfoy, Ron dût le nourrir et l'hydrater. Ces actions basiques à priori simples devinrent vite un vrai calvaire. Si l'ancien Serpentard ne vomissait pas la totalité de son repas sur son t-shirt, il ne mangeait guère plus du tiers de l'assiette (et pourtant, Ron avait diminué les quantités de nourriture). L'estomac du blond restait très fragile et ne supportait pas grand-chose. L'auror devait mener à chaque fois un vrai combat pour enfourner la moindre cuillère dans la bouche mutine.

Il était 9 h 30 du matin lorsque l'ancien Gryffondor déverrouilla la porte de la chambre et pénétra dans une pièce bleue éclairée par les doux rayons du soleil matinal. Il observa sa Némésis endormie sur le lit recroquevillé en position fœtal.

L'auror déposa le plateau qui contenait le petit déjeuner frugal de Malfoy sur la table de chevet. Son premier repas de la journée se composait uniquement d'une compote de fruit et d'un verre de lait tiède qui à tous les coups, lui resterait sur les bras.

Après s'être assis sur le bord du matelas, il tenta de réveiller sa Némésis en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

« Malfoy… Il est 9 h 30. Il est l'heure de manger. »

Ron vit les orbes gris s'ouvrirent lentement avant de se fermer brusquement, agressés par la lumière vive du soleil. Le blond détendit son corps, ma foi, très sensuellement en pivotant sur lui-même afin de s'allonger sur le ventre. L'auror entendit sa Némésis soupirée avec bonheur avant que celui-ci ne se surélève à l'aide de ses bras, offrant à un auror stupéfait un magnifique dos cambré qui se terminait par une chute de rein des plus alléchantes.

Ron, voyant que ses pensées s'égaraient dans des contrées hostiles, décida de laisser ses idées étranges de côtés et prit le bol qui contenait la compote et une petite cuillère, perdant ainsi quelques instant le blond des yeux. Lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur le lit, Malfoy tentait de se confondre avec le mur avec difficulté et ses yeux fixés sur le plateau, regardait avec horreur le mélange de fruit bouillis.

« Malfoy, il faut que tu manges ! »

Le blond secoua énergiquement la tête et fit les gros yeux.

**POV Draco**

Il en était strictement hors de question ! Le blond en avait marre de manger ! Il mangeait tout le temps !

Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était dessiner ! Pas manger !

Et puis tout ce qu'il ingurgitait lui donnait mal au ventre ! Et il n'aimait pas vomir…

Parce qu'en plus du goût âpre qui subsistait dans sa bouche petite bouche, il salissait à chaque fois les draps ou les habits de l'inconnu. Après l'étranger fronçait ses beaux sourcils et contractait ses mâchoires puis après avoir tout nettoyé, il repartait, énervé et oubliait de lui rendre visite pendant la journée.

Draco, lui, préférait la présence de l'inconnu aux gouts amers ou sucrée des aliments.

« Malfoy, si tu ne manges pas cette compote, je reprends les feutres et le papier. »

Draco releva brusquement la tête et regarda outré, l'inconnu. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever ses feutres ! Mais l'étranger était malheureusement sérieux, alors complètement dépité, Draco quitta le fond de lit pour se rapprocher de l'homme sans cœur.

C'est avec réticence qu'il ouvrit la bouche lorsque l'autre lui présenta une cuillère.

**Fin POV Draco**

**XxXxXxX**

« Tu sais… Il y a peut-être une autre solution. »

Une petite lueur d'espoir vint éclairer le pâle visage du rouquin qui raffermit sa poigne sur le combiné de téléphone, collé à son oreille.

« Laquelle ? S'il te plait Harry, éclaire-moi de ta savante lumière, Oh mon admirable justicier en collant bleu. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai jamais enfilé de déguisement Superman Ron ! T'as halluciné ! » tempêta le survivant à l'autre bout du fil.

« Peut-être, mais tous les héros portent des justaucorps moulants, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais une exception.», rétorqua narquoisement le roux.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'aime pas les moules burnes. »

« Moi, j'aimerai bien te voir dans un de ses superbes pantalons. », informa une voix lointaine que le roux reconnu comme étant celle de Severus.

« Pfff » Ron s'esclaffa à l'autre bout du téléphone, mort de rire.

Harry grogna. « Merci, mec, c'est vraiment sympa ! »

« Hum, à ton service mon pote ! Aussi non, tout se passe bien ? » demanda Ron, un peu plus sérieusement.

« Moui, ça va… Les fluctuations magiques sont encore un peu aléatoires mais rien de comparables au mois dernier. »

Ron s'en souvenait encore. Il travaillait dans son bureau ce jours-là qu'en Harry l'avait appelé complètement paniqué de Saint Mangouste. Quand son meilleur ami était rentré chez lui, il avait retrouvé Severus étendu au sol, inconscient, entouré de vagues magiques virulentes.

« Ron, débuta Harry rompant ainsi le silence mélancolique qui s'était établi, tu cherches bien un moyen d'arrêter les vomissements de Mal-Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum hum »

« J'ai peut être une solution alors. Par contre, ce n'est ni un sort ni une potion : c'est une technique moldue. »

« Dis toujours. »

« Dans le monde moldus, les potions n'existent pas. Ils utilisent des compléments chimiques pour se soigner. »

« Oh… Et ça marche ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ouaip. Les moldus sont très avancés dans le domaine médical et je sais qu'il existe des antiémétiques **(1)** qui peuvent calmer les vomissements de Draco. »

« En espérant que ce soit plus buvable que les potions contre les nausées… », marmonna Ron dans sa barbe inexistante. « Ok, bah, merci… Je vais te laisser. Salut Severus de ma part ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Pas de soucis. Salut. »

Ron raccrocha.

Il aurait dû appeler Harry plus tôt. Ça lui aurait évité de lire ces foutus bouquins. Et non, malgré leur mariage, l'avocate n'avait pas réussi à lui donner le goût du livre.

Ron alla chercher son ordinateur portable, le nouveau magicroft 4000, son bébé qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête. Hermione ne lui avait plus parlé pendant deux mois quand elle avait vu le relevé de Gringott.

Le rouquin se connecta au réseau magique puis tapa dans sorcinet « Paul & Hubert, les experts moldus ». Ce site était LE site qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement son père, Arthur Weasley. A chaque réunion de famille, on l'entendait vendre ses mérites. Il la comparait la plus part du temps à « la huitième merveille du monde» ou encore à la plus belle chose qui puisse exister… avant d'ajouter précipitamment « mais largement devancée par ma merveilleuse famille » après avoir reçu un regard noir de Molly. Et en effet, « Paul & Hubert, les experts moldus » était un site très complet. Il ne comportait pas moins de quarante trois millions articles sur tous les objets et coutumes moldus. Mais le plus important et c'est ce qui intéressait vraiment Ron à la base, c'était le fait que l'on puisse acheter et se faire livrer à domicile.

Ainsi l'auror trouva ses anti-machins-choses contre les vomissements et passa une grosse commande, tout en prenant soin de la facturer à la brigade. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

En attendant le hibou de livraison, Ron partit dans la cuisine et entreprit la préparation d'un repas nourrissant, qui donnerait un certain apport calorique au Serpentard. L'auror porta immédiatement son choix sur des pâtes, riches en lipides lents et surtout facile à faire. Ensuite il lui fallait une sauce… pour diluer la poudre blanche au plat. Ron avoisina un pot de sauce tomate provençale d'une marque italienne. Il devait bien lui rester des steaks hachés dans le congélateur.

« Bon. Ça sera pâte à la bolognaise. »

Il était peut-être un peu tôt pour le repas du soir, mais Malfoy n'avait rien avalé ce midi, et il commençait à en avoir ras le bol.

Lorsque le hibou arriva, Ron venait juste de retirer la sauce du feu. Il remercia le volatile d'une croquette et défit le petit paquet accroché à sa pâte. Le rouquin en sortit une petite fiole bleue contenant vraisemblablement son médicament. Saupoudrant le mélange de poudre, Ron remua la sauce puis en recouvrit les pâtes.

« Merde, j'aurais peut-être dû me faire une assiette… » dit-il en reniflant l'alléchante odeur qui se dégageait du plat.

Cette fois-ci, l'ancien Gryffondor ne s'embarrassa pas d'un plateau et se contenta d'amener l'assiette et couverts jusqu'à la chambre du blond.

Ron entra dans la chambre bleue et vit le blond en train de s'amuser à rouler sur lui-même dans les draps de son lit.

« Bon, Malfoy, il faut que tu essayes de manger, cette fois-ci ! »

Le rouquin s'assit à une distance raisonnable de son protégé sur le matelas puis saisit la fourchette. Il enroula autour d'elle les pâtes en prenant bien soin de les baigner dans la sauce.

« Dire que j'en suis réduit à donner la becquer à Malfoy… Vive le travail d'auror ! » ronchonna-t-il en portant le couvert à la bouche poupine.

Mais apparemment le blond avait décidé de rendre la tâche encore plus pénible car il tourna puérilement sa tête.

« Malfoy, fais pas ton gamin », souffla le rouquin en ramenant la tête blonde vers lui. « Mange ! »

Ron en disant ces mots avait ancré ses yeux bleus dans ceux anthracites de son vis-à-vis qui bizarrement s'était allumé d'une lueur de défit. Lueur quasiment omniprésente lorsque Malfoy était à Poudlard.

« Alors là, mon petit gars, tu ne gagneras pas à ce jeu-là. »

Et comme pour son neveu de cinq ans lorsqu'il ne voulait pas avaler son sirop, Ron lui boucha le nez. Instinctivement, Draco ouvrit la bouche, ce qui permit au rouquin de lui enfourner la fourchette dans son trou Malfoy mâcha sans entrain au début, il réclama bien vite d'autre bouchée. Le médicament semblait marcher.

Ron, moqueur, se dit qu'il n'avait plus à chercher bien loin. Même si ce n'était plus dans ses projets, Ron la tenait sa vengeance. Il n'avait rien à faire, juste à prendre et à admirer.

« Tu me facilites la tâche blondinet. » se dit-il tout en essuyant d'une main la trace de sauce tomate qui salissait la commissure des lèvres pourprines et le bout du nez.

**XxXxXxX**

Trois jours passèrent dans le calme et la sérénité. Enfin, du point de vue de Ron en tout cas. Malfoy avait enfin arrêté de rendre son repas à chaque bouchée et mangeait désormais avec appétit. L'auror avait également reprit ses visites de l'après-midi qui étaient de plus en plus divertissantes.

« J'entre ou pas ? » se répéta-t-il pour la énième fois à lui-même.

Le roux se tenait là, indécis, immobile, fixant bêtement la porte de la chambre.

L'auror porta son regard sur la boite en métal qu'il tenait entre les mains. Au pire, il aviserait. S'il voyait que sa présence le dérangeait, il se contenterait de poser la boite sur sa table de chevet.

_Mais pourquoi diable en avait-il commandé autant ?_

Ron inspira une dernière fois puis pénétra dans la chambre bleue. Il trouva sa Némésis allongée sur le ventre devant la grande fenêtre, les yeux rivés dans le ciel.

« Malfoy ? »

_**POV Draco.**_

Draco s'ennuyait. Il en avait un peu marre de regarder la pluie coulée le long des vitres. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire dans cette chambre et il avait déjà épuisé toutes les idées de jeux qu'il connaissait. Mais plus que l'ennui, c'était la solitude qui le pesait le plus. Quand il était dans sa cellule, il y avait toujours du bruit : une toux grasse mal soignée, un éternuement ou des gémissements plaintifs. C'était un fond sonore rassurant qu'il lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas seul. Parce que le jeune homme n'avait jamais mis un pied en dehors de sa geôle en trois ans. Pas une seule fois. En tout cas pas consciemment. Draco n'avait plus jamais voulu se mélanger aux autres prisonniers depuis que l'un d'entre eux avait essayé de l'égorger avec une petite cuillère…

Ses seules relations humaines se résumaient donc aux rondes des gardes. Humainement parlement, Draco n'avait plus de vie sociale depuis trop longtemps et forcément ça changeait beaucoup de chose. Tout ça pour dire, qu'actuellement, le blond ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. La pièce était trop silencieuse, et trop calme, oppressante. Il était même venu à penser qu'il aurait préféré que l'étranger qui était venu ce matin, reste avec lui. Même s'il avait eu un peu peur au réveil, l'inconnu l'avait nourri d'un plat succulent. Rien à avoir avec le bouillon fadasse qu'on lui servait dans sa cellule. Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco n'entendit pas Weasley entrer.

« Malfoy ? »

Draco se tourna vivement la tête et se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. Toutefois, la totalité son anxiété s'évapora lorsqu'il reconnut son étranger aux magnifiques cheveux roux.

« Il est venu ! Il est revenu ! » pensa-t-il joyeusement.

Les traits du blond s'illuminèrent d'un sourire enjoué. Il se leva précipitamment et couru en direction du roux. Mais ses jambes ne le portèrent pas aussi loin qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Trop affaiblies, elles se dérobèrent sous son poids et il alla rencontrer le plancher.

_**Fin POV Draco.**_

Ron vit avec effarement, Malfoy se précipiter vers lui, la banane aux lèvres. Voilà, il en était sûr, il avait était transporté dans une autre dimension !

Mais certainement encore trop faible pour un tel exercice physique, Ron le vit chuter et se cogner durement la tête contre le sol.

« Bordel de merde », jura-t-il en laissant tomber sa boîte au sol tout en fondant sur le Serpentard. Ron le porta rapidement vers le lit et le posa doucement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » grogna-t-il. « Et tu restes là ! » ajouta-t-il plus fort en repoussant d'une main le blond qui tentait déjà de se relever. « Nan, mais on n'a pas idée de courir alors qu'on tient à peine sur ses jambes ! »

Ron souleva la mèche de cheveux qui cachait le front diaphane et l'inspecta attentivement. Aucune contusion n'était venue abîmer la peau pâle mais il était quasiment certain qu'il aurait une jolie bosse dans les prochains jours.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger sur les cellules grises du blond. Profitant de son état passif, Ron se leva et récupéra la boite qu'il avait précédemment fait tomber par terre. Il retourna ensuite auprès de Malfoy avec sa possession et l'ouvrit devant ses yeux curieux. Le rouquin en sortit deux chocolats emballés dans du papier argenté. Il défit avec empressement l'emballage et en présenta un à la bouche de l'ex-prisonnier. Celui-ci méfiant, zieuta tout d'abord le chocolat puis dévisagea l'auror d'un regard suspicieux.

« Vive la confiance », souffla le roux dans un petit rire. « Tu peux manger, ce n'est pas empoisonné. »

Ron lui adressa ensuite un sourire encourageant. Convaincu, Draco avança timidement la bouche et ouvrit lentement ses lèvres. L'auror, content de cette petite victoire, se hâta de lui fourrer. Personne n'était capable de résister à une chocogrenouille, caramel noisette.

Pas même Snape. C'était pour dire…

Lorsque Ron lui soumit l'autre chocolat, une langue impatience vient happer sa main, ce qu'il lui fit immédiatement lâcher prise.

« Il vient de me lécher les doigts. », souffla le roux, les yeux ronds, choqué.

Oh, mon dieu quelle horreur !

« Nan, mais tu fais quoi là ? », s'horrifia le rouquin lorsqu'il vit le blond se pencher pour récupérer le chocolat qui avait roulé sur la moquette. Ron le repêcha avant que sa tête ne percute une nouvelle fois le sol et le ceintura contre son torse.

« Je sais qu'elles sont bonnes mais quand même ! », s'exclama Ron en prenant une autre sucrerie dans la boite. « Tiens. »

Un Malfoy qui ramassait une chocogrenouille tombée au sol… On aura tout vu ! Ron avait peut être sous-estimé la violence de l'impact sur sa tête, tout à l'heure…

Une demi-heure s'écoula pendant laquelle l'auror regarda Malfoy s'empiffrer de chocolat caramel-noisette comme un enfant.

En tout cas, Ron était assez fier de lui. Les chocolats n'avaient finalement pas été une si mauvaise idée. Bon certes, il y avait quelques inconvénients : Malfoy ne pourrait manger son repas que dans quelques heures mais bon… Ces sucreries étaient tellement caloriques que cela permettrait de le remplumer un peu.

L'ancien serpentard, une fois la boite vide, délaissa les chocogrenouilles et se retourna de demi, afin de percevoir le visage de son étranger. Il lui adressa alors un magnifique sourire, mais Ron y détecta une certaine fourberie. Enfin… c'était peut être juste son imagination.

Son appréhension se confirma lorsque quelques secondes plus tard Draco ne trouva pas mieux à faire que de tracer des jolies dessins sur son T-shirt blanc avec ses mains pleines de chocolat.

« Putain, Malfoy t'abuses ! » lui dit-il en éloignant les mains gluantes de son beau T-shirt ! Mais cela ne fit qu'amuser plus encore le blond qui, n'ayant plus l'usage de ses mains, colla sa bouche chocolatée sur le torse musclé de l'auror.

« Bon, on va arrêter les frais pour aujourd'hui » Il balança le Serpentard sur l'une de ses épaules. Les rire du blond redoublèrent. « Direction la douche ! »

_**POV Draco **_

Le blond n'avait pas compris la raison pour laquelle l'étranger l'avait empêché de prendre le truc marron tombé au sol mais il fut content quand celui-ci lui en proposa un autre. Il pourrait toujours récupérer l'autre plus tard… Sur cette magnifique pensée, le blond plongea sa main dans la boite en métal que l'étranger avait posé sur ses genoux. C'était vraiment très très bon. Bien meilleur que la soupe fadasse qu'on lui servait en prison.

Lorsque la boite ne contint qu'un entassement de petits papiers argentés, Draco regarda ses petites mains maigrichonnes toutes marron et collantes… Il n'aimait décidément pas cette sensation. L'ancien Serpentard se tourna sur les genoux de son étranger jusqu'à qu'il aperçoive son visage. Puis son regard se posa sur son T-shirt. Draco n'aimait définitivement pas le blanc… Le blanc c'était vraiment méchant ! Alors le blond adressa son plus beau sourire au roux et entreprit la coloration du vêtement beaucoup trop blanc à son goût. Mais il eut à peine le temps de faire un joli quadrillage en chocolat que deux grandes mains vinrent saisirent ses poignées. Un nouveau défi ? Draco adorait les défis ! Il posa donc ses lèvres contre le T-shirt, et continua son petit travail de peintre.

Cela ne sembla pas vraiment plaire à l'étranger parce qu'il se fit soudainement balloter comme un sac à patate sur une large épaule. Ce geste qui aurait pu l'effrayer accentua au contraire, son rire. C'était marrant ! Il pouvait voir la chambre en hauteur et à l'envers.

« Aahh ahaha »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco toucha de nouveau pied à terre sur un sol étrangement chaud. Des grandes lattes en bois foncés recouvraient la totalité de la surface. Draco regarda avec curiosité la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir. Les murs étaient peints d'une jolie couleur vert pomme et sur la façade à droite de la porte trônait une vitre qui renvoyait son reflet et celui de l'étranger. Draco adora tout de suite cet objet. Il fit plusieurs grimaces hideuses devant la vitre et tira la langue. L'autre Draco fit exactement pareil ! C'était vraiment amusant ! L'autre Draco avait ses cheveux et les mêmes habits ! L'ancien Serpentard pouffa légèrement et continua son inspection.

Posé juste en dessous de l'objet, se trouvait deux imposant comptoirs en blanc laqué avec un grand évier et au fond de la pièce trônait une sorte de boite transparente avec un tuyau argenté. Vraiment étrange…

Draco vit l'étranger se diriger vers l'un des comptoirs et l'ouvrir. Il en sortit un drap étrangement épais et duveteux puis le déposa sur le meuble. L'homme roux se retourna ensuite vers lui et lui indiqua quelques choses que malheureusement il ne comprit pas, puis il sortit de la salle d'eau en fermant la porte, le laissant seul.

Draco observa quelques secondes la porte puis posa son regard sur tube transparent.

Qu'était-il censé faire dans cette pièce ?

**Fin POV Draco**

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


	6. Petite cachoterie conjugale

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Humour.

**Rating :** M (mais pas pour tout de suite n.n'')

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pas grand chose à dire à part vous adressez un bisou bien baveux à tous pour vos reviews ou tout simplement pour m'avoir lue. =D Oh... J'ai fini le chapitre 12 en écoutant les musiques composées par Hans Zimmer, celle du film INCEPTION. Le résultat est... étrange ! xD En tout cas je vous déconseille de faire vos exercice de maths en écoutant ses musiques... n.n" Vous allez vous retrouver avec des trucs chelous... *-*

Ma petite annonce pour une bêta est toujours d'actualité, alors si le boulot vous tente, n'hésitez pas. x)

Enjoy ! \(n.n)/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Petite cachoterie conjugale<strong>

Ron avait déposé une serviette éponge sur le tabouret puis avait laissé Malfoy dans son intimité.

Pourtant quand il referma la porte, il resta quelques instants devant-elle, à regarder fixement la poignée pour une raison inconnue. Juste une pause. Un arrêt que son cerveau s'accordait le temps qu'il retrouve ses fonctions primaires.

Il n'était plus sûr ; il ne se comprenait plus… Ses idées étaient complétement désordonnées et lui-même avait du mal à suivre ce balai neuf qui allait à l'avant des courants d'airs.

Puis comme une machine que l'on venait de redémarrer, Ron retrouva ses esprits et s'éloigna de la porte. Il commença à ranger la chambre comme un automate, ramassant les papiers des chocolats ou les coussins qui avaient étrangement atterri au loin. Il changea même les draps et ouvrit les grandes fenêtres pour rafraîchir la pièce et renouveler l'air.

Mais pendant toutes ses manigances, son regard ne cessa de se perdre dans le bois blanc de la porte. C'était plus fort que lui. Un sentiment étrange l'animait depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle de bain ; une sensation qui s'approchait avec exactitude d'un terme qu'il n'osait nommer.

_L'inquiétude…_

C'était ce sentiment qui l'avait poussé à rester dans la chambre et à la ranger pour rendre son attente crédible aux yeux d'un quelconque observateur. Ce fut pour cette même raison que quand il eut nettoyé la pièce de fond en comble, il ne la quitta pas.

Parce que Ron était tout simplement inquiet. Inquiet, que pendant son absence, sa Némésis n'en vienne à perdre soudainement l'équilibre et se frappe violemment la tête contre le sol. Que lorsqu'il ouvrirait la porte, ses pieds soient chatouillés par une flaque rouge, sombre et épaisse.

Il était juste stupidement inquiet...

Et s'il réprouvait consciemment son attitude, il ne pouvait pas traverser cette autre porte et s'éloigner davantage. C'était plus fort que lui.

Alors intentionnellement ou non, Ron s'assit sur le bout du lit et attendit, l'oreille à l'affut, attentif au moindre bruit.

Il patienta une bonne dizaine de minutes pendant laquelle il n'entendit que le bourdonnement d'une mouche qui sillonnait la pièce dans les moindres recoins. Cette attente interminable finit par faire disparaitre l'un de ses ongles qu'il rongeait pour s'occuper.

A quoi s'attendait-il de toute façon ? Qu'après plus de trois ans sans eau chaude, Malfoy allait se presser pour la préservation de son état mental ?

« Chuis même pas sûr qu'il y ait des douches… » Ron n'avait jamais vraiment visité Azkaban, fuyant cet endroit morbide comme la peste noire. Mais certains de ses collègues, pour notamment vérifier que la prison était exempte de tous artefacts magiques, avaient eu ce privilège. Et il se disait, que les douches, dont la robinetterie trop vieillotte avait cessé de fonctionner, avaient été remplacées par des sceaux. Les gardes « lavaient » les prisonniers avec trois litre d'eau qu'ils lançaient tous les quatre matins à travers les barreaux…

Alors Ron mit son mal en patience et attendit que la peau de sa Némésis devienne rouge et fripée.

Pourtant, au bout de la quarantième minute, l'auror commença à se poser des questions.

Il savait pour avoir écouté les nombreuses rumeurs murmurées dans les couloirs de Poudelard que Malfoy aimait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de longs instants.

Mais passait-il réellement quarante minutes dans la salle d'eau le matin, à contempler son reflet sans faire couler l'eau ?

Ron en doutait. Quittant le matelas moelleux du lit, l'auror s'approcha de la porte qui le séparait de sa Némésis.

« Malfoy ? »

« Malfoy ? Tu vas bien ? », demanda-t-il cette fois-ci en frappant quelques coups contre la porte.

« Malfoy, si tu te n'ouvres pas cette porte dans les trois secondes avenir, j'entre, que tu sois à poil au pas ! »

« 1… 2… 3 !» Ron pénétra comme un bourrin dans la salle de bain, le cœur aux bords des lèvres et les yeux fureteurs. Ce qu'il vit eut néanmoins le don de le rassurer.

Non, Malfoy ne s'était pas ouvert le crâne et ne gisait pas dans une immense marre de sang.

Mais ce n'était pas mieux en un sens.

Malfoy n'avait même pas fait couler l'eau.

Le blond s'était contenté de s'assoir sur le tabouret blanc installé près de la cabine de douche, toujours habillé, attendant son retour. Ses jambes se balançaient d'avant en arrière, battant l'air avec vigueur tandis que ses yeux comptaient les lattes avec intérêt.

« Malfoy ? »

Le blond releva la tête surpris puis lui fit un magnifique sourire. Il descendit ensuite d'un petit bon de son tabouret et courut dans sa direction pour venir se jeter à son cou.

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas douché ? » demanda l'auror en déposant le blond sur le sol un peu gêné par cet entrain soudain pour sa personne.

Les yeux orageux le fixèrent interrogateur sans toutefois se départir de son sourire.

« Prendre une douche… Se laver ? Avec de l'eau ? »

Les sourcils se froncèrent dans une pauvre tentative de concentrations mais le résultat fut peu concluant. Visiblement dans l'incapacité de réfléchir et de respirer en même temps, Malfoy faillit s'asphyxier pour la deuxième fois de la semaine.

« Ok ! C'est bon ! Laisse tomber… »

Ron se pinça fortement le nez avant de passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux fauves.

« Déshabille-toi, je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche. », souffla l'auror en ouvrant la cabine heureusement assez grande pour contenir deux personnes. « A gauche tu as l'eau chaude et à droite l'eau froide. Tu tires la poignée vers toi pour activer le jet. C'est bon ? », ajouta Ron en se retournant.

Malfoy le regardait d'un air complétement idiot, toujours habillé au milieu de la salle.

C'était pas gagné…

« Malfoy, t'as compris ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« Malfoy… ? Ohououhou ! Tu dois enlever tes vêtements, si tu veux prendre ta douche. », rétorqua-t-il bêtement en pointant du doigt la robe médicale qu'il portait depuis son arrivée.

Le blond sembla se réveiller et après quelques secondes d'égarement, défit les boutons qui fermaient sa robe.

Du moins essaya.

Les mains tremblotantes, Malfoy n'arrivait pas détacher les deux pans de tissus l'un de l'autre, malhabile.

Au bout de longue minutes, c'est vaincu et désespéré que Ron entrepris le déshabillage de sa Némésis lui-même.

« Merlin est décidément contre moi. », marmona l'auror en défaisant l'un des boutons. « Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Ron déposa le morceau de tissu qu'il venait de retirer sur le tabouret et revint vers le blond en évitant de fixer la peau blanche nouvellement dévoilée. Puis ses mains rugueuses devenues moites s'attaquèrent au… reste. L'auror après avoir inspiré une dernière fois afin de se donner du courage, passa ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'élastique du boxer et le baissa d'un coup en fermant les yeux.

« Pas regarder, pas regarder », se répéta-t-il silencieusement en retournant le bond pour cacher une certaine partie de son anatomie qu'il n'avait définitivement pas envie de voir… Même si maintenant l'ancien Griffondor avait une magnifique vue sur les belles fesses rondes de sa Némésis.

Mais bien évidement, Ron n'y avait pas pensé.

D'une main peu aimable, l'auror pressa sa Némésis dans le dos afin qu'il se retrouve sous le pommeau de douche et activa le jet. L'eau commença à couler le long du corps frêle et emmena dans son sillage les quelques saletés installées dans les cheveux blonds. Ron qui s'était reculé après avoir actionné la robinetterie pour lui laisser un semblant d'intimité, ne put contenir ses yeux qui dérivèrent sur le corps de Malfoy. Ils suivirent les courbes marquées de ses hanches étroites, se perdirent dans la longueur interminable de ses jambes faméliques avant de se heurter aux côtes saillantes qui ressortaient malheureusement en pic osseux sous sa peau.

« Vulnérable », s'entendit-t-il soupirer.

On ne pouvait pas regarder le corps de Malfoy s'en éprouver une certaine pitié. Fragilité et douleur étaient les principaux termes que dégageait son être.

_L'ange déchu…_

Ron dont le regard s'était perdu dans l'eau avalée par le bouche d'évacuation, releva la tête lorsqu'il se sentit observer.

Malfoy le fixait dans sa plus simple apparence tandis que les rafles transparentes continuaient à perler sur ses épaules. Un regard étrangement sérieux teinté d'une pointe de tristesse…

« Tu n'utilises pas de gel douche ? » demanda-t-il pour se soustraire aux pupilles argentés fallacieuses, mal à l'aise.

Ron ouvrit l'un des placards et en sortit deux flacons, un de shampooing et un autre de gel douche qu'il amena vers le Serpentard. Attrapa une main, il y déposa une noisette de lotion.

« Shampooing. Pour tes cheveux. », lui expliqua-t-il en mimant brièvement le geste.

L'ex-prisonnier le regarda, interloqué. Visiblement, il n'avait pas compris.

« Shampooing ! Pour tes cheveux », lui répéta-t-il cette fois-ci en lui attrapant sa tignasse.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus clair par Merlin !

Malfoy observa avec attention la lotion au creux de sa main. « Merci Merlin, il a compris. », soupira Ron en voyant sa Némésis lever ses mains à la hauteur de ses yeux puis les lui montrer avec une moue interrogatrice.

« Oui, c'est ça. Tu as tout compris. Maintenant tu masses ton cuir chevelu avec le shampooing. Comme ça regarde. », lui confirma l'ancien Griffondor en imitant une nouvelle fois les gestes.

Ron se dit que si jamais il trouvait le courage de changer de métier, la carrière de mime n'était décidément pas à envisager. Visiblement, il n'était même pas assez bon pour faire une imitation banale puisqu'il vit Malfoy s'étaler fièrement le shampooing sur le torse…

« Tu vas au moins m'épargner celle-là, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'auror inutilement en saisissant les deux mains du blond pour arrêter la massacre. Ron le poussa sous le jet pour enlever les résidus de shampooing sur la peau cireuse de sa Némésis et c'est donc complètement blasé qu'il entreprit son massage capillaire.

L'auror traça avec ses doigts des mouvements circulaires en s'assurant que le soin pénètre bien en profondeur les cheveux abimés. Usant du temps qu'il lui restait avant de rincer les cheveux, Ron mit cette fois du gel douche dans les mains du blond en pensant naïvement que celui-ci répéterait les mêmes gestes qu'avec le shampooing.

Et bah… non.

Cette fois-ci, Malfoy s'étala le gel douche sur les cheveux.

« Bordel, Malfoy ! Tu le fais exprès ? 'Tain, mais t'es complètement attardé ma parole ! » grogna l'ancien Griffondor en frappant son front avec sa paume. « C'est du gel douche, Malfoy. Pour ton corps. »

Les paroles de l'auror ne furent récompensées que par une mine encore plus confuse de l'ex-prisonnier.

« Bordel de bouse d'Hypogriffe ! »

Il n'allait certainement pas laver le blond ! C'était au-delà de ses capacités ! Il voulait bien être conciliant et de bonne volonté mais il y avait des limites à tout. Ron parcourra la pièce en cherchant vainement une plausible alternative. Nan, parce qu'il était vraiment hors de question qu'il le lave !

Alors qu'il allait finalement abandonner et lancer un sort de récurvite, le jeune homme eut soudain une sorte d'illumination.

« Les gants ensorcelés ! »

Ces éponges qui une fois ensorcelées nettoyaient en profondeur la peau avec une rudesse inconfortable… mais d'une efficacité incomparable. En tout cas, Malfoy allait devoir s'en satisfaire.

Ron fit léviter un gant du meuble vers lui afin d'y mettre le gel douche et l'amena à proximité du blond pour enfin murmurer un discret « Animare ». Cette formule souffla l'essence d'une vie temporaire au gant qui se mit à frotter énergiquement le dos du Serpentard.

**XxXxXxX**

« Je reviendrai dans une petite heure, pour éteindre les lumières, d'accord ? »

Malfoy lui adressa un petit hochement de tête timide sans même relever ses yeux gris de sa feuille. La langue sortie, le blond était trop captivé par sa fleur aux courbes étranges que pour prêter attention à ses dires…

Ron observa une dernière fois sa Némésis avant de refermer doucement la porte de la chambre.

Il était 21 h 30… et l'auror était épuisé.

Pendant que la brosse frottait le dos pâle de sa Némésis, Ron avait réfléchi et s'était laissé convaincre par ce Malfoy niais qui jouait avec des bulles de savon. Fini l'isolement dans la chambre, Ron lui ouvrait désormais sa maison. Alors quand l'ancien Serpentard fut propre et habillé de l'un de ses vieux T-shirt, l'auror lui avait fait découvrir sa demeure. Ébahi devant tant d'espace, Malfoy avait fermement agrippé son bras puis avait parcouru de ses yeux curieux les salles dans le moindre détail. Mais parmi toutes les belles pièces que Ron lui fit visiter, ce fut le jardin qui retint son attention. Pourtant, l'espace vert n'était pas vraiment au mieux. Le ciel était ombragé en cette après-midi de mars et les rayons de soleil se faisaient rares. L'herbe haute courait le long des pierres et cachait dans sa hauteur les quelques fleurs qui avaient éclos. Malgré la fraicheur du vent qui caressait sa peau, Malfoy était resté là, statique sur les dalles, n'osant frôler de son pied la verdure foisonnante. Puis au bout d'une petite heure, il avait emprisonné ses yeux dans les siens, silencieux, quémandeur.

« Tu pourras revenir quand tu veux. »

Gratifié d'un sourire sincère, Draco avait ensuite tiré sur son bras pour l'inciter à rentrer. Le nez rouge et les yeux humides, ils s'étaient ensuite installés devant un bon chocolat chaud dans le salon, les pieds réchauffés sous un plaid.

Ron sortit de ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner en bas, au rez-de-chaussée.

« Hermione ? »

Ron descendit les marches et atterrit dans le salon où il trouva sa femme, les cheveux trempés par la pluie diluvienne qui tombait dehors.

« Tu n'as pas transplané ? », la questionna l'auror en lui prenant son manteau.

« Si… Mais il y avait beaucoup de monde qui attendait sur la zone de transplannage… J'ai dû patienter. »

Hermione se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils et soupira d'aise quand elle sentit une serviette éponge lui masser doucement le cuir chevelu. Ferment les yeux, elle murmura :

« Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? »

« Je sais mon amour… Mais tu m'aimes encore plus quand je prépare des tajines. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama-t-elle outrée en ouvrant ses grands yeux noisette pour les fixer sur le sourire taquin de son mari. « J't'aime deux fois plus quand tu portes ton uniforme d'auror. »

Retenant un rire, Ron déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres sucrées d'Hermione puis enfouit sa tête dans son cou. « Et moi je t'aimerais deux fois plus si tu tombais enceinte… »

« … »

« … »

« Ron… »

« Je sais. »

Il le savait mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui. Et ce, malgré les nombreuses discussions qu'ils avaient pu avoir aux sujets des enfants.

« Je sais mais je ne comprends toujours pas ! », rétorqua l'auror en se dégageant de la nuque de sa femme.

« Ron, on a déjà eu cette discussion un million de fois ! »

« On a une situation financière stable, une grande maison, des… »

« Ron ! », siffla Hermione toujours assise dans son siège, les yeux fermés. « Arrête, je t'en prie. Tu ne me feras pas changé d'avis ! »

L'auror désespéré, quitta le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Mais avant que sa silhouette ne disparaisse totalement dans l'ouverture, la voix douce et persuasive d'Hermione l'éleva :

« On les aura, ces enfants, Ron. Dans trois, cinq ou huit ans. Tu l'auras ta petite fille que tu emmèneras jouer au football moldu parce qu'elle n'aime pas les poupées. Tu l'auras ton petit garçon qui viendra le soir à une heure du matin te réveiller parce qu'un troll a élu domicile sous son lit. Tu les auras, Ron, tous les deux… Mais pas maintenant. »

L'ancien Griffondor qui s'était arrêté pendant la tirade de sa femme, se frictionna doucement la nuque. Ses yeux humides fixaient le carrelage avec émotions comme si chaque promesse d'Hermione prenait vie sous ses pieds.

« J'attendrai alors. » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « J'attendrai »

Ron renifla bruyamment et se frotta les yeux. Il patienterait et un jour, elle lui dirait enfin les mots qu'il voulait tant entendre :

« Je suis prête à devenir maman. »

**XxXxXxX**

« Tu veux aller le voir ? »

Hermione leva les yeux de son document et regarda son mari qui venait de quitter sa chaise. Voilà plus d'une demi-heure que Ron se murait dans le silence, sa proposition, était donc bien mystérieuse.

« Hein ? »

« Malfoy. Tu veux aller le voir ? », répéta-t-il. « Je dois aller vérifier ce qu'il fait. Si tu veux m'accompagner... »

« Oh ! Non ! C'est bon… Je… J'ai encore beaucoup de travail et… »

« C'est juste trois petite minute. D'habitude, il est déjà couché quand tu rentres. Là, je suis certain qu'il dessine encore dans sa chambre. »

« Dessine ? »

« Oui. Alors tu viens ? »

« Non. Ça va aller. Je… »

Hermione se tut et saisit l'arrête de son nez. « Pas maintenant. Demain peut-être. J'ai beaucoup de travail... Il faut que je me concentre. »

Haussant les épaules, Ron allait rejoindre les escaliers lorsque la voix interrogatrice d'Hermione le stoppa.

« Ron… Penses-tu que les gens changent ? »

L'auror descendit la marche qu'il s'apprêtait de gravir et se retourna. C'était quoi c'te question ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oh… Juste comme ça. Pour savoir. », répondit la jeune femme, sur un ton désinvolte.

« Hummm... Pour moi, l'être humain ne change pas. Il enfouit et renie certains de ses visage mais, foncièrement, il reste le même. Ça répond à ta question ? »

« … Oui. »

Ron fronça les sourcils devant l'air perdu de sa compagne mais retint sa question. Ces interrogations avaient certainement un rapport avec l'une de ses affaires et l'ancien Griffondor ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Il laissa donc Hermione en paix avec les tréfonds de ses pensées et monta les marches.

Quand Ron quitta son champ de vision, Hermione déposa le stylo qu'elle tenait étroitement entre ses doigts et attrapa son cartable qui patientait à ses pieds. Elle en sortit son agenda qu'elle ouvrit au 26 Avril. Entre les pages blanches saturés de rendez-vous se trouvait une lettre de couleur rouge, pliée en deux.

_Les gens ne changent pas…_

Alors ils avaient peut-être raison…

Hermione referma activement son agenda comme si le simple fait de regarder cette lettre lui brûlait la rétine.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>À suivre…<strong>**

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre 5 =D N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. =D<p>

Je vous dis donc à samedi (ou dimanche) prochain !

**Patatement vôtre,**

**The Last Day. **

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Clina : <strong>Je suis ravie que ma fanfiction continue à te plaire et que la personnalité des personnages ne te dérangent pas. J'avais quelques doutes par rapport à celle de Draco, avec ses manières enfantines et son état d'esprit. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il plaise. Il est OOC mais c'est légitime, non ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review. x)

**Carinae : **Moi non plus, je n'apprécie pas trop Hermione. Elle est trop parfaite... Et moi, je trouve un personnage avec des défauts bien plus intéressant. =D Je sais que Draco est très spécial mais c'est ce qui fait son charme n'est-ce pas ? x° Pour ce qui est de cette fanfiction, je pense aller vers les 25 chapitres. =) Et oui, j'aime le Harry/Draco mais principalement quand Draco est passif. Harry est souvent dépeint comme une petite chose fragile et je n'aime pas vraiment. Sinon, je voues un culte particulier à Severus, qui est un personnage que j'adore (presque autant que mon Ronnie d'amour) ! xD En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review. =)**  
><strong>


	7. Crises en tous genres

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Humour.

**Rating :** M (mais pas pour tout de suite n.n'')

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! =D Je m'excuse pour mon petit retard. x) Je vous fais de grosses bises pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir =)

Toujours pas intéressé(e) pour pouvoir le poste de bêta ? J'avoue que ça allégerait ma charge de travail. =°

Aussi non, je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre. n.n

**Enjoy ! \(n.n)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Crises en tous genres<strong>

« On a reçu le faire-part de Neville et Padma ce matin. Ils se marient fin mai. »

« Hum »

Le couple était allongé dans le lit conjugal, installé confortablement sous les draps fins. Bien que leurs jambes et leurs épaules ne se touchent, Ron avait l'impression d'être à des années lumières d'Hermione. Perdue dans les articles de lois, la jeune avocate se contentait d'être présente par son corps et absente par l'esprit.

« Hermione, tu veux pas lâcher ce truc. Il est plus de minuit… », souffla l'auror en nichant son nez dans son cou gracile. « Tu sais que je vais finir par porter plainte pour négligence conjugal ? »

La brune aux yeux noisette lui adressa un petit reniflement distingué. « Je trouve pourtant que je t'entretiens bien moi… Et que pour une femme au foyer, je te laisse passer beaucoup de caprices… »

« Tu vas voir qui es la femme foyer dans c'te baraque ! » grogna l'auror, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Attaquant la nuque couleur pêche en représailles, Ron mordilla tendrement la peau blanche tandis que des mains baladeuses se perdirent le long des cuisses afin soulever cette nuisette bien trop encombrante. Mais Hermione n'avait semble-il pas vraiment envie de tester à nouveau les ressorts du lit...

« Enlève tout de suite tes sales pattes de ma culotte ou tu finiras la nuit sur le canapé devant chasse et pêche »

« T'es pas drôle ! », rechigna l'auror en éloignant sa main de la dentelle du sous-vêtement. Peut-être aurait-il dû persévérer et utiliser les mots d'amour qu'il savait si bien manier. Ron l'aurait eu son câlin, à l'usure... Mais ce n'était pas réellement ce genre de désir qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Plus saint. Plus amoureux. Moins physique. C'est pourquoi il rendit les armes si rapidement.

Sa tête à nouveau enfoncée dans le coussin moelleux, l'ancien Griffondor regarda sa femme avec douceur. Il l'aimait vraiment cette avocate brillante, elle et sa science infuse, son honnête et sa beauté ; son odeur sucrée qui l'envoutait encore, ses formes féminines qu'il appréciait le soir, enlacer dans une douce étreinte. Hermione était la femme de sa vie, la personne avec laquelle il se voyait vivre, vieillir puis mourir. Pourtant, en cet instant, Ron aurait préféré que la jeune avocate aimât moins son travail. Qu'elle comprenne peut-être enfin, que posséder son corps même une fois par semaine ne suffisait pas à combler son absence.

« Je voudrais bien que tu rentres plus tôt le soir… »

Ron avait murmuré ses mots avec une certaine douceur et sincérité. L'auror avait vraiment besoin de retrouver sa femme à ses côtés. Était-ce trop demander de pouvoir, un jour par semaine, se réveiller sous les caresses tendres de la jeune femme ? De ne plus trouver les draps vides et froid un dimanche matin ?

« Je voudrais te voir plus souvent qu'en coup de vent le week-end, Hermione... »

« Tu me demandes d'arrêter de travailler ? », siffla la jeune femme en le fixant de ses yeux noisettes, indignée. « Nan mais tu… »

« Owowoh ! Stop ! Arrête ! Tu divagues, là ! » Était-elle toujours obligé de vivre chacune de ces paroles avec gravité et pessimisme ? Un « J'en ai marre ! » ne désignait pas forcément une rupture, par Godric ! « Nan… Moi, ce que je voudrais c'est que ton bureau ne devienne pas ta deuxième maison. »

« Je te signale, Ron, que je pourrais rentrer plus tôt si on habitait dans le centre de Londres. Tu sais, cette appartement chaleureux et surtout proche de mon travail ! »

« Nan mais tu vas encore recommencer ! » grogna l'auror s'éloignant sensiblement de la jeune femme. « Il est hors de question que l'on déménage ! L'appart' est trop petit ! Et tu les mettras où les mômes, hein, quand ils seront là ? Sous la cage d'escalier, entre les vélos et l'arrosoir ? »

Hermione répliqua d'une voix calme sans relever les yeux de son article de loi. «Oh, mais moi, il me convient très bien cette appartement. Et dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes que deux dans cette famille, et qu'elle ne risque pas de s'agrandir de ci-tôt ? »

« Je pensais que toi aussi, t'avais eu le coup de cœur pour cette maison ! »

« Mais je l'ai eu, Ron. Mais elle est bien trop loin de mon cabinet. Alors tant qu'on ne déménagera pas, il faudra que tu t'habitues à me voir un soir sur deux. La discussion est close. »

« Non, je suis désolé, c'est trop facile ! » Ron, irrité, sortit des draps et se leva pour surplomber Hermione de sa hauteur. « Si tu rentres aussi tard, c'est parce qu'en plus de travailler comme un surhomme, tu passes ton temps, que dis-je ! Ta vie ! Dans ses putains d'associations ! »

« Nan mais tu te prends pour qui ? » s'énerva la jeune femme à son tour. « Tu ne connais absolument rien des mouvements pour lesquels je me démène matin et soir ! Tu n'as jamais émis le moindre intérêt depuis qu'on est ensemble. Et tu ne t'es jamais soucier de ça avant, Ron… Alors tes discours outrés, tu te les gardes ! »

Hermione avait claqué son livre et s'était également levée pour faire face à son bonnet de mari. Comment osait-il critiquer ses associations ? Alors qu'elle se battait chaque jour pour faire disparaitre les injustices et les cruautés de son monde !

« Et elles ont besoins de ta présence vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre tes putains d'associations ? » cracha l'auror en haussant délibérément la voix. « Parce que bien évidemment en plus de me priver de ma femme, elles me prennent mon fric ! »

« Rectification ! C'est pas TON fric mais MON fric ! Cet argent, j'en fais ce que je veux ! Et si je veux le dépenser dans « mes putains d'associations » comme tu dis, ça me regarde ! »

Hemione après cette dernière réplique récupéra son livre qui avait volé par terre et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Hermione Wealey, cette discussion n'est pas finie. »

La jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à sortir, lâcha la poignée sur laquelle elle venait d'appuyer et laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps. Puis d'un mouvement lent, elle tourna son bassin pour que Ron ne voie que son profil.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Ronald… C'est mon argent, j'en fais ce que je veux. Je te rappelle que je gagne deux fois plus que toi. Alors si ton égo ne tient pas le choc, j'en suis désolé. Mais par pitié, arrête ta tirade hargneuse. T'es pathétique. »

Sur ces paroles blessantes, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte et quitta la chambre. Cependant avant, de disparaitre totalement dans le couloir, Hermione ajouta :

« Oh fait. T'as deux minutes pour dégager du lit. Ce soir, c'est chambre à part.

**XxXxXxX**

« Elle m'a vraiment viré du lit…»

Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire.

« Je sais Ron… Ça fait la cinquième fois que tu me le dis. » lui répondit la voix grave de son meilleur ami.

« Nan, mais elle m'a jamais foutu dehors en cinq ans de mariage, Harry ! »

Ron se redressa et s'allongea sur le canapé, le combiné du magicophone toujours collé sur son oreille.

« Ça t'es déjà arrivé toi ? Que Severus te jette de la chambre ? », lui demanda le vice-capitaine, encore plus paumé.

« Humm... ouais plein de fois. Souvent quand il est fatigué et qu'il trouve mes mains trop baladeuses. »

« Ouais mais mise à part ta libido ? Vous vous êtes jamais disputé ? »

« Si...», ricana Harry. « Mais quand on dispute, on se contente pas de faire chambre à part. L'un de nous deux dort carrément ailleurs. »

« Humm. C'est normal aussi, avec vos deux caractères de merde... Je me suis fait jeter pour une putain de dispute de merde en plus. Le pire, tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment le fait qu'elle dépense tout notre fric dans ses… trucs qui me dérange… »

Ron entendit le survivant toussoter dans l'appareil.

« Bon peut-être un peu… », avoua-t-il à demi. C'est vrai que lui aurait préféré qu'elle l'économise, cet argent, pour se payer de vacances ou jardinier… « Mais c'est toujours moi qui doit faire des sacrifices aussi ! Là j'en ai juste marre ! 'Tain ! je m'attendais pas à cette vie-là en l'épousant moi ! »

« D'un autre côté, est-ce que tu t'en es déjà soucié ? » lui rétorqua Harry, doucement.

« De quoi ? »

« De ses associations. »

« Mais tu sais très bien que je ne la vois jamais. Alors les rares moments où on est ensemble, tranquille, on parle de tout et de rien mais certainement pas de choses chiante qui prennent la tête ou qui sont susceptible de nous énerver. En gros, moi, je lui parle pas de Quidicht ni du boulot, et inversement. », continua le roux. « Elle me parle de ses associations, ne va pas t'imaginer de choses… Simplement dans les grandes lignes, évasivement. »

« Ouais, mais pt'être que c'est vraiment important pour elle. Désolé de te dire ça mais c'est certainement plus important que d'avoir des mômes. »

Ça, Ron l'avait bien compris...

« Je sais… » souffla le rouquin dans le creux du magicophone. « Mais comment veux-tu que je m'y intéresse ? C'est à cause de ces activités en plus de son travail monstrueux que je ne la vois quasiment plus… », chuchota le rouquin d'une petite voix.

Putain, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer quand même. Ron renifla bruyamment. Il était un Weasley, il n'allait pas se dégonfler.

« Ron, tu veux que je vienne te voir ? »

« Non, surtout pas ! » répliqua le roux. « Ce serait dangereux pour Severus. T'inquiète pas Harry, ça ira. »

« Je peux le laisser une heure, tu sais Ron. Le… »

« Harry, c'est bon », coupa l'ancien gardien. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais régler cette histoire de couple en couple et on n'en reparlera plus. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Je te laisse Harry. Passe le bonsoir à Severus de ma part. »

« J'y manquerais pas. Bonne nuit Ron »

L'auror raccrocha et posa le combiné par terre. Bordel mais comment allait-il faire pour boucler cette histoire ?

Parce qu'Hermione ne lui adresserait plus la parole jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'excuse.

Et ça, c'était hors de question !

Hors de question qu'il ne se plie au bon vouloir de sa femme.

Pas cette fois.

Ron passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et se releva. Les lumières éteintes, l'ancien Griffondor monta avec ravissement les escaliers et ouvrit la première chambre dont il passa la porte. Il alla chercher des draps dans l'armoire et fit lentement le lit soudainement épuisé. Mais avant de plonger sous la literie propre, Ron quitta la pièce et alla jeter un petit coup d'œil dans la chambre de sa Némésis.

Malfoy dormait comme un bien heureux. Sa respiration lente et berçante en témoignait. Ron remit simplement la couverture sur les jambes découvertes du Serpentard puis sortit discrètement de la pièce.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron avait, depuis la visite du médecin prit l'habitude de flâner dans les couloirs avant de se coucher.

Enfin plutôt dans un couloir en particulier.

Celui de sa Némésis.

Il fallait bien qu'il le surveille après tout : l'autre fois, il avait surpris Malfoy entrain de dessiner avec des feutres sur le mur blanc du salon et à saupoudrer la maison de grains de poivre qu'il avait préalablement chipé dans la cuisine….

Malfoy était bien sorti de sa chambre, il n'y avait plus de doute.

Le ridicule de la situation l'avait fait rire. Un Malfoy qui s'amusait à jouer la demoiselle d'honneur en sautant comme une ballerine rependant faute de pétales fleurs, des grains de poivre était pathétiquement attendrissant.

L'ancien Griffondor n'avait même pas eu besoin de l'occuper. Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul…

C'était qu'il avait la bougeotte le Malfoy. Depuis qu'il avait repris une partie de ses forces, sa Némésis avait pris la mauvaise habitude de courir partout et s'adonnait à plusieurs jeux débiles dont un particulièrement énervant : la recherche de trucs.

Dès qu'un objet ou un tissu lui plaisait, il le ramenait dans sa chambre et le mettait sous son lit… C'est ainsi qu'un jour, Ron perdit successivement sa belle plume à papote, trois de ses chemises, son vieux boxer aux vifs d'or virevoltant, deux cuillères à soupe, quatre coussins et un kilo de tomate…

Et l'auror avait beau remettre les objets à leur place (sauf les tomates qui avaient pourries sur la moquette), ils disparaissaient à nouveau quelques heures plus tard.

Même si cela l'agaçait, l'auror ne disait rien et laissait faire en pensant naïvement que ce n'était là qu'une passade.

Seulement, cette nuit, ce ne fut pas pour sauver quelques tomates encore consommables qu'il longea le couloir d'un pas feutré.

Hermione et lui était toujours en froid. Rien n'avait été réglé : le dialogue était impossible entre eux et le couple se murait dans un silence fumeux.

Et cela faisait plus de cinq jours que cela durait.

Alors Ron essayait tout bonnement de gagner du temps avant de rejoindre l'atmosphère lugubre de la chambre. L'auror passa devant la porte de sa Némésis et jeta un petit coup d'œil discret pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, le rouquin entendit du bruit. Il se retourna et remarqua cette fois-ci que la couette était agitée par de minuscules tremblements.

« Malfoy ? »

«Malfoy, tout va bien ? » répéta-t-il en se rapprochant du blond.

Bien évidemment, le blond ne lui répondit pas. L'auror s'assit sur un coin du lit et déplaça les couvertures dans lesquelles l'ex-prisonnier s'était emmitouflé.

Ron découvrit un visage crispé, trempé par les larmes, les yeux obstinément clos et un corps baigné dans la sueur.

Lorsqu'un nouveau pleur ou cri, il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée, retentit, Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule découverte de Draco afin de le réveiller. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que les yeux nuageux ne s'ouvrent brutalement et que ses traits ne se figent dans une expression d'effroi.

Malheureusement même éveillé, les pleurs de sa Némésis ne se tarirent pas. Au contraire, ils redoublèrent.

« Malfoy, calme-toi. C'est fini. C'était qu'un cauchemar. »

_**POV Draco**_

Draco s'éveilla doucement, dérangé par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Les yeux ouverts, et l'esprit totalement éveillé, il regardait l'astre de lumière disparaître lentement derrière l'horizon, plongeant le reste du monde dans une obscurité sinistre. La nuit avait épousé le jour et repris sa place dominante dans le ciel.

Draco aimait la nuit. Toutes les nuits en fait. Qu'elle soit étoilée ou orageuse, lunaire ou assombrie par les nuages, le blond la trouvait magnifique. Il l'avait souvent comparé à un homme ténébreux et possessif qui voilait son jeune amant pour le cacher du reste du monde.

Draco adorait donc la nuit.

Mais peut-être pas aujourd'hui.

Quand la lune brilla de mille éclats et éclaira son fin visage, l'aristocrate sut que c'était la fin.

_La fin de la ballade._

Draco se sentit soudainement décollé du sol et jeté brutalement contre les ronces. Sa tête heurta rudement le sol qui le laissa sonné au bord de l'évanouissement.

« C'est fini, sale pourriture ! Tu rentres. »

Les yeux voilés, Draco ne put qu'entrevoir une silhouette sulfureuse avant d'être à nouveau déporté sauvagement vers un carré d'herbe humide. Les quelques mètres qui le séparait de son agresseur permit au blond d'estimer son ennemi plus en détail.

« Merlin, pas elle ! » murmura-t-il faiblement. « Non ! »

Sa voix n'était plus que tremblements et saccades. Il n'allait pas avoir la mort rapide qu'il espérait.

_Certainement pas._

L'aristocrate sentit plus qu'il ne vit la femme enfoncer cruellement son talon aiguille dans ses côtes qui craquèrent dans un bruit glauque. Malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui brula et déchira les entrailles, le blond retint ses cris.

Il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à cette greluche. Il mourrait dans le silence.

Et ça lui ferra les pieds.

Mais sa retenu ne sembla pas plaire à la femme qui planta une nouvelle fois violement son talon dans sa main, transperçant sa chair.

« Monsieur veut jouer les gros durs ? Et bien Madame va lui montrer. », ricana-t-elle d'une voix faussement aigue.

Draco vit la femme sortir une sorte de tube argenté qui reluisit aux rayons lunaires.

« Tu vois, mon ange, ceci est un revolver. Une invention moldue trèèèès pratique. »

La femme pointa le blond et tira dans sa cuisse.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH »

La douleur fut trop intense. Insoutenable. Draco ne pensa même pas à retenir ses cris.

« Ça fait mal, hein ? » lui demanda-t-elle, doucement.

Comme pour contredire la douceur de sa voix, la femme lui prit violement les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière.

« Mais ce n'est absolument rien comparé à la douleur que je ressens ! » rugit-elle. « Mais, je vais être généreuse. »

Elle le cogna furieusement contre le sol et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Puis en pointant l'engin sur sa tête, elle ajouta :

« Tu verras, tu n'auras même pas le temps de crier. »

La femme enleva le cran de sureté.

« Une dernière chose. Évite de pourrir longtemps. J'aime bien cette forêt. Ça m'énerverait d'être dérangeait par une odeur. »

Et elle appuya sur la jacket.

Draco se réveilla brusquement. Non ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas mourir. Le blond sentit les larmes couler le long des ses joues. Il avait peur. Il avait peur !

Des cris d'effroi s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Elle voulait sa mort ! Elle était encore là, il le sentait !

« Malfoy, calme-toi. C'est fini. C'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Non ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas mourir.

« Hoiuhump gyufrasnhu »

_**Fin POV Draco**_

« Malfoy, calme-toi. C'est fini. C'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Mais Malfoy ne semblait pas être avec lui. Le blond secouait violemment la tête de droite à gauche en criant des syllabes incompréhensibles. Ron assistait à la scène complètement dépassé. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Que devait-il faire ? L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur ses traits. Anxiété qui s'intensifia lorsque le corps de sa Némésis fut secoué soudainement par des spasmes violents.

« Bordel ! » cracha-t-il. « Draco, calme-toi !

Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelques choses ! N'importe quoi !

Ron prit à peine le temps de réfléchir qu'il suivait déjà une soudaine impulsion. L'auror souleva sa Némésis par les aisselles et l'assit sur ses genoux en prenant soin de mettre les jambes du blond de chaque côté de ses hanches. Puis doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il l'enlaça dans une forte étreinte.

Des gestes rassurants.

Les gestes d'une mère.

Ron avait essayé de calquer maladroitement les gestes consolants de sa mère dans ses souvenirs. Le roux se rappelait qu'ainsi encerclé par les bras rassurants de Molly, la tête dans son cou, il se sentait en sécurité, apaisé. La situation n'était toutefois pas la même, il en avait bien conscience. Ron n'était pas une femme. Donc pas de courbes rassurantes, pas de peau douce, juste un tas de muscles durs et une tendresse de phacochère en rut. Et puis, l'auror n'était tout simplement pas sa mère… La cause de la peur irrationnel de son pensionnaire pourtant, il pensait la connaître.

Pas seulement lui.

Toute la communauté sorcière était au courant. Tout le monde savait ce qui se passait à Askaban mais chaque individu se complaisait dans son hypocrisie.

Avec toutes ces inconnues qui rendaient difficile la résolution de l'équation, Ron fut ravi de constater qu'au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots s'étaient peu à peu taris et que seuls les spasmes qui secouaient encore le petit corps de l'ancien prisonnier témoignaient de sa précédente crise.

Traçant de grands cercles dans le dos de sa Némésis, Ron réfléchit à sa situation. Hermione aurait sans doute réagit différemment mais penser comme cela ne l'avancerait guère.

« Ça va aller, Draco. »

_**POV Draco**_

Lorsque Draco sentit de bras l'enserrer, il fut terrifié. On voulait le tuer ! Mais rapidement, le blond se calma, apaisé par la soudaine chaleur qui l'entourait et les mouvements circulaires dans son dos. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans les bras rassurant de Dante. Le peu de tension le quitta complètement lorsqu'il entendit la voix douce et hésitante de la personne.

C'était son étranger.

Draco était en sécurité. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Le blond osa relever la tête et fut heureux de reconnaitre les traits de son étranger. Il écouta avec attention les sons et les intonations de ses mots qui jouaient une douce mélodie au creux de ses oreilles.

Il était juste content d'être dans ses bras.

Simplement comblé d'entendre à nouveau cette voix.

Le blond inspecta le visage de son vis-à-vis, enregistrant la moindre tâche de rousseur, la moindre irrégularité dans ses traits qu'il pouvait entre apercevoir dans la faible luminosité qu'offrait la pièce. Il termina son exploration par les magnifiques yeux de son étranger qui radiaient de cette lueur si providentielle.

Ils étaient magnifiques, il n'avait jamais connu une pareil couleur. Si Draco avait compris le sens du mot merveille, le blond l'aurait certainement employé pour qualifier ses deux saphirs. Ils étaient si fascinants. L'ancien Serpentard approcha ses doigts rachitiques et les posa sur la peau douce de son étranger. Draco avait besoin de cet homme. Il avait besoin de lui.

Parce que sa voit était douce.

Parce que sa peau aussi.

Parce ses bras étaient rassurants.

Parce que son odeur était envoutante.

**Fin POV Draco**

Quand Draco posa ses doigts noueux sur son visage, Ron se surprit à retenir sa respiration. L'étonnement passé, Ron se contenta de se laisser faire au bon grès de sa Némésis.

Dans sa tête, l'auror, compara intensément le comportement de Draco à celui de son neveu de quatorze mois. Lui aussi aimait poser ses petites menottes sur les nouveaux visages qu'il rencontrait. Le rouquin ferma les yeux sous les caresses du jeune homme - même s'il se bornait à penser qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas se prendre un doigt dans l'œil - . Puis les caresses cessèrent et Ron sentit quelque chose se presser sur son épaule. L'auror ouvrit les yeux et vit sa Némésis endormit contre lui. Le sommeil l'avait apparemment cueilli soudainement.

Ron encercla le corps assoupi et le porta jusqu'aux draps qui l'accueillirent avec douceur. Le voyant trembler, l'auror alla dans la salle de bain et ramena avec lui une serviette mouillée qu'il passa sur la peau blanche de l'ex-serpentard. Le pauvre chaton avait transpiré comme un bœuf ! Normal qu'il est froid après un cauchemar pareil. Ron enleva toute trace de sueur et rebattit les couvertures sur lui. Puis le rouquin sortit ensuite discrètement de la chambre en prenant soin de bien refermer la lourde derrière lui.

Une fois sortit, l'auror se laissa glisser le long de la porte tout en remmenant ses genoux contre son torse.

Il en était sûr, quelques choses avaient pété dans la matrice ! Il avait pris Malfoy dans ses bras. IL l'avait bercé et rassuré ! C'était un peu trop pour son pauvre cœur... Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que cela ne l'avait absolument pas gêné. Enfin pas autant qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître... Ron savait qu'il avait la fibre maternel, héritage qui lui avait été laissé sans doute par sa mère. Parce que c'est bien un enfant que Ron avait vu sous les traits de l'aristocrate. Un enfant perdu, terrorisé par des monstres chimériques et des horreurs innommables.

Et puis ces réveils en sursaut et ces cauchemars mortuaires lui rappelaient un épisode de sa vie qu'il aurait aimé oublier mais que son esprit se bornait à lui rappeler chaque année.

Comment ne pas faire le lien avec les cauchemars qui avaient détruit la scolarité d'Harry et ceux de Malfoy ?

La perche était bien trop grande…

Weasley frappa plusieurs fois le crâne contre le mur et puis… Merlin, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi malgré lui, ça l'affectait tant ?

L'auror resta là, inerte une vingtaine de minutes avant de se décider à descendre. Cela ne servait à rien de ruminer, autant passé à autre chose. Lessivé, Ron alla dans le salon, et alluma la « taillévision », engin moldu très divertissant offert par son géniteur comme cadeau de mariage. Le rouquin se souvint de la tête d'Hermione lorsqu'elle avait déballé la machine. Elle avait était… ravie.

Le Griffondor prit son DVD préféré qui restait indéniablement Matrix, et le mit dans le lecteur. Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et profita du film. Néanmoins, épuisé par sa journée, l'auror ne tarda pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione retrouva son mari. Elle avait était retardé par un dossier complexe, et n'avait pu s'échapper de son cabinet que très tard. Hermione laissa pendre sa robe de maître des barreaux au porte manteau et s'avança vers Ron. Elle pensa, attendri que son homme avait essayé de l'attendre mais était tombé de fatigue. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'elle trouva une belle assiette, garnie de délicieux mets.

« Tu as enfin décidé à t'excuser ? Il était temps, petit crétin. », soupira-t-elle tendrement.

Émue par tant d'attention même si elle ne toucha point à l'assiette ayant déjà mangé, Hermione alla chercher une couverture qu'elle déposa sur le corps endormi.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi. », lui souffla-t-elle, en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

L'avocate éteignit les lumières d'un sort formulé à voix basse et monta se coucher.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déplu. x)<p>

C'est bizarre... Personnellement, dans ce chapitre, je suis du côté d'Hermione (en tant que femme). Mais bon... Mon côté slasheuse soutient Ron. xD

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre. =)

**Patatement vôtre,**

**The Last Day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Clina : <strong>J'avoue que l'idée d'un Ron qui lave en profondeur (xP) Draco avec ses mains m'avait traversé l'esprit mais j'avais peur que le rapprochement soit trop soudain... Je suis heureuse que la fin t'intrigue (c'était quand même le but xD). Comme toi, j'adore les Ron/Draco. Au début, pour tout te dire, cette histoire devait être un Harry/Draco, mais je me suis rendu compte, que mon Harry avait de plus en plus les cheveux roux dans mon esprit... xD Donc j'ai arrêté de me voiler la face, et j'ai fait un Ron/Draco. Et punaise, c'est vrai que ce couple est trop rare ! Peut être parce qu'il y a encore trop de méchant(e)s auteurs qui s'acharnent sur mon pôôôôvre Ronnie d'amour... *sors* J'arrête de délirer ! xD Merci pour ta review et à bientôt (j'espère). =D

**Asia-Seven-Ice : **Heureuse que cette fanfiction te plaise et que tu adhères au style d'écriture. =)

**Kimpoun : **Et oui, ça va péter, mais en douceur. xD Même Hermione a ses petits secrets. x)


	8. Du point de vue d'un médicomage

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Humour.

**Rating :** M (mais pas pour tout de suite n.n'')

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

****Note de l'auteur :** **Hihihihi... Me revoilà toute joyeuse ! xD Cette semaine était en effet à marquer dans les annales ! Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, vos yeux ne vous piqueront plus parce que une personne a accepté de devenir **ma Béta lectrice !**

**Un standing ovation pour Nightmare of Minoru ! \(n.n)/**

Merci à toi petite patate au sucre ! x)

Aussi non, que dire d'autre... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira plus que le précèdent. =)**  
><strong>

**Enjoy ! \(oo)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Du point de vue d'un médicomage<br>**

Éclairée par les pâles rayons de la lune, Hermione se tenait debout devant la fenêtre et regardait incertaine le balancement des branches. Si Ron avait été présent en cet instant, il aurait pu voir une femme fragile, inquiète et soucieuse, qui enserrait de ses doigts fins son châle blanc autour de ses épaules.

Elle qui pensait être plus réfléchie que les autres, plus partiale.

Plus juste.

Elle qui pensait être à l'abri du doute et de l'hésitation.

Elle qui pensait que ses expériences personnelles ne viendraient jamais fausser son jugement ni la défense de ses clients.

Elle qui pensait accorder à la justice un profond respect.

Hermione s'était lourdement trompée.

Toutes ses certitudes s'étaient envolées lorsqu'elle avait reçu cette lettre rouge signée d'un inconnu. De simples mots qui l'avaient troublée plus de raison. Une question dont elle avait était incapable de répondre.

La justice ne pouvait pas se tromper ! Plus depuis la fin de la guerre ! La Lumière était juste et toujours au plus proche de la vérité. Hermione y croyait et respectait chaque décision du Magenmagot. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu répondre avec assurance à cette lettre ? Pourquoi les mots de cet inconnu se murmuraient encore à ses oreilles et l'empêchaient de dormir ?

Hermione Weasley née Granger doutait.

Aurait-il pu berner autant de monde ? Manipuler et étendre son influence par-delà les murs d'Azkaban ?

Conneries !

Malheureusement pour elle et ses certitudes, la jeune avocate n'en était pas totalement convaincue.

**XxXxXxX**

Lorsque Ron s'était réveillé ce matin, il n'avait point découvert de magnifiques yeux noisette qui le regardaient avec amour, ni de nuque dénudée à croquer… Juste le cuir bleu nuit du canapé et une douleur affreuse dans les lombaires.

L'auror avisa l'heure sur le réveil clignotant posé sur la table basse et soupira, lasse. Depuis quand se levait-il avec les dragons ? Son cerveau marchait au ralenti et il dut fournir un effort monstrueux pour se remémorer les événements de la veille.

« … »

« … »

Ah… Oui… Quand même…

Ron s'ébouriffa les cheveux énergiquement puis se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Malfoy… »

L'auror n'avait vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé hier mais il était hors de question que cela se reproduise ! Ron n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation et s'il avait su régler la crise de panique de sa Némésis, il n'en demeurait pas moins ignorant.

Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il sache quoi faire la prochaine fois. Il fallait qu'il sache de quelle sorte de maladie ou de troubles mentaux étaient atteint Malfoy. Parce que si les hommes pendus sur le papier l'avaient fait un peu flipper, la crise d'angoisse l'avait terrorisé. Il détestait son impuissance et Ron était bien décidé à y remédier.

Après une petite visite à l'étage où il vérifia que tout allait pour le mieux dans la chambre bleue, Ron, une fois dans le salon, attrapa le magicophone sur la table basse et composa le numéro de Charlie. L'auror avait besoin de l'avis d'un professionnel, les conseils d'un médicomage. Et un spécialiste de la santé, l'ancien Griffondor en connaissait un qualifié et qui répondrait avec attention à toutes ses questions.

Sachant pertinemment que ses frères et lui-même ne se trouvaient pas souvent à proximité d'une cheminé, leur mère, Molly, leur avait prestement ordonné d'acheter un magicophone pour leur domicile et un magicophone portable dès que l'appareil avait était recommandé par le ministère. Elle voulait que ses enfants soient joignables à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, pour plus de sécurité. La guerre avait marqué tous les esprits et la perte de son père était malgré les années encore fraîche dans leurs cœurs. La persuasion de Molly (ou ses menaces…) avait en tout cas fonctionné au-delà de toutes espérances puisque moins d'une semaine plus tard, Severus avait fait courir Harry dans les magasins pour face les démarches nécessaires.

Charlie n'était apparemment pas encore avec ses dragons puisque l'on décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« Charlie ? C'est Ron. »

« Ron ! Oh non, Hermione est enceinte ? Ta maison a brûlé? Pire, t'as oublié son anniversaire et elle ta foutu à la porte ! » s'alarma le dresseur de dragons. « Frangin, ça pardonne pas ses choses-là. Moi, j'ai oublié une seule fois celui de Blaise et j'ai dû dormi sur le canapé pendant une semaine ! Tu aurais…

« CHARLIE ! »

« Désolé… », répondit le dragonnier d'une voix contrite.

« Et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'Hermione soit enceinte pourrait être une mauvaise nouvelle, » cracha l'auror, vexé.

« Oh, pas pour toi, le rassura l'ainé. Mais pour mon porte-monnaie. J'ai parié avec les jumeaux que le prochain rejeton de la famille serait un Zabini-Weasley. Et j'y travaille ardemment ! »

« Je ne veux rien savoir de ta vie sexuelle, Charlie ! »

La fugace image de son frère et de Blaise entrain de copuler comme des Dragons en période de rut, lui traversa l'esprit et fit naître sur ses joues rousses une jolie teinte de pourpre. Pauvre Blaise… Remarque, lui aussi aurait voulu y travailler ardemment avec Hermione. A faire des bébés… Ron se gratta la gorge et toussota pour se redonner constance.

« Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu sitôt le matin, si tout se passe bien dans ta petite vie insipide ? », demanda la voix enjouée de son frère.

« Oh… Pas … J'ai… J'ai quelques petits problèmes. »

« Humm, des petits problèmes avec Hermione ? Le jardinage ? La cuisine ? Le se… »

« Charlie ! Bordel ! »

Ne pouvez-t-il pas rester sérieux deux minutes ? Se la boucler et l'écouter ?

« Excuse-moi Ron. Je… »

« Malfoy. Charlie. C'est Malfoy mon problème. »

Sa réponse eut au moins le bénéfice de plonger son frère dans un profond silence. C'était dingue l'effet de malaise que produisait ce nom lorsqu'il était prononcé dans une conversation. Peut-être pourrait-il le placer la prochaine fois, lorsqu'Hermione et lui seraient conviés à une de ses pompeuses soirées où les grands hommes et les grandes dames de la société sorcière se faisaient trop serviles.

« C'est Blaise que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? », finit par dire Charlie au bout d'une longue minute de silence.

« Oui, en effet. », s'amenda l'ancien Griffondor. « Il est réveillé ? »

« Ouais, je te le passe. Bo-Bonne chance Ron. »

Le combiné sembla changer de main et quelques secondes plus tard, une voix grave mais néanmoins douce retentit.

« Ron ?»

« Oui. Tu es déjà debout ? »

« Quand on a un stupide dresseur de dragon comme compagnon, on est bien obligé… Et puis », continua le noir « je me lève qu'une heure plus tôt que d'habitude, tu sais. Je suis de service à Saint Mangouste, maintenant. Mes horaires ont changés.»

« Je m'en doute, je m'en doute. »

Blaise qui au départ se destinait à une carrière brillante d'homme d'affaire avait surpris tout le monde lorsqu'il avait intégré l'école de médicomagie.

« J'ai entendu que c'était toi qu'on avait chargé de Draco. Il… il va bien ? » demanda Blaise, d'une voix qui transpirait l'inquiétude.

Malgré la guerre et leurs camps opposés, Blaise n'avait jamais pu accepter l'enfermement de Draco, persuadé, à tort ou à raison, de son innocence.

« Pas vraiment, en fait. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Il… Tu vois depuis qu'on l'a ramené de prison, Malfoy agit… bizarrement comme un enfant, tu vois. Et... »

« Il a l'attitude d'un enfant ? Le mental ? »

« Ouais… » Les dessins, les jeux stupides… Cet émerveillement pour le moindre événement… « Il… Il dessine... Il dessine beaucoup. Mais comme un enfant, tu vois. Avec des soleils qui sourient et des hommes en bâton. »

« … J'ai peu être une idée. Attends cinq secondes. »

Ron entendit ensuite le bruit de marches que l'on monte et le froissement des feuilles. Après deux minutes d'attentes qui lui parurent interminables, la voix de Blaise résonna à nouveau dans l'interphone.

« Ron, t'es toujours là ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« Alors, d'après mes informations, Draco serait atteint du syndrome de Kabulost. Il se décrit par une régression mentale qui a des conséquences directes sur le comportement. »

« Régression mentale ? C'est vraiment possible ça ? »

« Oui, tout à fait », acquiesça le médicomage d'une voix posée. « L'individu oublie quasiment tous ce qu'il a fait par le passé, il efface ses souvenirs pour ne pas devenir fou. Il perd également de nombreuses capacités déductives et des connaissances. Il s'inflige cette régression pour se protéger de l'environnement qu'il l'entoure. Il serait normal que Draco se soit défendu de cette manière. C'est même plus que probable. »

Ron marqua une petite pause. Un moyen pour se défendre ? Oublier ses souvenirs ? Son regard se dirigea instinctivement sur le haut des marches. Mais qu'avait-il donc vécu pour être obligé à en arriver à une telle extrémité ?

« Il y d'autres symptômes ? » s'enquit le rouquin.

« Pour tromper l'ennui et la solitude, les patients atteints de ce syndrome inventent généralement des personnages imaginaires. Nous avons peu de documentation là-dessus. », rétorqua Blaise, d'une voix contrite. « Il n'y a eu que cinq cas en quatre cents-ans, tu sais. C'est extrêmement rare qu'un prisonnier sorte vivant d'Azkaban. »

« Évidement… »

Le seul à être sorti vivant avant Malfoy n'était autre que l'illustre Sirius Black. Personne n'avait tenté ou réussi un pareil exploit depuis.

« Et pour sa voix ? »

« Comment ça sa voix ? » l'interrogea Blaise. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec sa voix ? »

« Ce n'est pas réellement sa voix qui pose un problème… Enfin, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas muet mais… Il ne parle pas. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas prononcé le moindre mots depuis qu'il est arrivé ? »

« A part des rires et des cris, rien. », confirma l'auror.

Malfoy se contentait de sourire pour montrer son contentement ou de bouder s'il quelque chose lui déplaisait. Il n'avait en revanche pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche. Pas que les remarques sardoniques ne lui manquent, mais Ron trouvait qu'un Malfoy muet… n'était pas un Malfoy complet.

« Ça pourrait être une des conséquences provoquées par la régression mentale. », lui répondit finalement Blaise. « Ce ne sont que des suppositions mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit incapable de parler, il aurait juste oublié comment faire. Je suis persuadé qu'il peut réapprendre. Mais cela risque d'être un peu compliqué et surtout très long. »

« Il y a un traitement, des sorts, des potions pour l'aider à guérir ? » demanda Ron incertain.

« Sûrement… Mais ils n'ont pas encore été découverts… » soupira Blaise, affligé par la vérité. « Le seul moyen de l'aider dans sa guérison est de faire preuve de patience et douceur. Dis-toi que Draco est un peu comme ton premier enfant. »

Un enfant test ? ... La formulation lui donnait froid dans le dos.

« Euh… Mais il peut quand même aller seul aux toilettes, n'est-ce pas ? » Blaise ne posait pas vraiment la question par curiosité mais plus par inquiétude. Ron, même s'il était devenu un ami très proche du noir n'avait en revanche jamais pu encadrer le blond. Et comme il faisait déjà preuve d'un grand contrôle de soi, il avait un peu peur que certains côtés de la surveillance de l'ex-prisonnier soient pénibles.

« Encore heureux ! S'éructa l'auror. Même s'il n'a toujours pas compris le principe de la chasse d'eau. »

« C'est un bon exemple ! », s'exclama Blaise. « Montre lui comment il faut faire ! C'est comme cela qu'on éduque un enfant, Ron. En lui apprenant de nouvelles choses, en lui inculquant certaine valeur, en le réprimandant ou en le punissant. »

« Tu veux que je donne la fessé à Malfoy ? » s'étrangla Ron, horrifié. Seigneur, mais Blaise était tombé sur la tête !

« Certainement pas ! » répliqua sourdement le noir. « Dans sa situation, évite toute forme d'acte physique. Ca pourrait le bloquer davantage. Donc pas de claque, ni de fessé…»

Mais Ron, pas vraiment rassuré lui demanda :

« Je pourrais aller à la librairie, voir ce que je trouve sur troubles de l'enfance sorcière, non ? ». Tous ses problèmes psychologiques commençaient à l'effrayé, il avait peur de ne pas savoir gérer la situation.

« Ron, arrête de t'inquiéter, tu veux. Toi et tes frères avaient reçu la meilleure éducation au monde. Tu te débrouilleras très bien. Si ça peut te rassurer, je demanderais à James, un collègue, certains de ses ouvrages, il est pédiatre. »

« Merci, ça me rassurerait. », lui avoua le roux.

Blaise au bout du fil eut un sourire las. Ron avait toujours eu une basse estime de lui. Incapable de croire en lui. Toujours incertain. « Ron, sérieux ! Arrête de douter de tes capacités. Tu t'en sortiras tu verras. Et puis tu as Molly aussi, n'oublies pas. Elle n'est peut-être pas pédagogue mais son expérience vaut largement toutes mes années d'études. Alors aies un peu confiance en toi. »

Mine de rien, le petit discours de Blaise lui chauffa la cœur. C'était bon de se sentir encourager.

« Merci Blaise. »

« Non, c'est moi qui te remercie Ron. Pour Draco… »

Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait celui-là… Cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix sarcastique. Cinq qu'il ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras…

« Écoute, je vais t'envoyer par hibou toute la documentation que j'ai sur le syndrome de Kabulost. Je chercherais de mon côté si tu veux. Même si je pense qu'Hermione serait beaucoup plus efficace que moi. », plaisanta le médicomage faussement enjoué. Les souvenirs de leurs dernières années lui étaient revenus comme un boulet de canon. Ils affluaient trop brusquement. En tout cas pour Blaise qui sentit ses yeux piqués.

« Ok. Merci, c'est gentil. », le remercia le rouquin.

« T'inquiète, tu me le revaudras ! Oh ! Et Ron… »

« Humm ? »

« Prends-soin de lui. », murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Ron sourit à l'autre bout du fil. « Je te le promets. »

« Bon… Je te laisse. » Blaise renifla discrètement et effaça le berceau des larmes d'un revers de main. « Charlie va bientôt partir me tromper avec ses dragons et je n'ai pas encore marqué « pas touche, propriété de Blaise Zabini » en gros sur son front. »

« Ok. Salut Blaisounet d'amour »

« Salut, la belette que je déteste. »

La conversation se termina ainsi. Même si Blaise avait tenté de le cacher, Ron avait bien senti la tristesse dans la voix de son ami. Et il le comprenait dans un sens. Il s'était sentit aussi désespéré pendant la bataille se rongeant le frein toutes les cinq secondes.

Pour sa famille.

Pour Harry.

Pour Hermione.

Pour ses camarades de classe.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil en haut des marches puis regarda l'heure dans la cuisine.

6 h 15 du matin…

Qu'allait-il faire ?

**XxXxXxX**

**Plus tôt dans la nuit...**

Il était presque deux heure du matin quand une ombre se faufila dans les rues désertes d'Amdorphage, une petite ville magique dans la banlieue de Londres. La fraîcheur des nuits de Mars anglaise avait fait fuir les quelques fêtards récidivistes, seul les beuglements des soûlards totalement pochés venaient distraire le silence. La silhouette encapuchonnée traversa silencieusement les trottoirs et évita les clochards avec aisance. Trois minutes plus tard, l'ombre s'arrêta devant une façade rouge brique défraîchie. Des lierres mal entretenus serpentaient entre les lettres grossièrement peintes du nom de l'établissement.

Le chasseur perdu… Une vielle auberge rustique qui avait aussi mal vieilli que sa propriétaire. Aucune classe, aucun charme.

Juste délabrée…

Mais certain sorciers trouvaient un certain attrait dans ces tables taillées dans de grossiers morceaux de bois ou ces animaux empaillés qui se partageaient les murs recouverts de lambris.

Peut-être était-ce dû à la superbe jeune femme derrière le bar ?

Ou peut-être son isolement ?

Puisque malgré son atmosphère lugubre et inhospitalière, la taverne rapportait tous les mois sont petit pécule de gallions.

Relevant son capuchon noir qui lui recouvrait la tête, l'homme pénétra dans le bar et se dirigea vers la plus éloignée des tables où l'attendait déjà deux autres hommes. Il leur adressa un petit hochement de tête en guise de salutation et prit place dans le seul siège vacant.

« Tu es en retard… », souligna une voix austère. La réprimande avait été prononcée par l'étranger qui était assis à gauche, un homme élancé qui n'avait pas encore vécu plus de quarante hivers. Il était vêtu sobrement d'une robe sorcière bleu nuit où naviguait quelques Chimères noires dessinées à l'encre de chine.

L'étranger de droite, un homme trapu et plus âgé, se contenta de ricaner. « Comme toujours, mon ami, comme toujours.» Le sorcier était habillé comme tout sorcier lambda : une robe noire, sans motif, terne mais utile.

« Et bien, ne perdons pas davantage de temps. » coupa le dernier des hommes. « J'ai plusieurs informations à vous faire partager. »

Les deux hommes en face de lui se firent plus attentifs. Le professionnalisme avait repris sa place dans leurs traits.

« Par laquelle commençons ? La mauvaise ou la bonne ? »

« Cessez vos enfantillage, monsieur. » grogna le plus fourbu. « Et Dépêchez-vous ! Ou nos changerons d'informateur !»

« Bien, bien… »

Le dit informateur sortit des tréfonds de sa cape une enveloppe marron, scellée par un sceau de cire rouge et la déposa sur la table.

« Vous trouverez dans cette enveloppe toutes les informations que j'ai réussi à récolter sur l'affaire. En passant sur les protections anciennes de sa famille jusqu'aux charges qui pourraient éventuellement lui être reprochées mais qui sont malheureusement pas assez lourdes pour le faire condamné à perpette'. »

« Mais rassurez-vous Messieurs. » ajouta-t-il docilement devant les mines austères de ses interlocuteurs. « J'ai découvert un autre plan d'action qui avait été laissé de côté. Un plan d'action qui pourrait arranger tous vos problèmes sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de l'enfermer à nouveau. »

L'homme trapu déglutit bruyamment. Merlin était-ce possible ? Les yeux du plus âgé se mirent à briller d'ardeur. « Merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! », s'exclama-t-il en tentant de saisir l'objet de ses désirs. Il allait s'emparer de l'enveloppe mais à l'instant même où il déposa ses doigts boudinés sur le cachet, celle-ci disparut sous ses yeux pour réapparaître dans les mains de l'informateur.

« Tssst Tssst Tsst. Mon argent d'abord. L'enveloppe ensuite. »

L'homme trapu n'apprécia pas du tout son petit de tour de passe-passe et brandit sa baguette vers le petit plaisantin.

L'informateur loin d'être déstabilisé rétorqua calmement. « Monsieur… Il serait dommage que cette stupide menace m'oblige à reconsidérer les choses et à parler de notre petite affaire à… quelqu'un d'autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous me menacez ? » s'indigna l'homme en noir.

L'informateur sourit faussement. « Non, je ne permettrai pas. »

L'étranger habillé en bleu nuit voyant la situation déraper, sortit prestement une bourse remplie de gallions et la déposa à côté de l'enveloppe.

« Cent million de gallions, comme convenu. »

« C'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous. » gloussa l'informateur en sous-pesant la bourse et en la faisant disparaître d'une formule.

« Bon, messieurs… Je vous laisse. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

L'homme remit son capuchon sur son visage avant de sortir dans la nuit noire et de transplaner.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>À suivre…<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Voilà pour ce septième chapitre. =D<strong>**

J'espère que l'explication de Blaise en à éclairer certains et que le mystère qui plane sur ce chapitre à aiguiser votre curiosité. n.n"

Des idées sur l'identité de ses inconnus ? Sur ce qu'ils trament ? L'intitulé de la lettre ?

N'hésitez pas, proposez. x)

Vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir. Merci ! =D

Je vous retrouve donc la semaine prochaine (samedi ou dimanche, comme toujours).

Tchou les Patates !

**The Last Day. *-***

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Asian-seven-Ice : <strong>Ta review me rassure. Si tu prends encore du plaisir à suivre mon histoire, c'est que tout va bien. x) Merci pour ta review.

**Clina : **Je suis vraiment contente de te retrouver une nouvelle fois sur ce chapitre. x) Ta régularité fait vraiment plaisir. n.n Je suis sûr que si on demandait à Ron pourquoi il déteste Draco, il nous commençerait à faire de grands gestes, à ouvirir la bouche, mais serait finalement dans l'incapacité de dire quoi que se soit. Parce que leur "haine" n'est pas vraiment la leur. C'est celle que leurs parents leur ont tranmis. C'est pour ça que je trouve ce couple attachant, parce qu'à la base, ils ne savent même pas pourquoi ils se détestent... U.U Enfin brefff... Merci pour ta review. x)**  
><strong>


	9. Affection tordue et découverte

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Humour.

**Rating :** M (mais pas pour tout de suite n.n'')

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce chapitre est dans la continuité du précédent avant le petit Flash-back. Apparition d'un nouveau personnage et rapprochement de nos deux protagonistes. x)

Merci à **Nightmare of Minoru** pour sa correction.

Aussi non,

**Enjoy ! \(n.n)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Affection tordue et découverte surprenante<strong>

« Et voilà ! » s'exclama Ron en ajoutant la dernière touche de couleur sur sa table dressée avec goût.

L'auror regarda fièrement les six amaryllis pourpres qui trempaient dans un vase bleu hyalin au milieu de l'établie.

« Par-fait »

Sa table resplendissait et il suffisait d'un seul coup d'œil pour qu'elle vous transporte aux pieds de la tour Eiffel, au bord de la seine, les orteils dans la pelouse verte des champs Élysées.

Sur une nappe blanche en lin était en effet érigé un splendide petit déjeuner, savoureux qui ravissait les sens. Le pain encore chaud reposait dans une petite corbeille en osier tandis que d'énormes croissants maison fumaient encore. Dans une carafe en verre décantait un délicieux nectar d'abricots et d'oranges que Ron était allé cueillir lui-même ce matin dans la petite serre au fond sur jardin. Il avait même remonté deux pots de confiture et les belles serviettes bleues de sa mère.

Un petit déjeuner aux couleurs de la France dont la conception avait occupé chaque instant de son temps. Une petite pause pendant laquelle Ron s'était permis de penser à autre chose, d'oublier. Plus de Malfoy ou de médicomage, de crise ou de dispute conjugale, il n'y avait plus que lui, sa farine et ses œufs.

La cuisine était son péché mignon, une passion dans laquelle il s'épanouissait. Son moment à lui. Certaines personnes trouvaient un semblant de paix, le soir, dans leur lit, l'esprit perdu entre les vers d'un poème ou bercé par les rimes lyriques d'un conte ancien. Mais pour Ron, c'était tout autre chose. Isolé dans sa cuisine, son sanctuaire, l'ancien Griffondor ne trouvait la sérénité que lorsqu'il empoignait son couteau pour couper un poivron ou son fouet pour battre les œufs…

Drôle, n'est-ce pas ?

La table une fois convenablement dressée, Ron s'affala dans une de chaise en chêne qui entourait la table puis se laissa consoler par les rayons tendres du Soleil, La tête molle et les yeux clos.

Il faisait vraiment bon vivre à Plymouth et ce, malgré les vents marins et le temps parfois capricieux. Lui qui aspirait à la tranquillité depuis la fin de la guerre, était contenté : isolé parmi les plaines et les petites collines du rivage, leur vielle bâtisse n'avait aucun voisins ni vis-à-vis.

Pas de bruit si ce n'est celui du vent.

Pas de voisins agaçants si ce n'est les gnomes enfouis sous la terre.

Alors oui… Lorsqu'Hermione disait vouloir quitter tout ce calme pour les rues enfumées, sales et bruyantes de Londres, Ron faisait la sourde oreille.

Il la comprenait pourtant. Plymouth était tout de même à 380 km de la capitale mais… Avec le transplanage, la distance était-elle réellement un bon argument ?

« Toute façon, il est hors de question qu'on déménage ! »

Il n'était pas né, celui ou celle qui le ferait quitter sa bicoque, son jardin et son pommier. Qu'il y avait-il de si attractif en ville pour que tous ces gens aillent s'y agglutiner ? Ne vivait-on pas mieux dans l'herbe verte, l'air pur et le calme que sur son minuscule balcon de 50 m² entre les tulipes et bégonias en pot ? « Non », lui aurait certainement répondu Snape. Lui, par exemple, se foutait bien d'avoir de l'herbe. Tant qu'on ne lui enlevait pas ses potions, ses chaudrons et Harry. Mais Severus avait reconnu que Plymouth avait un certain charme, une authenticité, du caractère qui l'inciterait presque à quitter les rues encombrées de Londres. Presque.

Ah, ça oui, Ron aimait sa maison. Hermione lui disait souvent qu'il agissait comme un vieux de quatre-vingt-cinq ans, aguerri qui n'aspirait qu'à l'isolement et à la quiétude.

« J'en fous. »

Si se prélasser au soleil dans un petit coin de verdure était digne d'un retraité, alors oui, Hermione avait épousé un petit vieux.

Tandis qu'il écoutait le chant mélodieux (-mais un peu répétitif) des mouettes qui volaient par très loin du large, Ron entendit Malfoy descendre les escaliers de sa marche mal assurée et hésitante. Ouvrant ses yeux saphir, l'auror vit apparaître dans l'alcôve de la porte fenêtre, Malfoy, dans un grand moment d'innocence. Baillant aux corneilles, sa Némésis se frottait doucement les yeux tout en franchissant, non sans mal, la petite marche qui la séparait de la terrasse. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et hirsutes pendaient mollement sur ses épaules couvertes par un long et large T-shirt rouge qui lui couvrait à peine le haut de cuisses.

C'était tellement inhabituel et Anti-Malfoy que l'auror eut du mal à réprimer le fou rire qui lui chatouillait les lèvres.

« Sérieusement, il faut vraiment que je lui trouve des fringues… »

Parce que le slip attaché par de épingle à nourrice, c'était pas vraiment tip top…

Le problème, c'est qu'à force de tout salir, Malfoy épuisait tout son stock de vêtements disponibles. Et Ron se serait en effet passé de toutes les lessives qu'il était obligés de faire à cause de Monsieur Malfoy qui n'avait pas encore compris que la sauce tomate n'était pas une crème pour le jour, ni un adoucissant pour les vêtements…

Alors ça non ! L'auror ne manquait pas de volonté mais il était un peu fasse à une impasse. Comment demander à votre femme d'aller chercher des vêtements pendant sa pause déjeuner si celle-ci n'en prenait pas ? Comment demander à votre meilleur ami de laisser son cynique de mari « malade », pour aller courir dans les magasins pour hommes ? Comment dire à votre mère que, malgré le climat plus qu'océanique de Plymouth, vous n'aviez besoin que de T-shirts et non de pulls ?

Même entouré d'une famille aussi nombreuse que la sienne et de précieux amis, Ron allait devoir se démerder tout seul...

Soupirant, l'ancien Griffondor s'affala sur l'une des chaises blanches qui entouraient la table ronde puis tapota celle à sa droite pour que Draco vienne s'y assoir. Ce petit problème n'allait quand même pas gâcher ce merveilleux petit déjeuner !

« Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant joyeusement.

Malfoy lui adressa un petit hochement de tête puis trottina calmement vers lui. De loin Ron n'avait pu voir… Mais plus Draco s'avançait plus les traces de la nuit passée se révélaient sur son visage. Ses traits d'ordinaire sereins étaient tirés, marqués par une trop grande peur, plissés par les souvenirs. De grands cernes violets maquillaient ses yeux orageux comme des hématomes. En voyant ce visage, Ron se sentit impuissant.

Coupable.

Misérable.

L'auror avait naïvement pensé que sa présence avait suffi à l'apaiser. Que lorsque Draco s'était endormi la nuit dernière dans ses bras, il n'avait rêvé que de tomates et de feutres.

Ron servait ne définitivement à rien.

Perdu dans ses réflexions houleuses et pessimistes, l'ancien Giffondor ne vit pas sa Némésis s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Trop près pour s'assoir dans l'une des chaises. C'est donc complètement éberlué qu'il vit Malfoy prendre place sur ses genoux avec un grand sourire. Pas gêné pour une prune, le blond se hissa sur la table afin d'attraper un croissant et commença à le manger goulument.

« D'accord… » murmura Ron d'une voix neutre. Draco Malfoy venait bien de s'assoir sur ses genoux, il n'était pas victime d'hallucination, n'est-ce pas ? L'auror posa ses mains sur la taille de sa Némésis et essaya de la dégager gentiment.

« Draco… Tu… Tu ne veux pas manger à côté de moi plutôt ? Sur la chaise ? »

Le dit Draco tourna sa tête blonde et le regarda interloqué le croissant dans la bouche.

Face à cette vision des plus… troublantes, le roux sentit sa volonté s'effriter comme une roche de calcaire.

L'auror secoua la tête, complètement vanné. Comment vouliez-vous réfléchir correctement devant cette bouille ?

« C'est rien, mange. », lui répondit-il finalement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

**POV Draco.**

Draco vit son étranger debout derrière la jolie table, rayonnant comme un soleil.

Il était heureux ce matin, se permit-il de constater. C'était bien. Le blond n'aimait pas le voir triste.

Lorsque le roux remarqua enfin sa présence et lui adressa un grand sourire, Draco sentit son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Ses joues chauffèrent un peu devant les deux lagons qui le fixaient tendrement. Draco était un peu gêné. Hier, il avait pleuré sans retenu contre le torse chaud de cet inconnu. Il l'avait réconforté, calmé puis bercé. Et pour cela, il avait un peu honte. Surtout que le blond avait grandement apprécié sentir ces deux bras forts enserrés sa taille et cette voix rassurante apaisée ses craintes.

Draco ne se souvenait même pas de son cauchemar. Effectivement, de cette nuit, le blond ne gardait en mémoire que sa présence.

Son étranger était vraiment très gentil. Draco observa encore les traits posés de l'autre homme et s'attarda quelques instants sur les cheveux fauves qui brillaient de mille feux sous les rayons dorés du soleil. Une petite brise printanière vint caresser sa peau et amena dans son sillage le doux parfum caramélisé si caractéristique du roux. Cette odeur sucrée apaisa davantage le blond qui sentit ses jambes soudainement lourdes et chancelantes, comme si on les avait enduites de plomb. Fébrile, Draco s'avança vers l'étranger pour se rapprocher de l'homme qui hantait son esprit et alla s'assoir. Il ne posa cependant pas ses fesses sur la chaise d'à côté. Non, il n'en n'avait pas envie. Il voulait être plus proche. Encore plus proche. Juste pour cette fois.

Alors Draco monta sur les genoux de Ron comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Il aimait bien son étranger. Il aimait son odeur et ses bras, son visage et ses cheveux, sa voix et son rire aussi.

Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux que ses jours-cii. Il n'avait plus peur ni mal. Il mangeait très bien et dormait dans un lit très confortable. Rien que pour son confort sommaire, cet homme aux yeux saphir avait pris une place particulière dans son cœur.

Confortablement installé, après avoir adressé un magnifique sourire à l'encontre de son étranger, Draco commença à manger les délicieuses choses posées sur la table. C'est que l'odeur alléchante lui avait creusé l'appétit !

« D'accord… Draco… Tu… Tu ne veux pas manger à côté de moi plutôt ?»

A l'entente de _cette_ voix rauque et unique, le blond tourna derechef sa tête vers son porteur et le regarda interrogé.

Que lui voulait son étranger ?

Apparemment rien d'important, car celui-ci se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec douceur. Il aimait bien quand son roux passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. C'était agréable.

Quand il eut englouti son troisième croissant, Draco eut soudainement soif. Sa gorge sèche avait absolument besoin d'un liquide pour la réhydrater. Lui qui n'avait été obnubilé que par les succulents mets remarqua alors la carafe remplie d'un liquide orange lacté. L'ex-prisonnier humecta ses lèvres sèches puis tendit le bras pour attraper la carafe et tenta ensuite de se servir. Bien évidemment, le blond loupa son verre et renversa la moitié de la bouteille sur la table ce qui déclencha immédiatement les rires moqueur de son étranger.

Tout ce délicieux jus gâché… Draco fixait tristement le liquide s'écouler le long de l'établie. Et dire qu'il avait vraiment soif… vraiment très très soif. Et puis cette table était un peu comme les murs de sa prison non ? Peut-être même plus propre ! Lui qui avait léché un nombre incommensurable de fois les parois de sa cellule dans le but de récupérer la moindre petite goutte d'eau, une table en bois n'allait certainement pas l'arrêter.

Alors Draco Malfoy, sang pur, sortit sa langue et commença à laper le liquide tombé sur la surface plane.

**Fin POV Draco.**

Ron regardait sa Némésis enfournée son troisième croissant dans sa bouche tout en sirotant son café noir serré. Draco dévorait les viennoiseries avec un certain dévouement, éparpillant les miettes autour de ses lèvres et le long de ses doigts. Il mangeait si rapidement que l'auror pensa même un instant à le stopper de peur qu'il ne se rende malade. Mais le voir avaler ainsi avec autant d'engouement le rassurait d'une certaine manière. La grève de la faim du début de son séjour n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, une passade que le blond semblait avoir définitivement oublié et qui fort heureusement ne risquait plus de se répéter.

Ron déposa sa tasse sur le bord de la table et rapprocha le bassin de Draco contre son torse en passant un bras entour de sa taille pour ne pas qu'il glisse. L'auror fut encore atterré de la faciliter avec laquelle il arrivait à le soulever. Sa Némésis reprenait doucement du poids mais c'était toujours insuffisant : ses côtes se faisaient toujours aussi saillantes et ses joues encore creusées.

L'ancien Griffondor sentit Draco remuer contre ses cuisses reportant ainsi son attention sur ce qu'il trafiquait. Celui-ci était entrain d'essayer de se servir du jus de fruit abricot-orange.

Ron sentit instinctivement la catastrophe venir.

Comme il l'avait prédit, Draco, certainement trop faible pour tenir la carafe d'une main, la laissa tomber dans son verre qui se renversa sur la table. Ce ne fut cependant pas la maladresse de Draco qui le fit rire mais bien la mine dégoûtée et triste qui dissembla ses traits.

Un Malfoy anéanti pour du jus de fruit… Lui qui à l'époque ne pouvait boire que du thé à la Vanille de Madagascar…

Alors qu'il allait sortir sa baguette de sa poche et lancer un sort de nettoyage, Ron vit avec effarement le blond se pencher et commencer à lécher le nectare.

« Putain, mais tu me fais quoi là », débita l'auror en écarta la tête fouineuse de la table. « Tu vas t'enfoncer des échardes dans la langue ! C'est dégelasse ! » C'était quoi cette manie de ramasser et de manger tout ce qui traînaient par terre ? Ron retourna sa Némésis sur ses genoux pour que celui-ci soit en face de lui. « Tire la langue », fit-il en imitant lui-même le geste. Draco comprit et sortit à son tour sa langue puis la montra fièrement à l'ancien Serpentard, avec des yeux rieurs. La langue chaude et rouge de l'ex-prisonnier n'avait souffert d'aucune blessure apparente, elle était toujours aussi lisse et tentante...

Ron manqua de s'étouffer. Merlin, il n'avait pas tout de même pas pensé ça ? Il porta son regard sur sa Némésis qui n'avait cessé de tirer son appendice buccal et qui attendait ainsi, la langue sortie comme un imbécile.

Ah, ça non, cette bouche pleine de chocolat n'avait rien de tentant.

Actuellement, Draco ressemblait à un petit enfant de quatre ans, adorable et un peu trop gourmand.

Cette image lui revenait d'ailleurs souvent. Quand Draco peignait, l'après-midi sur l'une de ces grandes feuilles de papier blanc, Ron voyait à ses côtés, un autre petit garçon blond, de quatre-cinq ans, qui traçait lui aussi d'un feutre rose, les derniers pétales d'une fleur.

Une illusion, des vestiges d'une magie perdue ? L'auror n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ces spectres, ces illusions, ces hologrammes, apparaissaient souvent.

Cela ne durait jamais longtemps… quelques secondes, à peine, avant de s'évanouir aussi soudainement que c'était apparu.

« Rentre-moi cette langue ! Tu baves ! », s'exclama Ron en qu'il attrapait sur la table une serviette afin d'éponger le filet de salive qui coulait le long de son menton. Puis remplissant un verre de jus, il lui dit :

« Tiens. Et essaye de pas en foutre partout. »

Quand Ron vit le liquide orange trempé le col du T-shirt de sa Némésis, il espéra que le jour où Draco comprendrait que ni sa peau ni ses vêtements n'avaient besoin d'être nourris ou hydratés ne tarderaient pas trop à venir...

**XxXxXxX**

Le petit déjeuner se termina tranquillement quelques minutes plus tard, dans la bonne humeur. Ron ne débarrassa cependant pas tout de suite la table voulant d'abord changer un blond tout crade.

L'auror prit donc la main poisseuse de sa Némésis et l'amena dans sa chambre dans le but de trouver un vêtement propre qui serait capable de remplacer le T-shirt recouvert des différentes tâches de graisse ou confiture, de jus… Ou de café… Oui, bien évidement parce que cet idiot de blondinet avait voulu goûter au grand damne de Ron, son café extrêmement serré. Même Hermione n'arrivait pas à boire le sien alors… Le palet délicat d'un ancien aristocrate… Laissez le rire. Malfoy n'avait même pas pu ingurgiter le liquide caféiné : il l'avait seulement tenu en bouche deux petites secondes avant d'absolument tout recracher.

Sans magie, la table aurait été une vraie pataugeoire.

Ron gravit rapidement les marches soulevant à moitié un Serpentard ahuri dans sa fougue « Assied-toi sur le lit. », lui recommanda l'auror après avoir franchit la porte de sa chambre en pointant le lit. Draco obéit et alla tout naturellement vers la couche puis s'y assit tranquillement. Il regarda Ron s'affairer puis complètement disparaître dans une grande armoire sans fond remplie de vêtements multicolores.

L'auror perdu, entre les manteaux et les chemises, la tête dans compartiment étroit, cherchait des vêtements qu'il ne mettait plus ou dont la possibilité de plus jamais les revoir ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid (le coup des stylos indélébile l'avait un peu refroidi…).

Ron trouva au bout de dix bonnes minutes une vielle chemise verte pomme qui avait dû un jour lui appartenir, et emprunta un shorty bleu clair à sa femme pour couvrir un peu les fesses de sa Némésis en se disant que comme il ne l'avait jamais vu avec, elle ne devait certainement plus le mettre.

L'ancien Griffondor espérait que ses déductions n'étaient pas fausses car au vue du petit serpent argenté brodé sur le vêtement, ce shorty était un article de la marque « _Serpentine_ » qu'Hermione affectionnait tant. D'ailleurs, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, sa créatrice faisait bientôt un défilé de haute-couture à Londres dans peu de temps. Il avait lu un article là-dessus l'autre jour…

« Ça devrait faire l'affaire. » fit Ron en regardant de plus près les vêtements. Les couleurs étaient un peu trop criardes à son goût, le tissu légèrement usé mais même habillé d'un sac à patate, Draco avait (et Ron en était certain) toujours cet élégance naturelle. L'auror aida l'ancien Serpentard à enfiler la chemise laissant au blond le soin de la boutonner puis lui passa le shorty bleu sur les cuisses qu'il lui remonta jusqu'aux reins. Il dût néanmoins revenir à la chemise verte et défaire l'ensemble des boutons que Malfoy avait tenté d'accrocher tout seul : le Serpentard avait semble-t-il oublié la notion du parallélisme…

Ron prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et quitta la chambre pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, maintenant. » déclara Ron en lâchant la main albâtre. « Mais ne te salis pas, d'accord ? »

Après cette petite explication inutile, l'auror rejoignit le canapé où il s'allongea. C'est qu'il était debout depuis près de 5 heures… Allongeant la main, Ron saisit le Daily Prophète et entreprit la fin de sa lecture.

**_POV Draco._**

Une fois qu'il l'eut habillé, l'étranger le remmena dans le salon où il le laissa pour voguer à d'autres occupations. Draco récupéra enfin sa main qui bizarrement semblait le brûler et la posa sur ses lèvres. La main de son étranger était chaude, suffocante … Comme le reste de son corps. Lorsqu'il vit le roux s'allonger sur le canapé, Draco eut envie de faire de même. De paresser aussi, s'étendre près de lui.

L'ancien Serpentard contourna à son tour le canapé et non sans hésitation, monta le plus souplement possible entre les jambes étirées de son étranger. Celui-ci eut un sursaut quand il sentit le canapé s'affaisser et abandonna son journal pour fixer le blond de ses beaux yeux bleu lagon. La surprise de l'inconnu stoppa Daco dans sa progression qui, silencieusement, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son vis-vis, demanda la permission de continuer son ascension. L'étranger se contenta de le fixer, immobile… Son visage n'affichait d'ailleurs aucune expression. Ni de contrariété, ni de joie.

Totalement neutre.

Impassible.

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce contrôle. Lui en était tout bonnement incapable… Tous se lisaient sur son visage : la moindre déception, la plus infime de ses peurs... Ne pouvant décrypter la moindre pensée sur le visage stoïque de l'inconnu, Draco prit le manque de réaction de son vis-à-vis pour une acceptation silencieuse. Alors tout doucement, le blond fit courir ses doigts sur les abdominaux et grimpa avec délicatesse sur ce corps immense. Sans jamais détruire leur lien visuel, Draco s'allongea sur les muscles qu'il sentait contractés sous lui. Étourdit par l'odeur enivrante de son inconnu, les joue rougies par la gêne d'une telle proximité, l'ex-prisonnier n'osa cependant pas détourner le regard. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'un des bras puissants de l'inconnu s'enroula autour de sa taille, qu'il se permit de fermer les yeux. L'étranger qui s'était un peu crispé lorsqu'il était monté sur son torse, se détendit perceptiblement et retourna à son bout de papier.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Draco toujours bercé par le rythme salvateur de sa respiration, sentit son étranger se mouvoir sous lui. Une grande main vint tenir sa tête contre son torse tendit que le roux se redressait de demi puis étendit son bras pour saisir un petit boîtier noir posé plus loin sur la table basse. Il pointa ensuite ledit boîtier vers la grosse boîte noire accrochée au mur. Celle-ci s'alluma instantanément comme par magie. Draco vit avec ahurissement des hommes et des femmes, emprisonnés dans ladite boîte se mouvoir et parler. Quoiqu'un peu surprenant, la boîte parlante le captiva instantanément.

**_Fin POV Draco _**

Si rien ne pouvait transparaître sur le visage de l'auror, son esprit était néanmoins en ébullition alors qu'il regardait la silhouette famélique du blond entre ses jambes. Ron était choqué, et ce n'était peu dire. Il ne savait pas comment aborder la situation ni comment réagir... Il avait même oublié de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cette nouvelle vague d'affection que semblait lui vouer depuis peu sa Némésis était flippante, gênante.

Et un peu glauque.

Sa raison lui disait de repousser cette vague de sentiments guimauves, brutalement s'il le fallait ; brûler les mauvaises herbes avant qu'elles ne se répandent.

Et puis à côté de ça, il y avait son petit cœur en mal d'amour et de tendresse qui, malgré sa gêne appréciait cette affection innocente et naïve, exempt de tout caractère ambigu.

Son stoïcisme dût encourager Malfoy dans sa démarche puisque celui-ci s'avança à quatre pattes vers lui d'une démarche qu'il aurait très bien pu qualifier de féline. Posant ses mains blanches sur son poitrail, il s'allongea, sans jamais brisé leur lien visuel.

Ce fut peut-être la profondeur de ses yeux, son sourire timide ou alors le rougissement de ses joues qui firent flancher Ron. Le constat fut néanmoins le même. Enroulant son bras autour de la taille de sa Némésis, l'ancien Griffondor pressa le corps de Malfoy davantage contre le sien.

**XxXxXxX**

Le rouquin mit une bonne dizaine de minute à boucler tous les articles du Daily Prophet, ne pouvant ignorer la respiration lente et berçante de sa Némésis. Un rythme qui avait le don de faire cligner ses paupières capricieuses. N'ayant aucune envie de se lever, l'auror décida de s'occuper en regardant la « tailé ». Il prit donc la télécommande et alluma l'engin moldu d'un geste mécanique. L'étrange boîte noire sembla instantanément captivé Draco qui, d'abord interloqué, ne lâcha plus l'écran du regard. Ron zappa néanmoins les chaines (il n'avait aucune envie de leur infliger le mariage burlesque d'un feuilleton mexicain ou un nouvel épisode de Dora l'exploratrice). Le changement accéléré de station intrigua le blond, ce que bien évidement, Ron remarqua. Alors après avoir fait le tour des chaînes, l'auror lui laissa la « tailécomande » pour qu'il s'amuse…

Et en effet, Draco ne tarda pas à toucher les boutons colorés. Le roux lui, se contenta de fermer les yeux et de passer une main dans les cheveux parfumés à la mangue de sa Némésis.

Pourtant dans sa semi-somnolence, Ron capta un dialogue entre deux personnes, certainement deux présentateur d'un journal, qui lui fit ouvrir ses yeux clos.

« Et oui, très chers spectateurs, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir la créatrice de la marque '_Serpentine_', qui nous vous le rappelons, défilera ici-même, à Londres samedi prochain. Sans plus att… »

La jeune présentatrice disparut soudainement pour laisser place à un chat bleu qui courrait après une petite souris brune. Ron récupéra la télécommande des mains du Serpentard qui gémit d'indignation puis lui tira puérilement la langue. L'auror remit la chaine des informations et faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit les images.

Habillée d'un tailleur vert émeraude, à manches longues évasées et col haut, le tout surmonté d'une dentelle argentée, se tenait dans toute son élégance, une jeune femme dont les traits lui étaient étrangement familiers.

Ce nez mutin, ses paupières hautes, ses yeux noisette légèrement enfoncés, et ses lèvres fines et pincées…

« Non, c'est quand même pas… » s'exclama Ron, dépassé.

Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, la voix haute perchée de la présentatrice résonna dans le salon.

« Alors, Mlle Parkinson, dites-nous en plus sur votre prochaine collection d'été. »

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre…<strong>

* * *

><p>Je suis sûr que certain d'entre vous commence à râler... x) A cause du rapprochement trop minime de RonDraco.

Pour ma défense, Ron est encore trop dans l'esprit "Hermione, maison, bébé" pour même penser à s'interroger sur sa "passivité", son manque de volonté dès que cela concerne Draco.

Et puis Draco, même s'il rougit souvent, et admire son étranger, il est toujours trop petit dans sa tête. =D

Enfin voilà... x)

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déplu et que vous continuerez à me suivre.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. n.n

**Patatement vôtre,**

**The Last Day. *****-***

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews annonymes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>jessica :<strong> Merci pour ta review, me voilà rassurée. x) En espérant que le chapitre 8 ne te déplaise. =D

**Clina :** Le Couple Charlie/Blaise a son petit commité de fan, je vois. x) Moi aussi, j'aime ce couple parce qu'il réunit deux personnages que j'apprécie et qui vont bien ensemble (le côté un peu sauvage du métier de Charlie... grrr *sors*). Enfin brefff. xD Merci pour ta review. n.n"


	10. Ombre et Lumière

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Humour.

**Rating :** M (mais pas pour tout de suite n.n'')

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Béta lectrice :** Nightmare of Minoru

****Note de l'auteur : ****Les choses se profilent... Le doute s'installe... Ce chapitre est plus centré sur la relation conflictuelle Hermione/Draco que sur nos deux merveilleux protagonistes.

J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira. x)

****Enjoy ! \(n.n)/  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ombre et lumière<br>**

Pansy Parkinson… Voilà un nom qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis la fin de la guerre. Contrairement à son père, qui lui croupissait depuis une bonne demi-douzaine d'années en prison, sa fille, ancienne Serpentarde y avait échappé. Les avocats avaient plaidé une influence parentale trop importante et un jeune âge. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, on lui avait seulement obligé à suivre une thérapie pendant deux ans.

En tout cas, le repentir lui allait parfaitement bien… Parkinson avait réussi sa vie mieux que personne. Et pourtant elle n'aspirait pas cette suffisante serpentarde qu'elle exhibait avec beaucoup de prétention lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. La jeune styliste était devenue vraiment très belle et pleine de vie. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et de fierté à chaque fois que la journaliste évoquait l'une de ses créations.

Ron pinça l'une de ses lèvres. C'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai… Le jeune homme avait besoin de fringue, et on lui servait une jeune et talentueuse créatrice sur un plateau. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'appeler et à lui expliquer la situation au risque de la déranger quelques jours avant son défilé londonien.

Malgré le maigre pourcentage de réussite, Ron avait quand même envie de tenter sa chance. Il n'était pas un Griffondor pour rien.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Draco n'ait pas perdu sa place dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

**XxXxXxX**

Dans un entrepôt londonien à mille lieux de là, Pansy Parkinson dessinait, penchée et concentrée sur son plan de travail. Enfin… Elle essayait de dessiner. Autour de la jeune femme s'entassait une multitude de papiers froissés, jetés aléatoirement dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Voilà près d'une heure et demie que Pansy s'affairait sur le croquis d'une chemise sans n'avoir esquissé aucun début convainquant. Bien que la jeune styliste ait le dessin en tête, sa main se bornait à faire son indépendante en étirant et striant des coups de crayons grossiers sans âme.

Agacée, Pansy jeta pour la énième fois son dessin sur le sol en jurant et prit une nouvelle feuille blanche. Elle commença à tracer le contour d'un col, mais quand le magnifique col mao piqué de diamant devint une espèce de boudin dentelé, elle s'arrêta résignée.

Pansy devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'en avait plus envie… Elle n'avait plus la passion de dessiner des robes, des bustiers ou la courbe des jeans. Plus envie de coudre de la dentelles sur des chemisiers ou choisir un imprimé floral pour la prochaine jupe. Elle en avait marre, ras-le-bol.

Tous ses gestes étaient devenus automatiques, et tous les plaisirs de ses débuts s'étaient envolés. Parce que, sans le vouloir, elle s'était transformée en une machine à jupe et à bustier. D'Homme, elle était passée d'ordinateur formaté. Et elle était malheureusement plus que consciente de cette réalité…

Jamais, la jeune styliste n'avait vécu une panne d'inspiration comme celle-ci : aussi longue et tenante, dévastatrice. Pansy avait la vague impression, que la muse qui l'avait habitée durant toutes ses années s'en était allée, la laissant éperdue dans son talent, chimère, de son esprit.

Elle avait peur que ce défilé de devienne son unique et dernier accomplissement.

Si ses assistants entamaient les retouches finales et ourlaient les deniers pantalons dans un état se rapprochant de l'euphorie, elle, restait passive, comme hermétique à la frénésie ambiante. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, à n'en pas douter mais… Elle avait besoin d'autre chose maintenant. Comme un artiste qui avait trop longtemps peigné les paysages pittoresques de Province, Pansy avait besoin de nouveauté.

Mais quoi ?

Merlin… La jeune femme n'en n'avait aucune idée.

« Mlle Parkinson ? »

Pansy releva les yeux qu'elle avait préalablement fermés et fixa son regard dans les pupilles obsidiennes de sa secrétaire cachées derrière deux verres optiques.

« Oui ? »

« Un appel de l'auror Weasley, Mademoiselle. Il dit que c'est important. »

La jeune femme fut plus que surprise par le nom que par la profession de son futur interlocuteur. Weasley ? Pansy tendit la main et saisit le combiné, sceptique.

Allons bon… Qu'est-ce-que ça allait être encore ?

« Oui, allô ? »

**XxXxXxX**

Ron n'avait eu qu'un petit coup de fil à passer à Dean pour obtenir le numéro de l'atelier de Pansy où elle travaillait actuellement. Après s'être extirpé de Draco avec une facilité déconcertante – la télé ayant captée toute son attention (il avait changé la chaîne d'information pour une musicale), Ron était allé passer son coup de fil, qu'il espérait aboutir. L'auror tomba immédiatement sur une secrétaire qui après lui avoir demandé son identité et la personne qu'il voulait joindre, le mit en relation avec la jeune créatrice. Quand l'ancien Griffondor entendit sa voix retentir dans le combiné, Ron se maudit devant son audace.

« Parkinson ? »

« Weasley, quel me vaut le déplaisir de t'entendre à nouveau ? Tu as enfin engrossé Granger et tu voulais personnellement m'annoncer la nouvelle ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous avec les gosses ? Était-ce si étrange qu'Hermione ne soit pas encore enceinte ?

« Non, malheureusement, Hermione n'est pas enceinte. »

« Oh, et ça devrait m'attrister ? »

Ron retint la réplique cassante qui lui démangeait les lèvres et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il était dans cette situation pour demander un service autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

« Weasley, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Parle ! »

L'auror jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à la forme allongée sur le canapé. « C'est un peu délicat et personnel… »

« Mais encore… » soupira Pansy, exaspéré par la lenteur du débit de la belette.

« Comme tu le sais certainement, Dra- Malfoy a été relâché puis placé sous ma pro – surveillance. »

Pansy leva un sourcil. « Comme toute l'Angleterre, Weasley. Je te signale qu'il a fait la page des tabloïds pendant une semaine entière ! »

« Oh… oui, c'est vrai. »

Ron savait que l'affaire avait été portée au grand public dans un discours très stigmatisé du ministre de la justice lui-même. Cette médiatisation l'avait d'ailleurs surpris… Toute l'Angleterre savait où le couple Weasley habitait. N'était-ce donc pas un peu dangereux pour Draco notamment – puisque tous les mangemorts étaient soit morts ou emprisonnés – qu'un individu, rongé par la haine ne se venge ?

L'auror ne s'était cependant pas étalé sur le sujet et avait mis cette information de côté.

« Le problème, c'est que le ministère à confisquer tout ses biens, allant des meubles… aux habits. En fait, Draco n'a absolument rien à se mettre. Il porte depuis plus d'une semaine mes vêtements qui sont bien évidement trop grands. »

« Merlin ! Quelle horreur. » s'exclama la jeune styliste, effrayée. Elle s'imaginait déjà son petit prince dans les immondes tricots rouge de Molly Weasley ou les espèces de vêtements tout rapiécés que la belette mâle portait à une époque lointaine.

Ron quant à lui, ne savait pas comment interpréter le cri indigné de l'ancienne Serpentarde. S'éructait-elle pour la confiscation des biens ou du fait qu'il porte ses habits ? Pansy lui donna sa réponse deux petites secondes plus tard.

« Merlin, mais tes laines tricotées en poil de phacochère vont lui irriter la peau. Espèce de troll insensible ! Il vient de passer trois ans en prison alors qu'il était innocent et tu lui infliges encore ça ? Tu aurais pu au moins lui acheter de nouvelles fringues ! Avec tout le fric que ta femme se fait ! »

« Mais je ne demande que ça, figure toi ! » s'emporta Ron, blessé par l'allusion de la styliste. « Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas le droit de quitter la maison, que personne dans mon entourage ne veut ou ne peut m'aider. »

« La vente en ligne de vêtements des sites moldus prendrait presque une semaine et demi et le ministère refuse de m'envoyer quelqu'un. », continua Ron, d'une voix plus douce, lasse. « Parkinson, je te jure que j'ai essayé. »

Le timbre tremblant de sa voix convainquit Pansy dans la véracité de ses propos car elle se fit moins agressive quand elle s'adressa à l'auror.

« Humm, et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire dans ton histoire, moi hein ? »

Ron se racla la gorge et inspira pour se donner du courage.

« Je me disais que puisque tu étais une styliste de talent… »

Et bah voyons… Voilà qu'il la flattait maintenant.

« … je me disais peut-être tu pourrais lui confectionner des vêtements. »

« Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, surtout en cet période. », enchaina rapidement l'auror, ayant peur d'un refus catégorique. « Tu dois être débordée avec ton défilé, mais… Je te le demande comme une faveur. Pour Draco. »

Pansy avait directement pensé à refuser et à raccrocher au nez de cet insupportable rouquin. Draco ou non, il ne voulait pas travaillé pour la belette et sa femelle de castor. Mais son petit discours eut un – petit – impact et la fit réfléchir. Ce n'était pas l'idée de dessiner pour Draco qu'il l'avait amené à se taire mais plutôt ce qu'il y avait caché derrière.

« Je payerais le prix comptant s'il le faut ! » ajouta Ron, de plus en plus inquiet de la raison du silence qu'elle avait instauré.

Pansy décida au bout de quelques instants de taire son mutisme.

« Écoute, Weasley, je vais y réfléchir. Je te donnerai ma réponse demain. »

Et sans laisser le temps à l'auror de répondre, Pansy raccrocha. Soupirante, elle s'adossa contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux. Peut-être était-ce une solution… Et comme pour se tester, Pansy attrapa une feuille blanche et commença à gribouiller

De son côté, Ron, était un peu pantelant, et fixait le combiné silencieux avec scepticisme et espoir. Il espérait vraiment avoir convaincu la jeune créatrice

**XxXxXxX**

**Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers chics de Londres…**

« On fait comme ça alors. […] Pas de soucis. Au revoir M. Scheinder. »

Hermione déposa le combiné sur son socle et s'empressa d'annoter la modification d'emploi du temps dans son agenda. D'un fin trait d'encre, elle raya le déjeuner qu'elle devait prendre avec Luna et le remplaça par un entretien avec M. Scheinder.

Le boulot passait avant le copinage.

Polie, elle appela tout de même son amie pour annuler leur déjeuner et promit de remettre ça avant que la jeune rédactrice du Chicaneur ne soit devant l'autel.

« Encore désolé, Luna. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? »

« Non. T'inquiètes pas. C'est dommage mais ça ne fait rien. On aura d'autres occasions de se voir. », lui répondit calmement la jeune journaliste de sa voix douce et mystérieuse.

« Oui, bien sûr… Bon… Je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai mon prochain rendez-vous qui m'attend. Bisous ma belle. »

« Au revoir, Hermione. Et n'oublies pas… Méfie-toi des Hyglums qui rôdent. »

Luna n'avait décidément pas changé, se dit Hermione en gloussant tandis qu'un sourire tendre venait orner son beau visage. Elle était toujours cette jeune adolescente rêveuse à l'imagination débordante qui inventait et créait de nouvelles créatures chimériques qu'elle seul pouvait voir. Malgré son côté étrange et énigmatique, Luna n'en demeurait pas moins une amie chère aux yeux de l'avocate qui s'en voulait de la négliger ainsi.

« Promis Luna, je ferais attention. A bientôt. »

Hermione raccrocha à contrecœur puis déposa le magicophone sur son socle. Son travail l'empêchait souvent de sortir, de s'amuser ou de revoir d'anciennes connaissances. Mais la jeune avocate avait toujours pensé que la justice prévoyait sur le domaine personnel…

Pourtant Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de se tuer à la tâche jusqu'à soixante-dix ans ou de vivre en ermite dans son bureau… Mais c'était les débuts, et comme tout début, ils étaient difficiles.

« Courage Hermione ! »

Tapotant une dernière fois ses joues pour se redonner constance, la jeune avocate appuya promptement sur une touche de son magicophone.

« Mélinda ? Est-ce que Mlle Peterson est arrivée ? »

« Non maître. », bafouilla la voix timide de sa secrétaire.

« Humm… Prévenez-moi quand ce sera le cas. »

Alors qu'elle allait raccrocher sèchement et relire le dossier de sa prochaine cliente, Mélinda ajouta de sa voix fluette (qu'Hermione trouvait de plus en plus agaçante d'ailleurs).

« Maître, une enveloppe est arrivée il y a quelques minutes. Elle vous est adressée. Dois-je vous l'apporter ? »

« L'expéditeur ? » demanda Hermione un peu distante alors qu'elle corrigeait une faute d'orthographe négligée dans un rapport.

« Je ne sais pas Maître Weasley. Il n'y a que votre nom. »

« … »

Hermione fronça discrètement les sourcils. Que son nom ? Comment ça que son nom ? C'était pas… La jeune avocate stoppa soudainement sa plume. Oh Merlin ! …

« Maître ? »

« Mélinda, de quelle couleur est l'enveloppe ? »

« Pour… »

« Répondez Mélinda ! » commanda Hermione en haussant le ton, le front plissé par l'appréhension.

« Rouge, Maître. L'enveloppe est rouge. »

« … Apportez cette lettre dans mon bureau. »

Hermione répondit avec assurance, impassible comme à son habitude. Aucune syllabe plus haute que l'autre, ni de voix chevrotante. Rien n'aurait pu trahir l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme si ce n'est les tremblements de sa main quand elle raccrocha le magicophone.

**XxXxXxX**

« Ron… Je vou… »

« Hermione, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Pour l'autre jour, je… »

La jeune avocate ne le laissa pas le temps de finir. Elle n'avait pas la patience ni le courage d'entendre les excuses bancales du roux. Elle voulait voir.

Savoir et comprendre.

Vérifier.

« Oublie. J'ai tourné la page. J'ai vu tes… Peu importe. »

Hermione, comme pour effacer ses mots incohérents, fit de grands gestes évasifs en battant l'air.

« Je veux le voir Ron. Je veux voir Malfoy. » chuchota-elle. La brune aurait voulu qu'il la regarde, qu'il s'inquiète de son teint anormalement pâle et de ses petits yeux ; elle aurait aimé se faire enlacer dans ses bras forts et écouter des mots rassurants.

Mais Ron ne la regardait pas. Il lui tournait le dos, la tête dans le tambour de la machine à laver.

« T'as pas besoin de moi. », rétorqua l'auror sèchement en claquant le hublot. Prenant la panière à linge qu'il avait rempli à deux mains, il quitta la buanderie.

Hermione, loin d'être découragée, le suivit. « Bien sûr que si j'ai besoin de toi. Tu le sais très bien.»

Mais le jeune homme avait décidé apparemment de l'ignorer. Courant presque dans les couloirs, passant les meubles avec habilité, la corbeille toujours dans les mains, il marcha sur les pierres plates de la terrasse puis aplatit l'herbe de ses semelles jusqu'au fils étiré entre deux arbres du jardin.

« Ron, s'il te plait. », murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce pour l'attendrir. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et entama de longues caresses sur le dos large.

« Arrête ça tout de suite Hermione. », siffla Ron alors qu'il se dérobait de la main amoureuse de la jeune femme, sans la regarder tout en continuant à étendre son linge.

La brune ne comprenait pas… Elle regarda le roux avec perplexité et désarroi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait de mal ? … Avant de plisser le front et de serrer la mâchoire, agacée.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? »

Claquant violemment la langue, Ron fit volteface et hurla avec fureur et indignation.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il me prend ? Mais je te signale que ça fait… »

Un bruit étrange de chute l'interrompit, plongeant le couple dans un petit silence.

« C'était quoi ça? », demanda Ron en se rapprochant à pas vifs de la maison.

« Chais pas… Mais ça vient d'en… »

Mais les mots de la jeune femme se perdirent dans le vent maritime qui soufflait mollement dans les branches. L'avocate soupira et d'une marche exaspérée, suivit Ron dont les bruits de pas martelaient la cage d'escalier.

**XxXxXxX**

Lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité de la chambre bleue, Hermione se fit la plus discrète et la plus silencieuse possible. A pas feutrée, elle se glissa dans l'obscurité du couloir en face de la porte laissée grande ouverte.

Ce qu'elle vit la laissa perplexe.

Ron ne lui avait jamais parlé de Draco ni de l'avancement de leur rapport. Pourtant elle était convaincue que leur haine mutuelle n'avait fait que grandir, encouragée par leurs assauts verbaux, leurs maladresses et les souvenirs douloureux.

Rien d'amical, pas de confiance.

Ni de rires ou de sourires tendres.

Apparemment, elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Adossé confortablement contre le torse chaud de son homme, le corps alangui entre ses jambes musclées, Malfoy riait à gorge déployée des bêtises que semblait lui chuchotées Ron au creux de l'oreille.

Hermione n'avait jamais entendu Malfoy rire d'un vrai rire, sincère et incontrôlé. De sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle n'avait connu que ses ricanements ironiques, cruels et blessants. Et étrangement, savoir que Ron était arrivé à obtenir autre chose la remplissait d'une petite jalousie innommable.

Comme si les éclats de joie et leurs secrets lui piquaient les yeux, Hermione détourna son regard de leur étrange moment de complicité et s'intéressa à la chambre. Le lit ne possédait plus un seul drap et le sol semblait recouvert d'un nouveau revêtement. Entre les feutres, les coussins, les tomates (?), les T-shirt et les feuilles blanches, Hermione ne distinguait qu'à peine le parquet en chêne.

Alors qu'elle suivait une sorte de ligne imaginaire, les orbes noisette de la jeune avocate s'arrêtèrent sur une feuille.

Un dessin d'enfant qui représentait deux personnes se tenant la main. L'une rouge, l'autre bleue.

L'une rousse, l'autre blonde.

Hermione ne se souvenait pas de ce dessin. Ceux de leurs nièces et de leurs neveux étaient soigneusement encadrés dans le salon ou accrochés au frigo par des aimants.

Un frisson désagréable lui traversa l'échine et la jeune femme resserra sa veste autour de sa poitrine.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le ressentit.

Ce picotement dans le cou. Ce malaise.

L'alourdissement de l'atmosphère.

Soudain, l'obscurité ne lui semblait plus aussi accueillante, les couloirs déserts moins protecteurs.

Ses yeux se mirent tout de suite à chercher la lumière par-delà la porte.

Mais ils ne rencontrèrent que deux billes grises qui se fixaient sur sa personne avec vice et animosité.

**XxXxXxX**

**POV Draco**

Il n'était pas tard pourtant… Le soleil venait à peine de disparaitre derrière les petites collines.

Mais il faisait si sombre dans sa chambre…

D'habitude, son étranger venait toujours le rejoindre dans la journée… Peut-importe qu'il soit dans la cuisine, caché sous les branches du cerisier ou dans l'armoire d'une des chambres à l'étage, son inconnu le retrouvait toujours. Alors Draco ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison, aujourd'hui l'auror n'était pas venu.

Avait-il oublié ?

« Peut-être, moi aussi, j'oublie des choses », pensa-t-il lentement en s'asseyant un peu brusquement sur le parquet. Ses feutres, ils les perdaient toujours… Des fois, Draco prenait même son feutre jaune pour colorier alors qu'il ne marchait plus.

Le blond serait bien allé le chercher dans la maison mais l'absence de lumière l'effrayait un peu. Alors Draco attendit. Il patienta dix bonnes minutes, assis sur le parquet, près de son lit, en essayant de distinguer les objets de la chambre pour s'occuper.

Alors qu'il essayait de reconnaître l'objet informe sur la commode, Draco entendit des éclats de voix de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Curieux, le jeune garçon se leva puis se dirigea vers la baie vitrée.

Le Serpentard aurait cependant dû écouter son étranger quand celui-ci lui avait demandé de ranger sa chambre.

Il aurait dû mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

A cause de l'obscurité, Draco ne vit pas le feutre jaune laissé entre deux lattes en bois mais il sentit en revanche la rigidité du parquet quand il tomba lourdement sur les fesses.

**XxXxXxX**

Son inconnu était apparu quelques minutes plus tard, dans sa chambre puis avait allumé la lumière.

Ses traits tendus - par ce qu'il espérait être de l'inquiétude - s'étaient immédiatement détendus.

Il s'était moqué le bougre lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur le sol, les quatre pieds à l'air ! Draco les avait aperçues lui et son petit sourire aux coins de ses belles lèvres ainsi que le ricanement silencieux de ses yeux.

Alors bien sûr, le Serpentard l'avait boudé. Pour se venger.

Mais les excuses bidons du roux et ses promesses rigolotes avaient eu raison de son agacement.

Draco écoutait en ce moment d'une oreille discrète le babillage incessant de son inconnu le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était dingue ce qu'il pouvait parler lorsqu'il était lancé ! Mais Draco se gardait bien de le lui faire remarquer. Cela faisait partie des côtés touchants et mignons de son étranger.

Alors qu'il jouait avec les mèches rousses éclatantes, le blond aperçut derrière l'épaule de son inconnu _une__ silhouette_ qui se tenait là, dans l'ombre du couloir, cachée.

De là où il était, Draco ne distinguait que les contours flous d'un corps et les ruines d'un visage. Pourtant, malgré l'obscurité, au milieu de ce qui semblait être une abondance de traits, luisait deux petites billes sombres.

Deux cristaux noirs qui fouillaient chaque parcelle de son intimité, volaient et analysaient ses secrets dans toute leur complexité.

Mais ce n'était pas ces regards fouineurs qui provoquaient le profond malaise du blond, cette chaleur dévastatrice, agressive qui lui brûlait le sang.

C'était ces regards qui brillaient d'une lueur plus humaine dès qu'ils se posaient sur son étranger.

« C'est pas bien. »

C'était mal ! Draco resserra sa prise autour des épaules du roux. Il le sentait… Cette silhouette allait lui voler plus qu'une vie… Mais il ne la laisserait pas faire !

Alors quand les yeux de la silhouette s'ancrèrent dans le sein, Draco soutint durement son regard. Ces orbes gris plissés n'étaient plus que deux globes emplies de haine et de rancœur.

Était-ce l'animosité contenue dans ses yeux ou la combattivité de ses pensées qui eurent raisons de la silhouette ? Draco n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais il espéra lorsqu'il vit disparaitre l'être caché dans l'ombre que plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de le revoir.

Plus jamais.

**Fin POV Draco.**

Hermione n'avait pu supporter l'échange plus longtemps et avait fui la chambre comme une bête devant un feu. Quand elle franchit la porte de son bureau qu'elle s'empressa de fermer derrière elle, la jeune femme put afin expirer l'air qu'elle avait emprisonné dans ses poumons.

Chancelante, elle s'assit dans le petit fauteuil près de la fenêtre et se mit à la fixer.

Dans sa tête, les images de Ron et Malfoy enlacés _amicalement_, riant aux éclats, se répétaient en boucle comme un mauvais film. Sur ces images joyeuses mais pour lesquelles, l'avocate n'éprouvait qu'amertume et gène, se détachaient deux orbes gris hypnotiques et coléreux qui plongeaient la jeune femme dans un profond malaise.

Hermione s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. Mais était-ce de sa faute si ces pupilles grises lui rappelaient plus de douloureux souvenir que la mort elle-même ?

Oh, ça oui... Malfoy l'avait reconnu, il n'y avait pas de doutes.

Pourquoi l'aurait-il dévisager avec autant de fureur si cela n'avait pas été le cas ?

D'une main un peu faiblarde, Hermione battit l'air près de son visage pour atténuer l'étourdissement dont était victime sa tête.

Il n'y avait aucune raison... Aucune.

Alors comme ça cinq années d'éloignement n'avaient pas suffi à détruire sa haine, son dégout envers elle, envers une sang-de-bourbe ?

La lèvres de l'avocate se tordirent dans un faible sourire.

Ah ça non… Les gens ne changeaient pas.

Les bons restaient bons.

Et les mauvais demeuraient à jamais mauvais.

Pourris juste dans les profondeurs de leurs âmes, le sang contaminé par la bêtise et l'hypocrisie.

Et Malfoy était loin d'être une exception.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce 9ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. =D<p>

Je sais qu'Hermione a une place importante dans ma fic, et qu'on la voit souvent (et pourtant, je peux vous jurer que je ne l'aime pas... xD). Mais c'est vraiment pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire. x)

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! n.n

**Ne sentez-vous pas ? Cette petite brise qui vient du large ? Le vent commence à tourner...**

**Patatement vôtre,**

**The Last Day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux rewiews annonymes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Clina : <strong>Tes reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir. x) Moi, j'avoue ne pas croire au coup de foudre... Pour moi, les sentiments ne surviennent pas soudainement, surtout les sentiments amoureux. C'est une évolution. Et c'est cette évolution que j'aime trouvé dans les fanfictions. x)

**Douce :** Je comprends tout à fait cette notion d'introduction. On découvre à chaque chapitre des éléments nouveaux, les choses se mettent juste en place en fait. Mais c'est long... Mais les choses commencent à bouger. C'est le calme avant la tempête. En ce qui concerne la relation de Ron et Draco, elle prendra du temps (mais je vous ai prévu depuis le début)... Entre un homme brisé et un autre borné, c'est compliqué.


	11. Autre Facette

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Humour.

**Rating :** M (mais pas pour tout de suite n.n'')

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Béta lectrice :** Nightmare of Minoru

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, alors... Ce chapitre est placé sous l'auspice de l'étrangeté. Je me suis surprise en le modifiant aussi radicalement... U.U Sinon, je ne peux que répondre par l'affirmative aux lecteurs qui pensent que je vais certainement trop dans les détails et que la fic n'évolue pas assez. Mais disons que la partie "introduction" est désormais finie et que les choses vont commencer à réellement bouger. Draco "grandit", Hermione doute encore et toujours, et Ron, lui, ne voit rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Autre Facette<strong>

« Vous parlez de quoi, lorsque vous êtes ensemble ? »

Ron - qui une fois n'était pas coutume – avait le nez plongé dans un livre, releva la tête et fixa ses yeux lagons sur la jeune femme, interrogateur.

« Malfoy… », reprit l'avocate. « De quoi vous parlez la journée ? »

« Mais on ne parle pas… », souffla l'auror, amusé, les yeux toujours plongés dans son livre.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux.

« Arrête de mentir, Ron. Je suis montée avec toi hier et je vous ai vous. Vous étiez entrain de babiller comme des préadolescentes ! »

L'ancien Griffondor ne releva pas l'insulte de sa femme et ferma son ouvrage, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'appréciait guère le ton hautain et moralisateur avec lequel elle lui parlait. Les deux coudes sur la table, la tête posée sur ses mains, Ron lui rétorqua :

« Oh… Alors, jeune espionne en herbe… As-tu vu une seule fois les lèvres de Draco s'écarter pour autre chose qu'un rire ? »

Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer avec une multitude d'arguments mais aucun son cohérent n'arriva à sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce n'était que la voix claire et grave de son homme qu'elle avait pu écouter…

« Mais il… », balbutia la jeune femme.

« Hermione, Draco a perdu la mémoire. Il a actuellement l'âge mental d'un enfant de huit ans. Et il est aussi muet.», renseigna l'auror d'une voix un peu moqueuse tout en se levant de son siège.

« C'est pas possible ça Ron ! » s'exclama la jeune femme. Malfoy l'avait reconnu la vielle, elle en était certaine. « Il m'a reconnu hier ! Pourquoi m'aurait-il fusillé du regard aussi-non ? »

Ron regarda sa femme avec un certain désintérêt et indifférence puis se détourna d'elle.

« Ecoute, Hermione. Draco est atteint du syndrome de Kabulost. C'est une maladie psychologique régressive. Il ne se souvient de rien, ok ? »

« Mais Ron… »

« Putain Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas te la fermer et admettre ton ignorance ? », s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos. «Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance pour une fois ? Tu ne connais pas Malfoy ! » ajouta-t-il en faisant volte-face. « Alors tu… »

La réprimande assassine et méchante qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler, mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage perdue de son épouse. Sa colère se fit souffler comme un nuage par le vent…

« Tu es inquiète ? », demanda l'ancien Griffondor d'une voix calme. « T'as peur ? C'est pour ça que tu…»

La jeune femme détourna la tête et baissa les yeux, gênée. Oui, Hermione n'était pas tranquille. Oui elle était angoissée et soucieuse… L'avocate s'en voulait de paraître si faible, aussi soumise à ses peurs, elle qui avait toujours été maître d'elle-même.

Pourtant la jeune femme laissa sa fierté et son égo de côté et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte chaude de Ron lorsque celui-ci la prit dans ses bras.

« Je te le présenterais, si ça peut te rassurer, Hermione. Et tu pourras constater par toi-même. »

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, compréhensive même si les quelques paroles susurrées aux creux de son oreille étaient loin de la rassurer.

**XxXxXxX**

_**POV Draco.**_

Draco, caché derrière la table basse du salon, regardait son étranger avec une curiosité enfantine. Son roux semblait… nerveux. En tout cas, très agité depuis quelques jours. Pour se protéger des attaques contre les martiens venus de l'espace, Draco observait derrière le mur infranchissable de sa base secrète fait en cousins, son étranger qui avait, il en était convaincu, été ensorcelé par le martien vert de la télé. Sa démarche canardée et brusque ne pouvait être que le résultat d'un complot entre Yoguy et George. Mais heureusement pour son étranger qu'il connaissait le remède pour contrer les effets du sort maléfique. Draco plissa ses yeux à cette pensée. Oui, il était le seul à pouvoir le sauver.

Il fallait que son étranger lui dise son prénom et qu'il lui mette ensuite son casque « repousse–sort » qu'il avait actuellement sur sa tête (l'hypothétique heaume était en fait une écumoire peinte en bleu avec de la gouache).

Après avoir mentalement récapitulé son plan dans sa tête, Draco sortit de sa base secrète à quatre pattes et fila dans sa chambre non sans avoir dégommé une banane de l'espace qui avait voulu le manger dans les escaliers. Une fois en sécurité dans sa chambre, le blond récupéra son feutre dans son tiroir magique et prit un petit tas de feuille blanche. Puis, tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu, il quitta sa couche et se déplaça furtivement vers son étranger occupé dans la cuisine. Heureusement sur le chemin du retour, Draco ne croisa pas d'autres créatures. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait quand sa route fut barrée par une jolie personne, aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux noisette. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu ici… Malgré cet état de fait, le blond était heureux de la rencontrer, il y avait quelque chose dans sa prestance d'engeant qui lui disait qu'elle ferait une très bonne copilote de vaisseaux spéciaux ou un compagnon d'aventure. En plus de son étranger, bien évidement. L'ancien Serpentard lui adressa un sourire timide, impressionné par cette femme élégante.

L'étrangère le lui retourna, incertaine puis pivota pour parler à son inconnu.

« Il est là. »

Draco fixa interrogateur la jeune femme puis haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Malgré cette diversion, le blond n'avait pas oublié l'objectif de sa mission ultra secrète et était déterminé à guérir son étranger des maux qui semblaient le tourmenter.

_**Fin Draco.**_

« Une écumoire ! Il avait une écumoire sur la tête ! », pensa Hermione un peu déroutée. « Et ce sourire… » La jeune femme ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Ron qui brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse. Alors il avait raison… Même si elle ne s'attendait pas à être si soudainement confrontée au blond et à son état, Hermione ne pouvait que constater. Le sourire joyeux que lui avait adressé Malfoy à l'instant et les ondes meurtrières de la veille étaient en total contradiction.

« C'est plus le même », souffla-t-elle très bas alors qu'elle voyait le blond se précipiter vers la bouteille de lait qu'elle venait de sortir. Malfoy agissait réellement comme un enfant : les mimiques, le comportement. _La même façon de penser..._

Ou alors tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu d'acteur mené à la perfection_. _

Étrangement, la maladie de Malfoy ne l'avait rassuré en rien… Les doutes subsistaient toujours.

Des complots naquirent et envahirent son esprit comme des lierres grimpantes. Ah, non… Hermione était loin d'être rassurée.

Ron quant à lui regardait sa Némésis avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Si au début Draco se contentait de faire des gribouillons sur les feuilles blanches - ou les murs – ses occupations étaient désormais plus inventives, surtout depuis qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de mettre la télé, il a maintenant trois jours de cela. Et Ron en était apaisé, presque soulagé. Blaise ne s'était heureusement pas trompé. Parce que l'auror avait bien perçu une « évolution » dans les occupations de Draco au fil des jours. Le blond s'imaginait régulièrement chevalier ou sorcier – l'ancien Griffonfor l'avait à plusieurs reprises vu brandir une spatule en bois dans les airs -. Sa Némésis entrait en tout cas dans la peau de personnages imaginaires et jouait dans des univers alternatifs comme tout enfant de huit-neuf ans. La seule chose qui inquiétait encore un peu Ron était le fait qu'il ne parle toujours pas.

« Ron… »

L'auror tourna la tête vers sa femme qui se tenait désormais à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je vais aller travailler un peu dans mon bureau… Tu… Tu pourras m'apporter mon repas ? Je peux pas encore manger avec… » Elle désigna d'un signe de tête le blond. « C'est… Je… Enfin, tu comprends. »

Ron acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il la comprenait. Lui aussi avait mis du temps avant de parvenir à voir au-delà de sa rancœur et de sa haine.

Hermione secoua doucement la tête à son tour puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Merci, mon amour. Bon, », continua-t-elle, « Je vous laisse entre… hommes. »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de quitter la pièce, elle ajouta :

« Et Ron, pose ce téléphone. Tu vas attraper des ampoules à force de le tenir.»

Ron roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur sa Némésis qui abordait une mine renfrognée. Ses fins sourcils blonds se touchaient dans un froncement caractéristique et ses lèvres pleines étaient tordues férocement. L'auror ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain d'attitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il en replaçant les mèches de cheveux blond qui tombaient sur les orbes gris.

Mais sa Némésis ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la porte avec colère.

Décidément, il avait du mal à le comprendre… Soupirant, l'auror alla ranger le lait que sa femme avait oublié de remettre dans le réfrigérateur. Alors qu'il était décidé à nettoyer complètement la cuisine, une main blanche vint tirer un des pans de sa chemise.

« Draco, va jouer. Je suis occupé. »

Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas et réitéra ses gestes.

« Draco, tu… »

Le grognement mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il fut face à au visage impassible de sa Némésis. Autant dire inhabituel. Il n'avait pas vu cette expression sur le visage albâtre depuis… Depuis cinq ans. Ron remarqua alors que le blond brandissait dans l'une de ses mains, un paquet de feuille blanche et dans l'autre, un feutre. L'auror posa son éponge et s'essuya les mains avec un torchon avant de faire face à sa Némésis.

« Tu voulais me montrer quelques choses, Draco ? » demanda l'auror en s'asseyant sur l'une des quatre chaises de la table de la cuisine.

Draco le fixa quelques secondes et son sourire enfantin ourla de nouveau ses lèvres avant de se précipiter à ses côtés. Il étala ensuite ses feuilles sur la table et commença à écrire quelque chose sur l'une d'entre elles.

Il traça de sa main malhabile, un « d » majuscule arrondi et bouclé pour enchainer sur la lettre « r ». Son écriture était enfantine, comme celle d'un élève de maternelle, bien loin du style calligraphique de ses années de Poudlard. Malgré tout, Ron savait que Draco s'appliquait car ses traits du visage étaient concentrés : il était entièrement dévoué à sa tâche. Une langue mutine avait d'ailleurs fait son apparition sur les lèvres rougies. Quand le blond eut finit d'écrire son prénom sur toute la largeur de sa feuille, il leva les yeux gris sur l'ancien Griffondor et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Tu as écrit ton prénom. », annonça l'auror à voix haute pour signifier à Draco qu'il avait compris. Il était d'ailleurs agréablement surpris d'apprendre que sa Némésis savait écrire.

Draco hocha la tête puis pointa, tout aussi silencieusement, de ses doigts trop fins le papier où était inscrit son nom puis lui-même. Il regarda ensuite Ron dans les yeux.

L'auror se contenta d'acquiescer bêtement, loin d'avoir compris. De son autre main, Draco désigna une feuille blanche puis Ron et lui tendit son feutre.

« Oh. Tu veux savoir comment je m'appelle ? Mais Draco je…»

Ron se tut. A bien y réfléchir, il ne s'était jamais présenté. L'auror se gratta énergiquement la tête. Putain, mais il était vraiment stupide !

« Donc, tu veux savoir comment je m'appelle ? », répéta une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme.

Draco sembla fier de lui lorsque Ron fit glisser entre ses doigts le feutre et commença à écrire son prénom.

« Je m'appelle Ron. Ron. », lui expliqua l'auror en articulant exagérément.

Il vit Draco faire le contour des lettres comme pour s'imprimer de leurs formes avec une expression béate sur les lèvres. Décidément, il en fallait peu pour le satisfaire…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le laisser pour finir de ranger la cuisine, Draco se leva soudainement et enleva son casque pour le lui mettre sur les cheveux. Le blond murmura silencieusement quelques chose malheureusement inaudible et lui souffla au visage.

Cette sorte de rituel sembla lui convenir car il lui adressa un sourire que Ron lui rendit, incertain. L'auror savait que Draco était souvent dans ses jeux, mais comme il ne savait toujours pas parler, Ron ne savait jamais comment interagir avec sa Némésis. Il fut donc soulagé lorsque Draco quitta la cuisine après avoir récupéré son casque.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron était en train de faire manger Draco lorsqu'un majestueux hibou Grand-Duc d'Europe vint frapper aux carreaux de la cuisine. L'auror déposa la fourchette pleine de carottes râpées dans l'assiette et alla ouvrir au volatile. Le hibou lui tendit instantanément sa pâte sur laquelle était accrochée une lettre. Après une petite caresse sur le haut du bec et un miam-miam hibou avalé, le Grand-Duc s'envola retrouver son maître. Ron n'ouvrit pourtant pas immédiatement la lettre : il termina de nourrir Draco qui s'obstinait toujours à ne pas vouloir manger tout seul puis après lui avoir lavé les mains dans l'évier de la cuisine, le libéra et le laissa vaguer à ses occupations.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ? » murmura Ron en décachetant l'enveloppe. En tout cas, il ne reconnaissait pas l'empreinte magique de l'expéditeur et inconsciemment, l'ancien Griffondor se mit à espérer.

_Cher Weasley honnis,_

_Loin de moi l'idée de porter une quelconque justification à mon retard mais, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai un défilé dans moins d'une semaine et je n'ai pas que ton petit problème à gérer._

_Mais vois-tu, ta proposition si au début ne m'avait guère emballé, commence à me plaire. J'avais besoin de changement dans mon travail, et créer une ligne pour homme m'enjoue. J'ai d'ailleurs fait des esquisses de vêtements dont je suis fière. _

_Donc, oui, j'accepte ta proposition. Cependant, et tu dois t'en douter, j'impose certaine conditions. Tout d'abord, et ceux pour le bon déroulement de notre arrangement, il me faut toutes les mensurations de Draco rapidement (aujourd'hui même après réflexion). Aucune partie de son corps ne doit être oubliée (et ça passe de la longueur des doigts, au tour de ses chevilles)._

Ron arrêta sa lecture, choqué, puis relut la phrase plusieurs fois. Hein ? Toutes ? Il n'allait quand même pas mesurer sa bi-

_Weasley, j'espère que ton esprit dérangé n'est pas en train de s'imaginer des choses… Si j'apprends que tu as touché à UN seul de ses poils pubiens, tu auras une bonne excuse pour ne pas encore avoir d'enfant ! J'espère que tu m'as bien compris…_

Voilà qui était clair…

_Cet avertissement exprimé (et j'espère assimiler…), je souhaiterais que tu me fournisses des photos de Draco portant mes créations sous tous les angles (puisqu'il est en période d'isolement, je ne puis faire autrement).Tu me les enverras à l'adresse annotée au bas de la feuille._

_Draco était un de mes amis proches et ne pas connaître la vérité à propos de son état m'attriste. Je ne fais pas confiance à tous ses tabloïds qui chaque jour sortent une nouvelle maladie ou lui attache un nouveau crime. Je veux le voir de mes propres yeux et constater moi-même de son état. Peut-être (et cela n'a rien d'une suggestion) pourrais-tu m'en apprendre d'avantage ou du moins m'en dessiner les contours ? Néanmoins, les maigres informations que tu me donneras ne me satisferont guère. Elles me feront juste patienter le temps que sa période d'isolement se termine. Il en va de soi, que dès que celle-ci sera mis à termes, que je te rendrais une petite visite inopportune. _

_Pour l'instant, ce sont les seules conditions qui me reviennent à l'esprit. D'autres viendront certainement allonger cette liste plus tard._

_Serpentardement,_

_Pansy Parkinson. _

Ron soupira de soulagement à la fin de la lettre. Elle avait accepté ! L'auror se retint d'exprimer sa joie dans l'une de ses danses burlesques et se précipita vers Draco pour lui piquer une feuille. Après deux trois jeux de jambes pour éviter les attaques d'un koala blond qui avait visiblement confondu ses jambes pour un arbre, il retourna dans la cuisine et répondit à la missive de Pansy.

_Parkinson,_

_Je suis heureux que ma proposition ait pu t'avancer dans ton travail et je te remercie encore pour ton aide. A vrai dire, je ne l'attendais plus. Cette attente a été particulièrement difficile même si finalement, elle n'a duré que trois jours. _

_Pour ce qui est des mensurations de Draco, je m'y attèlerais dès que j'aurais fini d'écrire cette lettre qui ne t'inquiète pas, sera brève._

_Les photos ne posent à priori aucun problème si ce n'est mon manque de talent pour la photographie. Mais je te promets que tu auras des images cadrées. Par contre, je te demanderais de taire l'existence des futurs clichés car je n'ai pas l'autorisation de mon supérieur (et je ne la demanderais pas)._

_Si les tabloïds sont loin de la vérité, ils ont toutefois raison sur un point : Draco est en effet malade. Mais « malade » d'une maladie qui se soigne avec du temps et de la patience._

_Sa période d'isolement se termine dimanche prochain, tu n'auras qu'à passer à la maison lundi. Tu pourras voir… Constater son état de tes propres yeux. Blaise et Charlie seront certainement là également. _

_Cordialement,_

_R. Weasley._

Après avoir apposé sa signature et mis la lettre dans une enveloppe, Ron alla appeler son hibou, malheureusement increvable pour les destinataires de ses courriers, Coqcidrue. Cinq minutes plus tard, son hibou se cognait contre le battant de la seule vitre fermée. Décidément, l'âge ne le bonifiait pas. Sa maladresse et sa bêtise semblait s'accroître au fil des années.

L'auror attacha la lettre protégée par un sort d'imperméabilité à la patte de Coq et après une dernière explication, le volatile s'envola.

Au loin, à une centaine de mètre, Ron le vit percuter le seul arbre que possédait la colline d'en face.

Le voyage promettait d'être long… Mais l'ancien Griffondor était confiant : la lettre arriverait à bon port.

Ron referma la fenêtre lorsqu'il ne put distinguer le volatile et alla chercher le mètre mesureur dans le meuble du salon ainsi qu'un petit cahier pour noter les mesures.

« Draco ! Viens dans la cuisine s'il te plaît. » s'exclama l'auror, assez fortement pour être entendu.

Une minute s'écoula mais toujours aucunes traces d'une tête blonde.

« Draco ? »

Ron alla dans le salon qu'il trouva vide. « Draco, montre-toi, ce n'est pas drôle. » brailla-t-il en montant les escaliers. L'auror commençait à s'inquiéter. « Mais où est encore passé cette andouille ? », se demanda Ron en refermant la porte de la chambre de sa Némésis. Le roux allait descendre les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire étouffé.

« Oh, génial. »

Sa Némésis avait apparemment abandonné son château de coussin pour une partie improvisé de cache-cache.

« Draco, montre-toi, c'est pas le moment de jouer. » tonna-t-il.

Il n'avait surtout pas le temps de jouer. Parce que, au grand malheur de l'auror, le blond était plutôt bon à ce jeux.

Pansy allait devoir l'attendre.

**XxXxXxX**

**POV Draco**

Les pensées de Draco étaient loin d'être aussi innocentes et joueuses alors qu'il regardait l'oiseau blessé à terre. Pendant qu'il patientait sagement derrière un rideau, caché, des petits cris, des piaillements douloureux avaient attiré son attention. Curieux, Draco était sorti par la petite porte au fond de la cuisine puis avait bravé les ombres inquiétantes qui dansaient sur les murs de la maison.

Et puis il l'avait vu.

Dans l'herbe haute, près d'une meute de terre, se trouvait un petit oiseau au plumage blanc qui couinait sa peine. Malgré les battements d'ailes frénétiques et sa volonté, l'angle étrange et douloureux que formait son aile gauche clouait le volatile au sol.

Cette scène aurait dû émouvoir l'enfant dans ce corps d'adulte, lui faire ressentir cette pitié et cette tendresse humaine…

Mais il avait quelques choses dans la pâleur de ces plumes, dans cet air agonisant qui fit frissonner le blond de la tête aux pieds.

Ou peut-être était-ce ces yeux qui le fixaient avec dureté et qui semblaient le juger…

Mué par une impulsion qui venait d'ailleurs, Draco s'agenouilla devant l'oiseau et le prit délicatement dans ses mains. Il passa ses doigts doucement sur les plumes immaculées en prenant soin de ne pas toucher le muscle brisé. Puis alors que le vent se mettait brusquement à souffler vers l'ouest, dans le silence de la soirée, Draco empoigna brusquement l'animal, et comme on rompt un pain, il cassa d'un coup sec le cou de la petite bête et la jeta morte, dans l'herbe.

Mais ôter la vie de l'oiseau ne lui insuffla pas la paix et la tranquillité à laquelle il avait aspiré.

Parce que même mort, ces yeux continuaient à le fixer.

A le juger.

_Il fallait qu'il fasse taire ces yeux ! _

Les doigts de l'ancien Serpentard tâtèrent l'herbe avec nervosité et lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une pierre, il s'en saisit.

Pui il écrasa la tête de l'oiseau blanc avec une rare violence.

Le sang gicla par valve et souilla ses mains et son visage, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il frappa la tête, découpa la peau et la chair broya les os…

« Il faut plus qu'il me regarde. Plus jamais ! »

Si Draco avait pu parler, on aurait certainement pu entendre ses mots hurlés avec désespoir et folie, résonnés de l'autre côté de la colline.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'oiseau ne ressembla plus qu'à un immonde amas de tripes et de sang qu'il laissa retomber la pierre.

Alors, religieusement, l'ancien Serpentard se releva, ne cessant de fixer de ses orbes sombres son œuvre macabre, fasciné.

« C'est beau… », pensa-t-il alors qu'il happait un goutte de sang qui avait perlé le long de ses lèvres.

La façon dont le sang pourpre et épais tachait les plumes blanches et légères ou le ventre ouvert qui exposait les trésors de ses entrailles, était réellement fascinante.

Trop obnubilé par l'oiseau, Draco ne vit pas l'auror se rapprocher de lui en criant son nom.

**Fin POV Draco**

Après avoir fait préalablement le tour des pièces où le blond était susceptible de se cacher, Ron avait été un peu surpris de trouver le blond dehors, lui qui se cachait dans ses pulls à la moindre ombre. Alors qu'il marchait dans l'herbe d'un pas doux, l'ancien Griffondor ne put qu'apprécier la silhouette élancée qui se détachait de l'obscurité ambiante. Habillé de blanc, Draco ressemblait à un ange que le mal et la félonie de la nuit commençait peu à peu à ronger.

« Draco ! », appela-t-il.

Mais le blond ne semblait pas l'entendre.

« Draco ? »

Plus l'auror se rapprochait, plus il trouvait la position du blond étrange : statique, Draco immobile, la tête penchée et fixée sur le sol.

« Eh ! Draco », s'exclama Ron en déposant sa main sur l'épaule du blond. « Qu'est-ce que tu… regardes.»

Aux pieds dénudés de sa Némésis, les orteils baignés dans le sang encore chaud, s'exposait à sa vue un acte animal qui le fit grimacer. Dégouté, Ron reporta son attention sur le visage de Draco où il fut surprit de ne découvrir aucunes traces de larmes ni de tristesse. L'ex-prisonnier fixait l'amas de tripes et de plume avec impassibilité, attitude qui dérangea Ron.

« Viens Draco, on rentre. », souffla l'auror alors qu'il attrapait l'une des mains de sa Némésis. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'en aperçut.

De ces mains ensanglantées et poisseuses, de ces tâches pourpres qui maculé son t-shirt, de ces fines giclettes d'hémoglobine sur les joues.

« Merlin Draco mais… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Une onde de panique déferla le long de son échine. Est-ce que…

« Non… », murmura-t-il d'une voix tendre.

Comment avait-il pu imaginer un seul instant que cet être innocent et doux qui le fixait en ce moment même était capable d'un tel acte de cruauté ? Doucement, comme pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage, Ron s'approcha de sa Némésis et étendit ses bras. Lorsqu'il plongea son cou dans la nuque blanche et respira ce parfum si agréable, l'auror ne put que ce traité d'imbécile. Il les sentait ces mains tremblotantes qui serraient son T-shirt avec ferveur et les petits spasmes de pleurs silencieux qui secouaient le corps.

« T'as essayé de le ranimer ? », murmura Ron d'une voix douce alors que ses doigts se perdaient dans les mèches blondes. « T'as voulu le sauver, Chaton ? »

Quoi de plus normal pour une personne qui avait si souvent était exposée à la mort…

« Tu pouvais plus rien pour lui, Draco. Tu ne pouvais plus rien pour lui… »

Pourtant, si Ron s'était fait plus observateur, il aurait remarqué que les spasmes qui secouaient le corps de sa Némésis n'était pas dû à une profonde tristesse mais à les prémices d'un rire contenu.

**XxXxXxX**

C'était sans doute l'inquiétude qui avait poussé ses pieds à rencontrer le parquet boisé de la chambre.

Ou peut-être était-ce la peur.

Pourtant elle savait que ce genre de test avait été exécuté. Fait et refait par une dizaine de sorcier talentueux et qualifiés.

C'est ce qu'elle s'était répétée pendant de longue heure, alors qu'elle demeurait couchée, enlacée par les bras rassurants de son mari.

Mais ces incertitudes de plus en plus grandes, ces questions sans réponses, ces spéculations…

Ces lettres…

Hermione en venait à douter de tout. De tout le monde.

Même des forces de l'ordre dont faisaient partis son mari.

« Je veux juste vérifier. », chuchota d'une voix inaudible l'avocate alors que ses pas se rapprochaient du lit.

Allongé lascivement entre les draps bleus de satin s'étendait le corps fin de Malfoy, éclairé par les doux rayons d'un croissant de lune. Ses cheveux d'or encerclaient sa tête comme une auréole et lui conféraient cette dimension mystique, divine qu'Hermione ne put qu'admirer. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de providentiel dans ce corps décharné, dans cette âme qui avait abritée et abritait certainement encore cet esprit malin et calculateur.

Hermione se tenait debout à seulement une trentaine de centimètres du visage endormi de l'ancien Serpentard, une paire de ciseau dans sa main gauche.

Hermione avait besoin de savoir si cette apparence fragile n'était pas le fruit d'une potion ou d'un quelconque sort. Elle avait besoin de savoir si ces traces d'hématomes n'étaient bien que la conséquence de coups ; si cette maigreur n'était dû qu'à une sous-alimentation.

Parce Hermione avait eu du mal à le croire.

Elle n'y croyait d'ailleurs toujours pas.

A ce Malfoy que Ron disait rongé par une maladie régressive.

A ces dessins d'enfant, cet état mental dans lequel il était enfermé depuis son arrivé.

A cette perte de mémoire.

Alors silencieusement, la jeune femme s'agenouilla devant la tête de lit et approcha lentement sa paire de ciseau argenté près des cheveux blonds.

Hermione essuya la goutte de sueur qui perlait le long de son front puis, mêlant son souffle au métal de son arme, elle coupa une longue mèche d'or.

« C'est malsain », pensa la jeune femme alors qu'elle regardait tomber le dernier cheveu au creux de sa main.

Elle pénétrait dans cette chambre, discrète et silencieuse, voleuse et importune puis elle prenait une autre forme. Elle devenait Atropos, l'une des trois tisseuses des destinés de la mythologie grecque.

Celle qui coupait le fils de l'existence.

Lorsqu'Hermione quitta la chambre, c'est plus qu'une mèche de cheveux qui lui sembla emporter.

Mais bel et bien une vie.

C'est sans doute cette sensation qui dessina un petit sourire sur son visage

**XxXxXxX**

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, une main blanche serpenta le long des draps et toucha du bout de ses doigts les pointes sèchement amputées de ses cheveux.

Puis une paire d'yeux s'ouvrit et l'on put voir deux billes noires où brillait la démence.

Des orbes maudits.

Hermione n'aurait-peut-être pas dû oublier ces ciseaux sur le parquet de cette chambre…

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p>Je vois d'ici vos têtes outrées ou perdues... xDD "Qu'as-tu fais de notre petit Dragon tout mignon et blond ?" Je l'ai mangé au dîner... u.u Hiihiiiihiii<p>

Alors pour la petite histoire... J'ai réellement flippée en écrivant ce chapitre ! xD Je me suis fait peur toute seule... n.n"

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura intrigué suffisamment pour me retrouver au prochain. =)

Aussi non, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les proposer. X°

**Patatement vôtre,**

**The Last Day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>jessica : <strong>Ta review m'a fait rudement plaisir. x) Je suis contente (et fière, aussi) si j'ai pu te faire ressentir certaines des émotions des personnages à travers mes mots. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. =)

**Clina : **Alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours aussi plaisir. x) Au sujet d'Hermione, même si je ne l'aime pas vraiment, j'essaie tout de même de la rendre humaine et de ne pas lui donner tous les défauts du monde. Mais disons que les quelques défauts que je lui accorde, j'essaie dans un certaine mesure de les lui faire remarquer. La façon dont Ron enlaçait Draco dépassait le stade de l'amitié, c'était flagrant, mais elle ne la pas vu. Elle n'a pas voulu le voir. Pour elle, disons que les sentiments amoureux de Ron ne peuvent pas être altérés. Elle sera toujours la personne qu'il aimera le plus, avec ou sans sa présence. Elle n'a rien à lui prouver.

Je suis contente que tu apprécies également Pansy. C'est étrange, mais c'est l'un de mes personnages féminins préférés avec Luna, du fandom Harry Potter. x) J'espère que mes réponses t'auront éclairée. =)


	12. La vengeance d'un père

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Humour.

**Rating :** M (mais pas pour tout de suite n.n'')

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Béta lectrice :** Nightmare of Minoru

****Note de l'auteur :**** Pas taper ! Pas taper ! xDD Je sais que je suis en retard mais les vacances ne me réussisse pas. U.U Pour me défendre j'étais à la Convention Yaoi-Yuri à Lyon, samedi... Le temps de redescendre sur Terre a pris plus longtemps que prévu. XD Donc voici le chapitre 11 que je vous laisse découvrir.

**Enjoy ! \(n.n)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La Vengeance d'un père<strong>

Lorsque Ron entra dans la chambre bleue, il fut surpris de découvrir sa Némésis debout sur le lit. Les bras ballants le long du corps, Draco était immobile et fixait le plafond avec fascination.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda l'auror en s'approchant de l'ancien Serpentard. Ron monta à son tour sur la couche et se positionna devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

L'auror avait également levé la tête et fouillait désormais de ses yeux bleus le plafond. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas à moindre petite tâche sur la peinture immaculé qui aurait pu éveiller l'intérêt de sa Némésis. Soupirant, Ron reporta son attention sur le visage lisse du blond qui continuait à regarder un point imaginaire. Puis les yeux de l'auror descendirent sur le reste de son corps.

« Mais comment je t'ai habillé, moi hier ? » s'exclama l'ancien Griffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

La chemise blanche dont il avait vêtu sa Némésis hier était boutonnée de manière anarchique découvrant plus que nécessaire les cuisses nues du blond. Il s'apprêtait à les détacher lorsque la gorge de son protégé fut secouée par un petit rire. Ron releva immédiatement les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui malicieux de son vis-à-vis. Le visage de sa Némésis était allumé par un petit sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? » demanda l'auror en souriant à son tour tandis qu'il réarrangeait le chemise du blond. Draco se contenta de secouer doucement la tête en touchant délicatement ses lèvres gonflées.

« C'est un secret ? »

L'ancien Serpentard hocha la tête puis toucha sa poitrine du côté gauche.

« Tu le caches dans ton cœur ? », demanda l'auror dont les petites cachoteries amusaient de plus en plus. Draco hocha une nouvelle fois la tête tout en mordillant l'une de ses mèches blondes étrangement courte. Quand il eut terminé, Ron caressa brièvement la joue de sa Némésis puis souffla :

« Tu vas chercher une nouvelle chemise dans l'armoire pendant que je refais ton lit ? »

Le blond lui adressa un sourire chaleureux puis sauta à pieds joints sur le parquet avant de courir et de disparaître dans le couloir.

Ron ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi sa Némésis appréciait tellement aller dans sa chambre… Haussant les épaules, l'ancien Griffondor ramassa les draps qui étaient tombés à terre puis commença à étendre le linge pardessus le lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça fou là ? », siffla Ron en attrapant la paire de ciseau cachée sous l'oreiller. Cette manie de foutre ses mains partout ne lui était donc pas passé ? Ron se massa énergiquement le front puis soupira… C'était vraiment dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco jouer avec ce genre d'ustensile.

L'auror mit les ciseaux dans la poche de son sweat en se promettant de les ranger plus tard puis termina le lit.

Draco pouvait réellement se blesser avec les dents coupantes.

_Ou blesser quelqu'un d'autre…_

**XxXxXxX**

« Ron, j'en ai envie. »

L'auror se retourna surpris et regarda Hermione s'approcher sensuellement de lui. D'une démarche féline, elle balançait ses hanches de gauche à droite tout en déboutonnant son chemisier. Ses yeux chocolat, eux, n'étaient plus que deux orbes obsidiennes, assombries par un désir futur qu'elle était certaine de recevoir.

Tous les sens de l'auror étaient échauffés lorsqu'elle colla sa poitrine contre son torse dessiné.

« Ron, fais-moi l'amour. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle au creux de son oreille en laissant une main taquine flatter son entre jambe. Ron se pencha vers elle pour cueillir ses lèvres mais elle détourna sa tête au dernier moment, joueuse.

« Et que me vaut cet entrain soudain » chuchota Ron, légèrement intrigué par ses poussées de désir, un dimanche matin, en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

Hermione se contenta de rapprocher leurs deux bassins. « Tais-toi et fait moi l'amour ! »

La jeune femme se sentait brûlante et fébrile un désir fuyant serpentait le long de son cou, contournait ses seins, glissait sur son ventre pour venir embraser ses reins. Ron plus qu'heureux d'accéder à sa requête, réussit à attraper les lèvres de la jeune femme et commença un ballet de langue épicé. Un Tango dans lequel les deux partis souhaitaient la dominance. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux bouches s'éloignèrent, essoufflés.

Lorsqu'Hermione sentit le début d'érection de Ron pulser contre sa cuisse et une main curieuse se promener entre elles, la jeune femme soupira d'aise et se laissa tomber sur le lit entrainant dans sa chute, un rouquin très excité par les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'émettre. Ses vêtements rejoignirent rapidement le reste de leurs habits, au sol, et elle se retrouva très vite les jambes écartées, nue, sous un roux sexy en diable.

Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux flamboyants tandis qu'elle frottait son bassin contre l'aine de son homme avec frénésie.

La tête de Ron s'était perdue dans le cou de sa femme et sa bouche suçotait la peau de pêche avec appétit. Ses mains quant à elles, loin d'être immobiles, parcouraient dans de torrides caresses le corps souple de la jeune femme.

« Ron, on s'en fou des préliminaires. Dépêche-toi ! »

L'auror fit la sourde oreille et commença sa longue descente. Il prit en bouche le téton de sa femme et palpa l'autre sein de sa deuxième main. Cette action eut l'effet, estompé car Hermione cessa de se plaindre.

Mais au bout d'une petite minute, Hermione plaqua ses deux mains sur son torse le tenant désormais éloigné d'elle.

« Ron, j'ai pas que ça à faire, ok ? J'ai dû travail et puis tu sais très bien que je préfère te chevaucher. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme enserra la taille de l'auror avec ses jambes et les firent basculer sur le côté. Ainsi assise à califourchon sur le roux, Hermione retrouva ses marques.

L'avocate sourit, charmeuse. « Là, on est pas mieux comme ça ? »

Ron soupira intérieurement et ferma brièvement ses yeux.

Oui, bien sûr…

**XxXxXxX**

Ron n'avait même pas pu se remettre de son orgasme que déjà, Hermione se dégageait de son étreinte et se rhabillait prestement. L'auror, toujours allongé, la regarda remettre son chemisier blanc et le passer sous sa jupe noire. Hermione avait beau être en « weekend », elle était vêtue comme pour aller au bureau. Pourtant, elle avait plein de belles robes et beaux jeans bien taillés qui pendaient dans son armoire et qui n'attendaient plus qu'à être portés.

Ron ne la comprenait plus.

Quand celle-ci déposa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes en lui disant qu'elle retournait dans son bureau, il ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer par un vague hochement de tête.

Ou peut-être avait-t-il arrêté de la comprendre.

Après quelques minutes floues où il fixa la porte close, Ron sortit des draps pour aérer la pièce puis s'accouda à la fenêtre, songeur. De sa chambre, il avait une vue imprenable sur les plaines et les collines rondes peuplées de moutons si caractéristiques des pays anglo-saxons ainsi que les divers fleurs et arbustes de son jardin.

Il y aperçut d'ailleurs Draco, allongé, qui riait aux éclats dans l'herbe verte.

Finalement, il avait fini par s'y attaché, à sa Némésis.

Il avait beau rechigner lorsqu'il fallait le nourrir ou le déshabiller pour le laver, Draco l'avait dompté en quelques semaines.

Il parvenait à le manipuler avec aisance, l'obligeant consciemment ou non à jouer à des jeux stupides, à rester avec lui le temps qu'il s'endorme ou à simplement le laisser se blottir dans ses bras. La situation pouvait paraitre très étrange mais Ron ne voyait plus en lui le Serpentard de vingt deux ans mais bien un grand enfant qui évoluait plus vite que les autres. Il arrivait qu'à certains moments, l'auror n'arrive plus à faire les dissociations et alors la promiscuité le troublait. Mais ces moments étaient rares et de moins en moins fréquents.

Ron était réellement tombé sous le charme de cet être innocent et couard bien que manipulateur et fourbe.

L'ancien Griffondor resta à la fenêtre quelques minutes encore, ricanant devant la maladresse du blond qui s'était mis en tête de chasser les gnomes qui occupaient clandestinement le jardin. L'un d'eux devait certainement se cacher dans les buissons puisque ceux-ci s'étaient mis à frémir.

Ron allait le lui suggérer lorsqu'il vit une ombre se mouvoir furtivement à l'endroit où il avait cru voir les gnomes… Malgré le soleil éclatant de ce mois d'avril, Ron ne pouvait percevoir plus de détail. La chose se déplaçait dans l'ombre des arbres, à l'abri de son regard. Lorsqu'il la vit se rapprocher de plus en plus vers le blond, qui attendait patiemment qu'une de ses créatures nuisibles sortent de son trou, Ron comprit.

« DRACO, RENTRE TOUT DE SUITE A LA MAISON ! »

Dès que ses paroles furent sorties de sa bouche, l'ombre sembla accélérer sa course et lorsqu'elle abandonna le fond du jardin pour la lumière, Ron quitta précipitamment la chambre.

« Bordel ! » jura-t-il en dévalant les marches. Putain de protection de merde !

Ron franchit les pièces sans jamais ralentir et atteignit rapidement le jardin. Là, il vit le visage d'un homme entre deux âges, le regard fou et les traits crispés par la haine. L'individu de taille moyenne, se tenait campée sur ses deux pieds, le buste légèrement penché en avant et menaçait de sa baguette le blond à terre. S'il en croyait par les diverses lacérations qui striaient la peau de sa Némésis, ce salaud avait déjà commencé à s'amuser. Le blond bizarrement ne pleurait pas mais regardait, complétement tétanisé son agresseur.

Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour.

L'auror suivant son instinct, prit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et le lançant brutalement sur la tête de l'intrus. Si le choc ne suffit pas à l'assommer, il l'étourdit néanmoins suffisamment de temps pour que Ron puisse se rapprocher de l'agresseur et l'atteindre. L'ancien Griffondor le frappa violemment au ventre et enchaina avec un tacle bien senti dans les genoux qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et roula par terre.

L'homme ne resta cependant pas en reste et lui asséna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui lui perça sa lèvre inférieure. Mais la douleur était infime et Ron lui immobilisa les avant-bras pour lui faire lâcher sa baguette, qui lui-même désarmé, était une grande menace pour lui.

« Ordure ! » cracha l'ancien Griffondor lorsque l'homme lui enfonça son genou dans le ventre. Le troisième coup qu'il reçut lui coupa momentanément la respiration. « Putain, j'en ai marre » hurla-t-il avant d'assommer violemment son ennemi d'un coup de boule.

Lorsque l'homme ne fut plus qu'une chique molle, Ron se releva lentement puis passa une main sur son front. Un peu de sang y perlait mais à part une bosse, Ron n'aurait pas de dommages collatéraux. L'auror récupéra la baguette dans l'herbe qui pendant leur lutte avait volé un peu plus loin et retourna ensuite vers l'homme inconscient. Sa conscience professionnelle se battait en ce moment même dans sa tête contre sa haine. Cette ordure avait osé s'attaquer à Draco dans sa propre demeure. Il méritait bien plus qu'un simple stupéfix.

Le doloris lui bouffait les lèvres.

Ce furent finalement des pleurs qui le sortirent de sa bataille intérieure.

« Merde Draco. »

Ron jeta un stupéfix sur l'individu et se précipita vers Draco qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Chuuuut… Tout va bien, Draco. Je suis là. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. » murmura l'auror en relevant doucement la tête de sa Némésis. Il essuya doucement les sillons de larmes qui avaient perlés le long de ses joues. Lorsque le roux ouvrit ses bras, Draco se jeta sur lui et s'accrocha à ses épaules avec désespoir. Tendrement, Ron lui rendit son étreinte en lui chuchotant des mots sans sens mais apaisants à ses oreilles.

Ils auraient pu rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève, étroitement enlacés l'un contre l'autre, bercés par la brise fraîche du vent de l'est si un criminel ne reposait pas à côté d'eux sur le gazon.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas les gémissements de l'individu qui brisa leur étreinte mais la voix interrogatrice d'Hermione.

« Ron ? »

La jeune femme avait quitté son bureau quelques instants auparavant car il lui avait semblé entendre des bruits étranges une demi-heure plus tôt.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à poil dans le jardin ? »

Draco s'étant perdu dans le torse de l'auror qui lui tournait le dos, Hermione ne l'avait pas perçu dans les bras de son mari.

Ses paroles permirent néanmoins à Ron de prendre conscience de sa nudité. Trop pris par la peur et l'action, l'auror ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'absence de vêtements sur sa peau. Ron souleva souplement sa Némésis qui s'était endormie dans la chaleur de ses bras, et rentra à l'intérieur. En passant devant Hermione, il lui dit :

« Surveille l'homme stupéfié dans le jardin et appelle les aurors. »

Ron regarda le corps pendant mollement contre lui puis ajouta :

« Et un médecin. »

**XxXxXxX**

Ron était monté avec son colis dans les bras et après s'être habillé, n'avait quitté la chambre du blond que pour répondre aux questions des aurors. Il fut attentif aux moindres paroles du médecin lorsqu'il vint ausculter sa Némésis quelques temps après la venue des enquêteurs. Ce fut cette fois-ci une jeune femme nouvellement attachée à la brigade des aurors qui pansa les lacérations superficielles du blond. Elle mit tout de suite l'auror à l'aise et en confiance tant par son attitude professionnel que par son faciès rassurant et son sourire agréable. La médicomage soigna Draco comme tout autre patient, sans faire de différence. Jamais elle ne fit la moindre remarque ou ne détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle découvrit la marque sur la peau blanche.

Enfin un médecin digne du serment de Hippocrate.

Ron pensa à la retenir lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de la chambre. N'avait-t-il pas besoin d'un médecin après tout ? Mais l'idée fut inhalée à la seconde même où il entendit un gémissement faible provenir du lit.

**POV Draco**

Draco avait mal. Son corps était empreint d'une douleur diffuse qui endolorissait le moindre de ses muscles et brûlait ses entrailles. Sa respiration était difficile. A chaque abaissement de sa cage thoracique, Draco avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait les os d'un coup de machette assidu.

Pourtant, le blond s'estimait heureux. Il n'avait pas peur et malgré les élancements répétitifs que subissaient son corps, il n'aurait voulu changer sa place pour rien au monde.

Parce qu'il sentait _cette_ chaleur. Cette fournaise ensorcelante qui lui embrasait le bras et le bout de ses doigts ; qui soufflait ces craintes comme une brise chassait les feuilles d'automne ; qui anesthésiait ses peurs après une injection de morphine.

Cette chaleur… Plus jamais il ne voulait la quitter. Jamais.

Parce qu'elle lui était vitale. Il le sentait au fond de lui.

Alors quand cette chaleur ardente déserta sa main, il prit peur.

Et ce fut cette angoisse qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Il tâtonna faiblement de sa main le drap, espérant de toutes ses forces retrouver ce feu vaillant. Mais sa recherche fut vaine. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que les plis irréguliers des couvertures et un semblant de place vaguement tiède sur le bord du lit. Il essaya, malgré la lourdeur de ses membres, de se redresser pour pouvoir observer davantage que le plafond blanc de la pièce.

Mais quand il prit appuie sur ses bras, ils tremblèrent tellement, que Draco retomba immédiatement, la tête entre ses oreillers. Sa chute le fit grogner d'énervement.

Comment vouliez-vous qu'il combatte les méchants voyous s'il n'était même pas capable de tenir sur ses jambes ?

Draco ne sut ce qui - entre son grognement ou ses prières - ramena la chaleur mais le résultat fut le même. L'incendie tendre reprit sa place entre ses doigts et c'est paisiblement qu'il retourna dans les limbes du sommeil.

**Fin POV Draco.**

**XxXxXxX**

« Au revoir Madame Weasley. »

« Au revoir Monsieur. » répondit Hermione poliment avant de refermer derrière l'auror.

La jeune femme soupira et se massa mollement les tempes. « Enfin… » Le seul jour de la semaine où elle pouvait être dans le calme loin du stress du bureau et voilà qu'on venait importuner sa tranquillité un dimanche après-midi ! L'avocate s'étira la nuque et la fit craquer puis rejoignit l'étage pour pénétrer dans la chambre où reposait désormais le corps endormi de Malfoy.

Cependant, elle n'entra pas tout de suite dans la pièce mais s'adossa discrètement à la chambranle et regarda, dubitative, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Malfoy était allongé dans des draps blancs, les bras posés le long du corps. Il ne semblait point être malade ni souffrir de mille maux : son visage était serein. Aucun froncement de sourcil, ni gouttes de sueur ne venaient troubler ses traits. Hermione remarqua seulement le léger rougissement de ses joues et ses lèvres brillantes comme si elles avaient été baisées avec amour, unique indicateur d'une possible souffrance interne.

Ron lui, était assis dans le fauteuil, dos à elle et ne semblait pas avoir entendu ses talons pourtant pas si discrets que ça, tapés dans les marches d'escaliers.

« Alors ? » finit-elle par demander.

Le roux ne sursauta pas lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa femme résonner dans la pièce. Il attendait sa visite quand les exclamations graves de ses collègues avaient cessé subitement. L'auror détacha cependant sa main de celle du blond si vivement que sa précipitation le laissa mal à l'aise.

« Un… Un S- Sectumsempra faible. », répondit-il en bégayant légèrement. « Apparemment l'homme n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en termes de magie. Les blessures ne sont pas profondes, il sera bientôt sur pieds. »

Hermione hocha la tête de compréhension et s'approcha de son mari. « Plus peur que de mal donc. » conclut-elle en posant ses mains délicates sur les épaules musclées de son homme. « Les aurors ont dit que c'est un père de famille que avait perdu ses deux filles de quinze et treize ans pendant la guerre qui l'a attaqué. Il aurait voulu tuer Malfoy pour venger ses enfants bien qu'il ait été prouvé lors du procès qu'elles avaient été tuées par Avery. »

« Mais comment a-t-il fait pour passer les protections ? »

« Je ne sais pas Ron, je ne sais pas. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elles étaient suffisamment faibles pour qu'un magicien moyen ne les franchissent. »

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » s'écria l'ancien Griffondor. Il sembla se rendre compte de son éclat de voix et jeta un regard furtif vers l'ex-prisonnier qui heureusement, dormait toujours. « Ce n'est pas possible Hermione ! » reprit-il plus bas. « J'ai vérifié les protections avant qu'il ne le transfère ici. La protection du ministère était valide et complètement en état de marche. »

La jeune femme fit une moue dubitative. « Et bien tu vois bien que ce n'était pas le cas ! Tu as dû te tromper. »

Ron allait la contredire mais l'avocate le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Ron, c'est normal qu'il se gratte comme ça ? »

« Mais de quoi tu… »

Ron se tut lorsqu'il porta son regard sur sa Némésis qui effectivement, était entrain de se tortiller dans tout les sens en se grattant un peu trop vivement à son goût.

« Ça doit être ses blessures. » affirma Ron en enlevant les draps sur le corps. « Le médecin a dit que la cicatrisation causerait des picotements et des sensations d'irritation. Je dois le laver.»

« Oh ! … Dans ce cas, je te laisse. Chinois ce soir, ça te va ? », interrogea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Hum hum. » acquiesça l'auror. Mais avant que sa femme ne disparaisse par l'entre bâillement de la porte, il ajouta. « Et prend un truc pas trop épicé pour Dr-Malfoy, s'il te plaît. Il a du mal avec les plats assaisonnés. »

Hermione souleva un sourcil étonné mais n'ajouta rien. Silencieuse, elle disparut dans le couloir.

**XxXxXxX**

« Merci. Au revoir. »

Hermione raccrocha le magicophone et le déposa sur la table. Elle resta immobile une dizaine de minute, le regard perdu dans les marches qui menaient à l'étage.

« Des blessures superficielles… »

Elle avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens et faire preuve d'objectivité, la logique de cette agression lui échappait. Comment un homme que Ron avait décrit comme fou, aveuglé par la vengeance, calculateur et froid n'avait pu affliger à sa victime que des blessures superficielles ? Aucuns organes vitaux n'avaient été touchés et ni le couteau ni la puissance du sort n'auraient pu attenter d'une quelconque manière à la vie de l'ex-prisonnier.

C'était étrange.

Même un peu trop.

Et cette barrière qui avait soudainement disparu, d'après les dires de son mari, n'était-ce pas intriguant ? Quelques secondes avant l'agression les barrières s'abaissent ? Que comme par hasard, l'homme se fasse surprendre par Ron, parce que celui-ci était à la fenêtre ?

Hermione plissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait trop de zone d'ombre dans cette histoire…

Trop d'absurdité et de manque de logique.

Hermione en était quasiment sûr… Cette attaque n'en était pas vraiment une…

**XxXxXxX**

Une lune argenté trônait dans toute sa splendeur dans un ciel dégagé et accompagnait les cauchemars de nombreux enfants. Dans une petite grotte pas loin des plaines rocheuses de l'Hamphire, se tenait quatre Hommes, tous drapés dans de lourdes capes noires qui ne laissaient entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de peau. De la graisse d'animal brûlait dans des torches accrochées au mur et éclairaient faiblement la grotte.

« Le destin est en marche, mes très chers confrères. Bientôt nous pourront jouir de la réussite de notre combat. Il ne faut cependant pas relâcher nos efforts. Continuez à influencer discrètement… La haine et la rancœur feront le reste.

Les trois Hommes s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le quatrième et ils disparurent tous, dans un tourbillon de vent qui souffla la totalité des flammes.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre…<strong>

* * *

><p>Je suis pas vraiment fière de ce chapitre... J'ai grimacé en le relisant. x) Mais bon. Ça se lit, non ? =°<p>

Je pense que certain(e) d'autre vous, commence un peu à être perdu avec la personnalité de Draco, non ? Tantôt glauque et froid, tantôt innocent et naïf... Cette ambiguïté rend le personnage d'autant plus effrayant, non ? Je suis désolé si certain n'aime pas trop son autre facette mais bon... On peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! x)

Je pense avoir instaurée une atmosphère un peu particulière depuis le chapitre 10. =D

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu.

**Patatement vôtre,**

**The Last Day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews anonymes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>jessica : <strong>Contente que cette facette de Draco te plaise. J'avoue avoir doutée quand je l'ai écrit. Mais bon... Ca ajoute un petit plus à l'histoire qui prend un autre tournant. x) Merci pour ta review. =)

**Hell : **L'attitude de Draco t'a rendu mal à l'aise ? Bon bah, je suis pas la seule. xD J'espère que ce chapitre t'éclairera un peu plus (mais ça m'étonnerait... xD). Merci pour ta review. x)

**Clina : **J'ai vu qu'une Clina9 s'était inscrite et m'avait mis dans ses favoris... Est-ce toi ? En tout cas ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. Oppressant était bien le mot le plus adéquat pour qualifier le chapitre 10. Je sais que cette facette va faire fuir certain lecteurs, vu que la fic était plutôt plaçé sous le signe de la guimauve mais bon... C'était prévu. x) Malheuresement je ne pense pas que ce chapitre pourra répondre à tes questions... Mais ça viendra ! =D Merci en tout cas pour ta review.** ^^  
><strong>


	13. Esprit En Perdition

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Humour.

**Rating :** M (mais pas pour tout de suite n.n'')

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici le chapitre 12, qui n'est malheureusement pas corrigé... Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma bêta. Donc je m'excuse pour les fautes. J'essayerais de le corriger dans la semaine. n.n

Aussi non, bonne lecture.

**Enjoy ! \(n.n)/  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Esprit En Perdition<br>**

« Draco ! Draco, réveille-toi ! »

Les yeux ensommeillés s'ouvrirent doucement et papillonnèrent l'espace d'un instant. Hagards, ils parcoururent avec lenteur la chambre avant de finalement se fixer sur lui. Lorsqu'un sourire illumina le visage endormi de sa Némésis, le cœur de l'auror manqua un battement. Une chaleur inconnue se propagea alors dans son corps et chauffa cet organe, sous sa poitrine, qu'il savait assoiffé d'amour. Troublé par les réactions de sa propre chaire, Ron secoua énergiquement sa tête comme si les tremblements qu'il faisait subir à son esprit suffisaient à alimenter l'oubli et inspira. Il noya ses poumons sous un trop plein d'oxygène avant d'expirer sourdement lorsqu'il sentit ses bronches s'incendier.

Le roux adressa un sourire incertain à sa Némésis qui le fixait de ses yeux impétueux puis s'installa dans les vallées moelleuses du matelas, au bord du lit. Cet homme-enfant allait causer sa perte… Sa main qui s'était posée près du corps étendu du blond se fit happer par de fines mains agiles qui la déposèrent sur un visage apparemment en manque de tendresse. Les doigts de l'auror se firent obéissants et glissèrent sur la peau lunaire dans d'agréables et douces caresses. Ce petit témoignage d'affection sembla ravir Draco qui ferma ses yeux ensommeillés. Pourtant, les mains pâles, loin d'être paralysées, saignaient de leurs ongles les plaies qui brûlaient son corps malade.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de te gratter ! », s'exclama l'auror en éloignant les griffes des blessures. La peau albâtre n'était plus qu'un champ de rainures rouges. « Ce n'est pas des ongles que t'as, c'est des serres ! » grogna-t-il en inspectant les mains du blond. Celui-ci se contenta de lui envoyer un regard sceptique qui le fit sourire malgré lui. Ces œillades ressemblaient tellement à celles de l'époque…

Ron perdit une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux blé de sa Némésis puis avec douceur enlevant le drap qui couvrait le bas ventre et les jambes blanches. Tout en s'obligeant à ne pas s'attarder sur cette partie qu'il savait entourée de poils blonds, Ron attrapa les bras frêles puis les passa autour de son nuque. « Je vais te faire couler un bain bien chaud pour stopper les démangeaisons. »

L'ancien Griffondor emprisonna les genoux de sa Némésis dans une forte poigne et sans effort, la souleva. La facilité avec laquelle il le porta lui serra le cœur et le fit refermer inconsciemment son étreinte. Malfoy avait pris du poids depuis son arrivée mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Ses côtes si elles n'étaient plus saillantes se devinaient toujours sous la peau laiteuse…

« Je le pèserais tout à l'heure. », murmura-t-il pour lui-même en jetant un petit coup d'œil à la tête blonde qui venait de se nicher au creux de son cou.

Sous les petits grognements encore endormis, Ron traversa le couloir en grandes enjambées puis passa la porte de leur salle de bain. Il fit ensuite assoir Draco sur le comptoir près de l'évier et sans jamais le lâcher, actionna la robinetterie de la baignoire. Reportant son attention sur sa Némésis, l'auror ne put que ricaner devant l'ex-prisonnier qui luttait pour garder ouverts ses grands yeux ouverts.

Quand l'ancien Griffondor plongea le corps encore engourdi de sa Némésis dans l'eau tiède il fut accueilli par de grandes slaves de vapeur. Délicatement, Ron déposa la nuque gracile de Draco sur le bord de la baignoire puis s'installa sur le tapis. Après avoir ajoutée des petites bulles parfumées dans le bain, il observa le blond se détendre dans le bain. La mousse magique serpentait le long de son corps dans de douces caresses qu'il savait électrisantes. La bouche en cœur et les yeux fermés, Draco semblait s'apaiser et prendre un réel plaisir. Pourtant son attitude sereine le laissait dubitatif. Ne devrait-il être anxieux ? Perturbé par son agression ? Traumatisé par la violence du sort ? On venait t'attenter à sa vie et Ron n'avait détecté aucun changement dans son comportement. Pas la moindre peur ni faiblesse. Cette indifférence et ce stoïcisme ne le rassuraient en rien.

« Draco, tu vas bien ?…. Tu n'as pas peur ? », finit-il par demander au bout que quelques instants, la tête au-dessus de l'eau.

Malfoy ouvrit lentement ses paupières puis posa ses yeux sur lui, interrogateur.

« Tu sais, tout à l'heure dans le jardin… »

L'ex-prisonnier après un moment de réflexion secoua la tête. Loin de se contenter de cette brève réponse, Ron réitéra sa question.

« T'es sûr ? »

Draco avança ses mains sur ses avant-bras et pressa légèrement sa peau pygmée dans un geste rassurant. Il frotta affectueusement le bout de son nez contre sa chair puis releva la tête.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. » chuchota Ron en posant son front sur celui du blond. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. « Tu me feras un dessin avant d'aller te coucher d'accord ? »

Draco lui fit un magnifique sourire et hocha énergiquement la tête. Les dessins étaient aussi importants à l'un qu'à l'autre : tandis que le blond s'exprimait à travers ses personnages et ses paysages, Ron, lui, essayait de le comprendre.

Sans paroles… Seulement avec des gestes plus ou moins manifestes et des crayons.

Parce qu'inconsciemment, Draco couchait son âme sur les feuilles blanches : il y dessinait ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses joies, ses envies, ses affinités…

Tous ses dessins, Ron les rangeait précieusement dans un classeur qu'il espérait montrer à Blaise plus tard. Pour avoir son avis. Pour qu'il découvre les faces cachées qu'il n'avait su décrypter.

L'auror caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts puis embrassa doucement le front du blond.

« On va se laver maintenant. Mais cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas le gant magique qui te frottera le corps. », lui annonça doucement l'auror. Sa rugosité et son manque de tendresse risqueraient d'aggraver ses plaies. En effet, les blessures étaient bien trop nombreuses et la peau trop sensible pour être laver par l'objet animé. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron allait devoir abandonner ses sorts de félicité et user de ses mains.

« Draco, tu peux me passer la bouteille bleue s'il te plaît. »

« Non, l'autre chaton. », reprit l'auror en lui désignant le deuxième flacon sur sa droite. Draco attrapa le shampoing et le donna docilement à Ron qui lui rendit son sourire avec exactitude.

« Merci. »

Ron tartina les cheveux du bond avec la lotion en la faisant bien pénétrer de la racine aux pointes. Il prenait soin de ces cheveux dont il admirait la blondeur et la douceur. C'était bien le seul héritage que le avait laissé Lucius dont sa Némésis pouvait être fière. Quand l'ancien Griffondor n'eut plus aucune parcelle de chevelure à masser, il passa au reste du corps.

« Lève-toi, Draco, il faut que je te lave. » lui demanda Ron en lui enlevant de la mousse qui menaçait de lui tomber dans les yeux.

A sa grande surprise, Draco rougit et secoua la tête. L'auror fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, non ? »

Le rougissement des joues pâles s'étendit jusqu'à la base de la nuque.

« Draco, tu veux pas que je te lave ? » demanda l'auror, dépassé.

Mais l'ancien Griffondor n'eut pour réaction qu'une réponse négative.

« Bah, alors, c'est quoi le problème ? »

Quand Draco remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et cacha son visage à l'abri de son regard, Ron comprit. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Voilà qu'après l'avoir lavé un nombre innombrable de fois, Malfoy devenait soudainement pudique.

« Draco… Draco… Draco… Je t'ai déjà vu nu, tu sais… », souffla l'auror en déposant sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. « On est fait pareil, Draco. Faut pas avoir honte. » continua Ron. « T'aurais préféré que ce soit Hermione qui te lave ? »

Pour le coup, ses paroles firent réagir sa Némésis qui se redressa vivement et le darda d'un regard noir.

« D'accord, pas Hermione. », rit-il, amusé. « Alors on fait comment ? Tu veux te laver tout seul ?»

Draco secoua négativement la tête, le regard toujours bas.

Ron avait une petite idée mais elle était quand même un peu osée et pas très correcte. Toutefois, si à la vue d'un autre corps nu, Draco se détendait, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Alors Ron ôta son Marcel et descendit la braguette de son pantalon.

Il finit de se déshabiller sous les yeux ronds mais attentifs de sa Némésis.

Ron ouvrit ses bras. « Je suis fait exactement comme toi. »

L'ancien Griffondor regarda le blond qui lui par contre ne leva pas la tête. Ses yeux étaient ancrés sur lui et fixait sans gêne son sexe.

« Draco, on ne fixe pas comme ça l'oiseau des messieurs. Et puis je te signale que tu as le même. » signala l'auror en s'accroupissant derrière la baignoire pour se soustraire des yeux curieux, le rouge aux joues.

**POV Draco**

Draco regarda Ron, dubitatif. Son rouquin mentait. Il n'était absolument pas fait de la même manière. D'abord, Ron, lui, il pouvait soulever des montagnes d'une seule main et courir plus vite que la lumière. Il avait même des supers pouvoirs ! « Et puis il est aussi très très très très très très très beau ! » pensa-t-il en rougissant davantage. Lorsque le roux enleva son T-shirt, Draco n'eut plus aucun doute.

Ron possédait de larges épaules blanches et de beaux bras musclés parcourus par de jolies tâches de rousseurs. Draco, lui, en comparaison avait la carrure d'un spaghetti : un buste fin, des hanches de filles et pas le moindre muscle. Il se trouvait trop effacé, trop fragile comme une petite chose maigre insignifiante.

Le blond passa une de ses mains sur son ventre. Il ne sentait pas un seul ronflement ni l'ombre d'un abdos sous ses doigts : son estomac était plat, limite creux. Il n'était pas dessiné comme celui de Ron où l'on pouvait apercevoir une belle tablette de chocolat appétissante. Même sa peau était différente. Là où le roux avait un épiderme clair légèrement bruni par endroit, lui n'avait qu'une peau jaune, cireuse presque maladive.

Quand le pantalon rejoignit le marcel à terre, Draco se rembrunit encore plus. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas des jambes aussi galbés et puissantes ? Pourquoi n'avait-il que ses fils de fer filiformes ? La nature était vraiment mal faite ! Le monde était injuste.

Et puis Ron enleva le dernier bout de tissus qui cachait son corps…

C'était gros et long… Rien avoir avec le sien qui était petit et court.

« Draco, on ne fixe pas comme ça l'oiseau des messieurs. Et puis je te signale que tu as le même. »

Non, Draco n'avait définitivement pas le même.

Le blond aperçut son reflet dans la grande glace qui habillait le mur de droite.

Si son rouquin brillait comme un soleil, lui, était aussi terne qu'une nuit sans lune.

_Eteint, fade, sans saveur._

_Hideux._

Son corps n'était que la représentation humaine de ses roches qui façonnaient les murs d'Azkaban : pointues, sales, nauséabondes, célèbres par leur absence de beauté. Draco ressemblait à une nature morte.

Il était moche…

Il avait honte.

**Fin POV Draco **

Ron vit avec étonnement le visage de Draco s'assombrir jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse complètement la tête et perde ainsi son regard nuageux.

« Draco, ça va ? »

Le blond hocha doucement la tête mais ne releva pas pour autant son visage.

« Je peux te savonner, maintenant ? »

Sa Némésis ne lui répondit pas, le visage toujours bas puis finit par hocher la tête une seconde fois.

« Bien. N'hésite pas à me dire si je te fais mal. » prévint l'ancien Griffondor en soulevant sa Némésis qui étrangement ne rechigna pas.

Ron attrapa le gel douche dans ses mains puis appliqua avec douceur le liquide fruité sur le corps du blond. Il prit bien soin de contourner les blessures le long de ses jambes et sur son torse pour ne pas stimuler les plaies puis lava son corps avec patience.

Quand il eut nettoyé toutes les zones délicates, il s'attaqua au reste. Sans trop réfléchir, il passa ses doigts sur le sexe de sa Némésis en gardant son regard fixé sur la nuque du blond et nettoya ses bourses sommairement avant de s'égarer vers l'intérieur des cuisses. Il aurait aimé stopper multitudes de pensées qui s'abattaient sur lui comme un raz de marais et la chaleur qui commençait à lui embraser les reins. Mais quand Ron sentit malgré lui, la respiration chaude et courte de sa Némésis souffler sur son épaule, l'ancien Griffondor mit rapidement un terme à l'action de ses doigts. Les joues légèrement rouges, le roux rinça, gêné, les dernières traces de mousses sur le corps du blond. Pourtant, malgré son embarras, Ron remarqua ce visage bas qui fixait obstinément le seul et cette attitude passive.

Pendant toute la procédure, Draco n'avait pas une seule fois relevé la tête, ne bougeant que lorsque Ron le lui demandait. Il se laissait faire, comme une poupée de chiffon, sans souffle, ni vie, complètement vide.

Soupirant, défaitiste, l'ancien Griffondor sortit le blond de la baignoire puis le sécha doucement avec une serviette propre. D'ordinaire lorsqu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux, l'ex-prisonnier émettait toujours un petit rire ou un ronronnement de contentement. Mais aujourd'hui, sa bouche resta indéniablement close.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » souffla l'auror en cherchant le regard du blond qui le fuyait sciemment. « Ton corps te fait mal ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas.

« Draco… »

Ron prit le menton de sa Némésis entre ses doigts et obligea les orbes gris à le regarder. Après trente seconde de combat oculaire, l'ex-prisonnier abandonna et secoua lentement la tête.

« D'accord … Quelques chocogrenouilles te feraient-elles plaisir alors ? »

L'habituel sourire auquel il avait le droit dès qu'il évoquait ces chocolats se perdit dans l'espèce de grimace que lui adressa Draco en signe de réponse.

Ron observa inquiet, cet air triste et résigné ancré sur ce beau visage. Que s'était-il passé en l'espace d'une minute dans cette petite tête pour que soudain Malfoy lui fasse une grosse déprime ?

**XxXxXxX**

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là ? »

Hermione avait rejoint Ron sur la terrasse, à la clarté de la lampe, lumière qui adoucissait les ombres mouvantes du jardin.

« Une heure… », souffla l'auror, las et perdu.

Au milieu de l'herbe haute, à l'exact endroit où Ron l'avait trouvé la vielle, tâché de sang, se dressait dans toute sa fragilité sa Némésis.

Immobile et statique.

Silencieuse.

La nuit était douce en ce mois d'avril. L'air était suffisamment chaud pour que la petite brise qui soulevait doucement les branches ne soit qu'une douce caresse qui flattait agréablement la peau. Au loin, les bouderies du vent faisaient danser dans un enchainement hypnotique les mèches d'or de sa Némésis. Cette vision aurait pu être agréable si un sourire avait ravagé les lèvres pulpeuses et mouillée par une langue impatiente. Mais c'était un dos que l'auror fixait depuis une heure.

Ron n'avait pas osé aller le voir. Il avait l'impression que la mine grave qui s'était imposée sur le visage pâle n'était que le reflet d'une profonde interrogation. Et l'ancien Griffondor, malgré ses envies, respectait ce désir de solitude.

« C'est l'attaque qui le perturbe ? », lui demanda Hermione, rompant de sa voix lisse et curieuse, le silence songeur qui s'était imposé entre eux.

Ron tourna légèrement la tête et toisa de ses yeux bleus lagons le visage de la jeune femme. Il s'y attarda quelques secondes puis reporta son attention sur la fragile silhouette.

« Je sais pas… Il pleurait quand je l'ai ramassé dans l'herbe après l'attaque. Il s'est vraiment accroché à moi avec désespoir. Et puis quand il s'est réveillé… »

L'auror marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il n'arrivait plus à sonder l'esprit du blond. C'était comme si, depuis quelques jours, ses pensées se faisaient incohérentes, dans une langue, que seul lui, pouvait traduire.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il… qu'il a oublié l'agression. Il… »

Hermione ne fit que constater la peine avec laquelle son mari parvenait à organiser ses idées. Ron semblait réellement dépassé par les évènements et ce trouble, si perceptible dans les yeux de son mari, la réconforta dans son idée. Pourtant, il ne lui fit pas part de ses doutes et de ses interrogations puis poursuivit habilement le fil de la conversation.

« Mais alors pourquoi, il est là ? » répliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt Malfoy. « Pourquoi il regarde l'herbe depuis une heure ? »

« Oh… C'est à cause de l'oiseau, je pense. Et c'est ça qui me choque le plus » continua-t-il en caressant inconsciemment le bout de ses chaussures. « Il a l'air plus tourmenté par la mort de ce putain de volatile que par sa propre agression ! »

« Un oiseau ? »

Ron hocha lentement la tête et redressa son cou. « Hier soir, je l'ai trouvé dans le jardin tout ensanglanté. Il avait essayé de ranimer les restes qu'une charogne avait laissés. Je crois qu'être confronté si brusquement à la mort l'a secoué.»

« Il est tellement instable… », murmura-t-il faiblement.

Hermione, à ses côtés n'ajouta rien. Ils se laissèrent bercer par la douce brise qui soupirait de tristesse, détaillant sans comprendre la silhouette dans le jardin.

Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minute où on entendit que le souffle mêlé de leurs respirations, l'avocate se leva rompant ainsi l'harmonie hostile qui s'était établie. Cependant, avant de disparaitre dans la chaleur bienfaitrice de la maison, elle ajouta :

« Tu devrais peut-être aller le chercher… Le repas va être froid sinon. »

Ron hocha mécaniquement la tête et se leva à son tour. Il s'avança, les mains dans les poches, dans les profondeurs du jardin et atteignit le blond en quelques pas incertains. Ron se posta derrière et l'observa de dos.

« Je l'ai enterré au fond du jardin. Près du petit pommier. »

Draco ne sursauta pas à l'écoute de sa voix et se contenta de l'ignorer.

« Draco… Ça ne sert à rien de rester planter là. Viens. », souffla-t-il en lui tendant la main.

L'auror dût attendre quelques secondes supplémentaires avant que des doigts fins ne se glissent dans sa paume rugueuse et qu'il ne puisse ramener un petit prince perdu dans la lumière rassurante de la chaumière.

**XxXxXxX**

**POV Draco**

Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, Draco ne dormait pas. Ses yeux grands ouverts, voilés par un film d'obscurité, scrutaient la porte entrouverte avec mégalomanie.

Il entendait des voix. Des petites voix douces et suaves qui l'appelaient, qui essayaient de le charmer. Des voix qui se glissaient dans l'air. Elles lui disaient des choses. Des choses étranges. Et ces voix… Ces voix qui semblaient se faufiler à travers l'ouverture de la porte étaient de plus en plus dangereuses.

Elles susurraient des mots, des phrases sans sens, dans une langue étrange aux syllabes rondes et mélodieuses. Pourtant, ces voix, désordonnées, qui murmuraient dans une belle cacophonie des ordres et des conseils ne lui faisaient pas peur. _Il n'avait pas peur_.

Draco ne sut quel murmure le décida à se lever mais il quitta avec un certain détachement la chaleur étouffante des draps pour la fraicheur hostile du couloir. Il longea le corridor caressant de la pulpe de ses doigts la rigidité des murs, suivant d'un pas chaloupé les voix qui se déplaçaient à travers les parois. Alors qu'elles allaient l'emmener dans la cage d'escalier, le blond s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Ron. Il flatta la boiserie de la lourde puis sans un bruit, il l'ouvrit et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Il la vit dans le lit, assoupi dans la couche qu'elle partageait apparemment avec _son_ roux. Ses cheveux attachés dans une couette serrée lui chatouillaient le cou de leurs reflets bruns. Sa respiration lente et ses cils clos, sa poitrine lâchée, emmaillotée dans une nuisette légère ne conférèrent au blond pas le moindre adoucissement d'âme.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il est venu, Draco quitta la pièce et rejoignit les voix qui l'attiraient vers l'extérieur.

**XxXxXxX**

Quand il arriva au fond du jardin, Draco perçut dans le renforcement d'un arbre, une ombre humaine. Mais cette fois-ci, la silhouette était bien réelle et matérielle ce n'était pas l'un de ses esprits malin, sans visage qui venaient parfois le visiter lorsqu'il était enfermé entre les pierres grises. Les contours de la silhouette étaient ronds, tous en bonhomie et le blond, crut percevoir dans les ténèbres, les vestiges d'un sourire. L'ombre n'avait décidément rien d'hostile… L'étranger s'avança dans la lumière du ciel et l'ancien Serpentard fut secoué par d'imperceptibles frissons. Ce visage… Il lui disait quelque chose.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Draco hocha vaguement la tête.

« Tu m'as déjà vu mais tu ne sais pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda l'inconnu d'une voix malicieuse.

Acquiesçant, l'ancien Serpentard toucha machinalement sa marque sur son bras.

« Pourtant, je t'ai vu deux fois aux cours de ce mois… »

Relevant la tête, l'ancien Serpentard toisa avec interrogation l'inconnu entre les branches. C'était pas possible… Il n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu entre les murs de la bâtisse.

« Tu veux bien répondre à mes questions, Draco ? »

Supris par une telle question, le blond se pinça les lèvres et tourna légèrement la tête vers la maison puis après quelques instants où ses pensées voguèrent vers son beau roux endormi, il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui s'était subtilement approcher de lui.

« Es-tu proche d'Hermione, la jeune femme qui vit dans cette maison ? »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Bien sûr que non ! Elle était bien trop proche et bien trop présente dans la vie de son roux pour qu'il ne lui accorde quelque chose d'autre que du dégout et de la rancœur !

« D'accord… Alors tu es peut-être proche de Ronald Weasley, l'homme qui s'occupe de toi ?

L'ancien Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais alors qu'il allait acquiescer farouchement, des flashs du bain lui abrutirent momentanément le cerveau. Il se revoyait, dans l'un de ses miroirs, décomposé, pourri et laid. Comment quelqu'un pourrait vouloir être proche de lui s'il renvoyait en permanence cette image ? Draco ne sut que répondre.

« Il te touche les lèvres ? Draco, est-ce qu'il t'embrasse ? »

Le blond baissa piteusement les yeux et secoua négativement la tête, soudainement gêné.

« Alors il est trop tôt pour que tu te souviennes… », souffla d'une voix où perçait le désappointement. « Je reviendrai Draco… », ajouta-t-il quand le vent commença à brusquement souffler avec davantage de force. « Je reviendrai…»

Sa voix résonna dans les oreilles du blond dans de longs échos alors qu'il regardait avec fascination l'étranger s'effacer dans un tourbillon d'air.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>À suivre…<strong>**

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 12. =D<p>

Je viens de me rendre compte que je détaille une journée en trois chapitre xDD (le prochain sera dans la cotinuité de celle-ci). C'est important, mais c'est vrai que je détaille peut-être un peu trop... x)

Je vous retrouve le weekend prochain. =)

****Votre patate dévouée,****

****The Last Day.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nina : <strong>**Oups ! x) Oui, en effet. J'ai corrigé. Merci pour ta remarque. =)

****Lalouve : ****En effet, j'ai un accélarteur de temps. xDD Je vais corriger. x)****  
><strong>**


	14. Clic Clac Clic Clac

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Humour.

**Rating :** M (Plus si loin que ça n.n")

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Béta lectrice :** Nightmare of Minoru

****Note de l'auteur :**** Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Elles me font vraiment, vraiment plaisir. =D Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu... Et que vous continuez surtout à adhérer au scénario. x)

**Enjoy ! \(n.n)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Clic. Clac. Clic. Clac.<br>**

**POV Draco**

C'était étrange comme un lieu pouvait vous paraître si hostile quand on ne distinguait que des contours. L'absence de luminosité enraillait l'imagination et créait la peur. Lorsque l'inconnu disparu dans un trouble d'air, il emporta avec lui les voix qui n'avaient cessé de murmurer faiblement à ses oreilles. Et Draco se trouva seul, dans le jardin, entourait d'ombres et de bruissements. Seul avec son imagination de prisonnier et son esprit félon. La légère brise qui n'avait cessé de souffler jusqu'à lors l'effraya par la violence avec laquelle elle frappait, dans des cruelles morsures, la chair de ses joues. Le vent n'était plus que d'agressifs hurlements qui vomissaient des menaces et injures. L'obscurité n'avait rien de réconfortante, et sans ces voix, Draco n'arrivait plus ouvrir les yeux.

Pourtant, il avait suffi d'un bruit. D'un craquement de branches plus haut que les autres pour que ses paupières ne se lèvent brutalement et que la panique ne le fasse courir.

Le souffle court et heletant, Draco avala les mètres avec une rare vitesse : la peur le faisait avancer. Sa folie lui donnait des ailes. Mais le ciel était sombre, et l'herbe fourbe.

Le petit trou de terre que chaque matin le blond prenait soin d'éviter, le happa comme un alligator sortant de l'eau, saisissant son pied de sa poigne solide. Déstabilisé, l'ancien Serpentard tomba violemment dans la boue, entrainé par sa vitesse. La morsure qui lui brûla alors sa cheville lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, déjà troublés par la peur. Le corps et les cheveux salis par l'argile, Draco ressemblait à l'un de ses anges souillés par les horreurs et la félonie humaine… Pourtant, malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui crispait les muscles, il se remit fébrilement sur ses pieds et se traina vers l'habitacle.

Il avait l'impression qu'on le coursait… Que d'une seconde à l'autre, une main d'ombre allait surgir de l'obscurité et l'attraper pour l'amener dans la mort.

Loin d'ici.

Quand il atteignit la maison, Draco ne stoppa sa course et monta laborieusement les marches.

Il avait toujours peur. Ses mains et ses lèvres tremblaient dans d'affreuses convulsions. Et dans son esprit, seul un nom se répétait.

« Ron… Ron… Ron… »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient et se mouvaient dans une mécanique répétitive.

« Ron… Ron… Ron… »

Aucun son ne s'échappait de cette bouche bleuie mais portant, son souffle faisait trembler les murs par leurs échos silencieux.

**XxXxXxX**

Lorsqu'il déboula dans la chambre, Draco ne put que taire ses pleurs et les hoquets bruyants qui secouaient son corps. Dans une démarche qu'il espérait silencieuse, l'ancien Serpentard contourna le lit et alla s'agenouiller devant le visage du roux, chassant d'une grimace la brûlure de sa cheville. Voir ces longs cils et ces lèvres fines le rassura quelque peu mais les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient toujours du fond de ses yeux et ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir. Sous les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues dans des flots de plus en plus abondants, le visage de Draco s'éclaira néanmoins d'un maigre sourire. Il était beau son roux, plongé ainsi dans le sommeil. Les traits détendus, et sereins.

« Tellement beau. »

Mais merlin qu'il avait eu peur…

Il sentait encore battre son cœur, rythmique désordonnée, là, sous sa poitrine.

Draco attrapa fébrilement le bras de Ron qui dépassait des draps puis frotta doucement son nez contre la peau pygmée. Mais quand il fut enveloppé de cette odeur si rassurante et connue, ses nerfs lâchèrent et tous les sanglots et les larmes qu'ils avaient contenus se mirent à résonner entre les murs.

« Draco ? »

**Fin POV Draco.**

**XxXxXxX**

Ron avait mis du temps à comprendre… Il avait mis du temps à situer les sanglots qu'il percevait depuis quelque minute dans le creux de son oreille. Les pleurs n'étaient pas ceux de la petite fille de son rêve mais bien de sa Némésis qui tremblait à ses côtés.

« Draco ? », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en clignant des yeux pour mieux percevoir. « Draco, c'est toi ? »

Ron alluma rapidement sa petite lampe de chevet lorsque les pleurs se firent de plus en plus forts. Quand la lumière chassa l'ombre, il put enfin voir et comprendre... Le spectacle qui l'accueillit lui serra le cœur. Sa Némésis était agenouillée devant lui, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés dans un mélange de boue et de feuilles. Ses yeux rougis par les pleurs n'étaient plus qu'un grand berceau d'eau d'où coulait de longs sillons de larmes. Et ce fragile corps dont l'auror avait essayé de préserver de la moindre contrariété jusqu'alors était agité de violents spasmes, brutaux et barbares.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ron n'eut aucune réponse. Mais les mains qui s'accrochèrent à lui avec désespoir lui suffirent. Refermant son étreinte autour des frêles épaules, il engloba sa Némésis sous sa chaleur et sa présence. L'auror ne comprenait rien à la situation. Avait-t-il refait l'une de ses crises ? Un cauchemar ?

« Draco, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Calme-toi, mon ange, calme-toi. »

Ron continua à murmurer des paroles tendres et rassurantes dans les oreilles de sa Némésis tandis que ses mains traçaient de longues caresses dans son dos. Sous ses doigts, l'auror ne manquant cependant pas de remarquer la froideur de cette peau habituellement si chaude et de ce souffle si frais qui balayait anarchiquement sa nuque. Hermione, dont il avait totalement oublié l'existence, commença à remuer entre les draps. L'auror ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu'il l'entendit s'exclamer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hermione dont l'agitation n'avait pas manqué de réveiller.

Ron lui jeta un petit coup d'œil puis colla davantage son corps contre celui de sa Némésis. « Je crois qu'il est retourné dehors… »

**XxXxXxX**

Comme les pleurs de Draco ne se tarissaient pas, Ron l'avait porté dans ses bras puis amené dans sa chambre. Dans l'intimité de la pièce aux murs bleus, loin des yeux jugeurs de sa femme, l'ancien Griffondor pouvait se laisser aller aux gestes tendres et aux marques d'affection.

L'auror s'était allongé dans les draps fins, aux côtés de sa Némésis qui s'accrochait à son torse comme un noyé à sa bouée. Une main perdue dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, Ron murmurait de sa voix rauque des paroles rassurantes, mélangeant chansons et souvenirs dans une douce symphonie.

« Ça va mieux, chaton ? » demanda l'auror en s'éloignant doucement de sa Némésis.

Ron ne put qu'observer avec tristesse les yeux gris fiévreux, les joues et les lèvres mouillés par les larmes. Penchant lentement la tête, il vint cueillir une goutte d'eau au coin des pupilles grises. Son souffle caressa ensuite les pommettes, s'arrêtant longuement sur les deux morceaux de chairs gonflés et meurtris par des dents anxieuses pour finalement se perdre dans la nuque offerte. Après quelques minutes où Ron dût se retenir de marquer de ses dents cette peau trop blanche et tentante, il se redressa. Il s'enleva du corps qu'il avait certainement écrasé sous son poids et surplomba sa Némésis.

Il était beau Draco, allongée, ainsi, les chaires à moitié nues, les cheveux détachés et les jambes écartées. L'ex-prisonnier était même _désirable_.

La même chaleur qui lui avait embrasé les reins quelques heures auparavant dans la salle d'eau se rappela à lui. Innommable une trahison.

Mais comme pour contredire la vérité que lui criait son corps, Ron s'obligea à se souvenir de l'orgasme qui l'avait foudroyé cet après-midi avant l'agression, alors qu'il était profondément enfoui dans les entrailles d'Hermione.

Ce souvenir le rassura… Et puis de toute façon, pour quelles raisons aurait-il dû être rassuré ? Il aimait et n'était attiré que par Hermione, sa femme, la mère de ses futurs enfants.

« Hermione… Il n'y a qu'elle qui compte. Il n'y a qu'elle. », se répéta-t-il alors qu'il s'enlevait définitivement du corps alangui. Il ne se répétait pas ces mots pour se convaincre. Non, non... C'était une vérité. « La seule vérité.»

Mais le déni est le plus vil des mensonges... Lorsqu'il ancra les yeux dans les orbes de Némésis qui n'avait cessé de le fixer, Ron ne put que se perdre une nouvelle fois, dans la profondeur de ses pupilles. La chaleur le reprit de cours et c'est les joues rougies que le roux détourna son regard pour contempler les plis du drap devenus soudainement très intéressant. « C'est du coton ou du polyester ? » se demanda-t-il stupidement. Surement du coton, sa peau délicate ne supportait que le coton ou la…

« Haa ! »

L'ancien Griffondor tourna brusquement la tête, la baguette dégainée, les sens aux aguets. Ses histoires de ménagères oubliées, Ron, les yeux plissés, observa attentivement la chambre dans le moindre détail. Mais aucun intrus n'était tapi dans l'ombre. D'ailleurs jamais un seul sort n'avait volé entre les murs bleus. Le cri de douleur provenait juste de Draco, qui avait posé les mains sur sa cheville qui après observation était gonflée et rouge. Soupirant, Ron rangea sa baguette et s'affala aux côtés du blond. Ces putains d'attaques lui mettaient vraiment les nerfs à vif ! Il était une vraie boule de nerf depuis l'agression…

« Ta cheville te fait mal ? » souffla l'auror en caressant du bout des doigts la cheville rougie. « T'es tombé tout à l'heure, quand t'es sorti ? »

Draco hocha piteusement la tête à ses mots.

Se frottant nerveusement les tempes, Ron soupira. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras-le-bol de toute cette merde !

« Tu peux marcher ? »

Le rougissement progressif qui prit soudainement les joues de sa Némésis fut plus significatif que tout hochement de tête, et c'est donc un peu lassé, que le roux prit Draco dans ses bras pour l'amener dans la salle de bain.

**XxXxXxX**

« Bon… Je soigne ta cheville et on va se coucher après, ok ? »

Malfoy, installé sur le rebord de la baignoire, dressa lentement son dos qu'il maintenait courbé et hocha mécaniquement la tête, le regard vide. Ron regarda sa Némésis avec résignation avant de plonger le nez dans un placard. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le voyait bien… Mais sans mots, ni paroles, le décryptage était difficile. Pourtant, Ron pouvait se vanter d'avoir su déchiffrer de nombreux criminels mais là… Malgré leur passé commun, l'ancien Griffondor semblait tout ignorer de Malfoy. « Et puis je ne suis pas légimen, moi ». Il n'était surtout pas réellement certain de vouloir connaitre les raisons qui avaient détruit cet homme autrefois si fier… L'auror regarda une énième étiquette de flacon puis grogna pour la énième fois. Il n'y avait que des potions contraceptives dans ce putain de placard ! Pas le moindre mélange antidouleurs ou bandages qui aurait pu lui soigner l'entorse.

« Génial ! », souffla-t-il en jetant un flacon dans la poubelle. L'auror se mit à fouiller toutes les étagères les tiroirs de la salle de bain. Ce n'est quand il eut dérangé absolument la pièce qu'il se souvint de la putain de trousse à pharmacie.

« J'suis vraiment con ! » grommela-t-il dans sa barbe en se remettant sur ses jambes. Il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux blonds puis se dirigea vers le couloir. Avant de disparaitre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il ajouta : « Tu m'attends sagement ici. Je vais chercher un flacon en bas. »

Ron aurait dû être plus attentif… Il aurait dû prêter plus d'attention à Draco dont le regard s'était, à plusieurs reprises, arrêté sur l'un des fonds d'un tiroir.

**XxXxXxX**

**POV Draco**

Dès que Ron avait franchi la porte de la salle de bain, les yeux de Draco n'avait cessé de fixer son reflet dans le miroir. Il se détaillait avec minutie et listait intérieurement les défauts de son visage.

Draco n'aimait rien chez lui. Son nez trop anguleux, ses lèvres gonflées, ses yeux trop petits, sa peau jaunâtre, et puis ses cheveux… Ses cheveux… C'était ce qu'il détestait le plus chez lui. Trop longs, trop clairs, trop fins, trop blancs… Ils étaient le symbole d'une pureté qu'il ne possédait pas.

Qu'il ne posséderait jamais.

« Génial ! »

Le blond tourna la tête et regarda quelques instants Ron s'affairer, la tête dans les tiroirs. Draco allait se soustraire à toute cette agitation lorsqu'il _la_ remarqua. Brillante, elle était posée dans le troisième tiroir, entre les peignes et les brosses. Il ne fit cependant aucun geste pour la substituer et se contenta seulement de mémoriser son emplacement.

« Tu m'attends sagement ici. Je vais chercher un flacon en bas. »

Draco regarda Ron partir laconiquement et lorsque la silhouette imposante disparue dans le couloir, il ouvrit précipitamment le tiroir et sorti l'objet de ses désirs.

Entre ses doigts se tenait une grande paire de ciseaux en aluminium aux deux dents coupantes qui brillaient étrangement à la lumière du néon.

_Clic. Clac. Clic. Clac._

Draco ouvrait puis fermait les pointes de l'instrument dans une mélodie répétitive.

_Clic. Clac. Clic. Clac._

_Clic. Clac. Clic. Clac._

C'était euphorisant la sensation de ces morceaux d'argent qui griffaient légèrement sa peau. Des frissons lui descendirent l'échine lorsqu'il passa les ciseaux sur ses joues, son cou puis ses maigres poignets.

Mais l'ivresse fut à son apogée, quand il croisa l'aluminium à ses cheveux de blés. Et les sens givrés par l'extase, il avança l'instrument au milieu sa chevelure…

Et coupa.

Il cisailla mèches après mèches, centimètres après centimètres, laissant tomber à chaque coup de ciseaux des épis plus ou moins longs. Il ne voulait plus de cette chevelure interminable qui frôlait ses hanches et le faisait indéniablement ressembler à une fille ; de cette blondeur qui l'enlaidissait outrageusement. Alors il coupa avec une force en tirant ses cheveux à s'en faire mal.

Draco avait quasiment fait le tour de sa tête et allait d'ailleurs s'attaquer à sa franche lorsque une grande main ferme s'abattit sur son poignet et le fit lâcher son _arme de félicité_.

Le blond n'osa même pas relever la tête de peur de tomber sur les deux typhons impétueux qui le perçaient de toutes parts.

**Fin POV Draco**

Ron avait rapidement trouvé un flacon dans la boite à pharmacie déposée sur le coin de la table basse, dans le salon. Quand il eut vérifié l'odeur et la texture, l'auror remonta les escaliers avec empressement, quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain, étrangement, la première chose qu'il vit, fut les mèches blondes qui tapissaient le sol, puis les chevelures atrophiés de Malfoy et enfin… les ciseaux.

Des dents en argent trop près de son visage. Des coups un peu trop secs, trop brutaux pour n'être que les conséquences d'un jeu.

Alors Ron bondit sur Draco et saisit – avec un peu trop de force – le poignet gracile du blond afin de lui faire perdre l'instrument pointu. Lorsque la paire de ciseaux carillonna bruyamment contre le carrelage, l'ancien Griffondor n'était plus que fureur et colère.

« N'en mais t'es pas bien ? » hurla-t-il. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« MALFOY ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! »

Ron prit fermement le menton de sa Némésis entre ses doigts et força le visage creusé à le regarder. Mais les yeux de Draco le fuirent et s'ancrèrent résolument dans le sol.

« Malfoy ! » siffla-t-il, une dernière fois.

Sa menace sous-jacente ne marcha pas, au contraire. Comme pour se soustraire à sa voix, Draco ferma fortement les yeux. Une habitude. Un abri. Une cachette. Mais c'était trop facile ! Trop facile de se retrancher derrière la barrière de ses paupières. Trop facile.

Et le coup parti tout seul.

**POV Draco**

Draco ne voulait tout simplement pas découvrir ce visage crispé par le dégout et la colère alors il ne fuit les yeux saphir de Ron.

« Malfoy ! »

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre ! Il ne voulait pas écouter cette voix coléreuse et sifflante qui assourdissait ses oreilles.

Et qui intimement lui faisait peur.

Alors il ferma ses petits yeux tous moches et attendit que l'autre ne se lasse et parte.

Mais Ron ne disparut pas. Au contraire.

Il la sentit. Cette douleur sourde sur sa joue. Cette brûlure furtive qui lui flageola sa peau. Une _gifle_.

Le coup lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux et il amena précipitamment sa main sur la marque rouge qui venait d'apparaitre.

_Ç__a faisait mal…_

Sans qu'il n'est pu se remettre du choc, Ron lui saisit violemment les épaules et le retourna face au miroir, le confrontant ainsi à son reflet.

« Tu te trouves plus beau comme ça ? …. MALFOY est-ce que tu trouves que cette coupe te va mieux ? »

Ses cheveux lui arrivaient désormais à la mâchoire dans un dégradé anarchique de longueur. Les coups de ciseaux ressortaient grossièrement autour de sa tête : Draco ressemblait à une haie mal taillée.

Non… Même s'il ne se trouvait toujours laid, il avait néanmoins perdu cette chevelure immonde, et pour cela, il était fier d'avoir eu le courage de porter ces ciseaux à sa tête. Toutefois la voix hargneuse de Ron en venait presque à lui faire regretter son geste.

« Répond-moi, MALFOY ! »

Draco hocha négativement la tête avec empressement.

« Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te voir avec une paire de ciseaux, tu m'as bien COMPRIS ? »

Le blond ne fit qu'acquiescer lentement en détournant le regard de ces yeux rendus sombres par la colère.

Le visage bas, Draco se sentit tirer fermement la main puis trainer à la suite du roux sans une once de délicatesse.

Draco n'aimait pas la soudaine brutalité qui agitait le corps du roux. Jamais il n'avait agi de pareille façon avec lui et cette facette du rouquin l'effraya.

Avait-il perdu l'affection de son roux ? De son protecteur ?

De son Ron ?

Alors qu'il regardait perdu le carrelage défilé sous ses pieds, Draco sentit ses yeux sans vie s'humidifier.

**Fin POV Draco**

Ron ne ressentit aucun regret lorsqu'une trace rouge apparue sur la joue blanche de sa Némésis ni lorsqu'il le tira sans ménagement à sa suite. Il l'amena rapidement devant la porte de la chambre conjugale et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, comme ouragan. L'auror surprit bien évidement sa femme qui n'avait apparemment pas pu se rendormir et patientait tranquillement, allongée dans le lit, un livre de droit dans les mains. Ron ignora l'air outré d'Hermione et se posta devant elle.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais rattraper ça ? » demanda-t-il en poussant sans douceur Draco dans le dos pour qu'il s'approche d'Hermione.

Il fut complètement hermétique aux gémissements plaintifs du blonds ni aux regards tristes qu'il lui adressa et réitéra sa question avec un peu plus d'empressement.

« Hermione… »

La jeune femme réagit au bout de longue seconde et se leva pour se rapprocher de l'ancien Serpentard. C'est qu'elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Malfoy était méconnaissable…

« Il a fait quoi ? »

Ron cracha. « Monsieur n'a trouvé plus intelligent que de démontrer ses talents de coiffeur sur sa propre tête ! »

A ses paroles les yeux du blond se baissèrent.

« Tu peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda une nouvelle fois l'auror.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Certainement. Je coiffais mes poupées quand j'étais petite. »

**XxXxXxX**

Ron avait laissé Draco aux mains d'Hermione puis était descendu dans la cuisine afin d'inhiber son cerveau avec une délicieuse bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Malfoy l'obligeait un peu trop consciemment à se souler ces temps si… Ron s'affala dans un des fauteuils du salon et commença à boire au goulot. Le liquide salvateur dévala sa gorge dans une longue marche brûlante, qui malgré la chaleur de la liqueur fruitée lui procura des frissons. L'ancien Griffondor se laissa emporter dans les sensations grisantes de l'alcool pendant une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il n'entende la voix enthousiaste de sa femme résonner dans la cage d'escalier.

« Ron, viens voir ! »

L'auror eut envie de lui répondre puérilement qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de bouger : elle avait des jambes elle aussi, elle pouvait très bien s'en servir.

« Ron ! »

« Ça va, ça va. J'arrive. » grogna-t-il en déposant sa bouteille sur la table basse. L'auror se dirigea à pas chaloupés vers la chambre bleue et tenta vainement de calmer son esprit échauffé par le Whisky durant la totalité du déplacement.

Après tout, Malfoy n'avait fait que se couper les cheveux…

Des gens auraient certainement pris cette situation avec le sourire. Ron avait lui-même essayait de se couper la tignasse avec un ciseau quand il était petit.

C'était un jeu. Un stupide jeu d'enfant.

Mais Malfoy ne jouait pas.

C'était comme ci consciemment, l'ancien Serpentard avait essayé de se faire du mal, en avançant un peu trop près la paire de ciseau coupante vers sa peau ou ses yeux.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas souri et qu'il s'était mis en colère.

Contre Draco.

Contre lui aussi.

Parce qu'il n'était même pas capable de le surveiller.

Ron traversa le couloir puis s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de sa Némésis où il toqua.

« Je peux entrer ? »

La voix aiguë d'Hermione lui répondit. « Oui, c'est bon »

L'ancien Griffondor entra dans la chambre et vit tout d'abord sa femme debout au milieu de la pièce, les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude fière. Elle cachait à l'abri des regards, derrière elle, le fruit de ses efforts. Quand Ron se fut suffisamment rapproché, Hermione se décala légèrement et il put enfin _le_ voir.

Draco était assis sur le bord du lit, la tête baissée dans une posture soumise. Il semblait fixer avec attention la moquette de la chambre tandis que ses doigts jouaient entre eux.

« Draco… Relève ta tête, s'il te plait. »

Sa Némésis frissonna à l'entente de sa voix, puis après quelques hésitations, redressa finalement son visage.

Ron eut le souffle coupé.

Si les cheveux longs lui donnaient cet air angélique et attendrissant, ses cheveux savamment coupés rendaient Draco d'autant plus beau.

Hermione avait en effet taillé ses cheveux suffisamment courts afin de cacher les coups de ciseaux maladroits et disgracieux de sa Némésis, sans leur enlever toutefois leur beauté originelle. La chevelure dorée recouvrait judicieusement ses oreilles ainsi que la naissance de son cou avec douceur et sensualité. De souples mèches tombaient sur ses yeux anthracite et ne cachaient en rien la beauté de son visage. Sa nuque dégagée, laissait apprécier de magnifiques parcelles de peau jusqu'alors dissimulées aux yeux de tous.

Draco était tout simplement sublime.

« Tu as fait du très bon travail Hermione. », constata Ron d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Hermione, le sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres lui répondit : « Je sais. Je sais… » La jeune femme attira son mari à elle et déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres. « Bon, je te laisse. Bonne nuit, mon amour. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Ron ne dévia pas son regard de Draco quand Hermione sortit de la chambre ni même lorsque, trop gêné par son regard instant, sa Némésis détourna les yeux.

**POV Draco**

Draco ne se sentait pas à l'aise face aux orbes saphir qui le scrutaient avec minutie. Il avait l'impression d'être observé dans les moindres détails et jugé à chacune des inspirations. L'ex-prisonnier se tortilla, gêné puis détourna son regard sans bouger.

Depuis que Hermione était partie, Ron n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mot ni le moindre geste. Il restait là, debout dans toute sa splendeur au milieu de la pièce, à le fixer. Et son immobilité accentuait son mal être.

Draco ne savait même pas comment se comporter… Il n'avait pas oublié la colère sourde qui avait animé Ron quelques instants plus tôt et le voir, calme, serein avait de quoi le déstabiliser.

Parce qu'il avait vraiment eu peur de lui dans la salle de bain. Quand il avait perçu ses traits désassembler par la fureur et ses gestes plus féroces, plus violents qu'à son habitude.

Draco ne lui en voulait cependant pas. C'était lui, après tout qui avait fait une bêtise, alors il avait eu raison de se mettre en colère.

Et puis c'était lui qui avait eu stupidement pensé que sans ses cheveux, il serait beau.

Mais l'ancien Serpentard ne savait toujours pas si le roux lui en voulait. S'il pourrait continuer à se repaître de ses sourires et de ses mains chaudes.

Deux longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge. Deux minutes qui lui parurent interminables. Les deux hommes restaient statiques, l'un dominant par sa stature et son aura, l'autre soumis aux regards perçants.

C'est quand il entendit pour la énième fois le bruit du vent souffler sur la vitre, que Draco décida de réagir. Mu par une soudaine pulsion, le blond prit son courage à deux mains et quitta le lit pour se diriger lentement vers le rouquin.

Ses pas étaient lents et ses yeux se firent observateurs, analysant le moindre battement de cils de son vis-vis. Draco arriva à hauteur de Ron sans encombre, toujours aussi silencieusement puis aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait, il se hissa sur la pointe de pieds et attrapa la nuque de son protecteur pour l'attirer à lui.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Une étreinte sincère pour se faire pardonner, sans paroles ni mots, juste son affection et ses excuses muettes.

Ron ne bougea pas et au bout d'une petite vingtaine de secondes, Draco desserra ses bras, blessé par le rejet silencieux du rouquin. Il allait s'éloigner de ce corps quand deux bras puissants le ramenèrent près du torse chaud puis une tête fouineuse vint se perdre dans son cou.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, espèce de grande nouille. » murmura Ron de cette voix grave, douce et pleine de tendresse.

Draco se permit un sourire tandis qu'il se suspendait à son cou et qu'il se faisait soulever avec force. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille ferme de son roux et il put enfin renifler son odeur.

_L'odeur qu'il aimait tant._

Une fragrance qu'il put savourer tout au long de la nuit…

Car ce soir, c'est dans les bras nus de Ron, qu'il s'endormit.

Et ce, jusqu'au lendemain.

**Fin POV Draco**

**XxXxXxX**

**Une heure plus tôt…**

L'homme avait quitté le jardin dans un tourbillon d'air pour réapparaitre dans une ruelle sombre à quelques pas d'un luxueux hôtel. Il inspecta minutieusement les alentours, cherchant toute trace de filature ou de piège. Mais la seule chose qu'il détecta fut un chat noir qui détala dès que ses yeux froids entrèrent en contact avec ceux de l'animal. Les animaux ressentaient le danger…

« Contrairement aux humains », souffla-t-il dans un murmure rauque alors que ses yeux suivaient avec attention la jeune femme qui venait de sortir de l'établissement. Tout ne marchait pas comme _ils _l'avaient espéré… Les choses prenaient un peu plus de temps à se mettre en place, les relations à se concrétiser… Mais le sorcier ne perdait pas confiance.

Il avait vu cette vérité foudroyer l'auror lors de sa première visite… Et ces mains enlacées tendrement, amoureusement autour des doigts pâles quelques jours auparavant… Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le cœur de Wealey ne résonne plus que pour les sourires du Serpentard.

Putain… Ce gamin avait peut-être bien raison…

La jeune femme blonde passa devant sa ruelle sans le voir, allongeant ses foulées afin d'éviter la pluie qui commençait à s'abattre sur les rues londoniennes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait trouvé conne et superficielle... Une vrai pintade gloussante ! Le sorcier se demandait encore comment elle avait pu avoir un poste aussi prisée.

Enfin, maintenant, il savait pourquoi elle le gardait…

Quand la jeune femme disparut dans la grande avenue, l'homme tapa trois fois l'os frontal.

Il y eut un instant pendant lequel rien ne se produisit puis tout d'un coup, le corps de l'homme se mit à se transformer. Son ventre disparut, ses jambes s'allongèrent, sa poitrine tripla et les traits de son visage se féminisèrent.

Quand l'étranger apparut sous la lumière du réverbère, l'homme n'était plus.

Il était devenu, Mélinda Pomtil, Secrétaire de la brigade des aurors.

Et occasionnellement maîtresse du Ministre.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce treizième chapitre. x)<strong>

Ce chapitre peut/pourra certainement vous éclairer sur l'identité de l'individu du "jardin" par le nombre importants d'indices. Mais il est nécessaire, je pense de relire certain passage "citer" dans le texte. xD Mais je ne pense pas que vous trouverez... xDD Au pire, si vous trouvez, vous allez vous poser encore plus de questions. x) Mais essayez, essayer, ça me fait plaisir (et puis c'est marrant xDDD).

Hormis le scénario, Draco peut en revanche plus facilement être cerné. Les POV sont subtilement explicites (xD) sur sa façon de penser et de fonctionner. =°

**X**

Ce chapitre n'était à l'origine pas vraiment prévu... C'est en fait la deuxième moitié du chapitre précédent que j'ai coupé en deux, amélioré et doublé. Et je vous annonce, que oui, la réécriture est parfois plus longue que l'écriture elle-même. Je n'ai jamais eu (du moins encore) le syndrome de la page blanche, mais il m'arrive de bloquer sur des passages (stupide) pendant des jours et des jours, juste parce que je ne sais pas par quel bout le prendre. n.n" Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il m'a fallut 1 h 30 pour écrire une scène de quatre ligne xDDD. C'est ce que j'appelle beuguer.x)

Ce chapitre n'a pas été le seul à être doublé. Il y a aussi le chapitre 9 "Ombre et Lumière" et le 10 "Autre Facette". Ces changements ne sont initialement pas prévus et ça va faire le quatrième chapitre que j'envoie à ma merveilleuse béta qui, une fois posté n'ont strictement rien à voir. x) S'cusi, S'cusi n.n"

**Assez de patati, plus de patata ! **

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =)

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera** "Mensonges"**

**A la semaine prochaine, chères patates aux oranges !**

**Patatement vôtre,**

**The Last Day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>jessica : <strong>Merci pour ta review ! x) Je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise toujours. =D

**Kitkat :** C'est vrai que la fin du chapitre précédent était assez frustrante mais c'est le but ! xDD Ce chapitre apporte néanmoins quelques illusions de réponses. x) Mais je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies ma fanfiction. C'est ma première et avoir des avis positifs est vachement encourageant. Donc merci pour ta review. =)

**Lesnoka : **Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies ma fanfiction. D'autant plus heureuse que se soit la partie "psycho" qui t'intéresse le plus. x) C'est vrai que c'est ce côté de la fic que j'aime le plus écrire. =D Ferais-tu des études de psychologie ?** =°  
><strong>


	15. Mensonges

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentard &amp; Serpentine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer : <strong>Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour, bonjour. x) Me revoilà avec ce 14ème chapitre, qui est une sorte de chapitre transitoire (donc il ne se passe pas beaucoup de chose, désolé.) Je commence vraiment à être à la bourre niveau chapitre. Ça commence à me faire peur. =S Mais pas de panique, je finirais cette histoire (elle me tient trop à coeur). Et puis le plan est fini et je sais où je vais. x) Je pense cependant, que la prochaine fois, je posterai l'histoire une fois entièrement rédigée. (Ça m'appendra)

**Aussi non, vos reviews me font toujours plaisir. =D**

**Enjoy ! \(n.n)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mensonges<strong>

« T'as oublié quelque chose ? »

« Mélinda » secoua lentement la tête et déposa son sac puis son manteau sur la petite commode en chêne. D'une démarche féline, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le ministre, négligemment enveloppé dans un peignoir en coton.

« Non… »

Rufus Scrimgeour ricana.

« T'arrives plus à te passer de moi ? Tu… »

« C'est à peu près ça. », coupa la secrétaire d'une voix inhabituellement douce tout en ancrant ses beaux yeux dans ceux vitreux du ministre.

Intérieurement, le sorcier se demandait comment une femme aussi jolie pouvait offrir son corps à un être aussi répugnant que Scrimgeour. Il n'était pas laid à proprement parler il y avait bien plus pire que lui mais… La façon dont Scrimgeour dévorait le corps de la jeune avait quelque de profondément dérangeant. Ce n'était cependant ni le pouvoir ni l'argent qui avait attiré cette petite sous le bureau du ministre. Mélinda devait certainement être existée par le risque.

« Il te reste du champagne ? », demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant élégamment sur le rebord du lit. Le sorcier ne manqua pas de remarquer les draps lisses dans lesquels il se posa dans une attitude lascive. Mélinda n'avait pas fait don de son corps cette nuit, comme il l'avait prévu. C'est donc intentionnellement qu'il défit lentement les trois premiers boutons du chemisier qui enserraient sa poitrine et remonta la jupe de cuir qui cachait le haut de ses cuisses. La « jeune femme » vit tout de suite les yeux perçants s'allumer de désir.

Scrimgeour s'empressa de remplir deux coupes puis alla rejoindre Mélinda sur le lit.

« Je pensais que tu… »

Rufus fut interrompus par trois petits coups frappés à la porte.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! », cracha-t-il, hargneux. « Tiens moi ça, je vais aller voir ! »

La jeune secrétaire prit le verre entre ses doigts et observa la silhouette courbée s'éloigner. Quand le sorcier fut certain que le ministre ne le regardait pas, il déposa les verres à terre et sortit un petit flacon de sa poche. Précautionneusement, la secrétaire renversa la poudre dans l'une des coupes. Comme si ne rien n'était, elle recroisa les jambes et reprit les verres en main. Lorsque Scrimgeour revint auprès d'elle, Mélinda se contenta de lui adresser un simple sourire.

« Personne. Encore un cas nullard ! Enfin breff… Où en étions-nous ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua et se fit plus enjôleur. « Nous allions trinquer, il me semble. », ajouta-elle en lui tendant le verre. « Je me sens toujours plus à l'aise après un verre. »

« Et moi, j'aime quand tu te sens à l'aise, ma petite chatte. »

Le sorcier n'eut heureusement pas besoin de miauler, Rufus avala la coupe. Lorsque liquide empoisonné eut fini de brûler sa gorge, Scrimgeour certainement embrumé par le désir et l'alcool, jeta la coupe violement sa coupe contre le sol tout en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune femme.

« Ecarte-moi, ces jambes maintenant. » ordonna-t-il perversement alors qu'une main fouineuse se faufilait entre ses cuisses. Mais les doigts n'allèrent pas plus loin le ministre s'était effondré sur le sol.

« Ah, bah, c'est pas trop tôt. », grogna le sorcier pour la forme. Il avait vraiment eu peur de s'être trompé dans le dosage.

Soupirant, il sortit du lit et enjamba le corps inerte de Scrimgeour, tombé lourdement sur le marbre. Puis sans se préoccuper du ministre, il commença à fouiller la pièce.

**XxXxXxX**

**Le lendemain matin…**

**POV Draco**

Draco se trouvait encore dans les limbes du sommeil et n'avait aucunement envie d'en sortir. Enlacé par une source chaude qui sentait admirablement bon, l'ancien Serpentard aurait voulu terminer sa vie ainsi. Mais sa curiosité d'enfant lui fit tout de même ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut un torse musclé et une nuque découverte puis un magnifique visage endormi savamment caché par des mèches fauves.

Draco posa sa main doucement sur la poitrine de Ron. Sous ses doigts se trouvait le plus courageux des cœurs dont la force l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises.

Lorsque cet homme, la veille l'avait menacé de sa baguette, il avait cru mourir. Et puis Ron était arrivé et l'avait mis à terre avec une facilité déconcertante.

Sans baguette, juste avec sa bravoure et son cœur.

Silencieusement, Draco se hissa jusqu'au cou de l'auror et y nicha son nez.

C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait plus peur.

Parce que maintenant il savait, que si un méchant en venait à attenter à sa vie, son super héros, même sans ses supers pouvoirs pouvait neutraliser la totalité de ses assaillants.

Ron qui l'enserrait déjà de ses bras protecteurs raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille.

Oui… Draco en était sûr… Tant qu'il resterait avec son rouquin, plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

**Fin POV Draco**

Ron se réveilla une petite heure plus tard, chatouillé agréablement par de douces frictions dans le cou. Un grand chat avait élu domicile dans sa nuque et frottait avec des mouvements de balancier sa peau blanche.

« Espèce de grande nouille. »

Ron baissa légèrement la tête et rencontra les deux perles grises qui le fixaient avec amusement.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

Draco hoche énergiquement la tête, un adorable sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas de cauchemars ? »

Il se pouvait que sa Némésis ait fait un cauchemar sans qu'il ne sans rende compte. Ron avait malheureusement le sommeil très lourd. Draco sembla hésiter quelques minutes puis finit par hocher une nouvelle fois la tête en affichant une moue triste.

« Oh… »

Ron tendit la main et caressa doucement les cheveux blonds. Il n'était pas réellement étonné… Il aurait été stupide d'espérer que la présence puisse souffler le traumatisme d'une tentative d'assassinat mais malheureusement c'était là ses seuls armes : son soutien moral et sa présence. Bien qu'on pouvait réellement douter de ce soutien en vue de la violence dont il avait fait preuve la vielle.

« Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ce soir aussi ? » finit-il par demander tendrement.

A ces mots, sa Némésis se pelotonna davantage contre lui et hocha timidement la tête.

**POV Draco.**

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que Draco attendait que son super héros ne se lève. Ses bras ainsi que le côté gauche de son corps étaient tous ankylosés à force de rester immobile dans la même position et les mèches rousses avaient perdus tous leurs intérêts maintenant emmêlées. L'ennuie commençait doucement à naitre mais Draco ne voulait en aucun quitter la chaleur protectrice de ces bras musclés.

_Merveilleux dilemme._

Mais son corps commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal et ses feutres semblaient l'appeler de leurs délicieuses couleurs. Alors après cinq longues minutes où les tâches de rousseurs luttèrent contre l'inconfort, l'ancien Serpentard décida d'ouvrir ces jolis yeux clos.

Il frotta de sa tête la peau qu'il savait sensible à hauteur du cou dans de mignonnes petites caresses chatouilleuses. Ses prouesses firent récompenser par le papillonnement de ses cils.

« Espèce de grande nouille. »

Cette gentille insulte fit pouffer Draco qui le darda de son plus beau sourire. Il était vraiment content en tout cas : son rouquin avait retrouvé cette bienveillance dont il avait joui depuis ces dernières semaines. Les magnifiques orbes gris encore ensommeillés se fixèrent sur lui et la voix rauque s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

Comment aurait-il pu mal dormir, enlacé ainsi dans les bras d'un super héros qui écrasait les monstres tapis dans le lit par la force de son aura ? Draco hocha vigoureusement la tête, un petit sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

« Pas de cauchemars ? »

L'ancien Serpentard allait répondre de la même manière mais il s'arrêta subitement. Qu'est-ce que cette question sous-entendait ? Allait-il dormir une nouvelle fois seul s'il répondait par l'affirmative ? Draco ne voulait pas dormir en tête à tête avec ses peurs ni le vide que représentait ses nuits.

Alors pour la première fois, Draco mentit.

Qu'il avait de mal de toute façon à cacher la vérité si cela lui augmentait ses chances d'avoir ce qu'il voulait ?

« Oh… »

Draco crut au bout de quelques secondes que son mensonge n'avait pas fonctionné qu'il avait été perçu par Ron.

« Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ce soir aussi ? »

Il lui fallut puiser dans sa maigre volonté pour retenir ce sourire qui menaçait de lui manger le visage. Afin de cacher son début de rictus, Draco enfouit son menton dans la nuque dénudée et hocha la tête doucement.

**Fin POV Draco**

**XxXxXxX**

Les deux jeunes hommes après un copieux petit-déjeuner s'étaient installés confortablement dans le salon. Assis sur de duveteux coussins, Draco s'adonnait à son passe temps favori en traçant de long traits sur le papier blanc. Ron, quant à lui, finissait de remplir un rapport sur l'agression qui avait eu lieu hier. Il comptait bien l'envoyer tout à l'heure au QG de la brigade. Malgré sa déposition de la veille, Ron tenait à vraiment faire ce rapport : des détails de l'agression lui étaient revenus pendant la nuit et même si parfois, certains étaient anodins, il préférait les coucher sur papier afin de négliger aucune piste.

Ses coups de crayons étaient accompagnés par la douce mélodie de _Some of us_ des Starsailors qui s'échappait des enceintes.

**Some of us laugh, some of us cry,**  
><em>Certain d'entre nous rient, certains d'entre nous pleurent<em>  
><strong>Some of us smoke, some of us lie,<strong>  
><em>Certain d'entre nous fument, certains d'entre nous mentent<em>  
><strong>But it's all just the way that we cope with our lives.<strong>  
><em>Mais c'est juste la façon dont nous faisons face à nos vies.<em>

La voix envoutante de Jeremiah Duggan fut bientôt couverte par de petits coups répétitifs frappés contre la fenêtre du salon. En effet derrière la vitre se tenait un hideux vautour qui observait avec perversité sa Némésis assise quelques mètres plus loin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous avec le blond ces temps-ci ?

« Draco, tu peux aller deux petites minutes dans la cuisine s'il te plaît ? »

Malfoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se carapata dans la cuisine.

« Sous la table. », pensa Ron moqueur quand il entendit quelques secondes plus tard le bruissement des chaises.

Une fois Draco loin des yeux perçants de l'oiseau, l'auror ouvrit la fenêtre et fit entrer l'énorme rapace qui posa ses serres sur les coussins du canapé. Autour du cou gracile se trouvait un petit paquet vert accroché par une cordelette argenté.

Ron après plusieurs tentatives où il crut bien perdre ses doigts, réussit à détacher le colis et libéra le vautour de sa charge qui quitta la pièce dans de grands coups d'ailes.

« Génial… »

Le courant d'air formé par les battements énergiques de l'animal avait dispersé les dessins de Draco dans les quatre recoins de la pièce. Ron ramassa l'un d'autre eux qui avait atterri à ses pieds et le détailla. Sur celui-ci, sa Némésis s'était apparemment essayé aux natures mortes en représentant ce qui semblait être des cailloux.

Ou peut-être était-ce de la neige…

Enfin… Le résultat n'était vraiment pas fameux.

L'ancien Gryffondor attrapa un autre papier qui avait volé sous le canapé. Celui-ci illustrait des…

Chiens ? Baleines ? Reptiles ? Hippogriffes ?

En tout cas les choses étaient tachées de ronds noirs et possédaient une queue triangulaire ainsi que six pattes…

Les cinq dessins suivants furent un peu similaires : des représentations abstraites du jardin, des dessins des différentes pièces de la maison où la loi de l'apesanteur n'existait pas. Mais aussi un gribouillons le présentant dans un bel ensemble de justaucorps bleu, le bras gauche levé vers le ciel.

Draco n'avait dessiné que les choses habituelles.

En pas tout à fait.

Sur une de ses œuvres se tenait comme à son habitude un homme aux cheveux roux, à la haute et au grand sourire. Cependant, aux côtés de cet homme à la grandeur démesurée, se trouvait un autre petit garçon, blond, dont le visage ainsi que les cheveux étaient raturés au feutre noir.

Ron releva doucement ses yeux du papier pour les fixer en direction de la cuisine où patientait toujours sa Némésis. Quelles autres pensées absurdes avaient encore traversé cette si petite et si complexe tête blonde ?

« J'en ai marre. », grogna l'auror, en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. Comprendre Draco était réellement éprouvant même avec ces quantités astronomiques de dessins. Cependant, aujourd'hui, la situation lui semblait beaucoup plus clair.

Et en plus, c'était de sa faute.

L'auror déposa les dessins sur la table et tira une chaise tout en indiquant à Draco, d'un geste équivoque de la main, de venir prendre place à ses côtés.

« Draco… Ce dessin, tu l'as bien fait ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette question puis après avoir durement maltraité sa lèvre inférieure acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête.

« D'accord… Ce bonhomme, là » indiqua Ron en montrant du doigt l'homme aux cheveux orange, « c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire arrogant et fier orna le visage de sa Némésis qui s'empressa d'hocher la tête avec vigueur.

Une attitude typiquement Malfoyenne.

« C'est vrai qu'il me ressemble. », souffla amusé l'auror mais il retrouva rapidement son sérieux lorsqu'il posa son doigt sur l'autre bonhomme. « Et je suppose que celui-ci, c'est toi ? »

Le si joli égocentrisme et la si grande fierté qui avaient marqué ses traits quelques secondes auparavant disparurent à l'instant. Le visage fermé, les yeux tristes et la tête basse, Draco se mura dans le silence et l'immobilité qui semblaient tant le complaire.

« Draco… Réponds-moi. » Ron délicatement, lui prit les mains. « Pourquoi tu as raturé ton visage et ton corps ? »

**POV Draco**

Etait-ce si étrange de se sentir laid, invisible ou tout simplement anormal ? Non. Draco n'était pas de cet avis, parce que ce sentiment ne faisait que définir une réalité.

Il était moche, petit, malade et trop maigre.

Pourquoi avait-il gribouillé son dessin ?

Parce que penser à son physique lui filait le bourdon et le voir lui était tout simplement insupportable.

« Tu ne te trouves pas beau ?»

Les petits picotements qui lui brûlaient les yeux se prononcèrent et il ne discerna bientôt plus que des formes floues.

« Tu ne t'aimes pas ? »

Ce fut trop pour lui : il éclata en sanglots.

Avec son physique ingrat personne ne l'aimerait ! Même Ron finirait pas l'abandonner un de ses jours parce qu'il était trop laid pour être montré en publique.

Alors qu'il était pris de soubresauts, Draco sentit une main se perdre dans ses cheveux et l'attirer vers l'avant. Son front rencontra doucement une épaule et il se laissa aller dans une douce étreinte réconfortante.

« Chaton… Je ne sais pas quelles idées saugrenues ont pu naitre dans ton esprit mais sache qu'elles sont fausses. »

**Fin POV Draco **

Ron avait amené Draco contre son épaule et l'enlaçait avec réconfort. Les larmes de crocodiles venaient inonder son T-shirt de leur eau salée avec ferveur. Continuant à prodiguer ses caresses rassurantes, l'auror attendit que les pleurs se tarissent avant d'engager la conversation – si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation…

« C'est pour cette raison que tu es triste depuis hier ? », demanda l'auror dans un murmure. « Tu ne t'aimes plus ? »

Draco raffermit sa prise sur son T-shirt puis hocha lentement la tête.

Ron assistait à la scène la plus étrange qui lui avait été permis de vivre : un Malfoy qui doutait de son physique et qui ne s'appréciait pas. Et dire qu'à l'époque de Poudlard la seule personne que Draco aimait plus que lui-même était sans doute son reflet dans les miroirs ensorcelés de sa chambre.

« Tu sais Chaton, je vais t'apprendre quelques choses de très important. Une règle que tu te dois d'apprendre et d'appliquer… Si tu veux que les gens t'aiment, il faut d'abord que tu t'aimes toi-même. »

« Toi, tu veux vraiment rester seul toute ta vie ? » demanda Ron en éloignant lentement de son torse. « Draco, réponds-moi ! » Ses grands doigts saisirent le menton de sa Némésis et le soulevèrent.

« Tu veux vraiment vivre isolé, sans amis, sans personne à qui parler, en tête-à-tête avec tes cauchemars ? Parce que c'est qui se passera si tu n'arrives pas à t'aimer, Draco. »

Malfoy le regardait avec des yeux horrifiés. On pouvait apercevoir toute la terreur et l'angoisse que ces simples mots engendraient.

« Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un t'apprécie si tu n'y arrives pas toi-même ? », chuchota l'auror en posant son front sur celui de l'autre. « Réfléchis, Draco, d'accord ? »

Ron baisa tendrement le coin de son œil gauche puis enchaina plus enjoué : « Tu sais j'ai reçu un petit paquet pour toi ce matin. Et je parie que ça va te plaire. »

Liant leurs deux mains, Ron les amena dans le salon où reposait sur la table basse le petit paquet que lui avait apporté l'odieux vautour dont il rendit la taille normal en un petit coup de baguette.

Le paquet était désormais une immense malle verte surmontée d'un majestueux « S » argenté. L'expéditeur et son contenu n'étaient pas très difficiles à deviner.

Ron l'ouvrit d'un geste un peu tremblant et découvrit des montagnes et des montagnes de vêtements tous signés de la main habile de Pansy Parkinson.

Draco avait une de ces chances ! Lui aussi il aurait bien aimé qu'on lui confectionne des vêtements sur mesures gratis…

Cependant, alors qu'il allait déballer la valise, Ron remarqua entre deux piles de vêtements, une enveloppe argenté qu'il lui était bien évidement adressée.

_Chère Belette,_

_J'ose espérer que tes yeux ont pu se repaître devant le fruit de mon travail, ce samedi. Le défilé a été un grand succès, comme je l'avais prédit et ma nouvelle idée pour ma prochaine collection homme a déjà conquis mes sponsors (qui se multiplient de jours en jours). Mais arrêtons de parler de ma réussite et intéressons-nous à notre arrangement. _

_Comme promis, voici les vêtements que j'ai créés grâce à mon merveilleux talent. Tu trouveras dans cette malle pas moins de dix tenues interchangeables pour la vie quotidienne, quatre costumes, huit pyjamas (La quantité est un peu excessive, je l'avoue mais j'avais vraiment beaucoup d'imagination…), ainsi que divers accessoires qui complète les tenues. Comme je doute de ton goût pour l'esthétisme et autres dérogations de la mode, j'ai codé tous les vêtements. Tu n'auras plus qu'à suivre les instructions ci-dessous._

_Ayant accomplie ma part du marché, j'attends en retour que tu effectues également la tienne. Les photos doivent être sur mon bureau dans exactement deux jours. Aucun retard ne sera toléré._

_Bien à toi,_

_Pansy Parkinson._

_PS : je te confirme ma présence lundi. Je viendrais vers 11 h._

« J'ai pas des gouts de chiottes ! Je suis simple, c'est différent… », marmonna l'auror en déposant la lettre à côté de la malle, agacé. Les sorciers avaient tendance à oublier qu'avant la Grande Guerre, les Weasley étaient une famille de sang pur certes, toujours aimante et fière mais surtout courageuse dans leur pauvreté. Les belles robes sorcières et les vêtements de marques, Ron avait toujours pu les admirer sur Malfoy, ou derrière les vitrines des grands magasins de Pré-au-lard devant lesquelles sa famille et lui devaient passer pour se rendre aux boutiques d'occasion. Alors si Hermione et Harry profitaient de leur nouveau statut social, Ron, lui émettait une certaine réserve. A vivre les dix-sept premières années de sa vie dans le besoin, en se contentant de chose simple, l'ancien Gryffondor éprouvait indubitablement un malaise lorsqu'il achetait un costume dont le prix aurait pu nourrir sa famille à l'époque pendant plus d'un mois… Il se contenait donc aux vêtements des boutiques de prêtes-à-porter du sorcier moyen, n'acquérant de choses plus dispendieuses qu'en de rares occasions. C'était tout simplement un choix de vie qu'il s'était non pas imposé mais qu'il avait souhaité.

« Mais je comprends parfois pourquoi certaines personnes y mettent le prix. », murmura Ron en saisissant la première étoffe sur le haut de la pile. Ne vivions-nous pas dans une société du « paraitre » ?

Entre ses mains se tenaient un haut blanc confectionné dans un tissu léger. Les coutures invisibles, le T-shirt avait été coupé pour être porté prêt du corps, un vêtement mi-saison comme l'attestait le col roulé et les manches courtes. La seule décoration qui venait distraire l'habit de sa simplicité était cette imposante fermeture éclair argenté qui montait jusqu'à la mâchoire et descendait sensuellement l'épaule gauche. Ce haut simple et à la fois chic pouvait apparemment être associé avec un pantalon de costume blanc ou sombre ou être porté quotidiennement avec un jeans.

Les pantalons sortirent immédiatement de la malle dès que Ron prononça leur nom et furent présentés au blond.

« Tiens ! Essaye-moi ça pendant que je vais chercher l'appareil photo et une glace à trépieds. »

Quand l'ancien Gryffondor revint dans le salon, Draco avait déjà enfilé son T-shirt mais bataillait avec les boutons de son pantalon.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. », fit Ron en déposant la glace contre le mur. « Viens-là.»

Les mains attrapèrent l'avant du pantalon et commencèrent à attacher les boutons avec mécanisme. Mais en fixant plus intensément son travail, Ron perçut plus de peau qu'il n'aurait dû en percevoir.

« Draco, pourquoi as-tu enlevé ton slip ? », souffla le roux, en soupirant désespéré, les joues légèrement rougissantes. Ses mains soulevèrent le tissu blanc puis le redéposèrent sur les hanches étroites de sa Némésis dans d'aériennes caresses. « Tu sais que tu es beau toi ? »

Le visage de Draco fut instantanément pris de magnifiques couleurs qu'il s'empressa de cacher dans son cou. Si Ron avait pu voir à cet instant les yeux de sa Némésis, il aurait certainement pu admirer deux perles grises s'allumer de reconnaissance et d'un infime espoir.

**XxXxXxX**

Quoi qu'en puisse penser Ron, cette matinée fut achevée dans la joie et les rires des deux anciens élèves. Le jeu du défilé plut énormément à Draco, qui si un peu réticent au début, s'appropria les vêtements et les flashs de l'appareil photo. Au fil des essayages, le blond retrouvait le sourire et mettait davantage d'ardeur dans son travail de mannequin en herbe, sous les encouragements appréciateurs de l'auror.

A la fin de la séance de shooting improvisé, Draco irradiait de bonheur devant ses haricots verts à la vapeur, légumes qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas avaler sans ketchup.

**POV Draco **

Il avait suffi d'une petite phrase. De simples mots pour le rassurer. Pour mettre en périls ses doutes et ses peurs.

« Tu sais que tu es beau toi. »

Finalement ses angoisses et sa honte n'étaient fondées que sur son manque de confiance. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru les paroles de son superhéros mais elles s'étaient immiscées dans son esprit et avaient fait leur nid. Voir son reflet habillé dans de si jolis vêtements, le visage ravi par un sourire, Draco s'était trouvé lumineux.

Vivant, tout simplement.

La vision cadavérique qu'il avait de sa propre personne avait disparu pour laisser place à une indifférence puis elle avait été remplacée au fil des minutes par un contentement relatif.

Il n'avait plus honte de lui mais ne il s'aimait cependant pas encore. Il apprendrait, comme le lui avait dit Ron, avec du temps et des encouragements dont le roux semblait le ravir.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, Draco enfourna une nouvelle bouchée d'haricots verts dans sa bouche.

**Fin POV Draco**

Si sa Némésis ne remarqua pas ce changement, il ne passa pas inaperçu à l'auror.

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, Draco mangeait sans son aide.

**XxXxXxX**

Avec l'attentat, Ron avait naïvement pensé, en envoyant son rapport, que la période d'isolement serait prolongée, que le ministère prendrait des mesures et informerait officiellement la population sorcière de cette tentative d'assassinat monstrueux.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Au contraire… Devant le mutisme des autorités et l'absence de preuves et d'informations officielles, la presse s'empara de l'affaire et la redessina à son image. Il n'était plus question de tentative de meurtre sur un individu mais d'actes désespérés d'un père meurtri qui voulait simplement obtenir des réponses.

_Hier après-midi, dans le jardin conjugal de la prestigieuse avocate Hermione Weasley et de son mari, héro de guerre, Ronald Weasley, avait lieu une agression des plus tristes. M. Hicok, citoyen exemplaire et sorcier d'envergure, qui avait perdu ses deux filles, Amélia et Océane Hicok, lors de la Grande Guerre, violées puis abattues par des mangemorts, aurait agressé Draco Malfoy à 16 h, dimanche dernier. Pourtant, lors de son interrogatoire, ce père de famille meurtri a affirmé n'avoir voulu obtenir que des réponses aux questions qui le tiraillaient depuis plus de cinq ans pour enfin faire son deuil. Jordan Hicok serait alors entré dans la propriété des Weasleys et aurait entamé une discussion avec le mangemort ressortissant, Draco Malfoy qui se trouvait dans le jardin. L'ancien lèche botte du Lord noir se serait, toujours d'après les dires de l'accusé, montré violent, odieux et cru dans ses propos._

_« Je ne pouvais le laisser profaner la mémoire et les âmes d'Océane et Amélia… Alors j'ai… J'ai lancé un sort de lacération. Pour qu'il se taise ! Pour qu'il arrête ! J'ai perdu mes enfants à cause des gens comme lui ! J'ai perdu tous ce qui m'était cher ! […] Alors je n'ai pas pu me contenir. » _

_Malgré son histoire véridique et son témoignage troublant, M. Hicok sera amené demain à Azkaban pour écoper la peine douloureuse de 5 ans d'emprisonnement. _

_Sorcières et Sorciers, devons-nous taire une telle injustice ? Devons-nous rester silencieux devant les actes odieux de ce mangemort qui a peut-être saigné l'un de vos proches pendant la Grande Guerre ?_

_Rita Skeeters, votre dévouée journaliste. _

Le lendemain même, des sorciers et des sorcières descendaient dans la rue.

_Le destin était en marche…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>À Suivre<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_


	16. Une vérité sous apparence

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Humour.

**Rating :** M (Plus si loin que ça n.n")

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Bêtas lectrices :** Nightmare of Minoru **&** Kaori Shou'

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre. n.n" Vous serez certainement surpris(es) des tournures de événements (ou pas). x) Je remercie tout particulièrement **Kaori Schou'** qui récemment m'apporte une aide précieuse. n.n

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! =)

**Enjoy !** \(n.n)/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Une vérité sous apparence<br>**

« Malfoy pendaison ! Nous ne voulons aucun pardon ! »

« Qu'il paye de son âme pour avoir pris celle de mon fils ! »

« T'as qu'à mourir, crevard ! »

« Malfoy pendaison ! Nous ne voulons aucun pardon ! »

Ron de sa fenêtre, regardait avec haine et tristesse ces hommes et ces femmes défiler à quelques mètres de lui scandant de leurs voix porteuses des slogans diffamatoires et mensongers. Comment en-était-on arrivé là ? … L'auror rabattit le rideau de velours sur la vitre et reporta son attention sur sa femme, adossée contre la table, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine regardait d'un air mauvais la porte d'entrée. Le visage tiré dans une moue exaspérée, ses yeux naviguaient entre Draco et la lourde avec frénésie.

« Hermione… J'peux vraiment rien faire. »

« C'est ça oui ! », cracha-t-elle, irritée. « Putain ! Mais tu peux pas aller dehors et la faire toi-même, cette putain de déclaration ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je… »

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, bordel ! »

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de cette situation ! Cela faisait cinq heures ! Cinq heures qu'elle attendait que ces putains de journalistes dégagent de sa porte d'entrée ! Cinq heures qu'elle entendait le crépitement incessant des flashs qui figeaient chacune de leur silhouette dessinée sur les rideaux !

« Si cet merde de ministre n'est pas foutu d'ouvrir sa grande gueule, je vais ouvrir la mienne ! »

Sur ces paroles confondantes, Hermione se rua vers la porte d'entrée dans la ferme inttention de renvoyer ces fouteurs de troubles chez eux. Mais sa détermination fut ébranlée par la figure imposante de son mari, qui était désormais dressé entre elle et l'objet de sa convoitise.

« Dégage Ron ! »

Mais l'ancien Griffondor ne bougea pas. Il resta là, prostré devant cette porte, le regard dur et la mine grave.

« Je sais que cette situation t'énerve mais tu n'es pas la seule, Hermione ! Si tu ouvres cette porte, je perds mon boulot, et toi, tu perds la reconnaissance du ministère ! C'est ça que tu veux ? »

La jeune femme serrant la mâchoire, s'écarta de la lourde et retourna près de la table.

« T'es au courant que j'avais un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione en jetant un regard noir à son con de mari qui s'avançait vers elle.

Ron prit le visage de sa femme entre ses mains et dit, à demi-voix : « Je sais, Mione. Mais ils comprendront. Ils ont même d'ailleurs déjà compris vu à la vitesse où s'est propagée l'information… »

« Tu te rends compte qu'on est condamné à rester chez nous jusqu'à ce que tes stupides collègues et ce connard de Fudge n'arrivent ? »

L'inefficacité des autorités étaient en effet navrante. Cela faisait plus de trois heures que le couple avait appelé et la situation était toujours bloquée. Mais qu'est-ce que faisait la brigade ?

**XxXxXxX**

« Draco ? Putain mais je te cher… »

Ron ravala le sermon qu'il s'apprêtait à cracher et ouvrit plus grands ses yeux. Plus de dix minutes qu'il cherchait le blond pour le prévenir d'éviter les fenêtres afin de pas se faire surprendre par les flashs. Dix putains de minutes où la panique l'avait graduellement pris jusqu'à exploser lorsque la possibilité de l'enlèvement lui était venue à l'esprit.

Et Ron l'avait finalement trouvé, dans la seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas fouillée. La bibliothèque.

Draco était là, allongé parmi les nombreux poufs rouges et dorés de la pièce, le nez plongé dans un livre à la reluire épaisse et ancienne.

« Tu lis ? » s'exclama Ron totalement dépassé. Le regard sarcastique et hautain que lui adressa Draco le lui confirma. « Mais… Tu… C'est… »

C'était juste pas possible ! Hier encore, Draco avait regardé un de ses dessins animés débiles pour les enfants de 6-7 ans avec grand intérêt et voilà qu'il se mettait soudainement à lire des livres qui n'avaient rien avoir avec les « aventures de Harry, le petit sorcier courageux » qu'il avait d'ailleurs offert à son meilleur ami avec une très grande satisfaction sadique.

Ron s'assit à côté de sa Némésis qui vint instantanément, livre en main, se coller contre son torse. L'odeur sucrée de Draco lui envahit les narines et Ron ne put résister à glisser son nez dans sa nuque blanche.

« Tu lis quoi de beau ? »

Malfoy retourna son livre et lui montra fièrement le titre qui ne lui rappela absolument rien.

« Et c'est bien ? » demanda-t-il tout de même en espérant, au fond de lui, une réponse de vive voix. Mais Draco encore une fois, se contenta d'hocher énergiquement la tête avant de lui adresser un sourire conquit.

« Draco, depuis quand tu sais lire ? »

**POV Draco**

Depuis quand savait-il lire ? Draco n'arrivait étrangement pas à répondre. Il avait appris, Draco le savait mais où ? Quand ? Avec qui ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais était-ce réellement important ? Draco haussa les épaules et se calla davantage contre le torse chaud du roux.

Il s'était réveillé ce matin, un peu brusquement lorsqu'il avait senti le froid le mordre sans douceur. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il n'avait rencontré que l'absence et le vide des draps froissés et le fantôme d'une ancienne source de chaleur.

Alors Draco avait délaissé la froideur de la chambre pour rejoindre la chaleur de la cuisine, mais les élévations de voix l'en avait dissuadé. Les disputes entre cette femme et son roux (de plus en fréquentes ces derniers temps), Draco les fuyait comme les brocolis. A chaque cri, son cœur se serrait et l'eau lui montait aux yeux. Cette étrange réaction, le blond n'arrivait à la sevrer que dans les bras puissants de Ron qui dès que ses larmes se manifestaient au coin de ses yeux, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'enlacer. Depuis ce constat, Draco avait la larme facile…

Loin des disputes, Draco avait trouvé l'asile dans cette pièce au plafond haut et aux grandes étagères poussiéreuses. L'atmosphère apaisante, l'odeur subtile de moisissure et de renfermé l'avait détendu instantanément.

« Puis j'ai commencé ce livre », pensa-t-il doucement tout en caressant du bout de ses doigts la reliure de l'ouvrage. Le bouquin en lui-même n'était pas vraiment intéressant mais Draco avait aimé s'évader dans les paysages mystérieux et enchanteur d'Irlande. Les mots devenaient des phrases puis se transformaient en personnages, en lieux, en pensées. C'était juste merveilleux.

Des petits coups de nez chatouillèrent sa peau sensible, caresses qui lui firent fermer les yeux quelques instants.

Il ne manquait plus que la voix rassurante et rauque de Ron aux creux de son oreille pour que Draco reparte volontiers dans le pays des songes pour ne plus jamais en revenir.

**Fin POV Draco**

Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien… C'était étrange n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il retrouve cette quiétude dans l'étreinte fragile de Draco et non dans les bras de sa femme ? Qu'il n'ait jamais aussi bien dormi que collé contre le corps fin de sa Némésis ?

Ron avait peur de l'ampleur que prenait ses gestes intimes et tendres qu'il offrait sans retenu, sans contrôle au blond. C'était instinctif. Et ça le dépassait.

Son comportement était étrange… et alors ? Ron n'avait pas jugé bon d'approfondir la tournure que prenaient les choses. Pas maintenant. Plus tard peut-être.

Dans quatre, six mois. Ou dix, vingt ans.

Mais pas maintenant.

Trop de soucis, trop de désagrément pour qu'il perde le seul repère qu'il avait dans sa vie. La seul chose stable et agréable.

Alors Ron mit toutes ces interrogations qui parviendraient bientôt à le détruire derrière une porte et la cadenassa.

Puis il jeta la clef.

Ses mains qu'il avait déposées autour des hanches de sa Némésis quittèrent la taille pour se déplacer sous le pyjama vert émeraude et caresser avec délicatesse les blessures encore fraîches de l'agression.

Le contact de sa peau froide fit frissonner le blond qui rit aux éclats.

« Elles te grattent encore ? »

Le dodelinement de la tête blonde lui confirma que non. Perdu dans la chaleur réconfortante de leur étreinte, Ron en aurait presque oublié la raison de sa visite

« Draco, il faut que tu évites les fenêtres aujourd'hui d'accord ? »

Si le blond fut interloqué il ne posa néanmoins aucunes questions et acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Et interdiction d'aller dehors pendant un certain temps. », ajouta l'auror à demi-voix certain que la réaction de sa Némésis serait plus vive.

Et en effet, ce fut le cas. Loin de plaire à Draco, la nouvelle plissa ses beaux traits. Agacé, il se dégagea avec énergie de son étreinte pour aller s'installer quelques mètres plus loin sur un pouf pour bouder.

**POV Draco**

Plus aller dehors ? Si Draco avait pu ouvrir sa bouche, il aurait certainement grogné et hurlé d'indignation. Il l'aimait sa petite parcelle d'herbe et ses arbres aux longues branches. Et même si certaine fois, il se réfugiait dans les jambes de Ron dès qu'un corbeau battait de l'aile un peu trop près de lui, Draco aimait touchait de son pied l'herbe affriolante qui lui chatouillait les orteils. Peu importe qu'il pleuve ou que le ciel soit en colère, la boue et les escargots arrivaient toujours à le combler.

Le blond avait prévu, quand les éclats de voix auraient cessé, de prendre son livre dans ses mains fines et d'aller s'adosser contre le vieux tronc de l'arbre en fleurs. Il aurait lu puis dessiné sur la table blanche dans le jardin, éclairé par les lumineux rayons de soleil. Ron serait à tous les coups venu le rejoindre, et ils auraient passé une agréable matinée ensemble.

Mais voilà qu'on lui apprenait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ?

« Draco… »

Oh, il pouvait soupirer son prénom ! Cela ne lui enlèvera pas sa mauvaise humeur !

« Draco, j'y suis pour rien ! C'est pour te protéger que je te dis ça… »

Pour le protéger ? Comment ça pour le protéger ? Il n'y avait que des abeilles dans le jardin !

Draco avait peut-être un peu trop vite oublié son agression…

**Fin POV Draco**

« C'est pour te protéger que je te dis ça… »

Comment voulait-il qu'il le laisse aller à l'encontre des flashs, des questions indiscrètes et des injures hurlées avec force et haine ?

Draco avait beau être « malade » il n'était néanmoins pas diminué au point de ne pas comprendre.

Et Ron ne voulait pas le fragiliser davantage.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, l'auror se quitta la mollesse et se dirigea vers la porte. En partant il ajouta néanmoins :

« Si tu veux continuer, c'est ton problème Draco. Moi, je vais me faire un Milkshake dans la cuisine. »

Cinq seconds plus tard, Ron était rejoint par un blond dont les yeux brillaient de gourmandise.

« T'étais pas censé me bouder toi ? »

L'auror n'eut en retour qu'un grand air angélique et d'adorables battements cils…

**XxXxXxX**

Quand Hermione vit Ron et Draco descendre des escaliers, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, la jeune femme plissa des yeux. Les mains de Ron étaient trop près des reins de Malfoy et son visage trop près de celui de son homme. Hermione détesta la joie qui faisait briller les yeux saphir et la tendresse qu'elle put y lire.

Mais plus que tout, la jeune avocate détesta leur complicité.

Celle qu'elle avait toujours rêvée d'avoir.

Une complicité sans paroles ni mots… Juste des regards et des rires.

Leur rapprochement n'était pas seulement physique mais aussi émotionnel. Et c'était cela qui inquiétait de plus Hermione.

Parce qu'elle doutait de plus en plus.

Et si ce que disaient les lettres étaient vrais ?

Et si finalement ses soupçons se confirmaient ? Si ce comportement et l'agression n'étaient bel et bien qu'une mascarade ?

Si tout cela s'avérait vrai, alors Ron était en danger. Il se faisait manipuler.

« Hermione tu veux un milkshake ? »

Son regard se fixa sur son mari puis dévia sur la fouine.

Comment un être aussi fier que Malfoy pouvait-il devenir aussi vulnérable ?

Et pourquoi Malfoy qui avait soit disant perdu la mémoire, lui était aussi hostile ?

« Ces yeux brûlants de méchanceté et de mépris ne sont pas une invention de mon esprit », se dit-elle alors qu'elle encrait ses orbes dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Ni le petite sourire ironique qu'il lui adressa avant de disparaitre dans l'alcôve de la porte...

**XxXxXxX**

Il était un peu plus de dix heures lorsque les aurors déboulèrent enfin dans le jardin et firent fuir les journalistes et protestants.

« Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps à venir ? » Ron avait attrapé Dean par la manche avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne les autres et le regardait avec interrogation.

« Il y a eu des émeutes un peu partout en ville ce matin. » répondit Thomas, le visage sévère. « Alors entre les plaintes du voisinage, les jeunes qui profitent de l'agitation pour taguer les murs et les illuminés qui jettent des sorts à tout va… On savait plus où donner de la tête. »

Ron regarda son collègue avec le plus grand désappointement. Comment ça des émeutes ?

« Ecoute Ron… Je ne sais pas où se situe la vérité dans cette histoire mais la population semble avoir fait son choix. Les gens se soulèvent, Ron. Dans toute l'Angleterre ! »

« Bordel Dean mais de quoi tu parles ! », s'exclama le roux à qui la situation échappait. Thomas le regarda, surpris, puis fronça durement les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas lu le Daily Prophet de ce matin ? L'édition spéciale. »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » cracha le l'ancien Griffondor avec mépris. « Je te signales que ces connards m'envoient des hiboux factices qui explosent contre mes fenêtres ! »

« Oh ! T'énerves pas mec ! J'y suis pour rien… »

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche avec une volupté incontrôlée, « blessante » ne put que constater Ron alors que Dean lui tournait le dos pour rejoindre ses collègues.

« Dean attends ! »

Etait-ce de sa faute s'il était porté sur les nerfs ? L'auror tenta de rattraper son collègue mais celui-ci était déjà au bout de l'allée lorsque Ron franchit le seuil de la porte.

Honteux, l'ancien Griffondor retourna les épaules basses dans le salon et s'affala dans le canapé.

Faible… Impuissant.

« Putain ! »

C'était les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés ce matin. Pourtant, il s'y était attendu à tous ces débordements haineux et diffamatoires.

Mais voilà, à l'époque, Ron pensait comme eux.

« Weasley ? »

Redressant la tête, l'ancien Griffondor fut surpris de voir Thomas, debout devant lui, un journal entre ses mains.

« T'es pas parti ? » demanda Ron d'une voix rauque.

Dean se contenta de secouer la tête et lui tendit le Daily Prophet.

« Page 7. »

Soucieux, Ron saisit le journal avec appréhension et déplia le journal.

Ce qu'il y lut le fit bondir.

« C'est une blague ! »

Mais malheureusement, la situation n'était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

_L'Angleterre a peur._

_Six ans que cette tragédie a enfin pris fin mais les morts et les cris hantent encore chaque sorciers, chaque sorcières. On nous avait dit « Plus jamais »… Mais ce futur serein, juste, n'est-il pas en danger ? Nos ministres nous auraient-ils mentis ? Peut-être…_

_Eux qui ont relâché le mois dernier un dangereux criminel : Draco Malfoy. Ils le prétendent innocent… Mais nous, nous savons tous qu'il est coupable. Coupable de lâcheté, coupable d'allégeance, coupable de crime de guerre._

_L'Angleterre a peur alors elle se soulève._

_Aujourd'hui plus de 100.000 personnes sont descendues dans les rues pour contester la décision du Magenmagot. Parce que malgré la prison, Draco Malfoy nous a prouvé à tous, sorciers, qu'il n'avait pas changé. _

_Le peuple anglais réclame son renvoi immédiat à Azkaban pour qu'il purge pleinement sa peine, bien trop douce pour un meurtrier._

_Le Magenmagot écoutera-t-il son peuple ?_

_Rita Seekers._

100.000 personnes ? 100.000 personnes qui clamaient à l'absurde ?

Mais sur quoi se basaient-ils ? Sur quelles preuves ?

« Putain ! Mais ne me dit pas qu'ils ont crus aux ramassis de conneries de cette folle ? » hurla Ron en jetant le journal contre l'écran de son téléviseur.

« Si… Apparemment. »

Dean n'osa ajouter le moindre de mot car déjà, Ron se relevait brusquement, irrité, le visage assombri par une colère des plus violentes.

« Comment Draco aurait-il pu dire ce genre d'inepties, hein ? Lui qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il est arrivé ! Bordel !»

Ce n'était plus de la haine qui l'animait mais une fureur insondable qui courait le long de ses veines et obnubilait ses sens. « Ron perd son sang-froid » ne put que constater Dean alors que l'atmosphère lourde se remplissait de vagues magiques déferlantes.

Là où la magie du Survivant se manifestait par la force et la brutalité, celle de Ron était plus… émotive. Elle ne faisait pas trembler les murs ni tomber les lustres… Elle plongeait simplement son entourage dans un profond malaise, mélange de rage, déception et tristesse…

Vengeance ?

Les émotions du vice-capitaine prenaient matières, formes et rigidités.

Apparence et sons.

Et puis les ondes disparurent.

Soudainement. D'un coup.

Le visage de Ron avait retrouvé en l'espace d'une seconde, sa sérénité ses yeux, leur pétillement et leur malice.

Des yeux saphir qui regardaient quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Lentement, Dean tourna son buste et fut à la fois surpris et inquiet de découvrir Malfoy.

Pas Hermione comme il s'était imaginé.

Non. Juste Malfoy.

Malfoy, encore vêtu d'un pyjama qui le regardait avec curiosité.

« Draco, je te présente Dean Thomas. C'est un ami, qui travaille avec moi à la Brigade. »

La douceur avec laquelle ses mots furent murmurer ébahir Dean qui en écarquilla davantage les yeux.

Le saluant d'un _petit sourire géné _(!), Malfoy s'empressa de rejoindre les bras rassurants de Ron, qui se laissa faire avec contentements, à son plus grand désarroi.

Pas la moindre dispute. Pas d'échanges de poing.

_C'était quoi ce bordel ?_

Dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, Hermione qui avait observé la scène dans le moindre détail se faisait la même réflexion.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>À suivre…<strong>**

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre est moins long que d'habitude mais reste tout de même honorable. x) (Et puis je me rattrape dans le chapitre 16, alors... XD)<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre, Hermione prend les choses en mains et Pansy et Blaise viennent rendre une petite visite (enfin ! xD).

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre x)

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine !

**Votre Patate Dévouée,**

**The Last Day.  
><strong>


	17. Brume & Brouillard

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Humour.

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Bêtas lectrices :** Nightmare of Minoru **&** Kaori Shou'

**Note de l'auteur :** Un chapitre plus long comme promis qui apporte des éléments clefs de l'histoire. Ça va aller vite à partir de ce chapitre. On se rapproche doucement de la fin. :D

**Enjoy !** \(n.n)/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brume &amp; Brouillard<br>**

« Pansy sera contente quand elle te verra »

Ron toucha du bout de ses doigts le pendentif en argent qui ornait le cou de sa Némésis puis s'éloigna pour l'admirer. Draco resplendissait dans les vêtements de Pansy. Ses longues jambes étaient habillées d'un sombre jean noir qui moulait chaque rondeur de son corps. Ses épaules étaient quant à elles recouvertes d'un vêtement ample plan serré par des rubans de velours noirs aux poignets, et décoré de deux pans de dentelle sur le poitrail. Les habits étaient joliment coordonnés et proféraient à sa Némésis une allure de petit prince.

« T'as très bien choisi, Draco. Tu es très beau. »

Ron vit les joues pâles du blond rougir sous les compliments. Le rouge lui allait décidément bien… L'auror se rapprocha du blond et comme si s'était la chose plus naturelle au monde, glissa ses doigts dans la main blanche tandis que l'autre s'égarait sur la peau de son visage. Caressant de son pouce les lèvres gercées de sa Némésis, Ron se perdit un instant dans la profondeur des pupilles argentées.

« Tu ne t'inquiéteras pas tout à l'heure, quand tu verras du monde arriver dans le salon. Ce sont des amis à moi. Ils sont venus te voir parce que aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ils te connaissent. Ils sont très gentil, ajouta-t-il précipitamment lorsqu'il vit ses sourcils s'arquer d'inquiétude. « Ils vont te poser des questions sans doute mais je serais à côté. »

Draco lui adressa un sourire incertain puis finit par enrouler ses bras autour de son torse et frotta tendrement son nez contre sa poitrine.

« On descend ? », demanda l'auror dans un murmure.

**XxXxXxX**

Les deux hommes étaient tranquillement installés dans la cuisine lorsque l'on sonna. Ron tourna une dernière fois sa spatule en bois dans sa mixture puis baissa le feu.

« Draco, ils sont arrivés. Tu peux aller attendre dans le salon le temps que j'aille leur ouvrir ? »

L'ancien Serpentard qui était présentement entrain de dévorer un livre d'histoire de la magie, alla, sans lever ses yeux des pages, dans le salon docilement, le livre dans les mains. Ron enleva son tablier puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée derrière laquelle attendait ses visiteurs de plus en plus impatients.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive. », grogna l'ancien Griffondor en accélérant le pas. Il fut en quelques secondes devant la porte et pourtant, il prit le temps d'inspirer profondément. Il n'appréhendait pas cette visite… Non… Mais il n'avait néanmoins pas l'esprit tranquille.

« Ça va bien se passer. », souffla-t-il. Ron ferma brièvement ses paupières, se tapota toniquement la joue et ouvrit.

« Ah, bah, enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

L'auror eut un petit sourire tandis qu'il s'effaçait pour laisser rentrer Parkinson.

« Moi, aussi, je suis heureux de te voir, Pansy. »

« Eh, Weasley, on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble. Tiens-toi en au nom de famille. », répliqua la jeune femme en lui tendant hautainement son blouson.

L'attitude méprisante de son ancienne camarade accentua son sourire. Ah ça non… Pansy n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours un caractère exécrable et une répartie cinglante. Son visage, même s'il avait acquis une certaine maturité avec l'âge, n'avait fondamentalement pas changé. Pansy n'était pas particulièrement belle mais il se dégageait d'elle une prestance qui aurait fait rougir la monarque d'Angleterre. Ses yeux étaient toujours allumés de cette lueur perfide et sournoise l'arrogance dansait dans ses iris… Pourtant Ron la trouva plus humaine, touchante dans ses petits coups d'œil qu'elle pensait jeter discrètement dans le salon. Sous cette carapace de mépris se cachait une jeune femme sensible et inquiète, qui n'avait pas hésité à bousculer son travail pour apaiser ses craintes.

« T'es prête ? », lui demanda l'auror dans un murmure.

« Bien sûr Weasley. Je suis toujours prête ! »

L'auror hocha la tête, indifférent, puis le tourna le dos pour rejoindre le salon. Mais alors qu'il allait franchir l'embrassure de la porte et quitter le salon, une main le retint par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Parkinson ? », soupira le roux sans se retourner.

« Je… Non… Rien. » La jeune styliste lâcha le bras de l'auror puis inspira profondément. Elle avait peur. Elle était vraiment morte de trouille et elle en avait honte. Mais c'était normal, non ? Weasley était resté évasif sur l'état de Draco et les journaux, de vraies immondices.

« Ça va aller Parkinson. T'inquiètes pas. »

Pansy releva doucement la tête et plongea son regard dans les orbes lagons de son vis-à-vis. La belette mâle était sereine et ses yeux sincères. Cette attitude déterminée la rassura inconsciemment, et c'est, le cœur moins lourd qu'elle avança dans la lumière douce du salon.

**XxXxXxX**

**POV Draco.**

Il avait entendu une voix… Une voix qu'il lui était inconnu. Une voix qui avait frappé par les ondes vibrantes de ses intonations cinglantes, les murs de la maison. Pourtant, ces mots durement jetés dans contre son roux ne l'inquiétèrent pas. Il n'avait discerné dans la voix de Ron ni colère… ni tendresse.

Draco n'avait donc aucune raison d'éprouver un quelconque ressentiment envers cette étrangère.

Quand l'ancien Griffondor réapparu dans la clarté du salon, Draco leva ses yeux gris sur lui et répondit au sourire tendre qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

Puis il la vit.

Se détachant de l'ombre, elle sortit de l'obscurité et posa ses yeux noisette sur lui. Des orbes chocolat qui le fixèrent avec émotions et qui, au fils des secondes, se voilaient de larmes.

« Draco, tu peux venir, s'il te plait. »

Le blond se leva souplement et sans perdre de vu l'inconnue rejoignit l'auror. Lorsque la chaleur du roux et son odeur enivrèrent ses sens, Draco se permit de couper leur lien visuel et de ses laisser porter par les mains puissantes et brûlantes qui s'étaient glissées autour de ses hanches. Lorsque la respiration lente de l'autre résonna dans ses oreilles, le blond ne put que frissonner.

« La jeune femme qui pleure là-bas, c'est Pansy Parkinson, une jeune femme qui tient beaucoup à toi. C'est à elle que tu dois tous les nouveaux vêtements que tu portes. Elle les a faits pour toi. Seulement pour toi. »

Draco se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et reposa ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui le fixait désormais avec perplexité.

« C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air gentille. » pensa Draco en regardant les sillons de larmes tracés sur sa joue. Et puis il les aimait bien, lui, ces vêtements. Alors le plus sincèrement du monde, Draco adressa un sourire timide à la jeune femme, qui étrangement, éclat en sanglot.

**Fin POV.**

**XxXxXxX**

« Merci… »

Pansy enroula ses doigts autour de la tasse brûlante dans laquelle infusait son thé à la vanille et adressa un sourire timide à son hôte. Un silence gêné s'installa alors seulement troublé par les bruits de page que Draco tournait dans le salon.

Pansy n'osait pas parler, elle avait encore honte de s'être fait envahir par ses émotions et d'y avoir céder. Mais elle savait que Weasley ne romprait pas ce silence. Après tout, c'était bien elle qui avait exigé cette visite. C'était elle qui voulait des réponses à ses questions. Pansy observa le blond confortablement installé dans les coussins puis détourna son regard. Lorsqu'elle se permettait de s'imprégner de sa présence, Pansy observait son amour de jeunesse avec une telle intensité qu'elle avait parfois peur que ses émotions ne le fassent disparaître. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal…

La jeune styliste se massa fébrilement le front et s'obligea à respirer profondément.

« Alors il ne se souvient vraiment de rien ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure alors que ses yeux détaillaient une nouvelle fois son ancien Prince.

Weasley la regarda avec d'une lueur indéchiffrable puis fixa observa à son tour sa Némésis.

« La première fois que je l'ai vu, il tremblait comme un enfant, terrifié par ma présence. Il avait tellement peur de moi et de ce qu'il l'entourait qu'il s'est laissé mourir de faim. »

Pansy ne sut ce qui lui humidifia les pupilles… L'acte désespéré de son ange ou l'émotion qui troublait profondément la voix de la belette ? Peu lui importait…

« Mais c'est du passé maintenant, tout ça. », ajouta l'auror dans un souffle inhalateur. « Il mange correctement et il reprend doucement du poids. Il commence enfin à vivre. »

« Tu peux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il a ? »

Ron secoua négativement la tête. « Je préfère attendre Blaise. J'ai peur de dire des bêtises. »

Mais elle n'y tenait plus ! Pansy voulait des réponses ! Elle en avait marre d'être dans l'ignorance ! Comme pour répondre à ses suppliques, le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonna.

**XxXxXxX**

Charlie observa tendrement l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Les traits de son visage détendu, Blaise arborait un visage impassible, neutre où on ne pouvait lire aucune émotion. Mais le dragonnier n'était pas dupe. Il avait remarqué ce léger pincement qui pressait ces lèvres bombées et l'agitation des yeux violets qui secouait ses pupilles avec frénésie. Refermant doucement son étreinte autour de leurs doigts enlacés, Charlie embrassa la peau chocolat à la naissance du cou. La fraicheur du baiser fit bourgeonner d'imperceptibles frissons qui descendirent le long de l'échine du médicomage.

« Ca va aller, mon cœur. Tout se passera bien. »,murmura le dragonnier aux creux de son oreille lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas résonner par de-là la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Ron apparut et ils entrèrent sans avoir échangé une seule parole. Les regards lourds de sens qu'ils s'adressèrent suffirent.

**XxXxXxX**

**POV Draco**

Lorsqu'il avait aperçu les deux personnes qui étaient entrées dans le salon, Draco avait tout d'abord été intrigué par la ressemblance de l'un d'eux avec son roux. L'homme avait les mêmes cheveux que Ron, la même couleur du moins. Ceux de l'étranger étaient plus longs. Contrairement à son roux qui les portait jusqu'à la naissance de sa nuque, la chevelure de l'homme, elle lui couvrait joliment les épaules. C'était bizarre… Draco fronça le nez. Il avait aussi les mêmes petites tâches de rousseurs sur les joues !

La tête du blond navigua entre les deux hommes plusieurs fois, perdu. C'était quoi ce bazar ? Son air paumé sembla amuser Ron qui ricana et lui lança un sourire moqueur.

« C'est mon frère Draco. », indique l'auror avec ses yeux pétillants. « Et la personne qui est derrière lui, c'est Blaise, son mari et également mon ami. »

Le blond n'avait pas vu l'homme qui se tenait en retrait, trop obnubilé par cet individu qui ressemblait décidément bien trop à son roux. Après quelques minutes d'observation, Draco se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas l'apercevoir.

Il était beau lui et sa peau noir et ses yeux quartz. Grand, fin, élégant dans sa lourde cape rubis, il se dégageait de cette homme une aura calme et sucrée. Pourtant il y avait dans ces pupilles violette quelque chose de cinglant et de doucement fourbe. Draco aima instantanément ce Blaise et lui adressa d'ailleurs un grand sourire pour lui témoigner sa sympathie.

Un sourire que lui rendit le noir avec sincérité.

**Fin POV Draco.**

**XxXxXxX**

« Tu as mal parfois à la tête ? », demanda calmement Blaise alors qu'il massait lentement les tempes du blond. Malfoy secoua négativement la tête et s'adossa plus fortement contre le torse de Weasley. Lorsque ses doigts quittèrent la tête du blond, les bras protecteur de Ron vinrent reprendre leur place initiale et enlacèrent avec possessivité les hanches de l'ancien prince des serpentards. Le regard que le médicomage échangea alors avec Pansy et Charlie fut lourd de sens. Il n'avait donc rien imaginé… Blaise souffla, fatigué, puis attrapa un flacon qu'il avait probablement sorti de sa mallette.

« Ouvre la bouche, s'il te plait. », demanda lentement le médicomage en approchant la potion des lèvres pleines. Mais le blond tourna ostensiblement la tête, refusant d'avaler une quelconque mixture. »

« Draco… C'est qu'une potion revitalisante… »

Mais la bouche se fit à nouveau fuyante.

« Laisse-moi faire. » répliqua Ron en lui prenant la potion des doigts. L'auror attrapa la tête récalcitrante qui s'était (encore) enfouie dans son torse et la souleva. Les yeux argentés se fixèrent alors sur son visage, éclairés par une lueur de défis, la bouche indéniablement close. Pourtant après plus de trente seconde d'échange visuel où les lagons ne quittèrent pas un seul instant les orages impétueux, Draco finit par ouvrir doucement ses lèvres et ingurgita docilement le liquide que l'ancien Griffondor lui glissa dans la gorge. C'est avec effarement que Blaise vit l'auror venir cueillir une goutte du médicament qui s'était échappée de la commissure des bouts de chaires rosées. Le médicomage ne fit cependant aucune remarque et reprit une attitude plus professionnelle quand le regard interrogatif de Ron se posa sur lui.

_Hermione devrait peut-être faire attention…_

**XxXxXxX**

« Alors c'est vraiment le syndrome de Kabulost ? » demanda Ron au médicomage. Blaise jeta un petit coup d'œil à la silhouette blonde installée dans un fauteuil du salon, puis reporta son regard sur l'auror et la tablée. Pansy et Ron avaient été très patients, le laissant mené à bien son osculation sans l'interrompre. Mais maintenant que ses potions et outils avaient été rangés, leur calme s'amenuisait au fil des secondes.

« Blaise, Bordel ! Répond-nous ! », s'exclama Pansy, hors d'elle.

Le noir, qui n'aimait pas être brusqué le répondit d'un regard torve mais ouvrit néanmoins la bouche.

« Je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais j'ai eu le temps d'étudier le Kabulost grâce aux recherches que m'a donné un confrère. T'as les dessins dont tu m'as parlé, Ron ? »

« Oui ! », affirma l'auror en lui tendant une enveloppe. « Ils y sont tous. »

« Merci. »

Blaise sortit les dessins et les étala sur la table. « Vous voyez que sur ces premiers dessins, la prison est presque omniprésente. C'est donc la conséquence du traumatisme. Pourtant, on constate que Azkaban », ajouta le médicomage en pointant les tout premiers dessins de Draco, « n'est pas représenter de manière hostile. Il a utilisé des couleurs chaudes, comme un enfant l'aurait fait pour sa maison. »

Blaise releva la tête fixa tour à tour ses interlocuteurs puis soupira. « Je sais que c'est un peu dur à croire, mais Draco voyait réellement Azkaban comme une maison. Son chez-soi. C'est l'une des choses que provoque ce syndrome : transformer les peurs en quelque chose d'agréable. »

« Je comprends pas… », attaqua immédiatement Ron. « Il fait encore des cauchemars alors c'est pas… »

« Toi, aussi, Ron, tu en fais encore. Malgré ton âge. Sans raison. C'est normal et habituel.» avança calmement Charlie. « Et puis s'est récurrent chez les gens qui ont vécus un traumatisme, non ? » Le dresseur interrogea du regard Blaise qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« C'est aussi possible qu'il est de temps à autre des flashs, des souvenirs qu'il lui reviennent par vague. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il commence à récupérer ses souvenirs ? »

La voix chevrotante et incertaine de Ron résonna dans les oreilles des convives. Blaise couvrit l'ancien Griffondor d'un regard tendre. Apparemment cette possibilité de l'enchantait pas. « Je ne sais pas, Ron » avoua le médicomage. « Mais c'est une possibilité à envisager. »

Une vague d'appréhension ravagea l'esprit de l'auror à ces mots et il ne put empêcher ses yeux de détailler la silhouette fine de Draco comme s'il allait disparaitre dans l'heure. Etait-ce égoïste de ne pas se réjouir de sa réhabilitation ? Il était content pourtant que le blond surpasse son traumatisme mais il aurait juste aimé que leur passé, honteux et empli de rancœur ne se rappelle pas à lui. Un petit silence s'installa, inconfortable entre les enfants de la guerre. Tous savaient ce qui allait se passer si Draco en venait à retrouver brusquement ses souvenirs…

« Mais il ne parle toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Pansy soudainement. « Je veux dire… C'est pas vrai, ce qu'on a lu dans les journaux récemment, cette attaque… »

Heureux de changer de sujet, Ron s'empressa de lui répondre. « Draco n'a jamais prononcé le moindre de mot depuis qu'il a franchi cette porte. » « Il n'a jamais insulté qui que ce soit. » ajouta-t-il en déposant ses coudes sur la table. « Cette guenon de Seekers a raconté n'importe quoi… J'étais là pendant les faits. Et c'est une tentative de meurtre. Je peux témoigner.»

« Mais alors pourquoi tous ces gens descen… »

« La haine, Pansy. C'est la haine. », rétorqua Blaise avec fatalité. « La peur aussi peut-être. Les gens ne veulent plus revivre ça… La grande guerre a tuée trop gens. Détruit trop de famille… Le chômage augmente, la vie et plus chère… L'Angleterre va mal alors on trouve un bouc émissaire. »

« Draco… », murmura la jeune femme faiblement.

« Je suis sûr que si le ministère ne protégeait pas Draco, il serait déjà mort à leur qu'il est. »

Cette affirmation jeta un froid autour de la table mais ébranla les esprits, révoltés, par tant d'injustice. Malfoy n'était pas un mangemort… Alors pourquoi ?

Ron ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce médecin, Oberton, et à ses mots. Ses paroles dures, à son aveu… _« Si je n'étais pas sous serment, je les aurais déjà tous tués. » _

Relevant ses yeux, l'auror posa son regard sur la silhouette fine du blond, allongée sur le tapis rouge du salon. Il y quelques jours, l'ancien Griffondor s'était imaginé faire découvrir le monde magique à sa Némésis, les yeux grands ouverts, émerveillé. Mais maintenant que la période venait à son terme, Ron n'était plus vraiment sûr.

**XxXxXxX**

« Tu fumes toi maintenant ? »

Ron regarda son frère sautiller sur le perron avec amusement. « Blaise ne doit pas vraiment apprécier, non ? »

A sa remarque, Charlie fronça les sourcils et éteignit son mégot par terre qu'il écrasa sous la semelle de sa chaussure. « M'en parle pas. J'essaie d'arrêter pourtant, mais… C'est difficile. »

« Mais tu vas bien être obligé, maintenant avec le bébé qui arrive. », ajouta avec désinvolture Ron en étendant négligemment ses jambes.

Charlie à ces mots, tourna vivement la tête et fixa le dos de Ron avec remords et honte. « T'as déviné ? », interrogea-t-il doucement en venant prendre place à ces cotés.

Le visage de son frère s'éclaira d'un petit sourire. « Blaise n'arrête pas de se toucher le ventre depuis qu'il est arrivé. »

Charlie sourit à son tour. « C'est vrai qu'il le fait souvent… Mais j'suis pas sûr qu'il s'en rende compte. »

« C'est certainement instinctif. »

« Hum. »

Les deux frères se turent et se laissèrent bercer par les rires et les grognements de Draco, Pansy et Blaise qui s'amusaient un peu plus loin, comme au bon vieux temps.

« Tu sais... Si on ne te l'a pas dit, c'est pas parce que… »

L'ancien Griffondor le coupa. « Je sais Charlie. Je sais. »

Le dragonnier fixa avec une certaine tristesse le profil de son frère, ébranlé par le chagrin qui avait altéré ses quelques mots. Charlie avait toujours su que Ron voulait des enfants. Une ribambelle, comme leurs parents. Plus qu'un désir, c'était devenu une nécessité depuis la fin de la guerre. Cette descendance, c'était sa façon à lui de se reconstruire depuis le massacre. Et tout le monde avait besoin panser les plaies de cette tragédie pour pouvoir à nouveau vivre. Le monologue de ses pensées fut interrompu par la voix, désormais calme de son cadet.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Tout juste trois semaine. »

« Oh… C'est vraiment récent. »

« Oui. » acquiesça Charlie. « Et toi… Avec Hermione… ça… ça va toujours ? »

« Hein ? »

« Entre toi et Hermione, », reprit le dragonnier, « ça passe bien ? »

Ron ne répondit rien et Charlie ne reçut pour réponse qu'un silence pesant. Une absence de mot qui voulait cependant tout dire.

**XxXxXxX**

Il les avait vues, ces mains qui ressemblaient aux siennes, parcourir avec religion le corps fins et délicieux qui s'offrait sous lui se perdre dans le creux ces reins cambrés par le désir ou entre ses cuisses timidement écartées. Ron revoyait avec exactitude, l'instant où inondé sous une vague de plaisir, ses yeux s'étaient clos pour laisser filer un gémissement rauque et grave. Enivrée dans une passion, il avait ravie cette bouche, rosée, gourmande et l'avait baisée avec cet amour brutal jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles ne se fassent rares. Et puis il avait ancré ses yeux bleus lagons dans les orages qui le fixaient avec désir et le ravageaient, cruels, de plaisirs futurs et d'ultime jouissance. Là, le feu s'était fait incendie, et il avait violé avec douceur ses chaires serrées et chaudes, volant dans de long va et vient sa pureté, son innocence et son cœur.

Et ses mots, ses premiers mots qui l'avaient faits jouir. Un simple « Je t'aime » gémit au creux de son oreille.

« J'suis immonde », pensa Ron en arrachant une mauvaise herbe qui poussait entre deux dalles. Ce rêve hantait toutes ses nuits et la moindre de ses pensées. Malsains. Et pourtant, ce rêve le mettait en émois, agitait son corps, brouillait ses sens et le faisait bander. Bander comme un animal en rut. Écœurant.

Son corps qui réagissait honteusement lorsque ses yeux s'attardaient sur la peau de la nuque de sa Némésis et restait mou, fatigué face à la silhouette nue d'Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te ronge, Ron… Mais parfois, la meilleure façon de résister, c'est d'y céder. »

Les mots de Charlie résonnèrent dans l'esprit du roux et bizarrement trouvèrent échos.

**XxXxXxX**

Hermione patientait dans la petite gare de campagne, assise sur l'un des bancs branlants qui meublait le quai. Une valise à ses pieds, elle regardait les gouttes d'eau tombées du ciel avec indifférence. Elle était bien contente de quitter le comté de Devon et sa pluie pour le soleil un peu timide du Pays de Galles. Voilà plus de trois mois qu'elle l'attendait, ce week-end. Ces deux jours de repos près de ses parents… Son petit retour aux racines.

Elle aurait cependant aimé être moins seule.

Hermione soupira faiblement avant de pincer ses lèvres rougies puis frotta énergiquement ses mains contre son pull pour chasser l'engourdissement qui prenait peu à peu ses doigts.

« Tout ça cause de cet enfoiré de Malfoy. », cracha-t-elle, mauvaise.

Hermione aurait dû passer un magnifique weekend, entouré de sa famille et de son mari mais il avait fallu que Malfoy tombe malade la veille. Une petite fièvre avait fait rougir son pâle visage et Ron, malgré toutes ses tentatives, n'avait pas voulu partir. « Pourtant ce n'est comme si on le laissait seul ! » grogna la jeune femme, amère. Elle avait appelé Harry et Severus pour qu'ils viennent chez eux afin de le surveiller pendant leur absence. Mais lorsque les mains de ce démon s'étaient accrochées à sa chemise et que ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans les deux lagons, Ron n'avait pu se résoudre à le quitter.

Un rictus sardonique étira les lèvres pincées de la jeune femme alors qu'une lueur sombre s'allumait progressivement dans ses iris.

Malfoy était un vrai démon.

Et les laisser seul pendant plus de deux jours, lui était plus qu'insupportable.

« Merde ! », jura-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit ses pupilles s'humidifié d'eau salée. Elle avait peur, bordel ! Elle avait vraiment peur !

Tous l'inquiétaient ! Le comportement de Ron, celui de Malfoy….

Hermione avait l'impression de s'être fait volée sa place.

Sa place de femme.

Sa place d'épouse.

C'est elle qui aurait dû calmer la colère de Ron. Elle et son parfum, son toucher, ses lèvres…

Sa présence.

Elle, la femme de son mari, son amante, sa maîtresse. Elle, Hermione.

Ça n'aurait pas dû être lui.

Ça n'aurait pas dû être lui le destinataire de ces caresses tendres, de ces frôlements de mains, de ces sourires affectueux !

Les souvenirs de cette journée firent couler les larmes qu'elle peinait jusqu'alors à contenir.

Quelque chose était en train de se profiler. Quelque chose de mal. Quelque chose dont elle ne se remettrait pas.

« Le train 195659, à destination de Cardiff, va entrer en gare. »

L'avocate regarda la machine moldue vrombir sur les rails et pénétrer la station avec suffisance. C'était son train. Pourtant, elle ne se leva pas lorsque les portes s'ouvrèrent. Elle se contenta de regarder la foule descendre du tube de fer. Et puis parmis la masse bruyante que formait les passagers, elle la vit.

Habillée de noir, la peau blafarde et le les yeux rougis usés par des larmes de regret.

Esseulée qui serrait dans ses doigts rachitiques une bague en or qu'elle portait, serrée contre sn cœur.

L'avocate ne l'avait jamais vu avant, c'était une inconnue mais pourtant, cette femme, cette étrangère la fit trembler.

Une vision qui n'en était pas une.

La représentation de ce qu'elle deviendrait si elle prenait ce train.

Hermione la regarda descendre des escaliers avec lenteur, tirant un petit bagage à sa suite. Pourtant, il lui sembla, que cette étrangère trainait ses regrets et sa peine, plus lourd qu'une chape de plomb. Quand la femme disparut derrière les portes de la gare, l'avocate eut l'envie terrible de la suivre pour comprendre. Pour savoir. Mais elle s'était sentie ridicule.

Parce que les réponses, elle les avait. Là, au creux de sa poche.

Elle regarda avec émotions le train redémarrer et quitter le quai sous la pluie battante. Lorsque le bruit assourdissant des rails ne fut qu'un lointain grésillement, l'avocate se leva calmement et abandonna le quai. Elle retourna à l'intérieur de la gare et s'arrêta devant un guichet. La personne qui était derrière la vitre lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour… Un… Un aller simple pour Weymouth, s'il vous plait. »

« Oh… Vous êtes de la région ? », s'enquit la petite dame à lunettes, un peu trop curieuse.

« Non. », répondit l'avocate, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je vais rencontrer la personne qui m'envoie des lettres depuis quelques semaines. »

« Oh ! Un admirateur ? »

Hermione ricana. « Pas tout à fait. »

**XxXxXxX**

Dans les grandes plaines anglaises, à quelques pas de la frontière entre les deux mondes se cachait, parmi les herbes hautes, une pierre.

Une roche quelconque, enfoncée dans la terre meuble des plaines.

Une stupide pierre.

Pourtant, c'est autour d'elle que venait se regrouper les Hommes qui s'égaraient dans ces contrées. Une attraction surnaturelle et inconsciente les obligeait à caresser du bout des doigts, cette roche envahie par les mousses et endommagée par le temps. Hermione, aussi douée fut-elle, ne put se vanter d'avoir déjoué la nature car ses pas, eux aussi l'amenèrent près de cette pierre.

Se laissant tomber dans l'herbe humide, la jeune femme frictionna son pull de la paume de ses mains puis fixa l'entendu bleue et sauvage qui s'offrait à elle. Les vagues mugissantes de l'océan se brisaient violement sur les roches affutées de la côte et hurlaient leur colère dans de longs échos.

Un paysage splendide mais à la fois effrayant et hostile.

Pourquoi les gens s'obstinaient-il à rencontrer leur rendez-vous, lorsque le soleil disparait derrière l'horizon, où la moindre ombre ou bruit suffisait à accélérer les battements de votre cœur ?

Etait-ce une règle établie par l'Ordre ?

Hermione soupira lasse, lorsqu'une brise légère souleva ses cheveux bruns puis murmura un tempus quasi inaudible.

_16 h 26._

Son rendez-vous était en retard…

« Vous aurais-je fait attendre ? »

Hermione sursauta violemment et se retourna vivement afin de faire face à l'imbécile qui venait de l'effrayer. La jeune femme tomba dans deux puits noirs sans fond qui le fixaient avec malice. C'était un homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Les épaules hautes, le teint pâle et un embonpoint bien affirmé. Un physique qui mettait en confiance mais l'individu dégageait pourtant quelque chose qui dénotait d'une bonne nature.

« Hermione Weasley, je présume. »

Suspicieuse, la jeune femme acquiesça néanmoins.

« Je suis l'auteur des lettres. »

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Tim. Tim Oberton » répondit l'inconnu en lui tendant la main, poliment.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>À suivre…<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre 16 =D J'espère qu'il vous a plu.<strong>**

Je pense que certain sont déçu par la briéveté de l'échange entre Pansy, Draco et Blaise. Je ne l'avais pas imaginé comme cela non plus mais cette version qui est restée. Cependant vous aurez le plaisir de retrouver Pansy dans le chapitre d'après. n.n"

****Petite explication : ****

Malgré la référence, je pense que certain auront certainement oublier ce M. Oberton qui n'est autre que le médicomage qui a ausculté Draco lorsque celui-ci avait failli mourir au début de l'histoire. Je vous conseille de relire le chapitre 2 : Déni. =D

La façon dont il décrit (même brièvement) est importante... Regardez dans les deniers chapitres, et la situation s'éclaira peut-être davantage. x)

****XxX****

Je sais que certains vont grimacer mais je tenais à vous dire que j'ai pris vraiiiiment beaucoup de retard sur l'écriture des chapitres... Le chapitre 17, par exemple, n'est pas encore fini. T-T (Mais vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine, y a pas de soucis, c'est pour les prochains que ça va un peu coincer... Mais je fais de mon mieux). Les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et me prennent de plus en plus de temps. =/ Mais j'ai le plan des chapitres suivants, donc, je n'abandonnerais pas, ça s'est sur ! Heureusement que les vacances arrivent bientôt. xD

Je tenais à vous prévenir. Sorry about that. x)****  
><strong>**

****XxX  
><strong>**

****J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! ;D****

****Patatement Vôtre,****

****The Last Day.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>jesssica : <strong>Merci pour ta review. =D Du courage, je vais en avoir besoin, car j'avoue avoir pris un énorme retard sur l'écriture de mes chapitres (j'en a plus d'avance, c'est pour te dire.) Heureusement que le plan des prochains et déjà écrit... J'espère que tu as cependant aimé ce chapitre. =D**  
><strong>


	18. Les rires

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Humour.

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Bêtas lectrice :** Kaori Shou'

**Note de l'auteur :** Toutes mes excuses pour cet impardonnable retard. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai rajouté une scène dans le chapitre. Il est plus long et mieux fournis, j'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes. =D

**Enjoy !** \(n.n)/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Les rires<br>**

Hermione regardait l'homme avec suspicion, cherchant dans le moindre pli de ses vêtements, les traces apparentes d'un sort d'illusion. Mais la jeune femme ne trouva aucun rayon bleu qui scintillait parfois lors de prise de potion à haute teneur en magie. Imperceptiblement, à cette constatation, elle se détendit.

« Vous semblez surprise… », fit remarquer l'homme de sa voix agréable et joyeuse en se tournant vers l'horizon afin de plonger son regard dans les bras de la mer déchainée. « Mais je vous comprend. Néanmoins… Vous devriez me faire confiance. Nous gagnerions ainsi du temps…

« Et le temps nous est précieux dans cette affaire… », ajouta Tim, énigmatiquement.

A cette tirade, l'avocate plissa les yeux. Elle n'appréciait pas cette assurance dédaigneuse qu'il chantonnait par vague. Une attitude qui ne rentrait sous aucune forme de diplomatie. « Vous en avez l'air convaincu… »

Oberton hocha malicieusement la tête, les traits peu à peu illuminés par un rictus sournois.

« Je suis médicomage, vous savez… Depuis 20 ans déjà. 20 longues années au cours desquelles j'ai soigné, côtoyé et étudié une multitude de maladies… Qu'elles soient bénignes, infectieuses, ou incurables moldues ou magiques. »

« J'ai côtoyé les plus grands, comme Hugue Cantwell ou Christian Dubois. », poursuivit-il avec suffisance. « Et je peux vous affirmer, et cela sous serment, que jamais, ô grand jamais, le syndrome de Kabulost n'a existé. »

« Car c'est bien ce qu'on vous a dit n'est-ce-pas ? Que M. Malfoy était atteint de ce mal … »

« Mais comment savez-vous que …» balbutia la jeune femme, troublée. Elle se pinça fortement les lèvres et se massa les tempes. Peu importe comment cet individu avait appris cette information. Ce n'était pas le plus important ! « Je ne vous suit pas, Monsieur. Le syndrome de Kabulost existe… Il y a des documents officiaux dessus. Un ami proche, et médicomage de surcroît, m'a même passé de la documentation ! »

Un petit ricanement, moqueur et tout sauf aimable résonna sans agressivité à ses oreilles.

« Tout sauf votre respect, Madame, mais… Qui vous a donné ces informations ? »

« Blaise Zabini-Weasley, mon beau-frère. »

« Mais aussi Serpentard, fils de mangemort, et surtout… Ami proche de notre très cher M. Malfoy…, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione qui allait vertement répliquer ne put prononcer une seule syllabe. Troublée, elle se tut. Elle ne pouvait pas douter de son entourage… De ses amis, de sa famille ! Et pourtant…

« Vous doutez n'est-ce pas ? Vous doutez et cela vous fait mal… Vous n'arrivez plus à distinguer le vrai du faux. »

« Peu importe pour l'instant, si vous m'accordez votre confiance. », ajouta Tim, gravement. « Il faut agir vite, car Draco Malfoy manigance quelques chose. Vous et moi le savons. »

« Mais bordel ! Comment savez-vous tout ça ? », s'éructa la jeune femme dont les doutes soufflaient peu à peu sa patience. « Comment vous savez que Malfoy… »

« Et en pleine possession de ses moyens ? » rétorqua le médicomage. « Parce que c'est moi qui devait initialement m'occuper du dossier médical de M. Malfoy. Mais il m'a été retiré à la dernière minute. Le ministère l'a finalement donné à un incompétent, Garry Stevenson »

Les yeux de l'homme s'étaient assombris à ces paroles et ses traits auparavant détendus et bienveillants se crispèrent peu à peu, transformés par une fureur inconnue. La voix coléreuse mit étrangement en confiance l'avocate qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« J'ai su par le suite que ce piaf de Garry, avait reçu un mémoire sur le Kabulost par l'un de ses collègues en Nouvelle Calédonie, quelques jours auparavant. Comme par hasard… »

Hermione ouvrit soudainement les yeux. « Ne me dites pas que… »

Mais la voix affirmative répondit à ses spéculations. « Malfoy. C'est une trop grosse coïncidence pour qu'il en soit autrement. »

« Le ministère est au courant ? », s'exclama Hermione de surprise. Le hochement significatif du médicomage l'ébranla plus que raison. « Et personne ne fait rien ? Le Magenmagot l'a quand même libéré ? »

Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Elle nageait en plein délire ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à ce putain de connard d'enculé de ministre, hein ? Libérer un dangereux criminel !

« Si le Mangenmagot a libéré Draco Malfoy, c'est à cause d'une succession d'évènements malheureux. On l'a piégé, Mme Weasley. On a piégé l'Angleterre ! On ne pouvait faire autrement... »

Oberton tira un rond de fumée puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'avocate. Il se permit de sourire en la voyant aussi attentive même si le plissement de ses lèvres manifestait d'une certaine appréhension. Ou peut-être était-ce de la colère…

De son côté Hermione n'en revenait pas… L'Angleterre avait cédé ? Le pays s'était écrasé devant un criminel ? Elle qui avait bravé mille dangers, joué avec la mort de si nombreuses fois pendant la Grande Guerre… Elle qui avait fait partie de la résistance contre les forces du mal pendant de si longues années... Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que l'on abandonne sans même s'être battu ! L'Angleterre n'était pas faible, bordel ! La lueur qui s'alluma alors dans ses yeux était celle qui l'avait animé pendant la bataille. Celle de la révolte et de la fureur. Ce feu ardent qui embrasa ses pupilles ne passa pas inaperçu et le sourire d'Oberton ne put que s'agrandir à cette vision.

« Je devine vos pensées, Mme Weasley. Et je les comprends… Mais ne sous-estimez pas la force de nos dirigeants. »

La jeune femme rit, amère. « C'est sûr… La capitulation a toujours été une forme de courage et de puissance. »

« Ne soyez pas aussi dure, Maître Weasley. Surtout lorsque vous ne connaissez pas les faits… », rétorqua l'homme calmement en faisant tomber la cendre de son cigare dans l'herbe. « Pour une avocate, vous jugez bien vite… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, agacée. Pour qui il se prenait l'autre connard ? Elle s'apprêta à lui dire le fond de ses pensées mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Oberton avait apparemment décidé de lui raconter ce qui avait fait « si peur » à ses froussard de conseillés.

« Tout a commencé courant janvier. Le six, je crois… », ajouta-t-il pensivement. « Enfin peu importe… Ce jour-là, les quarante-six membres officiaux du Magenmagot ont reçu une lettre de menace. Elle a été la première d'une longue série. Des lettres sans empreintes magiques de plus en plus virulentes qui demandaient la libération de Draco Malfoy. Le Ministère a tout d'abord ignoré ces menaces. Jusqu'à la onzième. »

Frottant, énergiquement la semelle de ses chaussures contre l'herbe grâce, Oberton continua : « Elle se détachait un peu des autres. Elle était plus longue, plus offensive… L'écriture était un peu plus hachée aussi… Comme si elle avait été écrite dans un grand moment de colère. »

« Le lendemain, le bureau du Premier Ministre était cambriolé. »

Le médicomage releva les yeux qu'il avait baissés pendant toute la durée de son discours et les ancra dans ceux de son interlocutrice. Une jeune femme sceptique, qui avait apparemment du mal à le croire…

« Aucun meuble n'avait été déplacé, aucun objet n'avait été volé… Rien. Scrimgeour a simplement trouvé une carte sur son bureau avec un mot du maitre chanteur : « Le pouvoir des rumeurs ».

« Énigmatique comme message… Un canular ? », demanda la jeune femme, un peu plus attentive.

« C'est ce qu'en a en tout cas pensé le Ministère. », confirma le médicomage en tirant une autre goulée sur son cigare. « Les membres du Magenmagot ont simplement fait renforcer leur bureau et ont vite oublié. Le maitre chanteur a disparu pendant une semaine. Plus de lettres. Pas d'incidents ni de cambriolage. Rien. On a cru que c'était enfin fini… »

« Et puis on a commencé à avoir des problèmes... La Chine a remporté la construction des quatre cent terrains de Quiditch au Brésil pour laquelle l'Angleterre était pourtant la favorite. Des rumeurs calomnieuses sur les actions anglaises ont commencé à circuler sur les marchés internationaux…»

Oberton se tut et porta son regard sur la falaise, de l'autre côté des côtes, vivement attaquées par l'eau salée. « Vous savez… L'Angleterre est encore gravement endettée et le pays peine à se relever même après cinq ans… L'économie anglaise du monde magique s'est effondrée en l'espace de quelques semaines… Les banques refusaient de nous prêter de l'argent… Tout est allé très vite… Personne n'a rien compris… »

« Et puis certains membres ont repensé aux lettres, et aux quelques mots, laissés par le maître chanteur… Le Magenmagot a rapidement fait le lien entre les menaces et le « cambriolage ». Malfoy et ses acolytes ont apparemment eu accès à certains documents confidentiels. »

Dans un dernier souffle de tabac, il ajouta : « Deux jours après, on m'enlevait le dossier Malfoy et une semaine plus tard, il sortait d'Azkaban. »

Un silence inconfortable s'établit alors entre les deux interlocuteurs. Hermione malgré une certaine impassibilité était gravement ébranlée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Son cerveau en ébullition, elle essayait de ranger toutes ses informations dans sa tête pour tenter de reconstruire le puzzle. Au bout de quelques interminables secondes, où on entendit le seul tango de la mer contre les roches, Hermione brisa le silence.

« Les lettres, elles ont cessées ? »

Tim qui venait de finir son cigare, acquiesça. « Oui, et l'économie anglaise ne s'en porte pas plus mal. » « Mais on ne peut en revanche pas laisser une telle menace circuler librement dans les rues anglaises ! », ajouta-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. « Que se passera-t-il lorsque la situation ne leur conviendra plus ? »

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça à cette pensée… Elle n'osait imaginer les conséquences. Rester dans cette situation, c'était comme donner le pouvoir à des individus dont on ne connaissait ni le visage ni les intentions.

« C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous Mme Weasley. L'Angleterre a besoin de vous, Hermione.»

« Moi ? Mais… Je…C'est… », bafouilla la jeune femme. « Enfin, c'est… »

« Vous êtes le meilleur ténor de barreaux, Mme Weasley. Vous saurez, j'en suis sûr, mettre un terme à cette nuisance. »

Hermione qui s'apprêtait à parler, étrangement ferma ses lèvres et se tut. Sortant de son écharpe la chaine en argent qui pendait autour du cou, elle caressa avec douceur, comme pour se rassurer, le petit pendentif en forme de balance, accroché autour de son cou.

« Y mettre un terme ? », mumura faiblement l'avocate… Merlin ! … Jamais elle ne tâcherait ses mains de sang humain ! Elle n'était pas une meurtrière et ne comptait pas en devenir. Le rire guttural de Bellatrix Lestrange vint brusquement siffler dans ses oreilles, recouvrant sa peau de frissons. « Jamais… » Même pour le plus odieux des criminels, Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer quelqu'un par son plaidoyer. « Jamais je ne pourrais... Jamais je ne condamnerais une personne à la peine capitale, Monsieur. Prenez un autre Maître si tels sont vos projets. Je suis désolée. » Pour rien au monde la jeune femme n'aurait diffamé ses principes.

Ebranlée par cette histoire, Hermione s'apprêtait à partir mais elle fut retenue par une main qui enserra douloureusement son poignet.

« Je ne vous demande pas de plaider la peine de mort, Mme Weasley… Mais son exil... »

Et alors que le vent se mettait soudainement à souffler entre les brins d'herbe emportant avec lui les effluves de la marée, Oberton déclara dans un murmure solennel.

« C'est ce que veut et cherche à faire le Magenmagot. L'exil définitif et irrévocable de Draco Malfoy d'Angleterre. »

**XxXxXxX**

« Tu peux me tenir ça ? »

Une main blanche saisit un pan du vêtement qui pendait mollement sur ses hanches étroites.

« Merci Draco. »

De ses doigts experts, Pansy pinça avec dextérité la bande de tissu pourpre puis la cousut avec prudence à la chemise qui couvrait son modèle.

« Tu me dis si ta tête tourne trop, hein ? », ajouta la jeune femme en relevant le cou. Draco roula des yeux et hocha la tête, vanné. Pansy ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. « T'es pas vraiment malade, en fait… » Le petit sourire narquois qui tordit à ces mots la bouche charnue de l'ancien Prince des Serpentard, en plus d'agrandir son sourire, lui réchauffa le cœur. Draco, même muet, n'avait pas perdu sa verve et son esprit manipulateur.

« Alors c'est pour gar… »

Pansy fut brusquement couper par une main qui s'abattit sur la bouche, cellant ses lèvres et sa voix. La jeune femme, surprise, pensa que cet acte soudain d'une grande vivacité n'était que le résultat d'une gêne. Une gêne qu'elle allait s'empresser d'exploiter.

Mais la styliste n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que les pas lourds de Weasley résonnaient dans le salon. Celui-ci fit d'ailleurs une entrée un peu spéciale… mais très agréable. La belette venait apparemment de finir de prendre sa douche et n'avait eu le temps que d'enfiler un pauvre pantalon de survêt. Les cheveux encore mouillés et le torse, nu, ruisselant d'eau, Ron était vraiment sexy avec ses yeux lagons.

Pansy en aurait presque eu des vapeurs.

Presque.

Granger en avait de la chance… Pansy aurait tué pour avoir un homme aussi bien roulé à la maison.

La jeune femme jeta un petit coup d'œil à Draco qui était lui aussi perdu dans la contemplation de ce bel Apollon roux.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua l'étrange échange entre les deux hommes. Des regards un peu trop profonds… Trop passionnés…

Et puis le blond se lécha langoureusement les lèvres et entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche, dans une attitude que Pansy n'eut aucun mal à qualifier de provocatrice.

La réaction de Ron, en tout cas, fut immédiate puisqu'il piqua un fard et s'enfuit lâchement dans la cuisine, laissant une Pansy perplexe…

« Attend il ne vient pas de… », demanda la jeune femme au Serpentard.

Mais Draco n'eut pas besoin d'hocher la tête. Le regard triomphant et satisfait qui ourlait son visage parlait pour lui.

**XxXxXxX**

Pansy, après la petite séance de couture avait voulu sortir dans le jardin pour prendre l'air frais – et fumer par la même occasion une petite cigarette -. Elle y avait bien évidement trainé Draco, légèrement bougon et réticent. Pansy le soupçonnait de vouloir trouver refuge dans les bras musclés de l'auror.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre eux, pensa la jeune femme, en regardant le blond fixer mélancoliquement les vitres de la maison.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre un mot dessus.

Parce que si elle avait identifié ce qui brûlait Ron, elle était encore dans des eaux troubles en ce qui concernait Draco…

Etait-il sincère ?

Ou ne faisait-il que jouer ?

Le Malfoy de l'époque, celui qu'elle connaissait si bien, n'aurait pas été animé de bons sentiments. Fourbe et manipulateur… Draco n'avait jamais été un enfant de cœur. Lui qu'elle savait incapable d'aimer…

Mais ce Malfoy-là, celui qui avait dessiné ses paysages franchement moches, celui qui s'extasiait devant une machine moldue débile…. Celui qui lui avait souri sans faux-semblants, sans masques… Le Malfoy qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Et qui n'avait sans doute jamais eu le temps d'exister… Cette maladie était sans doute une bénédiction… Une sorte de renaissance qui lui était accordée.

Pansy s'alluma une cigarette et tira pensivement dessus.

C'était peut être très méchant pour Granger – de toute façon, la Serpentarde ne l'avait jamais aimé – mais elle espérait finalement, que les sentiments que la belette nourrissait à l'égard du blond soient assez forts pour annihiler ceux que Weasley éprouvait pour elle.

Pour que Malfoy ait enfin une personne qui sache l'aimer.

Un frisson lui coura soudainement la nuque, et Pansy jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Voyant son regard, curieux, se poser sur la cigarette, la jeune femme eut un sourire.

« Tu veux essayer ? »

Draco hocha la tête, un peu hésitant et attrapa petit rouleau entre ses doigts.

La Serpentarde ne peut qu'éclater de rire lorsque le blond s'étouffa avec la fumée.

**XxXxXxX**

Cela faisait quelques heures déjà que Pansy était partie et la maison était bizarrement bien tranquille. Ron ne savait pas comment elle avait appris la nouvelle, mais la jeune styliste avait débarqué ce matin, des chocolats dans une main, des fringues dans une autres et avait quasiment défoncé la porte d'entrée.

« Elle est vraiment marrante », souffla l'auror en caressant doucement les cheveux blonds. Draco n'avait pas vraiment survécu à cette journée… Pansy n'était vraiment pas la personne à appeler pour veiller sur un malade.

Ils étaient tous les deux-là, enlacé tendrement, sur le canapé devant un film. Cependant, Draco, épuisé par sa fièvre et la chaleur de leur étreinte (et Pansy…) s'était rapidement abandonné aux bras de Morphée. Ron n'était cependant pas allé le coucher tout de suite et profitait depuis une demi-heure déjà de leur proximité pour méditer, doucement bercé par l'effluve parfumée qui se dégageait de la nuque blanche. Mais la concentration se faisait laborieuse : chaque soupir, chaque mouvement si subtil soit-il de sa Némésis, brisait les lignes de ses réflexions. Il était en effet difficile de réfléchir posément lorsque le centre de vos attentions reposait tranquillement entre vos jambes. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent sans que l'ancien Griffondor n'arrive à développer la moindre pensée constructive. C'est donc résolu qu'il éteignit le dvd qui tournait toujours dans le lecteur. Tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller le petit prince endormi, Ron se leva précautionneusement puis porta sa Némésis jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'enveloppa sous une montagne de couvertures. Cependant, Ron eut du mal à quitter la pièce. C'était comme si même endormi, Draco lui chantait quelque chose. Ses paupières, ses lèvres… Sa peau… Autant de sirènes qui semblaient envoûter ses sens ainsi que sa pauvre et faible âme d'homme.

Ron n'avait jamais regardé d'autres femmes. Il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par la plantureuse secrétaire, Mélinda, ou la timide Gwenaëlle, des archives. Il n'avait toujours vu qu'Hermione.

Draco n'était pas une femme et pourtant, il l'avait regardé.

Puis désiré.

Mais ce désir était passager n'est-ce pas ? Il s'évanouirait une fois assouvi. Ron en était sûr.

_Comme ses sentiments qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à de l'amour._

Ron s'assit sur le bord du lit puis caressa les longues mèches de blés qui pendaient mollement sur l'oreiller. Cependant, inévitablement, ses doigts allèrent à la rencontre de la peau diaphane qu'ils touchèrent dans des frôlements aériens. Au fur et mesure des caresses, les mains se firent plus coquines, moins sages. Comme hypnotisées par la douceur et la chaleur de cette peau, elles descendirent le visage, la nuque, le torse puis les hanches, soulevant par intermittence le tissu qui cachait la silhouette fine du blond.

« Hmm. »

Le long soupir de sa Némésis arrêta les mains et figèrent leur propriétaire. Comme si entendre Draco l'avait fait redevenir à la réalité, Ron s'éloigna brusquement du blond et sortit de la chambre.

Honteux, il dévala les marches et fut en moins de deux dans le salon. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les billes noisette de sa femme, le rythme effréné de son cœur avait la mélodie coupable de la trahison.

**XxXxXxX**

Hermione était là, devant la porte d'entrée, figée, la poignée de sa valise fortement enserrée entre ses doigts. De là où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme pouvait percevoir entre le velours des rideaux l'écran de la télévisé qui éclairait aléatoirement le salon.

Finalement, elle était rentrée…

A cette heure-ci, Hermione aurait dû être dans sa chambre de petite fille, chez ses parents à feuilleter ses anciennes photos de classes, à se moquer d'elle-même… Mais après sa rencontre avec Oberton, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu la force d'ignorer plus longtemps la vérité.

Ce complot qui se tramait chez elle, sous son toit.

Alors elle avait quittée à la hâte la petite chambre d'hôtel moldu au centre de Weymouth et avait attrapé le premier train direction Plymouth.

Pour se rassurer et compromettre le plan de Malfoy au plus vite.

Hermione inspira longuement et déposa sa main, fébrile, sur la poignée. Elle savait qu'en franchissant cette porte, maintenant, la jeune femme allait à l'encontre de nombreux problèmes. Les mensonges, ses alliés, ses ennemis, cette vérité si bien cachée… Hermione ne ressortirait pas indemne de cette histoire, elle le savait… Mais elle avait foi en la justice et le destin. L'avenir même incertain ne lui faisait pas peur.

Lorsqu'Hermione abaissa la poignée, une seule pensée résonnait dans sa tête.

« Je te ferais tomber, Malfoy. »

**XxXxXxX**

« T'étais pas censé rentrer demain ? »

« Bonsoir Ron. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Oui j'ai bien voyagé.», répliqua Hermione sèchement alors qu'elle déposait son manteau sur le fauteuil.

« Hermione… »

« Nan mais tu te rends compte ? », s'énerva-t-elle. « J'ai raccourcis mon séjour pour toi et j'ai juste l'impression de te faire chier ! » Hermione fut surprise par l'aisance avec laquelle elle arrivait à inventer des mensonges. Les mots lui venaient et s'échappaient de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Aucune satisfaction ne vint cependant trahir ses mots la jeune femme menait avec perfection son jeu d'actrice.

« Excuse-moi… Je… »

Les mains tremblantes, Ron s'empressa de cacher ses doigts dans sa chevelure rousse et baissa les yeux pour ne pas que sa femme y décèle autre chose que de la gêne. Putain… Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passait si sa femme était rentrée quelques minutes plus tôt et avait ouvert la porte de la chambre bleue… Inspirant profondément, le roux essaya de reprendre un visage enjoué le visage qu'un mari aimant devait avoir lorsqu'il voyait son épouse.

« Comment s'est passé ton voyage, alors ? Il pleut aussi à Cardiff ? »

« J'avais oublié comment les voyages en train moldu pouvaient être longs et ennuyeux. C'est vraiment… »

Ron la laissa débiter son flot de paroles, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les péripéties de son séjour. L'ancien Griffondor était pourtant bien loin de la collection de thé de sa belle-mère ou les douleurs lombaires de son beau-père. Son esprit était resté en haut des marches, entre le remord, l'excitation, et les battements de son cœur.

« Ron, tu m'écoutes ! » s'éructa la jeune femme, faisant violement sursauter le roux.

« Désolé. Je ne t'écoutais pas… »

Hermione cracha, pince sans rire. « Je vois ça… »

« Le prend pas comme ça… J'étais en train de coucher Draco et… J'ai la tête ailleurs… » souffla-t-il piteusement.

Devant les yeux de vautours d'Hermione, Ron fut contraint d'ajouter : « Il est toujours malade. Sa fièvre ne diminue pas. Et ça m'inquiète un peu. »

Etrangement, à ses mots, le visage crispé de la jeune femme sembla se détendre et il fut même surpris par la soudaine bienveillance dont elle fit preuve.

« Oh… Mais il faut sans doute faire venir un médecin. J'ai d'ailleurs un très bon numéro ! » La brune se dirigea vers le petit secrétaire du hall d'entrée et sortit avec empressement une plume et un bout de parchemin. « Comme Blaise est parti en Roumanie avec Charlie, je lui avais demandé de me passer les coordonnées d'un de ses collègues au cas où il y aurait un problème. »

« T'auras qu'à l'appeler demain. », continua-t-elle en lui tendant le petit bout de papier sur lequel figurait un numéro. « Il m'a assuré que c'était un médicomage compétent. »

« Ok, merci. Je l'appellerais demain… »

« Mais de rien. »

Si Ron avait pu voir de la face cachée que dissimulait honteusement le sourire bienveillant de la jeune femme, l'auror n'aurait certainement pas remercié son épouse.

Certainement pas.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron s'enfonçait en Hermione dans de longs va et vient sous les gémissements de la jeune femme.

Elle était plus bruyante que d'habitude. Hermione qui si souvent retenait ses cris, hurlait son plaisir contre les murs. Comme si la jeune femme voulait qu'on les entende par-delà la cloison.

« Plus fort mon amour, plus fort ! »

Il obéit… Parce qu'il était sage. Et qu'il voulait lui aussi se perdre. Oublier sa vie et ne penser qu'à son désir. Alors ses coups de reins se firent plus brutaux, violents, contentant Hermione qui lui fit partager son ravissement par des gémissements. Mais le désir était frustrant, fade et sans saveur. Alors il ferma les yeux. Il l'entendait toujours scander son nom et ses mots d'amours qu'elle murmurait parfois dans un trop plein de plaisir.

Comme pour lui rappeler sa présence, lui qui s'était perdu derrière la barrière de ses cils.

Lui qui derrière ses paupières se voyait s'enfoncer dans un autre corps. Plus blanc, moins bruyant, plus masculin… Ses mains ne se posaient plus sur le corps sous lui, qu'il savait encore être celui de sa femme. Pour ne pas perdre les sensations qu'il commençait à éprouver. Pour pouvoir se transporter. La voix de Draco, comme il l'imaginait se superposa aux cris d'Hermione et bientôt c'est un désir ardent qui enflamma ses sens. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Ron ne vit que deux billes grises voilées par le plaisir et des lèvres pleines entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient un souffle haletant. Sous un dernier coup de rein, Ron vit son ange se cambrer et céder au désir l'amenant avec lui dans la jouissance.

Ce soir-là, Ron baisa sa femme et fit l'amour à Malfoy.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron avait attendu qu'Hermione s'endorme avant de quitter la chambre, le cœur au bord des lèvres, honteux. Il se dégoutait par ces actes passés et ceux futurs qu'il ne tarderait pas à commettre. Parce que malgré ses remords, c'est vers Draco que se dirigeait ses pensées et ses jambes désormais qui foulaient avec mesure le carrelage du couloir. Il avait honte d'être aussi faible face à ses émotions mais c'était plus fort que lui. Draco, même sans voix, l'appelait, et son être, envouté, ne faisait que répondre à son appel.

Doucement, l'auror ouvrit la porte en bois et pénétra dans la chambre bleue aussi discrètement que son cœur le lui permettait. En entrant, il fut tout de suite happé par l'odeur douce et sucrée de sa Némésis et ne put s'empêcher de fermer brièvement les yeux.

« On dirait un drogué en manque de came… », constata-t-il, jaune… La vérité n'était pas si éloignée. Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Ron fut aspiré par l'éclat des iris argentés qui brillaient à la lueur de la nuit. Des yeux dans lesquels il aurait bien voulu se perdre pour l'éternité.

L'éternité d'une nuit…

Malgré l'obscurité, l'étincelle des étoiles qui miroitaient dans les ténèbres, avait su percer le voile sombre de la nuit et éclairait d'une douce lumière les contours de la pièce.

Draco se tenait là, dans les draps, assis en tailleur… éveillé. L'épaule blanche découverte, Draco le toisait avec un nouveau regard… Plein de reproches. La faible lueur dans ses orbes semblait exiger des excuses.

Pourtant aucun son ne s'échappa des lèvres gercées. Le temps ne permettait aucune parole… Le désir brutal qui l'avait mué jusqu'à lors se dissipa pour se transformer en quelques chose de plus pur… de plus tendre. Comme si la douceur et la candeur étaient les remèdes à ses bavures… L'accès aux pardons.

Doucement, Ron s'approcha de sa Némésis puis monta sur la couche sans jamais briser le lien visuel qui les unissait. Face à face, ils se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes, immobiles. Seuls leurs souffles osaient se mélanger et embrasser l'autre.

Et puis Draco passa ses lèvres sur sa langue et Ron ne sut comment respirer.

« Putain ! » s'entendit-il jurer inconsciemment lorsqu'il sentit une vague de chaleur embraser sa poitrine. Ensorcelé par les bouts de chair mouillés, l'ancien Griffondor n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de cette bouche qui ne demandait plus qu'à être embrassée.

_Embrassée par lui…_

Ron ne fut pas conscient du rapprochement de leurs visages au fil de ses pensées… Tout ce qu'il sut, c'est que ses lèvres finirent par frôler leur consœur.

C'était doux. C'était gentil. Le baiser n'était pas passion mais il avait le goût édulcoré de l'innocence. Les lèvres s'étaient touchées brièvement et ne s'étaient guère entrouvertes. Furtifs comme un battement d'aile, la vélocité d'un baiser volé. Puis elles s'étaient écartées, à regret.

Ron était coupable d'un délicieux délit. Il avait profané ces lèvres. Parce qu'il en avait envie.

L'ancien Griffondor ouvrit lentement ses paupières et ancra ses iris dans les tempêtes qui le fixaient impassible. Puis, comme un condamné qui attendait son jugement, il patienta.

Il attendit, immobile, le cœur meurtri par d'incontrôlables battements, l'esprit torturé par des cheminements plus pessimiste les uns que les autres. Mais l'espoir, si minime soit-il, subsistait.

Il attendit la réponse.

Puis Ron vit lentement se voiler les pupilles argentés. L'euphorie qui le gagna alors aurait pu briser l'instant mais l'auror se contint.

Parce que plus que des paroles, plus que des mots, c'était un consentement…

_Son autorisation…. _

Alors fébrile, le roux avança ses mains et encadra avec douceur le visage offert.

Puis déposa ses lèvres à nouveau sur les siennes.

Si sa bouche s'était faite hésitante au début, Ron se fit de moins en moins sage… De plus en plus quémandeur. Attisé par la moiteur et la douceur des lèvres pleines, l'ancien Griffondor mordillait gentiment les morceaux de chairs rougies par sa salive, entrouvrant par intermittence la bouche pour laisser s'échapper son souffle chaud. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, Ron se résigna. Draco ne répondait pas à son baiser et se laissait faire, passif, subissant ses assauts salivaires. Le roux avait l'impression de le forcer.

« J'suis con… »

Honteux, Ron éloigna doucement son visage du blond, desserrant son étreinte autour de la nuque et des épaules qu'il avait présentement enlacé.

Alors qu'il se laissait tomber mollement dans les draps, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Draco suivre son mouvement et de se pencher à son tour. Et puis Ron, la tête immobile, vit leurs visages se rapprocher, l'espace entre leurs bouches diminuer. Il ne vit pas leurs lèvres s'unir mais il le sentit.

Sur le coup, Ron en aurait presque pleuré.

**XxXxXxX**

Aucune lumière. On ne pouvait rien distinguer dans la chambre. Ni les contours ni les formes. On ne pouvait qu'écouter les respirations lentes des deux hommes étroitement enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Il était 3 h 58.

L'atmosphère peu à peu s'alourdit et une petite brise, venue de nulle part, caressa doucement les corps endormis. Quand le souffle frais cessa, le corps de Draco se mit brusquement à luire d'une lumière blanche, aveuglante. La magie entoura le blond comme une enveloppe puis s'évapora aussi brusquement qu'elle n'était apparue.

On ne distinguait toujours rien dans la chambre. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Pourtant, si on tendait suffisamment l'oreille, on pouvait percevoir une respiration désormais plus rapide que la deuxième.

Puis on entendit un rire.

Il était 4 h 01.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>À suivre…<strong>****

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre. =D<p>

Le premier baiser... Hihihi Le lemon est pour bientôt mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs. x)

Les rires... Pourquoi ce titre ? Parce que le rire est très présent dans ce chapitre, sous différentes formes.

Il y a le rire qui vient du cœur, sincère et joyeux de Pansy, le rire froid et calculateur d'Hermione qui résonne dans son esprit... Celui d'Oberton, aussi. Et bien sûr celui de Draco... x)

Avez-vous deviné la raison de son rire ? =°

Plusieurs d'entre vous m'avait fait remarquer (et à juste titre) que même si Ron éprouvait un certain désir, Draco ne semblait pas réellement être tourné sur la chose. C'est grâce à vos commentaires que je me suis rendue compte, que j'avais, dans ma précipitation, oublié - légèrement - Draco (vous pouvez me jeter des tomates, je le mérite... xDD) Oublié est peut-être un mot trop fort... Pas assez développé, conviendrait mieux. Je me suis tellement concentrée sur Ron et Hermione que j'en ai négligé mon beau blond... Quelle honte ! xD En tout cas, je remercie les revieweurs/revieweuses de l'avoir fait - peut être sans le savoir - remonter.

Bien évidement vos remarques ont modifié le chapitre avec des scènes où on constate - du moins j'espère - une évolution morale de Draco. Il avance dans l'âge et entame son adolescence. L'éveil du désir et la cigarette (fumer tue ! Si vous avez cinq euros à dépenses, économisez et vous pourrez vous acheter un yaoi ! \(n.n)/ ) sont des représentations peut-être un peut stéréotyper de l'ados (j'en suis une pourtant xD) mais bon... Ça parle à tout le monde. Généralement... xD

**Bon, j'arrête de blablater... =)**

**Je ne vous donne pas de date précise pour le chapitre prochain mais vous l'aurez pour/ou avant Noël. ;D**

**J'espère que vous allez pas trop me bouder pour mon retard... n.n"**

**Patatement votre,**

** The Last Day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses à la revieweuse anonyme ;D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>jessica : <strong>Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus. C'est réconfortant... Parce des fois, j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir écrire xDD. Des mots manques ? J'irai voir et je corrigerais tout ça. Merci de l'avoir fait remonter. ;D J'espère que tu as apprécié le chapitre 17. =D**  
><strong>


	19. De Leur Propre Volonté

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Humour.

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Bêta Lectrice :** Kaori' Shou (Repose-toi bien ma Patate ! x))

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable Noël et que vous n'êtes pas mort d'une overdose de mandarine et de chocolat à la pistache. x)

**Enjoy !** \(n.n)/

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>De Leur Propre Volonté<br>****

**La veille… **

Après avoir donné le numéro d'Oberton à Ron, Hermione s'était dirigée vers la bibliothèque puis avait verrouillé la porte d'un sort. Elle se tenait désormais devant le bureau, un sourire mauvais ancré aux lèvres. Hermione ne doutait plus car elle pouvait enfin apercevoir la fin du tunnel. Cette histoire appartiendrait bientôt au passé et leurs vies reprendraient le cours.

« Tout sera bientôt fini. », murmura-t-elle en déposant son sac en tresse sur la table. Précautionneusement, la jeune femme en sorti une petite boite en argent qu'elle agrandit d'un coup de baguette puis ouvrit. Devant elle, s'entassaient 13 miroirs magiques ornés d'argenterie. Des artefacts très chers qui permettaient de filmer et d'enregistrer ce qu'il se passait dans une pièce.

Un petit cadeau que lui avait laissé Oberton.

Hermione, même si elle n'était pas présente la journée allait pouvoir désormais grâce à ces petites glaces surveiller chaque mouvement de Malfoy et récolter des preuves pour son dossier.

Il y en avait un pour chaque pièce. Hormis les toilettes et la salle bain qui possédait la grande baignoire. Car Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir accès aux images. Tim s'assurait également de la surveillance. Si la jeune femme autorisait cet homme à entrer dans sa vie privée, elle avait néanmoins imposés des limites.

Hermione murmura un bref Leviosa sur un miroir et l'un deux se mit doucement à léviter. La jeune femme l'installa délicatement en haut d'une des grandes étagères puis baragouina quelques mots en latin. Immédiatement, la glace magique disparut.

Un sourire de satisfaction ourla ses lèvres. Le système était infaillible. Rapidement l'avocate rangea les autres artefacts dans son sac et quitta la bibliothèque. Même si elle ne pouvait installer le miroir dans la chambre de Malfoy ce soir **(1)**, Hermione avait d'autres pièces à couvrir.

Une lueur étincelante naquit dans ses yeux et fit briller ses pupilles.

Malfoy était fait comme un rat.

**XxXxXxX**

Il était encore très tôt… Même si le soleil avait rapidement chassé la nuit, et que les premiers rayons de lumière dardaient de leur chaleur le velours des rideaux, le jour n'était guère avancé. Il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre. De là où il était, Ron pouvait apercevoir la petite table d'appoint et les lourds revêtements qui habillaient les fenêtres.

Aucun corps n'obstruait sa vision.

La place à côté de lui était vide.

Malgré ses yeux encore ensommeillés, Ron avait l'esprit clair. Sa mémoire n'était obscurcie par aucun mirage, aucune ombre. Les événements de la veille se jouaient encore dans son esprit…

Ron n'avait rien oublié de leurs souffles, de leurs regards…

De leurs baisers.

Parce qu'il y en avait eu d'autres après le premier.

Des baisers chastes, hésitants et maladroits.

D'autres plus sauvages, plus passionnés.

L'ancien Griffondor aurait pu se laisser emporter par le tourbillon de leurs baisers.

Perdre le contrôle et d'assouvir ses instincts. Mais il avait eu peur.

Pour Draco. Pour lui.

Alors il s'était contenté de baisers et de la beauté de l'instant. Du corps pressé contre le sien et de l'odeur enivrante d'une nuque découverte qui avait su apaiser ses sens et l'endormir, bercé par le souffle lent qui battait contre ses tempes.

En revanche, si sa nuit avait été douce, le réveil avait été en revanche malheureux.

Ron n'avait jamais aimé se réveiller seul…

L'ancien Griffondor se redressa lentement, et parcourut de ses yeux la chambre encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Un rai de lumière attira son attention, et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. A la lueur du jour, entre deux pans du rideau ouvert, se tenait sa Némésis, à demi-nue, la peau dévoilée et offerte.

L'auror sentit son aine douloureusement réagir à cette vision.

Un étrange sentiment de possessivité mua soudainement son être et le fit quitter la chaleur des draps. Félinement, Ron s'avança jusqu'au blond et attrapa jalousement ses hanches, les collant lascivement à ses propres reins.

« T'as bien dormi ? », murmura-t-il en plongeant comme à son habitude son nez contre la nuque blanche.

« Draco ? »

Devant le mutisme gestuel de sa Némésis, l'ancien Griffondor dégagea sa tête et retourna le blond pour lui faire face.

« Tout va bien ? »

Le visage de sa Némésis était lisse, sans émotions. Les yeux étaient un peu lointains même s'ils semblaient redécouvrir ses traits de nouveau.

« T'as fait un cauchemar, chaton ? »

Draco papillonna des cils doucement puis lui adressa un sourire contrit, gêné. Cela faisait longtemps que le blond n'avait pas fait de cauchemar et Ron eut soudain peur que cela ait un rapport avec leur nouvelle promiscuité.

« Tu… Je… » L'ancien Griffondor s'éloigna de son vis-à-vis, en se passant une main énergique et maladroite dans ses cheveux. « Je… Je vais aller faire le petit déjeuner. »

En fixant bêtement le sol, fébrile, Ron quitta la chambre avec précipitation.

« Putain ! » grogna-t-il en frappant avec violence le mur à sa droite. Sa brusquerie fit trembler les quelques bibelots accrochés à la façade.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron n'était pas chez lui... Et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit encore dans l'enceinte de sa maison.

Cette pièce était vraiment différente des autres… Là où l'habituelle peinture recouvrait les murs, il n'y avait qu'un entassement de pierres, brutes, jamais taillées. Des pointes proéminentes et des angles abrupts…

« Comme si les murs cherchaient à vous tuer… », chuchota l'ancien Griffondor en pressant son doigt sur l'une de ses roches. Dans un frôlement aérien, Ron sentit sa peau se faire transpercer, laissant s'échapper un étroit filet de sang.

Léchant avec monotonie l'hémoglobine qui descendait le long de son pouce, l'auror laissa son regard vagabonder entre les murs. Les immenses étagères qui se hissaient jusqu'à la toiture l'avaient toujours incommodé… Elles lui paraissaient trop imposantes, trop précieuses par leurs boiseries anciennes qui les ornaient avec volupté.

Trop dominatrices par leur grandeur démesurée.

Cette pièce le rendait mal-à-l'aise. Elle lui était hostile… Comme si son entrée lui était prohibée. Et que le simple fait de toucher les murs était un sacrilège puni par les dieux.

C'était le bureau d'Hermione. La pièce d'Hermione. Son petit jardin secret. L'endroit où elle s'enfermait la plus part du temps lorsqu'elle avait besoin de solitude…

Ou de travailler.

Ce bureau, Hermione l'avait investi et décoré à son image. Un lieu où la justice et le savoir avait une place importante.

Un jardin où malheureusement il n'avait pas sa place.

Où il n'existait pas.

« Enfin, j'ai fini par avoir l'habitude… » souffla-t-il en caressant de la pulpe de ses doigts la reliure ancienne d'un épais ouvrage.

Il ne venait que très rarement ici. Si rarement qu'il en oubliait parfois l'existence.

A pas lents, l'auror rejoignit le fauteuil en face de l'imposant bureau en bois massif et s'y installa avec mollesse puis ferma les yeux.

Il avait même oublié de la faire visiter à Draco…

« Enfin, c'est pas plus mal… »

Parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de s'isoler. Pour pouvoir enfin réfléchir sans que des cheveux blonds ne viennent perturber ses sens. Ron évitait Draco depuis ce matin. Alors oui, il changeait de pièce dès qu'il entendait des bruits de pas résonner à proximité, se cachait derrière les portes et les rideaux pour ne pas être vu. Las de ce jeu de cache-cache, Ron était finalement venu se planquer ici.

Comme un pleutre. Comme un lâche. Comme un vrai Serpentard.

Cette pensée le fit sourire et il ne put que se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Les années de Poudlard.

Malfoy, le prince des Serpents. Malfoy et ses boutades si affilées. Malfoy, ce petit salopard prétentieux et con.

Mais Malfoy n'était qu'un nom. Car derrière le masque d'insolent se cachait un homme, un enfant, mal-aimé, faible, terrorisé, qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé.

Derrière ce grand patronyme, il y avait Draco. Celui qui riait à gorge déployée, qui se serrait contre lui lorsqu'il avait peur, qui boudait quand il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait…

Qui manipulait son cœur avec aisance.

Un frisson désagréable lui courut le long de l'échine. Il était odieux… Penser à sa Némésis alors qu'il était entouré par les objets et les secrets de sa femme… Qu'y-avait-il de pire comme trahison ?

L'ancien Griffondor eut un sourire jaune. « Sans doute coucher avec elle en pensant à un autre… »

_Sa femme… Pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi ?_

Ron ouvrit doucement ses paupières et fixa le plafond mélancoliquement.

Si Hermione n'était pas une épouse exemplaire, lui, n'en était absolument pas digne… Quel mari aimant ferait l'amour à sa femme en pensant à une autre personne ?

Une personne qui dormait paisiblement à quelques mètres d'eux.

Un homme.

Un homme malade, amnésique, qui semblait l'aimer d'amour…

Mais qu'en sera-t-il lorsque Draco aura retrouvé sa mémoire ?

Ron ferma douloureusement ses yeux alors qu'il tentait de contenir l'élancement de son cœur.

Merlin… Imaginer cette tendresse et cet amour dans les perles grises se transformer en sentiments plus violents et hostiles, comme la haine et le dégout lui était insupportable.

« Putain ! », cracha l'ancien Griffondor en essuyant rageusement les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de tomber aux coins de ses yeux.

C'est pour ça que même si son comportement lui inspirait la plus grande aversion, Ron ne pouvait pas quitter Hermione.

Parce qu'il était sûr de rien… Que l'avenir était trop incertain.

Et qu'il ne voulait pas tout perdre.

Alors oui, il agissait comme un égoïste. Un connard. Un salaud.

Une ordure.

Mais au moins, quoi qu'il arrive, Ron ne finirait pas sa vie seul.

Le grincement sordide d'une porte le fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux et l'ancien Griffondor ne put que jurer silencieusement lorsque ses pupilles se posèrent sur la fine silhouette de sa Némésis.

Draco avait fini par le retrouver.

Gêné, Ron lui adressa néanmoins un sourire. « Tu voulais quelques choses ? »

_Va-t'en ! Dégage ! … S'il te plait…_

Son attitude était chaleureuse mais Ron savait que ses yeux, à cet instant, n'était que supplication, tristesse et froideur. Cela ne sembla pas déranger sa Némésis qui avança tranquillement vers lui - d'une démarche que l'auror ne put s'empêcher de trouver féline et sensuelle - . Prenant ses aises, Draco grimpa sur ses genoux, et déposa, comme à son habitude, sa tête blonde sur la poitrine musclée du roux.

Instinctivement, les mains de l'auror vinrent enlacer la taille de sa Némésis et son nez trouva le chemin de sa nuque.

« Damn it. »

Ron était vraiment foutu.

**XxXxXxX**

« Draco… T'es sur que tu ne veux pas te laver tout seul ? »

Ron ne put que gémir intérieurement lorsque le blond hocha vigoureusement la tête et rapprocha ses mains de son t-shirt dans le but évident de l'enlever. Draco après leur longue étreinte l'avait trainé dans la salle de bain avec la grande baignoire, celle qu'il avait toujours préféré.

Comment était-il censé garder le contrôle de lui-même dans ces conditions ?

Ron ne pouvait décidément pas céder.

« Draco, il va bien falloir un jour que tu te laves tout seul… », argumenta-t-il en éloignant les mains fines de son corps. « Je peux pas te laver indéfiniment. »

Ses paroles ne semblèrent pas plaire au blond qui baissa piteusement les yeux et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

« Draco… Chaton… Ne mords pas ta lèvre comme ça. », lui murmura l'auror tendrement. « Tu vas te faire saigner. » Ron avança sa main afin de caresser la peau fines de ses joues, mais le visage du blond se déroba à son touché. Évitant son regard, Draco termina d'enlever son pantalon – non sans difficulté – et fit glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes. En voyant l'attitude blessé et vexé du blond, Ron se sentit un peu bête et coupable.

« Draco, attends… Je vais t'aid - »

Alors qu'il avançait ses doigts pour régler l'eau, l'ancien Griffondor se fit repousser avec violence par deux mains blanches. Le regard noir et l'espèce de feulement qui sortit entre les lèvres de sa Némésis le laissèrent perplexe. En lui tournant résolument le dos, Draco plongea son corps nu dans l'eau chaude, toujours irrité.

« Draco, je suis dé - »

Mais Malfoy ne l'écoutait pas. Hermétique à ses excuses, le blond attrapa le gel douche au chocolat et commença à se savonner, seul, comme le lui avait si gentiment ordonné Ron.

« Bah tu vois que tu peux te laver seul ! C'est pas - »

Les pupilles fendues de sa Némésis l'intimèrent au silence. Ron ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi était-il si en colère ?

« Draco… Je ne voulais pas être méchant. C'est pour ton bien que je t'ai dit ça alors… »

_Alors arrête de me tenter. Si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne à même le sol…_

Mais sa Némésis ne pouvait pas entendre les cris de son cœur et continuait à lui tourner le dos. Il n'y avait plus que le clapotis de l'eau et les frottements vigoureux du blond sur sa peau.

Ron regarda tristement les faibles muscles rouler sous la peau blanche. Cette attitude faisait échos à ses craintes. L'hostilité, la froideur… La colère. Il ne voulait pas voir de telles émotions sur le visage de Draco.

Pas encore.

Alors l'ancien Griffondor prit sur lui et commença à se déshabiller.

Il pensa à son chef et son faciès hideux lorsqu'il entra dans l'eau et essaya de ne pas perdre la vue lorsque Draco lui adressa un sourire de pure joie.

Il pensa aux araignées lorsque sa Némésis se cambra en jouant avec un canard en plastique, exposant à ses yeux la plus divine des visions.

Il pria Merlin avec la plus grande dévotion lorsque le blond décida de s'adosser contre son torse, rapprochant perceptiblement ses fesses de son sexe.

Puis il remercia les dieux quand une bouche mutine vint se déposer sur la sienne et qu'une langue curieuse caressa ses lèvres.

Avec son baiser Draco emporta avec lui son souffle et le peu de raison qui bridait ses instincts et sa morale. Ses mains qu'il gardait sagement immobiles le long de son corps agrippèrent avec force les hanches étroites de sa Némésis qu'il fit basculer doucement dans l'eau tiède.

**XxXxXxX**

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

Ron était présentement au Ministère entouré de certains membres de Magenmagot, Fudge et Dygals. Le Ministre avait enfin décidé de réunir certain de ses sujets afin de parler de Draco Malfoy et des derniers événements. Même si Ron était plus que content de participer à cette réunion, l'auror était néanmoins inquiet. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait Draco tout seul, à la maison. Son départ avait été un peu précipité et il n'avait pu appeler quelqu'un. Ron essayait néanmoins de relativiser… Draco n'avait pas paru traumatisé tout à l'heure lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son départ, il l'avait simplement pris dans ces bras puis embrassé la joue avant de se plonger de nouveau dans son livre. Ron avait vérifié quinze-mille fois les barrières magiques et les sorts de protection tout autour de la propriété.

Rien ne pouvait arriver.

Ron inspira profondément puis ferma brièvement les yeux.

Cette réunion n'était l'histoire que de quelques heures. Il serait bientôt rentré.

« Tout va bien se passer. », murmura pour lui-même en se plongeant plus attentivement dans le discours du Premier Ministre.

La réunion fut plus longue que prévue mais il en sortit néanmoins rassurer apaisé d'entendre que certains hommes politiques et de pouvoirs s'inquiétaient réellement pour la sécurité d'un de leur citoyen. Car oui, à sa plus grande surprise, la plus part des membres du Magenmagot considéraient bel et bien Malfoy comme un sorcier de leur communauté injustement condamné et non comme un Mangemort en liberté.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Emmanuel Groop, un des membres du Magenmagot qui avait soutenu Draco, lui glissa quelques mots qui firent s'envoler sa bonne humeur.

« Malfoy a des ennemis, Weasley. Faites attention à lui. »

**XxXxXxX**

Emmanuel Groop était un homme d'un certain âge. Les tempes grisonnantes et les traits fatigués, l'homme était néanmoins doté d'une grande vivacité et d'un sens du devoir très acerbé. Il était très respecté parmi la population sorcière car il maniait habilement la langue politique et savait ravir dans ses actions et ses paroles les conservateurs comme les progressistes.

« M. Groop, n'oubliez pas que vous avez un rendez-vous à 14 h00 avec M. Dygals. »

Emmanuel adressa un sourire doux à sa jeune secrétaire. « Je n'ai pas oublié, Mathilde. Mais merci de me l'avoir rappelé. »

« De rien, Monsieur. »bafouilla la secrétaire en rougissant. « Je ne fais que mon travail. »

Groop ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et descendit à la hâte les escaliers. Au deuxième embranchement, l'homme s'engagea étrangement dans le couloir réservé aux elfes de maison au lieu de continuer sa route pour rejoindre ses suites. Avec des foulées de plus en plus grandes, Groop traça rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'un vestiaire.

Vérifiant les alentours, Emmanuel ouvrit la porte du placard. A l'intérieure se tenait un homme, stupefixé, étrangement semblable à sa personne.

« Vous n'avez pas trop attendu M. Groop ? », déclara l'homme avec amusement alors qu'il sortait le vrai Emmanuel Groop du placard. « La réunion a été un peu plus longue que d'habitude. »

Lorsqu'il eut dégagé le sorcier du placard, l'homme tapa trois fois son os frontal et son corps se mit brusquement à se transformer. Ses traits se bonifièrent, son ventre s'arrondit et sa sature s'élargit. Ses yeux bleus fusion se ternirent pour disparaitre et revenir à leur couleur brune d'origine.

« Tim Oberton, pour vous servir, Sir. J'espère que sa grandeur m'excusera d'avoir emprunté son apparence quelques heures. »

En gloussant, Tim murmura un Oblivate et un _Finite_ qui frappèrent doucement le visage d'Emmanuel.

Puis Oberton transplana, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

**XxXxXxX**

**Quelques heures plus tôt…**

La maison était étrangement silencieuse en cet après-midi. Aucune voix. Aucun bruit si ce n'est celui de ses pas.

Draco était seul aujourd'hui.

Rasant les murs avec ses doigts, le blond vagabondait dans les couloirs de la maison, s'arrêtant à chaque fenêtre afin d'observer les vents venant de l'Ouest qui faisaient violemment trembler les vitres. De temps en temps, son regard se perdait dans le fond du jardin, là où les souffles d'Eole ne pouvaient danser. Mais ses yeux ne restaient guère longtemps immobiles, ancrés dans la végétation car ses pieds se mettaient à bouger de leur propre volonté et l'amener loin des fenêtres.

Draco tournait en rond. Il longeait les murs, la tête en l'air, inspectant le plafond et la hauteur des meubles. Il foulait le sol de chaque pièce, une à une, plusieurs fois en quelques minutes. Comme une danse tribale ou un rituel magique, ses pieds et ses yeux traçaient des pentagrammes invisibles et marquaient de leurs empreintes le bois du parquet et la hauteur des plafonds. Quelques fois, Draco se mettait brusquement à rire puis courrait comme poursuivi par le Diable dans la maison, brisant par le son cristallin de son hilarité et de la légèreté de ses pas, le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la demeure.

Et puis, au bout de quelques heures, l'ancien Serpentard cessa son étrange jeu. Sa nuque se redressa et ses yeux, cachés sous des mèches blondes, quittèrent les hautes sphères de plafond. Se grattant doucement la nuque, Draco se dirigea calmement vers la bibliothèque, nonchalamment, en baillant. Son corps sembla se détendre quand il foula le vieux parquet de la pièce, apaisé par l'odeur du vieux papier. Les yeux pétillants, le blond se mit à parcourir les nombreuses étagères gorgées de livres, lisant avec attention les lettres inscrites sur les reliures usées.

La maison était vraiment silencieuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, son intérêt fut attiré par un ancien manuscrit relatant avec le savoir et la sagesse de l'époque, les mystères des Grottes de Caleen. L'ancien Serpentard s'apprêtait à attraper l'ouvrage lorsqu'un bruit sourd le fit brusquement sursauter.

Les nerfs en pelote et la peur au ventre, Draco se retourna vivement et inspecta avec attention les environs. Le blond sembla se détendre quand il trouva la source du bruit.

Un livre de l'étagère d'en face était apparemment tombé.

Libérant le souffle qu'il avait préalablement retenu, le blond s'avança vers l'imposante bibliothèque en bois et ramassa l'ouvrage qui avait chuté.

En se baissant, Draco entendit un déclic et ne vit soudainement plus rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron retrouvait son corps évanoui, coincé sous une étagère de plusieurs tonnes.

**XxXxXxX**

Lorsqu'il transplana dans son jardin, Ron avait déjà brandi sa baguette et courrait désormais vers sa maison. L'auror avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Quand il franchit la porte de sa demeure, Ron hurla le nom de Draco mais n'eut que pour réponse qu'un silence pesant.

L'ancien Griffondor après avoir vérifié la chambre et le salon, courut vers la bibliothèque, devenu récemment le havre de paix de son petit protégé. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit le corps de Draco enseveli sous l'étagère. Pendant quelques secondes, Ron ne put bouger observant, tétanisé, la scène devant ses yeux. Puis il sembla soudainement retrouver ses sens et se précipita vers le Serpentard.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », souffla-t-il, fébrile, en faisant léviter la bibliothèque qui écrasait le corps.

La place dégagée, Ron se rua vers le Serpentard et le retourna précautionneusement. La vision de son visage couvert de sang le fit blêmir. Sa tête ouverte laissait échapper un long filet d'hémoglobine qui rampait le long de ses joues pour se perdre dans ses lèvres pourprines. Une bouche éclatée où suintait un mélange de salive et de sang… Des joues bleuies par de vilaines ecchymoses…

Draco était néanmoins vivant. Sa respiration bien que difficile et sifflante, soulevait sa cage thoracique dans un rythme lent mais perceptible. L'imposant meuble avait certainement dû lui casser les côtes.

« Il est vivant… Il est vivant. », se répéta l'auror alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Mais pourquoi était-il sorti ?

« Draco, mon cœur, réveille-toi ! » implora Ron d'une voix tremblante. Mais les yeux du Serpentard restèrent clos. « Draco… »

Il lui fallait un médecin ! Ron pensa immédiatement à Blaise mais il se rappela fébrilement que celui-ci était parti en Roumanie avec Charlie la semaine dernière.

L'ancien Griffondor enlaça avec douceur le corps du Serpentard puis le porta avant de transplaner.

Il n'y avait plus que Saint Mangouste.

**XxXxXxX**

« Comment ça vous ne pouvait pas le soigner ? » hurla l'auror en raffermissant son emprise autour des frêles épaules. Les larmes du roux avaient cessé de couler. La tristesse n'était plus lisible sur ses traits. Il n'y avait plus que de la rage, de la colère et de la haine.

« Monsieur, calmez-vous, vous… »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de ricaner amèrement « Que je me calme ? Vous m'annoncez qu'il ne peut pas être hospitalisé et vous voulez que je me calme ? »

« Ecoutez, n'est pas - »

« Il va mourir s'il ne reçoit pas de soin, espèce d'enculé ! », hurla l'auror. Si Ron avait été libre de ses mains, cet enfoiré serait déjà en train de gémir sous ses poings.

« M. Weasley, calmez-vous. La sécurité de mes patients est l'une des priorités. Je ne peux pas mettre la vie de mes autres patients en danger à cause de - »

« Vous êtes conscient qu'en refusant de le soigner vous bafouer un des droits de l'homme ? VOUS AVEZ CONSCIENCE ? »

La rage consumait littéralement le roux. Comment pouvait-on être aussi abject ? Comment pouvait-on refuser de soigner quelqu'un ? Ce médecin de pacotille osait lui sortir ses inepties ? Et le serment d'Hippocrate, c'était pour les trolls ?

« Malfoy n'est pas dangereux pour l'amour de Merlin. Ce n'est pas un MANGEMORT ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser enter. Des barrières magiques ont été dressées à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Mr Malfoy ne pourrait de toute façon pas les franchir. » s'amenda le médicomage.

Ron n'en revenait pas. C'était inhumain ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit !

L'auror raffermit sa prise autour du corps de plus en plus froid de sa Némésis et laissa exploser sa magie qui envoya valser le médecin contre le mur d'en face. Le corps de Malfoy toujours dans ses bras, Ron se dirigea vers le médecin à terre et lui écrasa la tête d'un violent coup de pied.

« J'espère sincèrement qu'aucun médecin ne pourra vous sauver. », cracha Weasley avec véhémence avant de transplaner.

La vie de Draco reposait désormais entre les mains de Severus.

**XxXxXxX**

L'ancien Griffondor arriva quelques instants plus tard au 12 Square, Grimmaurd Place, son précieux colis pressé contre sa poitrine dans une étreinte protectrice.

« Harry ! Ouvre ! »

Ron toquait comme un forcené, l'esprit embrumé par un sentiment qui dépassait l'inquiétude et la peur. Sentiment qui lorsqu'il réalisa que la respiration de Malfoy se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse...

Ron s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte lorsqu'Harry lui ouvrit enfin

« Bordel Ron, qu'est-ce que – ». La réplique d'Harry s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il remarqua le corps mutilé de Malfoy dans les bras de son ami. Sans poser d'avantage de question, le survivant s'effaça derrière la porte et les laissa entrer.

« Va le mettre dans la chambre près de la cage d'escalier. Je vais chercher Severus. »

**XxXxXxX**

Ron avait allongé Draco dans la couche aussi délicatement que son anxiété lui permettait puis s'était installé dans une chaise à son chevet, leurs mains étroitement liées.

Pourquoi Merlin avait-il quitté Draco ? L'auror ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait été là, sa Némésis et lui seraient en cette instant certainement enlacés dans le fauteuil du salon à rire ou à s'embrasser. Un pauvre sourire se dessina sur son visage vite gâché par les longues larmes qui s'étaient mis à couler le long de ses joues. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? La voix cinglante de Snape le fit brusquement sursauter.

« Que lui avait vous fait ? Que lui avez-vous fait, espèce de salopard ? »

Ron regarda son ancien professeur de potion avec tristesse. Ses traits étaient crispés par la colère et ses yeux, d'ordinaire froids étaient allumés d'une lueur brûlante. Severus avait le droit de crier. Il méritait ses insultes… C'était de sa faute si Draco était dans cet état. Alors l'auror baissa la tête et serra les poings.

« Bébé, calme-toi… Ce n'est certainement pas de sa faute… » tempéra Harry vainement. Severus adressa un regard noir au brun avant d'ajouter sur un ton tranchant.

« Qu'il soit responsable de ses blessures ou non, c'est arrivé. Weasley est d'autant plus responsable qu'incompétent. »

Ses paroles poignardèrent Ron de leurs plus fines lames le laissant ensanglanté sur le bord du lit.

« Dégagez maintenant Weasley ! Ce n'est pas votre culpabilité qui va le sauver. »

Ron abandonna à contre cœur les doigts froids de sa Némésis et laissa sa place à Severus qui sortait déjà une multitude de potions de son sac.

« Ça va aller Ron. Severus va le soigner. », tenta vainement de le rassurer son meilleur ami. Harry serra doucement l'épaule de Ron dans un geste réconfortant. « Tu devrais aller prendre l'air. »

Le roux hocha mécaniquement la tête et sortit lentement de la pièce les yeux vides. Avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, Ron observa une dernière fois le visage de son ange crispé par la douleur. Les pupilles de nouveau humides, le roux quitta la pièce et alla s'aérer l'esprit dehors.

**XxXxXxX**

Le traitement avait été lourd, long et fastidieux mais quelques heures plus tard, Draco reposait dans une chambre à l'étage, guéri et soigné. Le visage de nouveau serein, le blond ne semblait souffrir d'aucun mal. Sa respiration était lente et douce, berçante. La plus belle chose que Ron n'eut sans doute jamais entendu…

Draco était sain et sauf.

« Vous devriez le laisser dormir, Ron. », lui conseilla la voix étrangement douce du professeur de potion. Le roux acquiesça silencieusement et lâcha la main tiède qu'il avait précédemment enlacée. Doucement, Ron déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa Némésis puis quitta la pièce en silence. Les trois hommes descendirent sans un bruit les marches d'escalier et allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon. Personne n'osa parler pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes, tous encore perturbés par les événements. Harry brisa néanmoins le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ron ? »

Le roux releva son visage qu'il gardait baissé depuis qu'il était entré dans le salon pour le fixer sur son meilleur ami. Celui-ci enlaçait amoureusement Severus assis sur ses genoux la tête pressée sur son épaule. Mais ce qui fit doucement sourire Ron fut certainement leurs mains liées sur le ventre proéminent du professeur.

Snape entamait son septième mois à présent. L'enfant était pour bientôt.

L'ancien Griffondor secoua tristement la tête, refusant de penser que ce genre de bonheur lui était interdit et répondit à la question.

« J'ai reçu un hiboux ce matin du Ministère. Fudge et le Magenmagot ont organisé une réunion pour parler des répercussions de la libération de Draco sur la population sorcière. J'y suis allé puis je suis revenu dès que ça s'est terminé. Quand je suis rentré, Draco était étendu par terre. Une étagère de la bibliothèque lui était tombée dessus. »

« Mais comment c'est possible que – »

« Franchement je sais pas… », répondit Ron, impuissant. « Ces étagères ne peuvent pas tomber comme ça. Elles sont trop grosses et trop lourdes pour basculer. Il aurait fallu un tremblement de terre ou un sort pour les faire chutées… »

« Aucune infraction ? », le questionna soudainement Harry. « Les barrières étaient en place quand t'es parti ? »

Severus écarquilla les yeux et fixa avec inquiétude le visage de son mari. « Attends... Tu penses que quelqu'un a voulu tuer Draco ? »

« C'est plus que possible. », concéda Ron. « Avec tout ce qui se passe aujourd'hui… Les sorciers sont de plus en plus véhéments depuis l'attaque qu –»

Ron ne vit que trop tard les grimaces d'Harry qui lui intimait de se taire.

« Quelle attaque ? », demanda Snape. « Quelle attaque ? », répéta-t-il devant l'air peiné de Weasley. Severus se leva rapidement et fixa son mari avec colère. « HARRY JAMES SNAPE POTTER qu'as-tu encore oublié de me dire ? »

« Bébé… C'est - »

« Draco a été attaqué dimanche dernier par un homme qui voulait se venger. Il est rentré dans le jardin et a failli le tuer. Je suis heureusement arrivé à temps. »

Ron adressa un sourire d'excuse au Survivant qui faisait désormais face à un homme enceinte de sept mois, en colère et près à le tuer.

« Comment as-tu osé me le cacher ? », hurla Severus en fixant avec rage son mari. « Comment as-tu pu me le cacher espèce de POURRITURE ! COMMENT - »

« C'est justement pour éviter ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit, Severus ! Tu es enceinte par tous les dieux ! Et je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre, ni toi, ni l'enfant à cause d'un homme qui n'a vécu que pour sa vengeance ! » « J'avais trop à perdre, Severus. », reprit-il plus calmement en encadrant le visage de son homme avec douceur. « Alors excuse mon égoïsme. »

Harry cueillit avec tendresse les lèvres de son mari dans un chaste baiser.

Severus attrapa la nuque du brun nicha sa tête dans son cou. « Tu aurais quand même dû me le dire Harry. C'est mon filleul. »

Snape calmé, Ron lui raconta le déroulement de sa mission, le comportement de Draco, sa maladie, son évolution au fil des semaines. Ses crises, ses cauchemars. Il lui parla également des émeutes et des manifestations ainsi que les articles de Rita Seekers.

« Cette garce ! Encore une que la guerre a oublié d'emporter ! » cingla Severus avec véhémence.

Les deux autres hommes ne dirent rien mais n'en pensaient pas moins.

**XxXxXxX**

Il était tard mais Severus ne dormait pas. Il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt l'étreinte possessive d'Harry puis s'était rendu dans la chambre où reposait Draco. Approchant une chaise de l'alité, l'ébène s'assit en face du lit et se mit à observer son filleul. Draco avait changé depuis la derrière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cinq ans désormais. Ses traits étaient toujours aussi fins – peut être plus anguleux aujourd'hui – et ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds. Endormi, ses longs cils couvrant doucement ses paupières, l'ancien Serpentard ressemblait à Narcissa, lorsqu'elle était jeune. Severus tendit sa main vers le visage de son filleul et caressa doucement son front. Puis d'une voix qui se voulait mordante, l'ébéne déclara.

« Tu peux arrêter ton cinéma Draco, je suis seul. »

Comme pour répondre à ses mots, les paupières du blond s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur le maître de potion. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques longues secondes puis les lèvres du blond se tordirent dans un petit rictus blasé.

« Comment t'as deviné ? »

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Hermione n'a donc pas vu le baiser échanger dans la chambre de Draco ni dans la salle de bain étant celle avec la grande baignoire qu'elle utilise.

**X**

Voilà pour le chapitre. J'espère que vous ne l'avait pas trop trouvé trop bizarre. n.n"

Mais il est trèèèèès important pour la suite, notamment la réaction des médecins à l'hôpital, les miroirs que notre chère Hermione à installer, et plein d'autre petit truc.

Oberton n'est pas un personnage qu'il faut négliger dans cette fic, moi je vous le dis. x°

Avez-vous trouvé dans quelle direction le plaidoyer d'Hermione allait se diriger ? Sachant qu'elle ne peut pas parler de la lettre ni contredire "l'innocence" de Draco décrétée par le Ministère ? Hihihi... Moi je sais ! *sors*

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu et je m'excuse pour l'attente. Mais c'est ce délais qu'il faudra certainement attendre pour les prochains chapitres désormais (je n'en ai plus d'avance)...

**Votre Patate de Noël préférée,**

**The Last Day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews annonymes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>jessica :<strong> Contente que tu es appréciée le chapitre précédent. Rassurée également... Des fois, on ne s'en rend pas compte lorsqu'on écrit, on connait l'histoire et on a tendance à partir dans des trips qu'on est les seuls à comprendre... xDD J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! x)

**Kitkat** (à chaque fois que je lis ton pseudo j'ai faim xDDD) : Ce serait tout de même inquiétant si Hermione commençait à féliciter Draco pour avoir piqué son mari... Et puis en évinçant Malfoy de leurs vies, Hermione pense réellement sauver Ron... Donc, pour elle, elle est justice. Draco gentil ? *s'étouffe* Disons qu'il est pas mauvais... xDDDDD Merci pour ta review et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! x)


	20. Entre Amour & Haine

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Angst.

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Bêtas lectrice :** Kaori Shou'

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour cette immense retard. Mais les bacs blancs et tout le tralala m'ont essoufflé. Pourtant, le pense que ce chapitre saura vous ravir. x) J'en dis pas plus et je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre.

**Warning :** Lemon (HIHIHIHI) C'est mon tout premier et je ne l'ai absolument pas fait de manière conventionnelle... xDD Les petites papillons ne volent pas et le rose a norci... **Don't Like. Don't Read**

**Enjoy !** \(n.n)/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Entre Amour &amp; Haine<br>**

C'était une sensation vraiment euphorisante.

Et étrangement, ça lui avait pris du temps.

D'enlever tous ses masques. D'oublier son jeu d'acteur.

Redevenir le Draco Malfoy. Le vrai. Celui qui trompait son monde avec ses battements de cils et ses lèvres trop pleines. Celui qui détruisait les esprits avec de simples mots.

Un connard prétentieux, indécemment beau, audacieusement intelligent. Et foutrement baisé**. **

« Comment t'as deviné ? »

« On ne berne pas aussi facilement un ancien espion de Guerre, Draco. », répondit Severus calmement, les yeux néanmoins allumés d'une lumière fourbe.

« Je pensais être bon pourtant… », bougonna le blond en se caressant mécaniquement la peau de ses doigts. « Tu sais je crois que je te comprends un peu mieux maintenant. » Draco releva la tête puis sourit. « C'est vraiment grisant de se faire passer pour un autre… On s'invente une autre vie. On s'adapte… Et on trompe tout le monde…»

« A part toi, bien évidemment. », rectifia-t-il en se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Et pourtant, Draco n'avait pas eu besoin de se forcer. Son attitude, ses habitudes et même sa manière de penser était encore fraichement inscrite dans sa mémoire. « L'ancien Draco » n'avait cependant pas disparu… Il avait laissé des traces, des sensations nouvelles, une autre vision du monde… De nouveaux sentiments aussi…

Deux esprits dans un seul corps.

L'ancien Serpentard laissa son regard naviguer à l'intérieur de la pièce, s'abandonnant quelques secondes à la douceur des murs jaunes coquille d'œuf. « On est où ? »

« Square Grimmault. », répondit laconiquement Severus.

« Le Manoir de Potter, je suppose ? »

« Hum. »

Les deux hommes se murèrent ensuite dans un long silence où l'on entendait que la pluie qui battait lentement contre les vitres. L'obscurité de la nuit sembla happer le jeune Malfoy qui se perdit quelques instants dans les ténèbres de l'extérieur. Puis, lentement, il détourna les yeux pour fixer ses pupilles sur le ventre proéminant de son parrain. « Combien de temps ? »

« Sept mois. »

Draco hocha doucement la tête, un sourire narquois inscrit sur ses belles lèvres pleines. « Je pensais que t'en avais marre des Potters ? »

« On dit que j'ai un côté masochiste… »

« C'est vrai. », affirma le blond, souriant avec moquerie. « Il faut aimer la douleur pour survivre. Et tu as toujours été très attaché à la vie. »

Severus n'ajouta rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon.

Caressant son ventre avec tendresse, le professeur de potion ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il entendit les draps de la couche se froisser, ni quand il sentit le vieux parquet frémir sous le poids de son filleul.

« À quoi tu joues Draco ? » finit-il par déclarer d'une voix tranchante. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? » L'ainé releva la tête et ancra ses perles obsidiennes dans celles de son neveu. « Qui cherches-tu à tromper Draco ? »

Le blond ricana. « Le monde magique ? »

« Draco… Sérieu-»

« Comment t'as su ? », coupa l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix étrangement sombre. « Comment t'as su que je jouais la comédie ? »

« Draco, change pas d-» Mais l'air buté et fermé de son filleul le fit taire. Severus eut l'impression de retourner vingt ans en arrière. Dans leur salle commune de Poudlard, entre les cendres de la cheminée et le cuir froid des fauteuils. Leurs attitudes, leurs postures arquées mais élégantes, l'éclat noir qui habitait leurs yeux… Et cette fierté inébranlable qu'ils affichaient même dans la défaite… L'ancien espion avait devant lui un jeune Lucius, qui malgré la douceur de ses traits et sa frêle jeunesse, semblait altéré par l'horreur humaine. Un homme que les relents putrides de l'échec ébranlaient plus que de raisons. « Je suis enceint d'un Potter, Malfoy … », finit-il par déclarer. « Et tu sais comme moi que les Potter n'ont jamais fait les choses normalement. » « Les grossesses masculines se déroulent de la même manière que pour une femme, continua l'ébène, elles sont juste un peu plus fatigantes, plus longues et douloureuses et beaucoup plus rares. »

« Je suppose que tu sais comment se font les enfants ? » demanda sarcastiquement Severus à son filleul. Celui-ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais donc qu'un homme n'est naturellement pas disposer à donner la vie. »

« Azkaban ne m'a pas rendu sénile, Severus ! Je sais comment se passe les grossesses masculines ! » Il était un sang pur, bordel ! Il connaissait toutes les manières et les usages pour pouvoir engendrer un putain d'héritier.

« Bien… Si ton père a parfait ton éducation sexuelle, tu devrais dans ce cas savoir que c'est la magie des conjoints qui crée le placenta contrairement à une grossesse féminine où la magie n'intervient pas. Le truc qui pousse dans le ventre va donc drainer l'essence magique et l'énergie de celui qui le porte en assez grande quantité. Une quantité qui n'est néanmoins pas létale. »

« Enfin, ça, c'était avant Potter et ses spermatozoïdes un peu trop puissants … »

« Ce gamin n'est peut-être pas encore né mais il a déjà la connerie génétique d'un Potter… », grogna le maître de potion en fusillant son ventre du regard. « Ce truc me tuerait en moins de deux si Harry ne restait pas à mes côtés. »

« Ce petit troll recherche en permanence les vibrations magiques de son autre père en envoyant ma magie par vague. Je suis donc devenu très sensible aux émanations magiques extérieures. »

Severus releva la tête et ancra ses yeux dans les orages de sa Némésis.

« Tu en étais imprégné Draco, quand je t'ai soigné. »

« Alors que je ne suis plus censé avoir mes pouvoirs. », conclut Draco en se détournant de l'homme. « Tu as ensuite fait semblant de savoir quelque chose… »

« Pour te faire avouer ce que je ne savais pas. »

Draco acquiesça en souriant narquoisement. « C'est un coup de chance, en fait. Si Potter en t'avais pas engrossé, jamais tu ne m'aurais découvert... »

Severus tiqua sur le terme « engrosser » mais ravala la réplique acide qui lui démangeait les lèvres. Il voulait obtenir des réponses.

« Alors je te le redemande Draco… A quoi tu joues ? »

Lorsqu'il quitta l'étendue noire pour la clarté de la pièce, le blond se statufia étrangement. Immobile, le souffle court, et une lueur illisible dans ses yeux, Draco semblait momentanément figé. Puis ses traits qui avaient affiché une certaine vulnérabilité quelques instants plus tôt retrouvèrent leur passibilité d'antan. Ce brusque changement d'attitude pris tout son sens, lorsqu'une voix rauque et furieuse brisa soudainement les échos silencieux.

« J'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi. »

Le professeur de Potion pivota lentement sur lui-même. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, se tenait Ronald Weasley, les poings serrés, le visage crispé par la haine et la colère.

Mais c'est peut-être la lueur déçue qui hantait les yeux lagons qui fit frémir l'ébène.

**XxXxXxX**

La solitude et le remord avaient empêché le sommeil d'ankyloser son corps et de clore ses paupières. Ron, dans le silence des murs rouge princiers, ne pouvait que subir les aléas de sa culpabilité qui lui comprimaient douloureusement la poitrine. Draco était sauvé mais l'accident avait fait une nouvelle victime…

Ron ne s'était jamais imaginé perdre un être cher… Plus depuis la guerre… Depuis cinq ans, Ron vivait dans un monde où la mort ne venait cueillir que les personnes qui avaient tous vécu. Que les gens marqués par l'âge dont le temps avait fini par s'arrêter.

On ne pouvait plus mourir d'un accident. Ni d'une maladie. Pas après avoir survécu à la plus atroce des morts. Pas après avoir survécu à une guerre.

Alors quand il avait vu sa Némésis étendue par terre, son monde s'était écroulé...

La Mort n'avait pas besoin de papiers pour passer les frontières de l'âge. Elle était clandestine.

Clandestine, infidèle et fourbe.

Et si elle ne venait pas prendre son dû, elle savait rendre fou.

Une folie qui avait submergé Ron, le laissant animal.

Hybride aux crocs de loup et aux mains d'homme. Bête meurtrière et libérée.

Une aliénation qui avait altéré sa vision. Tous lui avaient semblé plus noir. Plus rouge.

Et puis la mort s'était lassée de ce petit jeu et s'en était allée aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Dans la trace de ses pas, elle avait ramené la vie.

L'air dans les poumons de Draco mais également sa conscience humaine.

Et un bilan aussi.

S'il n'avait perdu personne, Ron était désormais un meurtrier.

Il se rappelait avec clarté la masse informe éclatée sur le sol, rougeoyante dans l'hémoglobine.

Si l'âme du médecin n'avait pas encore rejoint Morgan dans ses jardins d'épines et de ronces, Ron n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre.

Il était haut placé. Héro de Guerre. Meilleur ami du Survivant. Intouchable.

Peu importe qu'il perde son boulot… Il pourrait l'ouvrir, son petit restaurant en bord de côte…

Tout ce qui importait désormais, c'était Draco.

Il pouvait bien perdre sa maison, ses amis ou son nom dans les livres d'histoires, il n'en avait que faire.

Draco était près de lui, en vie. Et ça valait tous les sacrifices du monde.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron était debout, figé, les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte.

Derrière une porte, l'ancien Griffondor avait momentanément perdu la vie.

Derrière cette porte, le roux entendait _des voix_.

_Une voix_. Cette voix.

Sa voix.

Le timbre rauque, les mots narquois et dédaigneux.

Des paroles qui le poussèrent dans l'étreinte sanglante de la vierge de Nuremberg **(1)** qui refermait ses bras de fer douloureusement sur son cœur.

Le désarroi, l'incompréhension et la tristesse l'envahirent.

Ses souvenirs qu'il gardait jalousement à l'abri des regards avaient soudainement moisis. Putrides, les relents de la tromperie lui bouffaient désormais les bronches.

Leurs rires, leurs, étreintes, leurs mots silencieux…

Leurs baisers…

Tous étaient faux ?

Les traits abattus du roux lentement se transformèrent. La colère souffla le chagrin ; le dépit, le désarroi.

Il n'avait été qu'un jeu ? Un pantin entre les mains trop habiles d'un serpentard ?

Son poing alla violemment rencontrer le mur.

Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait con…

Et dire qu'il avait été prêt à quitter sa femme pour un connard pareil !

« Naif », ricana-t-il nerveusement. Putain…

Il allait le démonter.

**XxXxXxX**

Les deux hommes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, immobiles l'un dans sa fureur, l'autre dans son impassibilité. Severus était sorti de la pièce peu de temps après l'entrée du roux, perturbé par les émanations magiques de Ron qui battaient lentement autour de lui.

Les deux sorciers se tenaient à quelques mètres de l'autre dans le silence angoissant de la chambre.

Les bouches étaient closes, les voix éteintes.

Les yeux grands ouverts et les cœurs à blanc.

L'âme de l'auror vibrait aux élancements de sa colère.

Et pourtant, Ron n'arrivait pas à entrouvrir ses lèvres. Comme si Draco lui avait finalement volé sa voix.

L'ancien Griffondor regarda sa Némésis une dernière fois.

Une dernière fois. Et il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Seul.

Et l'oublier.

Oublier ses cheveux blonds chatoyants, ses lèvres charnues. Effacer de sa mémoire les courbes de ses hanches et l'odeur de sa peau. Bannir de son esprit le son cristallin de son rire et le vison de ses pommettes rougissantes.

Oublier cet être trop parfait, faux. Au visage angélique mais au cœur de démon.

Détruire ses sentiments naissants pour les remplacer par ceux un peu fanés qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione.

Reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée quelques mois auparavant.

Ron plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans ceux de sa Némésis.

_« T'as gagné. Tu m'as bien eu. Fin du jeux. Tu ne me reverras plus. »_

Et puis Ron se détourna des pupilles argenté et sortit.

Sans un mot. En silence.

Mais alors qu'il allait disparaitre dans l'obscurité du couloir, une main vint se glisser sur sa manche et pincer fortement sa peau afin de le retenir.

Ce sont deux visages impassibles qui se rencontrèrent. Deux entités différentes qui se jugèrent pendant quelques instants avant de s'ignorer. Dans le silence du couloir, on put entendre le bruit de deux pas distincts, l'un marchant dans les traces de l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon doucement éclairé par le faible éclat du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Les flammes léchaient le sol de leurs longues ombres tentant vainement d'attraper de leurs bras les pieds des deux hommes qui patientaient devant elles. En les entendant entrer, Harry abandonna l'étreinte de Severus et se précipita à leur rencontre. Pourtant, une fois devant eux, la bouche du Survivant ne put s'ouvrir que sur des bégaiements et des balbutiements maladroits. Incapable de parler, Harry se tut.

« Je rentre.»

La voix de Ron claqua brutalement entre les murs. Le Survivant, à ses mots, retrouva ses facultés orales et réplica.

« Attends Ron tu ne peux pas le laisser ici. Severus est - »

Le dit Severus le fit soudainement taire en lui pinçant fortement le biceps. Surpris, l'Elu le regarda avec incompréhension… Enfin, c'était normal qu'il réagisse ! Draco ne pouvait pas rester avec eux ! C'était bien trop dangereux pour Severus et leur bébé. C'est quand il vit les doigts de Draco fermement agrippé à la chemise de Ron qu'il comprit.

Harry observa avec inquiétude la main de son meilleur ami saisir un peu trop brutalement l'épaule de sa Némésis et de transplanner, le visage impassible.

Les mensonges de Draco avait profondément blessé l'auror. Ron se sentait trahi. Leur relation détruite par la fourberie du Serpentard, n'était plus que ruines. Des ruines que l'ancien Griffondor était apparemment déterminé à balayer.

Malfoy n'existait plus pour Ron.

Quand le vague bruissement d'air causé par le transplannage s'évanouit dans chaleur réconfortante du salon, Harry jeta un regard anxieux à son homme. Sa mâchoire serrée et l'inquiétude dans les prunelles obsidiennes ne le rassurèrent pas… Bien au contraire…

**XxXxXxX**

Ils étaient tous les deux immobiles devant la porte de la maison Weasley, silencieux. Et pourtant, Ron devait se contrôler pour ne pas laisser les mots s'échapper de sa bouche dominer les questions qui le tourmentaient et auxquelles il désespérait obtenir des réponses. L'auror savait que Draco avait retrouvé la voix et pourtant celui-ci se murait dans le silence. Comme si l'auror avait imaginé ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et sa voix faire vibrer sa glotte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron, n'y tenant plus, pivota sur lui-même et se confronta au visage lisse de sa Némésis.

« Malfoy, je... »

Mais l'ancien Griffondor fut interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante de sa femme. « Ron ! Mais, bordel, où étais-tu passé ? Je me… »

Le roux ferma sa bouche et baissa sa tête. Hermétique au babillage d'Hermione, Ron franchit la porte d'entrée et sans un regard en arrière gravit les marches de l'escalier et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Sa chambre. Celle qu'il partageait avec sa femme.

Celle qu'il ne quitterait plus désormais.

**XxXxXxX**

Il devait être 1 h du matin s'il en croyait les astres... En fait, Ron n'en savait rien. Malgré ses cours d'arithmancie, Ron n'avait jamais pu lire les astres ni interpréter leurs positions. C'était une science qu'il lui échappait et dont il se foutait comme une guigne. Soupirant Ron se retourna pour la énième fois entre les draps. Il essayait vainement de se concentrer sur la chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien mais rien à faire… Le sommeil ne lui venait pas. Quelque chose était différent, la chaleur n'était pas la même.

Le corps n'était pas le même.

Son cœur malgré lui se serra lorsque son esprit lui rappela les contours d'un visage, d'un corps, de certaines lèvres…

Et puis une voix… Une voix qui transforma sa détresse en colère et on l'entendit soudainement grogner dans la nuit. Trente minutes plus tard, Ron se dégageait du lit avec rage. Ses yeux s'obstinaient à rester ouverts.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron trouvait le destin bien cruel… Sa Némésis, en plus de l'empêcher de dormir et d'hanter la moindre ses pensées, s'imposait physiquement à lui. Debout, au plein milieu de la cuisine, éclairé par les douces lumières tamisée de la pièce, se tenait Malfoy.

Un Malfoy victime également d'insomnie, venu se désaltérer en pyjama. Ce pyjama que Ron affectionnait tant… Qui dévoilait ses jambes nus et dégageait son épaule gauche.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent silencieusement, l'argent fusionnant avec le saphir. Puis l'auror rompit le contact et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près de la table. Avec impassibilité, Ron observa Malfoy naviguer dans la cuisine. Il le regarda ouvrir les placards avec facilité, se servir de l'eau sans en renverser. Boire sans étouffer.

Cette constatation le blessa plus que de raison. Et hâtisa également sa colère. Ce con s'était vraiment bien foutu de sa gueule.

L''ancien Griffondor détourna la tête, écœuré. Les yeux loin de Malfoy, Ron ne vit pas sa Némésis le regarder fixement, ni s'approcher… C'est quand celui-ci déposa brusquement le verre qu'il tenait en main que Ron releva la tête.

Malfoy avait penché sa tête en avant… Leurs visages n'étaient à cet instant séparés que par quelques centimètres. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Et puis le blond avança ses lèvres et leurs bouches se touchèrent.

Un chaste baiser que Ron aurait voulu approfondir mais qui lui fut dérobé. Draco s'était éloigné de lui et semblait vouloir quitter la pièce. Mais avant de disparaitre dans le salon, le blond lui lança un regard brûlant et un petit sourire. Quelques secondes après, Ron se levait brutalement et coursait un Serpentard qui après avoir joué avec sa libido avait commencé à courir.

**XxXxXxX**

L'auror avait attrapé Malfoy dans le couloir et l'avait plaqué contre le mur avant de ravager sa bouche avec dévotion. Le baiser n'avait plus rien de chaste il s'était transformé en un combat pour une dominance, pour un enjeu dont les deux protagonistes ignoraient le prix. Dans la brutalité de leur échange salivaire, Ron prit conscience du bruit que leur combat pour leur désir émettait et c'est sans prévenir Malfoy que l'auror ouvrit la porte de la chambre bleue, et les conduisit à l'intérieur.

**XxXxXxX**

Les mains de Ron s'enfoncèrent férocement dans ses hanches, brûlant par de longues traces rouges la pâleur de sa peau. L'auror, en cet instant ne savait plus dissocier la colère du plaisir. Asmadaios **(2)** lui avait soufflé un désir ardent, violent et meurtrier qui faisait frémir son âme. Quand sa bouche s'égara de nouveau sur les lèvres pleines du blond, Ron sembla se nourrir de son souffle, comme si plonger sa langue au plus profond de la gorge du Serpentard lui permettait d'atteindre son âme et de l'engloutir. L'ancien Griffondor meurtrit les lèvres pendant de longues minutes encore, refusant de laisser cette bouche se dérober à son emprise, quand par manque d'air, Draco tenta de le repousser. Mais Malfoy était adossé contre le mur et se retrouvait coincer entre le béton et son bouffeur de lèvres. Ron voulait savourer le goût de la mort en le cueillant sur ses lèvres. Une saveur qu'il imaginait sucrée et brûlante comme les mains qui enserraient son cou dans le but vain de le distraire. Ce n'était pas assez…

Jamais assez…

Asphyxie.

Ron ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit le corps contre lui convulser. Ses yeux lagons violèrent les prunelles argentés une dernière fois avant que les paupières ne se ferment pour toujours.

Game over.

Et puis, sifflant entre ses lèvres, l'auror murmura.

_« Mens divinor » _**(3)**

Une goulée d'air se forma sur sa langue et traversa la trachée de Malfoy pour venir emplir de son souffle divin ses deux poumons. Quand les brûlures et les élancements de sa poitrine se turent, Draco n'osa pas relever la tête. Son corps tremblait. Et si de l'extérieur, il subissait encore les spasmes de son asphyxie, Draco savait lui.

Et Ron aussi.

On ne contrôlait plus rien lorsque l'on était confronté à la mort d'aussi prêt.

Certainement pas sa peur.

En homme à demi-mort, l'ancien Serpentard se laissa aller contre le corps mobile devant lui, qui enserrait désormais ses hanches et caressait de ses doigts la pulpe de sa peau. Un souffle chaud effleura son oreille puis sa gorge fut prise d'assaut par des dents repentantes qui mordillèrent gentiment chaque centimètre de son épiderme.

Les morsures timides firent naître un frisson au berceau de sa nuque qui dévala son échine jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. L'auror semblait soudainement calme, comme si le feu qui avait enflammé ses sens et immolé son humanité s'était brusquement éteint et n'avait laissé que des braises. Ron était douceur et langueur, comme le baiser avec lequel il ravageait désormais les lèvres de celui qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. Ou ses mains sur ses hanches qui le retournèrent doucement contre le mur.

L'argent ne rencontra plus le saphir.

Ron ne savait plus quoi penser ni comment réagir… Il était complètement soumis aux aléas de ses émotions lunatiques et de son désir aussi changeant qu'un vent sibérien. Si la peur qu'il avait perçu sur le visage du blond avait adouci ses pulsions, la courbure qu'il devinait sous la chemise ravivait doucement les braises…

Les mains calleuses de Ron jusqu'ici sagement immobiles autour de la taille du blond se murent et allèrent soulever la chemise pour savourer la peau blanche encore sans marques. Affamés, ses doigts remontèrent le long des côtes pour s'arrêter sur deux boutons de chairs. La chaleur de ses mains et la sensualité de son toucher firent frémir la peau blanche et cambrer ses reins, collant ses fesses davantage sur son érection grandissante. Un gémissement inaudible s'échappa des lèvres pourprines et les doigts descendirent rapidement le buste pour venir s'enfouir entre les cuisses.

Le hoquet de surprise qu'il arracha à sa Némésis le fit narquoisement sourire et c'est joueur, qu'il vient taquiner sa gorge pendant que ses doigts s'activaient plus farouchement sur le membre à demi-érigé. Les longs mouvements de pompe et l'effleurement de ses bourses eurent raison du peu de contrôle que Draco tentait en vain de garder. Des années qu'il n'avait pas été touché de cette manière par une autre personne. Des années d'abstinence qui avait rendu son corps sensible à la moindre caresse, au moindre souffle. Le contact des mains de Ron était euphorisant et il ne put contenir son plaisir lorsqu'il sentit venir la jouissance.

Il la cria lorsqu'elle atteint son paroxysme.

Et la maudit quand elle lui coupa ses jambes et son souffle le laissant faible et pantelant, vulnérable aux mains d'un homme dont l'érection pulsait douloureusement contre ses fesses.

L'esprit encore embrumé par son précédent désir, Draco sentit deux bras forts saisir fortement sa taille et le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ancien Serpentard était allongé, le corps parcouru par une multitude de mains qui enlevait ses derniers vêtements avec précipitation.

Ron enlevait nerveusement les vêtements qui cachaient encore la peau, déchirant la chemise qui recouvrait ces épaules et ce ventre blanc, faisant glisser précipitamment le boxer taché qui entravait ses cuisses. Et sa Némésis se retrouva nue, les jambes écartées, les yeux encore vitreux… Complètement offert.

L'auror aurait certainement pu jouir debout, sans le toucher, juste avec ses yeux.

Et la maladie de l'homme vint peu à peu le contaminer.

_A moi...Unique. Mien. A moi. Rien qu'à moi. _

Une possessivité fiévreuse qui rendait l'homme primaire, aveugle. Et souvent fou.

_A moi...Unique. Mien. A moi. Rien qu'à moi. _

Une possessivité qui fit descendre son propre pantalon, laissant découvrir aux yeux de démon une verge érigée, droite et tendue. Dure, violente et obscène comme les cris qui hantaient le purgatoire.

Une possessivité qui lorsque Malfoy ferma brutalement les yeux en pinçant ses lèvres devint colère.

Draco ne voulait pas être sien. Et Ron s'en rendit compte…

Ce n'était pas Draco. C'était Malfoy qui écartait les cuisses. C'était l'homme qui l'avait trompé pendant des mois. Qui s'était joué de lui. Qui avait manipulé son cœur et ses putains de sentiments !

La vision du visage du Mangemort lui fut soudainement insupportable et c'est avec brutalité que Ron saisit les bras du blond et le retourna sur le ventre.

L'ancien Griffondor savait qu'il allait le regretter. Que demain, il ne pourrait même plus se regarder dans un miroir. « Imbécile », se cria-t-il silencieusement à lui-même alors qu'il présentait la tête de son sexe à l'entrée sèche de Malfoy. Mais la colère surpassait son bon sens et sa raison. Ron avait juste envie de se venger. De lui faire ressentir la douleur que ses actes lui avaient infligée. Et puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice boursoufflée qui défigurait l'avant-bras du blond et de ses lèvres s'échappa un sort de lubrification qui amoindrit considérablement la douleur lorsque Ron força le cercle de chair.

Ces fonctions cérébrales se coupèrent instantanément lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans Malfoy. Il était si serré. Si bon… Il lui fallut toute sa détermination pour ne pas pilonner la chair comme un animal. Ron ne savait plus s'il devait aimer ou baiser. Caresser ou Brutaliser. Son corps était habité par deux entités contradictoires qui se battaient pour la dominance. Schizophrénie.

Lorsque la pression se fit trop forte autour de son membre, Ron décida d'agir à l'instant, et c'est avec des coups de butoirs désordonnés que l'auror commença à pilonner Malfoy. Si les premiers coups semblèrent brûler sa Némésis de l'intérieur, ses mâchoires douloureusement contractées se détendirent au fil de secondes pour finalement s'ouvrir et laisser s'échapper quelques gémissements d'entre ses lèvres se mêlant aux râles de plaisir de l'auror.

Et après avoir martyrisé la petite boule de nerf qui faisait crier sa Némésis à plusieurs reprises, Ron le sentit venir. Son sexe se fit brusquement presser par l'anneau de chair et avant que sa Némésis ne l'emporte dans la jouissance, l'ancien Griffondor attrapa les épaules blanches et le fit basculer contre son torse. Et au moment où ils se déversèrent, Draco sur les draps, Ron au plus profond de ses entrailles, l'auror marqua la nuque blanche de ses dents.

Comme une bête qui marquait son territoire.

**XxXxXxX**

Ils le refirent plusieurs fois, inhibant leur esprit de ce vice qu'on appelait plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus ni bouger ni réfléchir. La colère de Ron, au fur et à mesure de leurs orgasmes, s'atténua. Lui qui avait commencé en bête sans tendresse, fini en amant protecteur et doux. Le sexe avait servi d'exutoire à sa fureur.

Comme l'avait prédit Draco.

L'ancien Serpentard aurait pu sourire de satisfaction mais il n'en n'avait plus la force. Epuisé par leurs dernières heures d'activité physique intensive, Draco s'endormit sous la main qui caressait doucement ses cheveux.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron, contrairement à sa Némésis n'avait pas pu s'endormir et ses yeux le fixaient depuis maintenant une petite demi-heure. Il avait couché avec Malfoy, Malfoy qui l'avait trompé depuis des semaines. Il avait trompé sa femme, à quelques mètres seulement d'elle, avec un homme qui l'avait trahi. Un homme qu'il tenait étroitement enlacé en ce moment même.

Un homme dont la tête reposait doucement sur sa poitrine. Un homme dont la respiration balayait lentement sa peau de son souffle chaud dont les lèvres attiraient Ron comme le plus précieux des diamants.

Avec délicatesse, l'ancien Griffondor enleva le corps endormi qui retenait prisonniers ses membres et le déposa lentement sur l'oreiller. Ron devait néanmoins quitter ce corps et revenir auprès de celui qui lui avait été fidèle depuis toutes ses années. Le soleil allait bientôt passer la ligne de l'horizon et Hermione ne tarderait sans doute pas à s'éveiller. L'ancien Griffondor avant de quitter la chaleur de leur nuit déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres charnues de sa Némésis et embrassa son front. Puis sans un bruit, il abandonna les draps tachés de leurs ébats, ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce et sortit de la chambre pour en rejoindre une autre.

**XxXxXxX**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione fut surprise de s'éveiller seule. Elle s'était pourtant endormie dans les bras protecteurs de son mari. La première fois depuis de longues semaines. La jeune femme aurait néanmoins aimé que Ron montre plus d'entrain à son égard. Elle avait espéré cette nuit, quand elle avait vu l'ancien Griffondor entrer dans leur chambre, une nuit torride qui aurait rappelé à son mari les sensations euphorisantes qui l'avait délaissé dont elle était la seule à pouvoir lui procurer. Mais Ron s'était enfermé dans un lourd silence, refusant de parler et de la regarder. Elle avait été néanmoins rassurée lorsqu'il avait embrassé longuement ses lèvres.

Et elle jubilait de cette soudaine froideur et cette distance qui séparait désormais les deux hommes.

Pour la première fois hier, le couple avait passé une soirée tranquille, en amoureux devant de délicieuses assiettes. En tête à tête. Sans Malfoy.

Ils avaient oublié la présence de l'étranger qui dormait certainement à l'étage et avait discuté de tout et de rien. Une conversation normale et agréable. Une conversation de deux personnes qui s'aimaient et qui vivaient ensemble. Hermione aurait aimé finir cette soirée comme celles de leurs premiers jours de vie commune : A hurler de plaisir et crier respectivement leurs noms. Mais Hermione avait ravalé son exigence. En ignorant Malfoy, Ron lui avait offert bien plus qu'un orgasme.

Mais en voyant la place vide, la jeune femme se dit que la querelle qui opposait la blondasse à Ron avait sans doute déjà pris fin. Soupirant de dépit, la jeune femme se leva mollesse, attrapa son gilet rose qui pendait sur la porte et rejoignit la cuisine où devait certainement l'attendre son mari.

Pourtant, à hauteur du salon, Hermione ne distingua aucune lumière. Aucun bruit.

« Merde ! », jura-t-elle en comprenant que Ron était certainement avec Malfoy dans sa chambre. Sa bonne humeur soufflée, Hermione remonta avec raideur les marches afin de se rendre dans la pièce bleue. Mais en haut des escaliers, l'avocate s'immobilisa. Elle ne pouvait se montrait ainsi devant son ennemi, décoiffée, le visage endormi, en pyjama. Hermione devait montrer à Malfoy que Ron était tombé amoureux d'une femme élégante et belle qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Une femme aimante et aimée. Une femme qui n'avait pas de faiblesse.

« Une femme qui ne laissera pas ta belle gueule manipuler son mari.»

Résolue, l'avocate se dirigea vers sa propre chambre en pensant déjà à quelle robe elle pourrait mettre.

**XxXxXxX**

Hermione apparu une heure plus tard, sur le seuil de la porte de leur chambre d'ami complètement métamorphosée**. **Plus élégante que jamais dans son tailleur noir et rouge qui épousait ses formes à merveille**, **la jeune femme resplendissait**. **Ses cheveux qu'elle attachait le plus souvent dans un chignon strict reposaient mollement sur ses épaules dans de magnifiques anglaises. Son maquillage parfaitement appliqué rehaussait ses pommettes légèrement rosées et ses lèvres qu'elle avait peintes pour l'occasion d'un rouge passion. Plus que déterminée, la jeune femme frappa d'un petit coup sec contre le bois et sans attendre une réponse, entra.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Hermione fut surprise. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, Ron ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs personne. Dans le silence de la pièce, Hermione distingua néanmoins le bruit de l'eau qui jaillissait dans la douche. Mais la jeune femme n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Tous ses sens étaient accaparés par ce qui jonchait le sol et _cette_ odeur.

Les vêtements de Draco étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce, comme si quelqu'un les avait arrachés de son porteur et les avaient jetés.

Et puis cette odeur.

Cette odeur âcre et étrange qui lui irritait le nez.

Un frisson désagréable lui descendit l'échine.

Fébrile, Hermione sortit de la chambre et rasa le couloir. Elle ne répondit pas à Ron lorsque celui-ci l'interpella depuis le jardin. Comme une automate, elle prit son manteau et sa robe d'avocate puis, les lèvres pincées, transplanna.

**XxXxXxX**

Hermione était dans son bureau depuis une heure déjà. Figée, pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était assise sur son bureau, devant un objet recouvert d'un grand drap. Malgré sa soif de savoir et son envie, l'avocate était retenue par quelque chose d'invisible.

Mais l'ignorance était peut-être plus lourde et plus angoissante que la vérité. Alors, d'une main tremblante, la jeune femme tira sur le tissu.

Derrière le voile, se trouver un immense miroir sur pieds orné d'une encolure en argent. Une version plus grande des petits artefacts magiques qu'Hermione avait placés il y a quelques jours.

Un miroir qui ne lui permettait pas de filmer mais de voir ce que les autres avaient enregistré.

La gorge serrée, la jeune femme pointa sa baguette contre la glace réfléchissante et murmura :

« _Revela Serpens _» **(4)**

Le miroir brusquement se troubla et dévoilèrent à la jeune femme ce que le miroir qu'elle avait appelé « Serpent » avait enregistré cette nuit, dans la chambre de Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>À suivre…<strong>******

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> La vierge de Nuremberg est un instrument de torture ayant la forme d'un sarcophage en fer ou en bois, garni en plusieurs endroits de longues pointes métalliques qui transpercent lentement la victime placée à l'intérieur lorsque son couvercle se referme.

**(2)** Asmadaios est le démon exterminateur et de la luxure.

**(3)** « Mens Divinor » = souffle divin

**(4)** « _Revela Serpens_ » = Révèle-toi, Serpent en Latin.

* * *

><p>Et voilààààà ! x)<p>

Bon alors... Ce qui m'a pris le plus de temps dans ce chapitre, c'est bien évidemment le lemon. J'ai réellement cru que j'allais me filnguer... xDDD Je sais qu'il est bizzare mais c'est mon premier. Donc indulgence ! x)

L'astmophère de ce chapitre est particulière (comme les autres me diriez vous... xD). La mort et la trahison se mèle aux désir et à "l'amour", et ça donne un truc un peu glauque non ? xDDD

La fin... Hihihihi !

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à quand même plu, et que mon retard ne vous a pas trop dégouté... Je sais qu'un auteur qui ne poste pas régulièrement, c'est très chiant... Mais je peux vraiment pas faire autrement. x)

Je conseille d'ailleurs à ceux qui suivent cette fic de la mettre en Story Alert. Comme ça, vous serez directement averti lorsque je posterai le nouveau chapitre.

**X**

En parlant de **Story Alert**... Je pense que bon nombre de lecteur qui se sont inscits mais qui n'ont jamais posté ne savent pas que lorsque vous mettez une fanfiction en Story Alert, l'auteur reçoit un email... C'est pas vraiment gentil de mettre une fanfiction en story alert et de ne pas laisser une review à l'auteur... Ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait taper l'auteur plus vite. xDD

Je vous sensibilise. On ne comprend l'importance des reviews que lorsqu'on écrit. Après... Vous en faites ce que vous voulez. x)

Là, pour ce chapitre, si vous pouviez me laisser votre avis sur le lemon en particulier (ce qui va et ce qui est à améliorer), ça serait gentil pour que je puisse progresser. (Je suis vraiment pas certaine... J'en tremble ! xDDD) Vous vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais vos reviews ont influencé énormément l'histoire. Et je suis contente d'avoir pris vous conseille en compte car le rendu est mieux.

**Patatement Vôtre,**

**The Last Day.**

**PS : J'oubliai... Bonne année 2012 ! Je vous souhaite Santé et pleins de Patates à La Menthe !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews annonymes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>jessica : <strong>Oui, je mène bien ma petite affaire. x) Avec le rire de Draco, je pensais que vous auriez compris. C'est pourquoi Draco n'a pas changé d'attitude. Par contre, tu remarqueras qu'il n'y avait aucun POV... x) Mais le contraire m'enchante encore plus. xDD Je contente que le chapitre précèdent t'ait plu. Merci pour ta reviews.

**Kitkat** : Ah oui... La situation se renverse... On ne connait plus les intentions de Draco et on a peur pour Ron... Draco manipulerait-il son monde ? Oui, très certainement. XDD Merci pour ta review. =)


	21. La Folie Des Grandeurs

.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentard &amp; Serpentine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer : <strong>Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Bêtas lectrice :** Kaori Schou'

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour, bonjour. x) Je sais, ça fait quasiment un mois... Ze suis absolument désolée, mais bon, comme je vous l'avais dit, avec le bac blanc, tout ça, tout ça. Le plus important, c'est tout de même que je continue cette petite histoire, non ? n.n" Et oooh, miracle, dans ce chapitre qui est assez court (mais j'étais obligée de couper, aussi non, ça n'aurait pas été drôle x)), vous aurez **des réponses** ! xDDD Enfin, une partie... x) C'est qu'on s'approche dangereusement de la fin... Ça fait très bizarre... xDD

Merci pour tous vos messageounets qui me font toujours aussi plaisir ! =D

**Enjoy !** \(n.n)/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La Folie des Grandeurs<strong>

Elle traita ses yeux de menteur la première fois. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Alors elle avait fermé ses orbes noisette pour les punir.

Cependant la jeune femme était née avec d'autres sens que celui de la vision. Brutalement, violemment, la réalité vint la frapper en pleine figure. Des gémissements et des soupirs s'envolaient dans l'obscurité de son bureau, se perdant dans ses oreilles saignantes.

Ses tympans désormais percés par ces sinistres bruits la contraignirent à ouvrir les yeux.

Puis elle crut devenir aveugle.

Ce corps qu'elle connaissait si bien, ruisselant de sueur, arqué de désir pour quelqu'un d'autre. Cette bouche qu'elle avait si souvent baisée, collée contre une autre qui n'était pas la sienne.

A son grand désarroi, l'avocate n'était pas devenue sourde puisqu'elle percevait encore des halètements et des grognements.

Et les battements de son propre cœur.

La jeune femme le sentait vibrer, cet organe malmené. Fort, si fort sous sa poitrine qu'elle se demanda s'il ne faisait pas trembler le mur. Pourquoi Ron n'entendait-il pas les cris de détresse de son âme ? Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-il pas ?

_Je suis là, mon amour. Je te regarde. Alors cesse de l'embrasser si tu m'aimes._

Car, dans l'intimité de la chambre, les deux hommes avaient oublié que le monde tournait tout autour. Que l'existence n'avait pas pour souffle la respiration de l'autre, ni pour religion la courbure de leurs reins. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux… Et chaque geste, chaque murmure gelaient d'avantage l'âme de la jeune femme.

Hermione voulait crier. Elle voulait pleurer, hurler et vomir mais ses lèvres restaient obstinément closes, liées par la stupéfaction et l'horreur

Son cœur était à vif et il n'y avait personne pour le soigner.

La jeune femme était malade et sa maladie s'appelait haine.

Elle s'appelait Malfoy.

Encore sous cette vague d'émotions, Hermione attrapa le téléphone d'une main tremblante et composa le numéro d'Oberton.

**XxXxXxX**

« Excellent mon cher ami. A très bientôt. »

Le feu vert de la cheminée se dissipa, emportant dans ses cendres le visage rond de Tim Oberton. Scrimgeour resta pourtant quelques instants immobile, accroupi devant l'ancien feu. Quand l'homme se releva, ses traits s'étaient transformés. Ses yeux habituellement mornes et fades brillaient de cette lueur concupiscente, narquoise et euphorique. Son visage était illuminé par la satisfaction et le bonheur.

Un bonheur d'intérêt, d'argent et de pouvoir.

Il avait enfin réussi.

Le Premier Ministre du monde magique se dirigea vers son bureau et s'affala dans son trône en velours.

La réussite avait bon goût ce soir.

Tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres, Scrimgeour traça de la pulpe de ses doigts la couverture d'un dossier scellé. _Le_ dossier. Et dire que tout ça n'était parti de rien…

Ce n'était qu'une légende qui hantait les portraits des ancêtres et faisait délirer leur descendance dans leur lit de mort. Une légende familiale qui se transmettait d'héritier en héritier et que Scrimgeour avait découverte par hasard. La légende de la gloire et de la richesse des Malfoys.

La légende de la Serpentine.

Une pierre précieuse dont la sagesse aurait égalé celle de la terre, mémorisant dans ses nervures, les stigmates des époques. Une pierre précieuse aussi éclatante qu'une émeraude sans lumière. Lisse comme une peau de femme, la Serpentine portait néanmoins tous les défauts de l'âme humaine : noirci par son environnement, le joyau semblait sali de l'intérieur. Pourri.

Laid.

Et pourtant…

La Serpentine n'était pas un ornement que l'on exposait à vue. Sa beauté fadasse n'en faisait pas un joli bijou mais son pouvoir appelait la jalousie et l'égoïsme. Alors on la cachait aux yeux du monde en la dissimulant dans l'horlogerie ancienne d'une montre, dans l'ivoire d'une canne…

Ou dans les entrailles d'un coffre.

Pour que son pouvoir reste dans la famille, qu'elle protège ses membres et la fasse prospérer.

Car la puissance de la Serpentine résidait dans son cœur que l'on disait fait de larmes de vie, qui pouvaient influer sur le destin et amener richesse et gloire à leur détenteur.

La bouche de Scrimgeour s'étira dans un rictus narquois. Elle était belle la lignée Malfoy. Eux qui prônaient la pureté de leur sang, la supériorité de leurs esprits… Toutes ces nobles choses qui faisaient soi-disant leur richesse.

Foutaises.

Les Malfoys n'étaient que des opportunistes, des gens stupides et sots, incapables de réfléchir ! La blondeur de leur lignée avait indéniablement eut raison de leur dernière étincelle de sagesse.

Mais Scrimgeour, contrairement à ces impotents, lui, détenait le savoir, la lucidité et l'ambition. L'intelligence qui saurait porter à son paroxysme le pouvoir de la Serpentine. Car le Ministre avait un projet. Un de ces projets né d'un rêve, d'une vision qu'il avait eue du haut de sa tour, les pieds cajolant le marbre… le pouvoir gâtant ses mains.

Une vision où la Grande-Bretagne, celle qui dominait le monde, existait encore. Celle qui faisait s'agenouiller les peuples et suscitait convoitise et admiration. L'Angleterre du 19ème siècle.

Ces années où l'on voyait les chapeaux Haut de Forme des ducs, les robes brodées de ces dames se pavaner dans les rues. Cette époque où la misère n'avait que pour nom une légende et où les usines marchaient jour et nuit.

Scrimgeour qui se tenait alors derrière son bureau se leva soudainement et parcourut avec hâte les quelques mètres de marbre qui le séparaient de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur les rues endormies du monde magique.

C'était d'une Angleterre comme cela dont il rêvait. C'était une Angleterre comme cela qu'il gouvernerait bientôt grâce à la Serpentine.

Les Malfoy n'avaient pas vu assez grand. Trop embourbés dans leur couardise et l'avarice, ces blonds peroxydés s'étaient limités aux frontières de leur famille. Ils avaient désormais tout perdu à cause de leur suffisance et de leur trop grande estime. Eux qui n'étaient pourtant qu'ignorance et maniabilité.

Mais lui Scrimgeour allait porter la puissance de cette pierre verte à la nation. Redynamiser les industries, rembourser leurs dettes, tripler leur croissance… Surpasser ces ingrats d'américains qui avaient rejeté leur terre maternelle à qui ils devaient pourtant tout. Ecraser ces Japonais et leurs avancées technologiques. Souffler la France et ses monuments crasseux. Redevenir les leaders du monde magique qu'ils avaient étés avant la Guerre de Grindewald.

Et ce rêve était à portée de main.

Il ne lui manquait plus que la Serpentine qu'il savait cachée dans le coffre des Malfoy.

A Gringot.

Scrimgeour, à cette pensée, serra les dents.

Et dire qu'il aurait pu être en cet instant même en possession de la pierre. Tout ça à cause ces Goblins qui possédaient leurs propres lois et sur lesquelles il n'avait aucune influence.

« Maudite indépendance ! » grogna le vieil homme en abattant son poing sur la transparence de la vitre.

Il aurait tellement été simple de tuer le dernier des Malfoy afin de récupérer son bien…

_Tellement simple. Tellement jouissif._

Et puis l'un des membres du Magenmagot lui avait lu ce putain d'article dans ce putain de code pénal des Globlins.

«_Article 229 - 5_ … _Si le dernier membre vivant d'une famille venait à perdre la vie sans laisser d'héritier, tous biens conservés dans les coffres de Gringot seront automatiquement détruits. _»

Scrimgeour se rappelait avec exactitude ce soudain poison qui s'était propagé dans ses veines et avait atteint ses artères. La désillusion. Et puis cette colère. Cette fureur qui lui avait fait brandir sa baguette et laissé échapper les syllabes de cet impardonnable plus douloureux que la mort.

_Crucio._

Et puis Oberton était arrivé.

Son cher ami. Son allié.

Tim… L'homme qui lui avait trouvé ce merveilleux inconnu, rencontré dans un bar miteux d'Amdorphage. Ce même informateur qui leur avait redonné espoir. Un plan.

Un futur.

Ils l'avaient étudié et appliqué.

Ils avaient joué de cette haine, des blessures de guerres qui avaient si gravement touché la population. Ils avaient censuré et contrôlé la presse, la radio et les médias… Pour que l'étincelle devienne incendie - que le feu prenne et ravage.

Et le feu avait pris.

Scrimgeour ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Oberton pour invoquer tant de haine et de rage dans cette jeune avocate mais le résultat était là.

Le procès était avancé.

Et Malfoy bientôt exilé, la Serpentine et sa puissance serrait sienne.

L'argent des familles britanniques ne sortait jamais des coffres de Gringot. Sauf en cas d'exil politique où les biens sortaient des entrailles de la banque pour être transférés dans une autre, d'un autre pays. Une transaction effectuée par les aurors, sous étroite surveillance de son proche ami, Samuel Dygals.

Son complice.

Scrimgeour abandonna la noirceur des rues et fixa son regard sur le piédestal, sur le côté gauche avant de sourire. Protégé par une vitre de cristal, se tenait un écrin de velours émeraude posé délicatement sur le plus fin des socles d'argent.

Oh oui… Bientôt.

**XxXxXxX**

Hermione ne se sentait plus vivre. Malgré son souffle qu'elle entendait naître et mourir dans un rythme régulier, la jeune femme avait perdue la vie. Son cœur ne battait plus. On venait de lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur. La jeune femme marchait comme un automate, sans vie, guidée par une volonté inconscience. Gravissant les mètres de pierre, ses pas étaient langueur, saccadés ses jambes, faibles et tremblantes menaçaient de se dérober sous-elle comme fragilisées par un poids trop lourds à porter. Alors qu'elle remontait le chemin caillouteux de sa rue qui la mènerait chez elle, Hermione ne voyait plus ses pieds, ni la mer qui léchait les falaises.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle, c'était deux corps qui fusionnaient… des gorges qui gémissaient… des mains qui se caressaient.

Des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris.

Et puis sa mémoire faisait banque route et le film recommençait.

Ces corps à nouveaux, enlacés, ces gémissements et ces cris…

Et puis l'eau déborda du vase.

Brutalement, les pas de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent, les yeux vides. Elle resta là, figée, au milieu de l'allée pendant une bonne heure durant laquelle elle ne fit que cligner des yeux. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était arrêtée, l'avocate continua sa marche, dans le silence.

**XxXxXxX**

Quand elle passa la porte de chez elle, Hermione était calme d'apparence mais aussi d'esprit. Momentanément amnésique, sa mémoire avait supprimé toutes ces horribles images, ses doutes et cet être démoniaque de sa vie. L'avocate redevenait la jeune épouse épanouie, heureuse en ménage. Celle qui avait tout réussi. La femme que beaucoup enviait. Une femme extraordinaire.

Or il n'y avait que les femmes normales qui se faisaient tromper.

« C'est moi, je suis rentrée ! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle déposait son manteau dans l'entrée. Une odeur agréable, salée et douce la submergea lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon et, c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se dirigea dans la cuisine afin de retrouver son mari certainement devant les fourneaux. Elle se voyait déjà installée autour d'une table magnifiquement dressée, la bouche émoustillée par de douces saveurs, ses yeux noisette ancrés dans deux océans bleus.

« Ron pourquoi tu ne-»

Les mots d'Hermione se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Le sourire qu'elle arborait quelques instants auparavant se fana - l'étincellement dans ses yeux disparut.

Il était de dos, devant elle, dans sa cuisine, ses cheveux parfaitement lisses couvrant sa nuque. Puis il se retourna et le déni s'envola.

Tout lui revint comme une claque en pleine figure. Les miroirs… Sa découverte.

Ces révélations la laissèrent pantelante, froide et impassible. Les yeux anthracites s'arrimèrent dans les siens et Hermione put y distinguer un certain étincellement fourbe. Il n'y eut aucun échange oral juste leurs pupilles qui donnaient sur leurs âmes. Invisibles, leurs magies semblaient se faire face, adversaires dans l'air, combattant pour une dominance. Et puis leur lien visuel se rompit. Malfoy venait de baisser les yeux.

Une soudaine euphorie l'envahit, s'infiltrant dans ses veines et faisant bouillir son sang. Elle, Hermione, née Granger, fille de moldus, sang de bourbe venait de faire frémir Malfoy, bâtard aristocratique au sang soi-disant pur. La fierté qu'elle ressentit alors eut une saveur exquise, douce, comme le plus tendre des nectars. Un triomphe qu'elle dégusta.

Une Renaissance.

Les pas de Malfoy la tirèrent de ses hautes sphères dans laquelle elle s'était, l'espace d'un instant, oubliée. Le blond se rapprochait d'elle, la tête basse, dans le but certain de s'enfuir et d'oublier cette honte, cette impuissance qu'il avait offert à son ennemie sur un plateau d'argent.

Cependant, le blond, en dépassant la jeune femme, eut un geste qui la figea. Délicatement avec ses doigts, Draco venait de pousser ses cheveux derrière son oreille, dévoilant sa nuque blanche.

Sur laquelle on pouvait voir une morsure.

Et Hermione fut transportée dans cette chambre, cette nuit, spectatrice de ces corps emboités l'un dans l'autre, ces cris de jouissances et cet acte animal.

Ces dents marquant cette peau qui n'était pas la sienne.

Un acte perpétré par l'instinct. Un acte de possessivité et d'amour.

Draco disparut dans l'embrassure de la porte, la laissant seule, immobile au milieu de la cuisine.

Et Hermione éclata dans une colère silencieuse.

Violente, dévastatrice. Mais inaudible.

Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait entendre les cris de son âme, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait sentir cette folie meurtrière qui se déversait dans ses veines comme du poison. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus la réalité. Elle ne percevait que des flammes rougeoyantes qui léchaient les murs et la chaleur étouffante de la haine.

Mais comment ce petit con osait-il ? Comment ce déchet pouvait- La fureur n'était pas assez forte pour désigner ce que la jeune femme ressentait à cet instant.

Hermione exécrait sa taille svelte et son aspect angélique. Elle haïssait ses jambes interminables. Elle maudissait sa peau diaphane et abhorrait ses traits trop fins et ses cheveux trop blonds.

Malfoy était vraiment un être abominable. Une pourriture.

A vomir.

Muée par la tourmente, Hermione quitta avec précipitation la cuisine et courut dans le salon. Il était encore là. Il se pavanait encore devant elle avec sa langueur et son chic.

_Connard._

Avant que Malfoy n'atteigne la première marche des escaliers, la jeune femme lui saisit violement le poignet et le retourna brusquement.

« Je te laisserai pas faire Malfoy. », souffla-t-elle avec un calme qu'elle ne possédait pas. « Tu m'entends ? Tu ne gagneras pas. »

La sérénité de sa voix dénotait avec ses mots et la lueur meurtrière qui habitait ses pupilles. Pourtant, ses paroles étaient portées avec conviction. Hermione ne perdrait pas. Elle était justice et vérité. Elle était victime et innocence. Mais contrairement aux autres qui se complaisaient dans leur souffrance, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle ferait changer les choses jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut. Jusqu'à ce que Malfoy disparaisse de sa vie. De leurs vies.

Le blond resta pourtant impassible à ses paroles. Aucunes réactions. Ni surprise, ni désarroi. Pas même une once de défi. Cette impassibilité la fit bondir.

« Tu ne me crois pas, hein ? », ricana la jeune femme. « Tant d'assurance, tant d'assurance… Mais me sous-estimer te perdra, Malfoy. Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue. »

Cette fois-ci, son petit discours fit réagir son vis-à-vis mais pas de la manière escomptée. Le visage alors lisse du blond se métamorphosa en celui qu'elle connaissait si bien. Celui d'une autre époque. Celui de Poudlard… La bouche tordue par un sourire narquois, les traits suffisants et supérieurs.

Malfoy la prenait pour une faible.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme hurla. « Je ne me laisserai pas faire Malfoy ! Tu-tu ne gagneras pas ! Je ne te laisserai pas détruire ce que j'ai mis cinq ans à construire ! »

La colère faisait vibrer chaque mot, chaque syllabe. Hermione avait perdu toute sa rationalité et s'abandonna à l'aveuglement de la colère.

« JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE ! »

Draco à ces mots, ricana, et la jeune femme ne put se retenir.

Le coup partit.

Plus cinglante qu'une tempête, Hermione abattit sa main sur la joue blanche de la fouine avec violence. Le bruit de la claque résonna dans la cage d'escalier dans de longs échos.

Etrangement, la joue rougie de Malfoy ne lui apporta pas ce semblant de paix et satisfaction auquel elle aspirait. Au contraire.

Quand les yeux argentés se redressèrent et se fixèrent sur elle, Hermione comprit.

La jeune femme avait perdu son sang froid – elle avait laissé la haine et la colère prendre le contrôle de ses mouvements et de ses pensées.

La brune ne chercha pas à le retenir lorsque Malfoy se détourna d'elle et gravit lentement les marches. Le port de tête soudainement moins fier, c'est avec honte qu'elle sentit des larmes monter aux creux de ses yeux et humidifier ses cils.

Malfoy venait de lui prouver sans mots, dans le silence sa supériorité.

Hermione avait perdu.

« Une bataille… Mais pas la guerre. », souffla-t-elle doucement, avant de se détourner du couloir trop sombre.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre…<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 20. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçu. x) Vous savez désormais les raisons de son transfert et ce qui cache derrière tous ces événements médiatiques.<p>

**Patatement vôtre,**

**The Last Day.**


	22. Choix & Destinée

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Humour.

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, comme promis, entièrement consacrés à Draco & Ron (Hermione n'apparait même pas)! Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente. Je vous fais de grosses bises pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir =)

Je vous propose d'écouter _**Fly **_de_** Ludovico Einaudi. **_

**Enjoy ! \(n.n)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Choix &amp; Destinée<strong>

Ses pieds le portèrent au-delà des routes goudronnées et des champs, le long desquels il avait l'habitude de courir. Ron se refusait de regarder en arrière et d'entrevoir cette ancienne maison, cachée entre deux platanes.

Ces murs qui avaient abrité le lieu de sa trahison.

L'homme est stupide et son esprit l'est aussi : soustrait à la vue, aveugle, Ron se pensait assez malin pour le tromper. Pour lui faire oublier.

Mais peut importe la distance qu'il s'acharnait à allonger, peu importe son regard qu'il gardait obstinément devant lui, fixé sur l'horizon… Ses mensonges n'arrivaient pas à atteindre son cœur.

Ni les méandres de sa mémoire.

Leurs gémissements lui sifflaient dans les oreilles… Leurs corps emboités se superposaient aux nuages.

Et l'absence de regrets lui serrait le ventre et lui asséchait la gorge.

Ron avait honte mais si cette nuit était à refaire, il la recommencerait.

Encore et encore.

L'ivresse de leur étreinte lui monta soudainement à la tête, déliant son corps et ses jambes qui se mirent à battre violement le vent. Bientôt les plaines vertes de Plymouth disparurent derrière le paysage boisé et humide de la forêt de « Green Witch », à quelques kilomètres du village voisin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'engagea dans le sous-bois ombragé, dissimulé aux yeux de l'astre solaire que Ron put se distraire. La semelle de ses chaussures crissait sous les graviers qui recouvraient le chemin de terre et la brume, chaude et étouffante de ce mois de mai effleurait sa peau dans de longues caresses moites. L'auror était entrainé dans un monde où la rivière qui ruisselait à quelques mètres de lui, transformait ses courants en berceuse et où le piaillement des créatures volantes devenait chants harmonieux. La sérénité des bois apaisa ses foulées et chassa l'ivresse. Mais les relents humides de cette nuit et l'air suffocant du microclimat lui brûlaient encore douloureusement les bronches.

Et puis au loin, à l'ombre des sous-bois, Ron les vit. Deux inconnus. Un homme et une femme qui courraient ensemble. Leurs enjambées étaient rythmées et unies mais leur unité n'atteignait toutefois pas leur cœur. Ni leurs yeux. Les visages étaient indifférents, mornes et patibulaires. L'un retenait sa colère en pinçant douloureusement l'intérieure de sa joue. L'autre jouait nerveusement avec l'alliance qui glissait le long de son annulaire.

Et l'espace d'un instant, les cheveux noirs d'encre de l'inconnue s'éclaircirent et le visage de l'homme prit des rousseurs. Les étrangers étaient devenus, l'espace d'un instant, leur reflet. Celui de Mme et M. Weasley, mariés depuis sept longues années. L'Hermione et le Ron d'un futur.

Ron se reconnut dans l'homme en face de lui, qui s'efforçait d'aller de l'avant malgré les douleurs de ses muscles et des cris de son cœur. Ce jumeau était obstiné comme lui. Mais il n'y avait plus d'espoir dans ses yeux... Le roux ne pouvait y lire que du regret et de la résignation.

Soudainement, l'illusion se dissipa. Les étrangers retouvèrent leurs vrais traits et l'auror fut surpris de leur proximité. Ron s'apprêta à quitter le milieu du sentier pour se serrer à droite afin de les laisser passer. Mais le couple, au lieu de se rapprocher, se sépara.

La distance psychologique qui les éloignaient se concrétisa subitement et devint physique. Cet acte anodin le fit frémir.

Alors qu'il allait tourner à l'orée d'un bois, l'ancien Griffondor jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière.

Sa gorge se serra quand il les aperçut.

Les deux inconnus courraient toujours ensemble, à la même allure.

Mais chacun de son côté de la route.

**XxXxXxX**

Quand l'homme doute, il cherche conseil dans son entourage ou interroge son âme. Lorsque son essence se fait sourde et que les proches disparaissent, l'homme spirituel trouve du réconfort dans ses prières.

Ron ne croyait en aucune oreille divine et avait tourné momentanément le dos à son entourage.

Alors il se sentait un peu seul, un peu perdu… Livré à lui-même, l'auror s'était donc mis à réfléchir, à se souvenir, à observer et à ressentir assi.

Et ce qu'il en avait déduit lui semblait juste. Ronald Billius Weasley avait choisi.

Il avait essayé d'oublier la réaction désagréable qui avait ébranlé son coeur lors de la rencontre avec le couple. Il avait tenté d'effacer les détails et les similitudes de ses inconnus avec son propre ménage.

Et puis il l'avait croisé.

Les oreilles encombrées d'un baladeur, l'homme courrait seul, les yeux à moitié fermé, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Rien dans son attitude n'aurait pu troubler l'auror. Pas même les vêtements fluorescents que l'inconnu abordait. Mais il n'avait pu faire abstraction de la chevelure blonde qui habillait la peau tanné de ses épaules. De ses mèches dorées qui tombaient sur un nez aquilin taché de rousseur.

Cet homme et Draco n'avaient rien en commun : leur stature, leur taille, et leur corpulence étaient diamétralement opposées. Le chevelure blonde de l'inconnu était une pâle copie celle du Serpentard : fadasse, foncée, commune… L'homme était beau mais sa beauté n'égalait en rien celle du démon qui l'avait tenu éveillé pendant de longues nuits. Pourtant, quand l'étranger était soudainement sorti du sentier balisé pour aller s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la forêt, le cœur de Ron s'était affolé. Se mordant violement la joue pour contenir les hurlements de frayeur qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses lèvres, l'auror avait couru aussi vite qui lui était permis afin de sauver l'homme des ombres qui voulaient l'engloutir.

A cet instant, Ron se rappelait avoir hurlé le nom de Draco.

Et puis son idiotie l'avait frappé avec violence. L'auror s'était arrêté de crier et de courir. Immobile, il était resté figé dans la boue, au milieu d'une flaque.

Et puis il avait ri.

D'un rire nerveux et hystérique. Incontrolable.

Ron ne sut pas à quel moment ses esclaffements devinrent des pleurs… Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'est d'avoir sangloté pendant de longues minutes, agenouillé dans la terre à hurler comme un fou.

Parce que Draco avait attrapé son cœur avec des griffes.

Parce qu'il devenait complètement fou...

Parce qu'il était foutu.

**XxXxXxX**

Les larmes séchées, la tête froide, Ron avait repris le chemin du retour à petites foulés. Les nuages avaient caché le soleil et ils déversaient sur ses épaules leurs pleurs torrentiels comme pour rappeler à l'auror ses faiblesses passées. Sa promenade n'avait finalement pas chassé les nuages qui semblaient obscurcir son futur mais Ron savait désormais quel chemin emprunter.

L'ancien Griffondor avait toujours rêvé d'une vie comme celle de ses parents, entourée d'enfants et d'amour. Il avait toujours voulu une famille à lui... Un rêve qu'il désespérait réaliser en temps de guerre mais il avait voulu y croire. Qui le lui aurait reproché à l'époque ?

Et puis le rêve était devenu une obsession, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, s'embourbant dans le déni lorsque les choses allaient au plus mal, quand sa vie foutait le camp.

_« Tout va s'arranger. » _

_« C'est de ma faute. » _

_« Elle changera d'avis avec le temps. » _

_« Bientôt. Bientôt. »_

La guerre les avait tous blessés, traumatisés. Le sang, les meurtres, les morts… Les larmes et la douleur. Personne ne pouvait rester indemne à ça. Personne.

Les sorciers étaient devenus aigris, plus durs entre eux et avec eux-mêmes… Car la guerre les avait saignés à blanc et la méchanceté était devenue leur seule arme contre leurs faiblesses.

Ron, lui, pour se reconstruire, avait eu besoin de cette future avocate qui l'avait aimé et avec qui il avait combattu. L'auror avait eu besoin d'elle et de son corps de femme qui saurait lui donner un futur.

Des enfants.

Son futur, son après-guerre, Ron la vivrait à travers ses enfants.

Alors il avait épousé Hermione, celle que tout le monde attendait. Mais la vraie vie n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait imaginé.

Il y avait cru pourtant, excusant leurs disputes fréquentes et la réticence de sa femme. Ils avaient vécu une guerre après tout.

Et puis Malfoy était arrivé.

Ron souffla bruyamment puis s'arrêta devant le perron de la porte. Ruisselant, il leva lentement sa main droite et la déposa sur la poignée.

Les routes qu'il s'apprêtait à emprunter lui étaient inconnues et il les savait sinueuses. Il aimait Malfoy d'une façon peu conventionnelle, où la haine fusionnait avec la passion. Leur relation était basée sur une ancienne rivalité d'école. Ennemi pendant la guerre, ils étaient devenus intimes avant que les mensonges éclatent, que la colère explose ; que la déception les entraine dans un lit pour une nuit d'amour.

On ne pouvait pas construire un château sur des ruines, mais Ron, lui, voulait essayer.

Tenter sa chance.

De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron s'était arrêté dans le chambranle de la grande porte qui donnait sur la bibliothèque, les yeux rivés vers l'intérieur. Il n'avait fait aucun bruit lorsqu'il était rentré, ses pas n'avaient été que glissements, silencieux comme un criminel. Pourtant, l'auror n'avait pas pris le temps d'ôter ses chaussures boueuses ni de sécher ses cheveux ruisselants. On l'aurait cru à moitié mort, se trainant dans le salon, claudiquant, les oreilles à l'affut du moindre bruit, de la moindre respiration. Et lentement, après avoir scanné le salon, il gravit les marches de l'escalier. L'ancien Griffondor s'arrêta de longues secondes devant la chambre bleue entre-ouverte et vide, les yeux soudainement animés d'une chaleur lancinante. Puis il avait repris son chemin avant de s'immobiliser devant la bibliothèque.

Ron pouvait le sentir respirer derrière cette porte, il le sentait vivre.

L'auror posa doucement ses deux mains sur la boiserie de l'huis et la caressa sensuellement avant de poser plaquer son front sur elle. Un sourire cynique étirait ses lèvres pincées… La pluie l'avait déjà laissé fiévreux. Doucement, Ron s'écarta de la porte et se dirigea mollement vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude lui ferait du bien car malgré la fièvre qui réchauffait son front, son corps, gelé, avait besoin de chaleur.

De l'autre côté de la porte, deux yeux anthracites quittaient les lignes d'un ouvrage et se fixaient sur la poignée en fer.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron était accoudé contre la porte de la bibliothèque, pieds nus, le regard vissé derrière les grandes étagères. De là où il était, l'auror pouvait l'observer sans se faire remarquer, se gorger de la finesse de ses formes et de ses traits. Draco était installé entre les coussins, allongé sur le tapis prussien devant la vieille cheminée. Ses jambes étaient emprisonnées dans un tissu en lin blanc qui laissait deviner ses fesses bombées et ses hanches étroites. Son torse, lui, était caché par un T-shirt très large, bleu marine qui dévoilait la peau de son dos. Un vêtement qui appartenait à l'auror et que le blond avait dû chiper dans son armoire.

Lisant tranquillement un ancien ouvrage, Draco arborait un sourire mélancolique. De là, où il était, Ron ne pouvait apercevoir les yeux de sa Némésis, mais l'auror était certain que sa légère tristesse atteignait ses orbes gris.

L'ancien Griffondor ne s'annonça pas lorsqu'il viola l'entrée de la bibliothèque mais les bruits de ses pas le dénoncèrent. Alertée par sa venue, la tête de blonde se retourna et leurs âmes se sondèrent.

Les mots étaient inutiles. Leur relation s'était faite dans le silence ils avaient appris à dialoguer sans les mots.

Les pas de l'auror ralentirent cependant quelque peu alors que son être se faisait déshabiller par deux yeux perçants. Ron pourtant, ne s'arrêta pas. Il prolongea leur échange visuel jusqu'à leurs limites avant de soustraire à sa vue. Instinctivement, le blond se releva et se mit brusquement en position assise. L'espace d'un instant, l'auror se crut transporter dans autre univers, un monde animal où l'auror était le prédateur et Draco, la proie. Car en se disparaissant de son champ visuel, sa Némésis avait soudainement perdu le contrôle de leur échange, de son emprise sur son adversaire. Ron était devenu un danger alors il s'était relevé pour réduire sa faiblesse et augmenter ses chances de fuites.

Cette attitude défensive fit naître un sourire amer sur les lèvres de l'auror. L'ancien Griffondor pensait être le seul à avoir perdu la confiance en l'autre. Apparemment, il se trompait.

Il fallait absolument tout recommencer.

« De zéro »

Lorsqu'il s'assit derrière le blond, Ron vit la peau blanche se couvrir de frissons. Cette constatation le fit frémir à son tour.

Leur proximité perturbait Draco.

Ce n'était pas une gêne que l'on pouvait imiter. Cette sensation qui faisait palpiter la peau et hérisser les poils… Elle était instinctive incontrôlable. Dans ces moments, Ron savait que le masque de Draco se fissurait, qu'il perdait de l'assurance et montrait des émotions, des failles qui cachaient ses mensonges.

Draco aimait jouer et surtout gagner. La nuit dernière n'avait été qu'une partie de jeux distrayante où il l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements et l'avait fait craquer. Pour faire sortir son autre, celui qui suivait ses instincts, celui un peu plus honnête, celui un peu plus animal.

Malfoy avait voulu jouer. Sûr de lui. En vainqueur. Mal lui en prit. L'animal qu'il pensait découvrir s'était avéré plus démoniaque et plus fort qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ron l'avait finalement dominé, lui inspirant la peur pour finalement lui faire perdre la tête.

_« Ta confiance et ta vanité t'ont perdu. »_

Doucement, l'auror allongea ses jambes de part et d'autres de la taille du blond évitant tout contact physique. Piégé dans un cercle de muscles, l'ancien Griffondor vit avec délectation ces frissons renaître et recouvrir à nouveau la peau laiteuse.

_« Je ne te laisserai pas partir. »_

Lentement, l'ancien Griffondor commença à malmener la nuque du blond avec des souffles longs et frais qui caressaient l'épiderme avec une insupportable tendresse. Draco se tendit mais ne détourna pas son attention de son livre.

_« Tu joues mais je gagne toujours. »_

Son souffle quitta le cou blanc de sa Némésis pour aller se perdre dans le creux de ses oreilles où il les molesta de la plus délicate des façons.

_« Je te ferai perdre la tête sans toucher. »_

Son souffle calme et chaud fit naître des rougeurs à la base du cou. La berceuse que chantonnait sa respiration lente et silencieuse bouleversa celle de sa Némésis dont les yeux se fermèrent. Ron descendit ensuite lentement ses lèvres sans jamais toucher un morceau de chair dans décadence. Et puis, soudainement, une main vint serrer violement son mollet.

Un sourire vainqueur et narquois fleurit sur son visage.

Il avait gagné.

Ron n'avait jamais initié un seul contact physique. Ses lèvres n'avaient jamais touché la peau crémeuse, les reins n'avaient pas accueillis les hanches étroites de sa Némésis. Il n'avait que contourné, malmené, détourné par les airs. Et Malfoy avait cédé.

_« Tu as perdu. »_

Ses mains tachetées qu'ils avaient alors sagement éloignées du blond se rapprochèrent dangereusement de ses hanches et les lèvres qui n'avaient faits qu'effleurer l'épiderme savourèrent enfin sa texture. Possessivement, Ron captura Draco dans une étreinte où l'amour prit sa forme la plus meurtrière : la passion.

Un amour égoïste, qui emprisonne, où l'Homme se croit propriétaire de l'autre.

_« Tu joues mais je gagne toujours. » _

**XxXxXxX**

Ils étaient restés enlacés de cette manière pendant près d'une heure où seul le souffle de leurs respirations se faisait entendre. Ron, pour plus de confort les avait amenés contre un mur, à quelques centimètres de la cheminée. Malléable comme une poupée sans vie, Malfoy s'était laissé faire, sans protester, dodelinant de la tête. Passif, il avait néanmoins trouvé refuge dans le cou puissant de l'auror où il s'amusait à tâter la peau de ses doigts.

Comme avant.

Toutefois, ce geste avait perdu son innocence depuis que la vérité avait été révélée. Des mains fourbes qui l'avaient manipulé pendant des mois… Des oncles vicieux qui se promener le long de sa gorge et de sa poitrine… Ses échanges de regards dangereux qui se noyaient dans le désir.

Pourtant, ils ne bougeaient pas. L'atmosphère était étrange, tendancieuse et le plaisir, certain mais éphémère. Conscient que dès 19 heures aurait sonné, ils devraient à nouveau s'éloigner, redevenir des acteurs, joués au mari fidèle et au malade. Alors Ron profitait de ces quelques heures.

Leur quiétude fut néanmoins interrompue quelques minutes plus tard par le bruit répétitif de la sonnerie du magicophone. Peu désireux de quitter leur étreinte, l'auror attrapa sa baguette dans son pantalon.

« Accio magicophone. », incanta-t-il dans un murmure.

Cinq secondes plus tard, le téléphone en main, Ron décrocha.

« Oui ? »

« Ron ? C-C'est Charlie. »

L'ancien Griffondor fronça les sourcils. La voix de son frère était basse et faible, à peine inaudible.

« Comment ça va frérot ? »

« … »

« Charlie ? »

« Oui, Je… C'est… »

De l'autre côté du combiné, Ron entendit pour la première fois les pleurs de son frère. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, l'auror n'avait jamais vu les larmes de son ainé couler. Charlie était un homme au grand cœur mais que la vie avait endurcie. Lorsqu'il était jeune, Ron, une fois, avait demandé à son frère pourquoi il ne pleurait jamais. Charlie lui avait alors répondu que les larmes étaient une force qu'il ne possédait pas, qu'il avait peur de laisser s'exprimer une quelconque douleur. Au décès de son père, sa voix avait tremblé pendant le discours mais ses yeux étaient restés secs. Ce jour là, Charlie avait dû certainement appeler à toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer.

Alors ses pleurs ne pouvaient être qu'annonciateur de grands malheurs. De… De mort. Le cœur gelé par l'effroi, balbutiant, Ron demanda :

« C- Cha-Charlie… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mais son frère était inconsolable. Il hurlait sa peine et sa douleur de l'autre côté du combiné, et Ron, impuissant ne pouvait rien faire.

« Charlie ! Charlie, parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« C'est-C'est Blaise, il-il… »

« Blaise ? Oh Merlin ! Il est… »

« Non mais c'est tout comme… », soupira faiblement son ainé.

« Putain, Charlie mais parle bordel ! »

« On a eu un accident et… B-Blaise a été fortement touché. Il… »

« Mais il est vivant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais… »

La voix de Charlie se remise à trembler. « Le coup a été violent et le… le bébé, il… »

Les larmes de son frère ainé redoublèrent. Le visage figé, le regard dans le vide, Ron venait de comprendre.

Blaise avait survécu à l'accident, mais le choc, trop violent, avait tué l'enfant.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron n'avait su quoi répondre à cette nouvelle. La gorge sèche et les yeux humides, sa main posée sur le ventre de Draco s'était soudainement contractée. Il avait balbutié des mots sans cohérence, des excuses pour se faire pardonner d'une faute imaginaire. Tout au long de la conversation, Draco l'avait regardé perdu, observant son visage de plus en plus pâle, ses pupilles de plus en plus vides. Quand Ron se dégagea brusquement de leur étreinte, le blond sentit désagréablement son cœur se serrer et son agacement grandir. Lorsque l'auror sortit en furie de la bibliothèque, le blond le suivit du regard mais ne bougea pas. La larme cristalline qu'il vit couler sur la joue tacheté le fit toutefois frémir.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron avait couru aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes le lui permettait pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dans l'intimité de sa pièce, l'auror s'adossa contre la porte et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses jambes. Nerveusement, il enleva la larme traitresse qui avait coulée le long de sa joue.

« Chienne de vie. », murmura-t-il dans le silence de la pièce.

Comment mais comment pouvait-il reconstruire sa vie, comment pouvait-on avoir envie de vivre si tous nos efforts pour se redresser étaient balayés en quelques secondes ?

Comment lui, pouvait-t-il rêver un jour d'un avenir avec Draco si un couple aimant comme Blaise et Charlie n'arrivait pas à accéder au bonheur.

« Putain, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il ressent ! »

Ron se releva lentement, se soutenant à la paroi pour compléter ses forces momentanément drainées. D'un pas faiblards, le roux alla s'avachir sur son lit, la tête dans les coussins.

Les draps étaient imprégnés du parfum d'Hermione…

Finalement… Il… Il devait peut-être retourner avec Hermione. Au moins, avec elle, il aurait des enfants plus facilement même s'il devait attendre quelques années. L'ancien Griffondor aurait une vie certes monotone mais pas trop compliquée et sans douleurs.

« Bordel », cracha-t-il amère. Il était complètement perdu.

Dans la douleur et le chagrin, Ron n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni les pas légers s'approcher de la couche. C'est avec surprise que l'auror sentit le lit s'affaisser et l'odeur sucrée de Draco l'envahir. Une chaleur brûlante s'empara de lui et réchauffa son âme blessée par les événements précédents quand avec douceur, sa Némésis épousa son corps avec le sien. Allongé sur son dos, Ron sentait l'haleine chaude flatter son cou.

Et puis sans prévenir, la voix de Draco s'éleva doucement dans la pièce.

« Quand je suis entré à Askaban, je pensais y survivre, comme tout le monde. J'étais effrayé – qui ne le serait pas ? – mais... Mais j'étais confiant. Après tout, j'en avais que pour cinq ans. Cinq ans, c'est rien comparé à la perpétuité. »

Draco se tut puis commença à tracer des cercles sur les épaules de l'auror. Ron n'avait pas besoin de voir ses mains : il les sentait trembler contre sa peau. « Il n'y avait que les enfants et les grand-mère pour croire à cette vielle légende urbaine... Cette légende qui disait que les murs de cette prison perdue dans les eaux profondes, à force d'accueillir de criminels, avaient pris vie. Foutaises... Tous le monde savait que le vent dans les cellules était causé par les détraqueurs et la violence de la mer. Sans détraqueurs, Askaban n'était plus qu'une prison banale. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on a tous pensé alors qu'on traversait l'eau froide dans les barques..."

« Les-les deux premiers mois, je n'ai pas réussi à … fermer les yeux. » Le blond fut soudainement pris d'un rire jaune, cachant vainement les faiblesses de sa voix. « Toute la nuit, on entend les détenus hurler leurs folies à travers les barreaux, les coups de matraque des gardes… Et puis il y a les… ces choses qui te soufflent dans le cou lorsque tu dors, qui t'attrapent violemment les pieds et te trainent jusqu'aux barreaux… »

« On voit que rarement le soleil de nos cellules… Il fait toujours sombre. Toujours humide. On n'a pas de contact humain, pas d'intimité, ni de loisir. On est seul. Enfin on voudrait être seul.»

Ron ne bougeait pas, attentif à la voix faible qu'il lui murmurait dans les oreilles. Cette voix qu'il avait rêvé tant de fois d'entendre qui s'enraillait, s'enrouait et tremblait au fur et à mesure des aveux.

« On perds très vite la boule entre quatre murs… »

Les doigts posés sur ses épaules de l'auror s'enfoncèrent puissamment dans la peau.

« On ne s'en rend pas compte, tu sais… On va juste mieux parce qu'on oublie notre vie d'avant. », continua-t-il d'une voix plus assurée. « J'ai oublié que j'avais été plus heureux. J'ai oublié qu'avant, j'avais de l'argent et des amis. Des parents.»

« La vie est plus facile quand tu n'as plus d'attaches, quand tu ne sais plus réfléchir… Askaban me faisait toujours aussi peur mais n'avait jamais vécu d'autres peurs que celles-ci. Il n'y avait plus rien à amplifier. Et puis je suis arrivé ici. »

« Avec toi. », souffla Malfoy plus doucement dans ses oreilles.

« Tu m'as appris à vivre de nouveau, Ron. Tu m'as donné une deuxième enfance. Je me souvenais de rien, tu sais. J'ai récupéré mes souvenirs mardi soir… »

Dans un murmure, il ajouta : « Après que tu m'aies embrassé »

Cette fois-ci Ron tourna la tête sur le côté et releva son buste. Tout en se tournant, l'ancien Griffondor renversa sa Némésis, lentement comme pour apprivoiser la fragilité de l'instant. Allongé sur lui, Ron arrima son regard dans les yeux orageux du blond puis doucement alla cueillir les lèvres sucrées de l'autre.

Et lui fit l'amour.

**XxXxXxX**

À quelques kilomètres, jouant à travers les nuages, volait un hibou blanc aux ailes ambrées. Attachée à sa patte droite, se trouvait une lettre scellée par le sceau du Ministère.

Pas moins de huit milles oiseaux comme celui-ci parcourraient à cet instant le ciel afin d'aller diffuser la nouvelle.

Le 5 mai 2006, dans le tribunal pénal magique de Londres se tiendrait le plus grand procès depuis la Grande Guerre.

Celui de Draconis Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>À<strong>** suivre...**

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre 21 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. =D<p>

Je pense que ça c'est peut être senti, mais j'ai eu assez de mal à faire des phrases... Elles sont plus courtes, et plus saccadées... C'est pas voulu...

J'avoue que c'est bizarre, mais l'idée de tuer le bébé de Blaise me trottait depuis le chapitre 16... c'est vraiment étrange comme idée. xDD

Ce chapitre est en fait finalement une alternance entre bonheur et malheurs... Pôvre Ronnie d'amour, je ne l'épargne pas. xDD

Dans le chapitre suivant, nous irons au mariage de Neville et Luna. Première sortie de Draco... Je ne vous en dis pas plus. x)

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. N'hésitez pas me poser des questions ! n.n

**Patatement vôtre,**

**The Last Day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Julie : <strong>Pataaaate ! x3 Je suis contente que tu aies pris le temps de la lire et surtout heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu (même si on peut douter de l'objectivité de ton avis xDDD) T'as vu ? J'ai pas été négative ! Bisous ma patate !

**Marylne : J**'espère que tu ne t'es pas arrêté au chapitre 9... Ca me foutrait les boules sachant le contenu des deux chapitres d'après qui répondent normalement à tes attentes de Draco moins OOC. Et donc, oui, Draco retrouve bien son caractère de Serpentard, tu peux me faire confiance. Merci pour ta review !**  
><strong>


	23. Jaune amer & Pissenlits

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentard &amp; Serpentine<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer : <strong>Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Warning :** Cette histoire contient _des relations homosexuelles entre hommes_.

**Note de l'auteur : **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. x) Merci pour votre fidélité et vos jolis commentaires.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jaune amer &amp; Pissenlits<strong>

_« Je t'ai ramené ton costume du pressing. Le mariage de Neville et Luna est à 16 h, sois à l'heure. »_

_Hermione_

Ron avait trouvé le mot sur la table : un morceau de papier déchiré, jeté sur la nappe dans la précipitation. Des phrases courtes, une écriture froide et linéaire… Cinq ans qu'ils étaient mariés et leur relation, elle était résumée là, entre deux lignes.

Soupirant, l'auror enleva le plastique qui recouvrait son costume et l'observa à bout pourtant. _Elle a dû le faire recoudre_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il repassait de ses doigts l'intérieur des manches. _Et le reteindre aussi… _Cette robe de sorcier n'avait que quelques années - deux ans, tout au plus - mais la couleur bleu marine du tissu avait rapidement perdu de son éclat. Avec ces couleurs délavées, Ron n'avait plus osé le porter.

« À quelle heure a-t-elle prévue d'y aller, déjà ? », baragouina-t-il en remettant le film plastique. Le mariage de Neville et Luna lui était complètement sorti de la tête… Et Hermione n'avait pas franchement été là pour lui rappeler.

Les regards de sa femme étaient fuyants, ses mots n'étaient que silence, sa présence… fantomatique, presque absente. Hermione était devenue une ombre aux cernes violacées qui évitait le dialogue et les rayons du soleil.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail. J'ai juste beaucoup de travail, Ron… Mais c'est bientôt terminé ! Bientôt tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

_Bientôt._

Comme une poupée mécanique, la jeune femme répétait ce mot dans des murmures à peine audibles, lorsque son regard venait à se perdre entre quatre murs alors qu'elle croyait seule.

_Bientôt. Bientôt… Bientôt _

Elle le chantait comme si elle voulait charmer le temps et Ron avait l'impression que l'incantation lui volait peu à peu sa vie. Le maléfice soufflait l'essence de ses yeux, creusait ses joues et l'auror, malgré la magie qui coulait dans ses veines, était impuissant. Il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter, obligé de se contenter des faibles sourires qu'elle lui adressait de temps en temps.

Et puis il y avait eu ce jour… Jeudi soir, exactement. Victime de ses rêves, Ron s'était réveillé à trois heures du matin, seul. Les draps à côté de lui étaient froids : ils n'avaient même pas été défaits. Exaspéré, l'ancien Gryffondor s'était levé et c'est le visage fermé qu'il avait déboulé dans le bureau d'Hermione. Comme il l'avait prédit, elle était là, assise derrière une montagne de livres, les yeux éclatés.

« Ça ne peut plus continuer, Hermione. Il est trois heures du matin ! Vas te coucher ! »

« J'ai du travail, Ron, je te l'ai déjà dit… C'est super important. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas déléguer ? Hermione, regarde-toi ! Tu es compl – »

« RON ! » l'avait-elle alors brusquement coupée. Puis reprenant d'une voix douce et maternelle, elle avait ajoutée : « Je vais bien, bébé. Ok ? » Après un sourire volage et quelques promesses ondoyantes, il s'était fait expulser du bureau, jeter à la porte par une femme qui avait tout d'une morte et plus grand-chose d'un vivant.

Pourtant à plusieurs reprises, il lui avait semblé percevoir cette lueur de vie, ce pétillement dans les yeux ternes de l'avocate. Ron n'avait en effet pas manqué cet éclat brûlant qui renaissait à chaque fois que les yeux noisette se posaient sur la silhouette féline de l'ancien Serpentard.

_Comme si elle savait…_

Plus sa santé se détériorait, plus Hermione prenait soin d'elle, comme pour cacher les traces d'une quelconque maladie. Elle tressait ses cheveux avec soin, attachait ses boutons de manchette et vernissait ses ongles. Récemment, elle avait même recommencé à se parfumer.

Une odeur légère et fruitée mais qui imprégnait les draps, les murs et l'air... Elle était désormais là tout en étant absente.

_Comme si elle savait…_

Hermione était loin d'être bête… Ron avait épousé sa perspicacité et son intelligence et il n'était pas assez crédule pour croire en une fortune si longue. En même temps, il avait tellement l'impression d'être insignifiant à ses yeux, de ne pas briller assez pour attirer son attention que l'auror se demandait si elle avait même envisagé l'idée.

Que se soit lui qui la trompe.

Hermione semblait tellement loin du monde réel des fois. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, l'auror avait souvent eu envie de lui dire, que l'on n'apprenait pas à vivre dans les livres. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés, Ron avait eu envie de lui dire que le mariage n'était pas que l'union de deux personnes, mais également l'union de sentiments. L'amour, ça s'entretenait, comme la mémoire... Ça se relisait, ça se décryptait et ça se comprenait. Exactement comme un livre. Si on en venait à l'oublier, si on la laissait pourrir et bien, on attrapait l'Alzheimer. Et tout disparaissait.

Ron, lui, l'avait chopé, cette dégénérescence. Draco lui avait cependant apporté une nouvelle mémoire. Des souvenirs où Hermione n'avait plus sa place.

**XxXxXxX**

La tête levée vers le pommeau de douche, Draco savourait l'exquise chaleur de l'eau qui dévalait son corps dans de longues brûlures. Sa peau, agacée par la rudesse de la douche, prenait cette couleur rosée des morsures que cet homme aimait à laisser dans le creux de sa nuque.

_« Je marque mon territoire »_

Un sourire amer ourla les lèvres pleines du blond à cette pensée, et tandis qu'il dévoilait ses pupilles cachées derrière ses paupières, ses doigts allèrent doucement caresser la base de son cou.

« Espèce d'animal », souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Le bruit de l'eau tapait sourdement sur les carreaux, et perdu dans l'ivresse de la chaleur, Draco manqua les pas sournois et silencieux qui se rapprochaient de lui. Une démarche féline, des yeux affamés qui observaient avec convoitise et désir la chair blanche.

Ron était passé devant la porte de la salle de bain, en voulant aller chercher un outil dans un placard. La porte entre-ouverte avait laissé entrer ses yeux puis sa tête. Le reste de son corps avait ensuite suivi. La brume épaisse avait caché partiellement le corps de sa Némésis, et ce qui devait au début être une farce, se transforma en un jeu coquin guidé par le désir. Sans bruit, il avait ôté chaque vêtement jusqu'à se trouver nu comme au jour de sa naissance puis s'était approché silencieusement de sa proie qui avait commencé à chantonner.

L'auror se tenait désormais juste derrière le blond et son souffle, brûlant, caressait sa nuque. C'est à ce moment là que Draco sentit sa présence… Il s'arrêta de chanter.

L'ancien Serpentard s'était tut, effrayé par un souffle qui n'était pas le sien. S'il n'avait pu continuer de chanter, Draco arrivait néanmoins à contenir les tremblements de son corps et les marques de son épouvante.

Le souffle était plus chaud que celui qui le prenait de temps à autre les nuits. Il était moins glacial, plus régulier, plus rapide… _C'est agréable_, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. Et puis Draco reconnut l'odeur de musque et de soleil.

« Ron, espèce d'imbécile ! » _Tu m'as fait peur !_

« Si le Serpent ouvre son nid, le lion serait bête de ne pas y entrer, non ? », susurra l'auror au creux de son oreille. Un sourire lascif étira les lèvres du blond lorsqu'il sentit le sexe érigé et dur de Ron se presser contre ses fesses.

Comme à son habitude, l'ancien Gryffondor vint enfouir son nez dans sa nuque et retraça de ses crocs, les marques anciennes qu'il se plut à raviver de leur rougeur. Le blond sentit ses reins se faire effleurer par de longs doigts qui vinrent ensuite enserrer fortement son aine.

« Bordel, Ron ! »

Devinant le sourire de l'auror contre sa peau, Malfoy jura mentalement.

Privé trop longtemps de son timbre mélodique, l'ancien Gryffondor ne pouvait plus se passer de sa voix et il était apparemment déterminé à le faire crier.

Ron, de son côté, observait avec envie les lèvres entre-ouvertes de sa Némésis mouillées par l'eau dégoulinante. Se gorgeant de ces moues adorables, les yeux de l'auror assombris par le désir, étaient néanmoins illuminés par un amour tendre. Ron branlait la verge du blond dans des mouvements de plus en plus énergiques, s'imprégnant du souffle erratique qui s'échappait des lèvres et de ces cris étouffés par l'orgueil. Il fit venir Draco dans un râle sourd, libérant cette langue que le blond s'obstinait à taire.

Un gémissement plaintif qui couvrit sa peau de frisson et durcit son sexe.

Pourtant, malgré l'envie sourde d'embrasser ces lèvres et de forcer l'anneau de chair, Ron se recula, le cœur serré.

C'était toujours la même chose…

Ron prenait, donnait… Comme un violeur soucieux.

Sans jamais recevoir.

C'était étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Se sentir sale, pervers… alors qu'il faisait l'amour à un homme consentant.

Il le voyait pourtant, le désir dans les yeux de sa Némésis lorsqu'il tapait cette boule de nerf au plus profond de lui. Mais c'était toujours lui qui initiait leurs baisers, leurs caresses… Draco, lui, ne faisait que subir ses assauts, passif. Et cette passivité était parfois plus douloureuse que le rejet.

Ron avait besoin de le toucher, de se sentir enserré par les chairs. Il en avait besoin pour vivre… Pour respirer.

Pas Draco... Mais il le laissait faire…

Les yeux rivés sur le sol, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres qui oscillait entre colère et triste, l'auror quitta les dalles mouillées de la douche à l'italienne sans oser regarder en arrière. Il enfila avec difficulté son jean, serra les dents lorsqu'il dut rentrer son sexe toujours érigé dans le tissu rêche et étroit.

« Bordel de merde », jura-t-il alors qu'il remontait la fermeture éclair.

**XxXxXxX**

Draco ne comprenait décidément pas cet homme. Lunatique, mi-chien mi-démon, toujours à hésiter entre deux extrêmes, entre colère et tristesse… Le blond se demandait si cet homme qu'il avait devant lui avait seulement une identité.

Draco le regardait, impassible, enfiler son jean puis soupira, résigné. Stupide Gryffondor… Lentement, il se décolla du mur et se planta à quelques centimètres de l'auror, derrière son dos, dans le silence.

« Ron… »

À peine avait-il murmuré son nom que le roux s'était déjà retourné et ses yeux, eux, cherchaient le mal qui pouvait le tourmenter. Se retenant à grande peine de rouler des yeux, Draco leva gracieusement ses mains pour atteindre la mâchoire de l'autre, qu'il attira doucement à lui. De ses pouces, le blond caressait avec douceur la peau mal rasé de l'auror, dévalant la nuque pour les faire se rejoindre derrière son cou. Et puis il releva ses yeux qu'il avait consciencieusement fait voler autour de l'autre sans jamais le regarder. Parce que dès qu'il apercevrait le scintillement dans ses pupilles, Ron alors saurait. Draco ne pourrait plus jouer, il aurait rendu les armes. Il aurait donné ses lèvres. Si son esprit se bornait à se dire, que ce baiser, il ne le voulait pas qu'il ne le faisait que pour Ron, pour enlever cet air triste et perdu de son magnifique visage, son cœur et son âme, eux, savaient.

Ils savaient que - _Oui, bordel !_ - ce baiser, il le désirait.

Et à cet instant, Draco pensa que ses lèvres s'étaient assez languies et qu'elles devaient être récompensées. Alors Malfoy hissa ses paupières à hauteur et les ancra dans les saphirs qu'il avait maintenant appris à connaître. Et il vit ces diamants bleus le remercier. Il les vit s'humidifier de joie. Et tout ça, Draco le vit lorsque ses pupilles disparurent derrière ses cils.

Pour la première fois, le blond initia le baiser. Et pour la première fois, Ron le laissa mener. Leurs langues se joignirent dans une danse longue et sensuelle où se mêlèrent douceur et passion. Leur fougue s'était transformée en quelque chose d'amoureux où il fallait déguster chaque seconde et non consommer le temps avec rapidité. Draco ne se contenta cependant pas de cajoler la langue de l'auror, il choyait également ses lèvres, la naissance de la nuque avec ses doigts, le lobe de ses oreilles avec son souffle. Il se gorgeait également de la douceur de sa peau, de son odeur légère, masquée par l'eau. Et pendant que l'ancien Serpentard contentait cette bouche, les mains de l'auror avaient, elles, attrapé ses hanches et descendaient puis remontaient. Elles se faisaient hésitantes, attirées par la peau blanche de ses fesses et en même tant, soucieuses que son avidité ne brise cet instant magique.

L'attitude oscillante de Ron fit sourire Draco qui abandonna les lèvres gourmandes de l'autre pour s'attaquer à la fermeture éclaire du jeans de l'auror. Son initiative sembla surprendre le roux. Incompréhension qui s'accentua lorsqu'il le vit descendre.

«Tu… t-t'es pas obligé » Les mains calleuses de l'ancien Gryffondor étaient venues se poser sur ses épaules afin de suspendre sa chute à la hauteur de ses reins. Leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, Draco pouvait apercevoir la culpabilité et le désir, brimé, danser sous ses yeux. _Idiot…_

« J'en ai envie, Ron »

Sa voix, soufflée dans un murmure, était imprégnée de détermination et de sincérité. Et l'auror ne put que le croire. Avec précaution, Draco sortit le sexe érigé de Ron de sa prison de tissu et après s'être humecté les lèvres, lentement l'amena à sa bouche. Sa langue s'enroula autour de sa verge, suçant doucement l'épiderme sensible jusqu'à ce que Ron grogne de plaisir. L'auror avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans un carcan de chaleur humide qui glissait sur sa peau, ravageait son gland et ses sens. Impuissant, contre sa volonté, les gémissements qu'il essayait désespérément de retenir passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Merlin, Draco ! »

Enhardi par les évidences de son plaisir, l'ancien Serpentard amena le sexe de l'auror plus profondément dans sa bouche, l'enfonçant dans sa gorge. Les sussions étaient plus fortes, plus intenses et Draco se surprit à vouloir accentuer cette démence qui semblait prendre le roux. Ces mots incohérents se mêlaient à ses gémissements de plus en plus gutturaux et aux murmures de son nom. Car Draco offrait à l'auror la plus merveilleuse des visions.

Les lèvres du blond avalaient son sexe comme la plus gourmande des gourmandises. Creusant ses joues devenues rouges pour aspirer son essence, les cheveux blonds de sa Némésis taquinaient agréablement ses bourses dans de piquants chatouillements. Les paupières à demi-closes par le désir et la concentration, procuraient au fin visage un air d'ange déchu par la luxure. Ron n'avait pas eu conscience d'être aussi près de la jouissance et le dernier coup de langue adroitement orchestré par le blond fit céder la digue.

Son orgasme le prit par surprise, subtilisant le temps l'espace d'un instant. Intense, l'auror se déversa violemment dans la bouche de sa Némésis dont les lèvres étaient restées sagement ancrées sur sa verge. Ron cria le prénom du Malfoy dans la jouissance qui atteignit les profondeurs de ses entrailles et fit vibrer son âme. L'orgasme le laissa aveugle et sourd. Ron, dans son soudain handicap, sentit néanmoins la prison humide s'ouvrir et les lèvres du blond se retirer. Des frissons incontrôlables le parcoururent et le sortirent de sa torpeur qui l'avait l'espace d'un instant saisit. Sa cécité disparut et il eut juste le temps de voir deux lèvres se rapprocher de son visage et quémander un baiser.

Leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec la même passion qu'elles s'étaient quittées, renouvelant rapidement avec leur désir. Draco se saisit de la nuque pygmée pendant que Ron lui attrapa fermement les pommes blanches qu'il avait si longuement hésité à toucher. Leurs érections à nouveau gorgées de sang se fritaient l'une contre l'autre dans de frictions endiablées.

« Bordel… J'en ai tellement envie ! », souffla l'ancien Gryffondor dans la nuque qu'il était entrain de dévorer. Mais leurs frictions n'étaient pas suffisantes… _Ce n'est pas assez…_

Comme pour combler ses désirs, Draco s'accrocha soudainement à son cou, et après une légère impulsion, enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'auror. Son corps épousait désormais celui de l'autre et accueillait entre ses fesses le sexe tendu du roux. Et puis le blond commença à suçoter ses doigts… Ron ne put se détourner de cette vision qui fit frémir sa gorge. Draco léchait ses doigts félinement, lentement pour faire durer le plaisir et ses yeux argentés profondément ancrés dans les siens, pétillaient de malice. Puis ses fines articulations abandonnèrent sa cavité buccale pour aller détendre son anneau de chair.

« Merde, Draco… »

Ron ne voyait pas la main aller et venir entre les fesses blanches mais il sentait néanmoins les mouvements lents qui écartait les parois… Des gestes longs et arriérés, bruyant qui testait sa patience de plus en plus mince.

_Il le fait exprès ce connard… _pensa l'auror alors qu'un grognement d'agacement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Les deux hommes s'étaient engagés dans un duel de regard, où chacun essayait de faire plonger l'autre. Et peu à peu, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, les yeux à demi-clos et ses gémissements eurent raison de l'auror. Brusquement mais sans violence, Ron retira les doigts profondément enfoncés dans la chair de son amant puis présenta son gland devant l'entrée. Sa précipitation déclencha le rire narquois du blond qui au grand damne du roux prit le temps de lubrifier son sexe.

Puis lentement, comme pour prolonger le supplice, le blond alla doucement s'empaler sur sa verge. La décente leur arrachèrent leurs souffles qui les immobilisa tout deux dans un même ensemble. Draco sentait le sexe de l'auror vrombir dans ses entrailles qui écartaient orgueilleusement ses chairs. Perché, l'ancien Serpentard n'avait englouti que le tiers de la verge mais il sentait déjà les vapeurs de la félicité. De son côté, l'auror se pinçait fortement les lèvres pour étouffer le grognement animal qui avait effrayé son âme, brimant ses instincts les plus primaires. Son pénis se faisait malmener par l'étroitesse de l'antre de sa Némésis et la chaleur de la cave lui faisait tourner la tête. Il dût fermer les yeux lorsque Malfoy recommença à descendre.

« Bordel ! », jura-t-il lorsque l'ancien Serpentard l'avala entièrement jusqu'à la garde.

Draco, lui, essayait avec peine de réguler son souffle et la soudaine douleur qui l'avait submergée après sa chute trop brutale. Il se força à ralentir sa respiration irrégulière mais le tiraillement était toujours présente, toujours aussi fort. Fébrile, il porta sa concentration ailleurs et ouvrit les yeux. Des les premiers instants, son regard se fit happer par deux typhons bleus qui le regardaient avec émerveillement et désir. Et peint sur sa peau pygmée, se dessinaient l'attente, la dévotion et l'amour. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il sentit les mains rassurantes qui cajolaient tendrement ses cuisses et les doux mots chuchotés à son oreille. La douleur, étrangement, lui sembla bientôt superficielle et inconsciemment, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de l'auror. Puis doucement, dans un murmure, il susurra :

« Bouge. »

Sous sa main, Draco sentit le cœur de Ron s'emballer et lui passa les reines. Weasley commença à bouger, haletant… Son souffle chaud léchait la nuque et les épaules de Draco et tout en enfonçant ses doigts puissamment dans les fesses, Ron sortit de l'antre humide pour mieux y rentrer. Les coups de butoirs se répétèrent et lui arrachèrent bientôt des gémissements de plaisir qui se répercutèrent entre les murs comme des échos. Weasley se faisait un devoir de martyriser cette petite boule de nerfs au fond de lui dans de longs mouvements saccadés alternant lenteur et rapidité. Les bruits de chairs humides et collées accentuaient l'érotisme et berçaient leurs oreilles. Le sexe de Ron se retirait désormais presque complètement de lui et s'enfonçait juste à la garde comme aspiré. Et dans leur dance, Draco se mit à accompagner ses mouvements, ondulant des hanches et rapprochant leur corps jusqu'à la fusion.

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps ni d'émotions pour que leurs corps se contractent et que, ensemble, leurs âmes jouissent. Draco, en même temps que son orgasme sentit le sexe de Ron cracher au plus profond de lui-même tandis que son propre sperme alla tacher le ventre de son partenaire. Faiblardes, les jambes du roux ne lui répondaient plus et lentement, Ron se laissa doucement tomber, enlaçant tendrement Draco dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, de longues minutes, reprenant le fil de leur pensée et du temps qu'ils avaient inconsciemment arrêté.

Et leurs yeux à nouveau se retrouvèrent et leurs bouches à nouveau fusionnèrent.

**XxXxXxX**

« Sang de bourbe y sera ? »

Ron se mordit farouchement l'intérieur de la joue afin de retenir les démangeaisons qui tiraillaient ses poings. Bordel ! Ron savait que Malfoy avait changé, il savait qu'il n'était plus ce bâtard orgueilleux et insensible qu'il avait autrefois été. Mais de temps en temps… de temps en temps les yeux argentés s'allumaient de cette lueur serpentine et ses paroles devenaient aussi acerbes et racistes que celles qu'elles avaient été à Poudlard.

« Oui, elle sera là. _Hermione_ est la demoiselle d'honneur de Luna. », rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Draco, s'il remarqua sa soudaine froideur, ne le montra pas, et sans relever la tête de son papier en liège blanc et de ses fusains, lui répondit d'un ton monotone :

« Alors je viens. »

« Très bi- QUOI ? Attends, tu peux pas f- ?

« Je suis bien invité non ? »

Malheureusement pour l'auror, Luna avait effectivement envoyé une troisième invitation il y a quelques semaines. « Oui mais là n'est pas la ques - »

« Si j'ai été invité, il serait extrêmement impoli de se désister. » Il regarda sa montre. « À trois heures du mariage. »

« HEIN ? Bordel mais on s'en FOU ! On s'en TAPE Draco ! Ta vie est beaucoup plus impor - »

« Ma vie n'est pas en danger, Ron ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? »

« Ta vie n'est pas en danger ? Ta vie n'est pas en DANGER ? », hurla l'auror. « … Ah, non mais c'est la MEILLEURE ! »

« Merlin, Ron ! Personne ne cherche à me tuer ! »

« TA GUEULE ! »

Le cri de Ron fut poussé avec tant de force qu'il effraya les quelques oiseaux qui se détendaient dans les environs et les fit s'envoler. La bouche blonde qui l'avait si souvent coupé se tut.

« Draco, tu… Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas mais il y a quelques semaines encore, des gens défilaient dans la rue pour demander _ta mort_ ! On a dû mettre un sort d'étourdissement autour de la maison pour ne plus que les hiboux ne viennent. On a été harcelé Draco ! Tu as été harcelé… Mais tu n'en avais pas conscience. » Au fil de sa tirade, la colère, peu à peu, s'était amenuisée pour ne laisser transparaître que de l'inquiétude et de l'amour. La voix de Ron s'était presque éteinte. « On est venu jusqu'ici pour attenter à ta vie et… Et tu me dis que sortir, sans protection, sans escorte, ne risque rien ? »

« Mais tu seras là, toi. Pour me protéger. », rétorqua vainement l'ancien Serpentard. « Je ne vois pas ce dont j'ai besoin d'au - »

« Une potion antipoison si un plaisantin s'amuse à saupoudrer ton verre. Des gardes du corps si par hasard quelqu'un essaye de te planter. Protéger la zone et placer un sort d'anti-transplannage pour éviter les embuscades. Tu veux que je continue ? »

Devant l'attitude cassante de l'auror, le blond leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à ses fusains bien décidé à l'ignorer. Et puis de toute façon qui était au courant que Draco Malfoy allait assister au mariage de Luna Lovegood et de Neville Longbottom ?

« Et puis franchement ! Qui est au courant que je vais assister à ce mariage ? »

Sa réflexion n'eut pas l'effet escompté : elle fit au contraire naître un rictus sarcastique sur les lèvres du roux.

« Oh, mais pas grand monde, pas grand monde… Juste… », ajouta-t-il en lui jetant un magasine ouvert à la figure, « Juste les sorciers et les sorcières qui ont lu la Gazette depuis deux-trois jours. »

Et en effet… Les fiancés étant très appréciés du grand public, les médias s'étaient emparés du sujet avec fébrilité depuis plus d'une semaine. Dans divers articles, on retrouvait les histoires des futurs mariés depuis leurs plus tendre enfance jusqu'à leur fiançailles. En tant que modèles de guerre, Neville et Luna avaient eu droit à la version romancée et héroïsée de leur rencontre mais également aux nombreuses spéculations sur l'agencement du mariage, la robe de Luna et bien évidemment… sur la liste des invités.

Et il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne qui avait pensé à Draco… Qu'une seule personne. Mais la renommé de la plume avait vite fait la notoriété de l'événement.

_« … mais le couple Weasley est également invité à l'union de M. Longbottom et Mlle Lovegood. Rappelons que Ronald Weasley est en ce moment même engagé dans une périlleuse mission de surveillance du dangereux mangemort, Draco Malfoy. On peut désormais se poser cette question : que va-t-il advenir du meurtrier ? Si l'auror est engagé ailleurs, qui s'occupera de l'héritier ? Le ministère le laissera-t-il, seul, enfermé dans une simple maison, sans surveillance ? C'est en tout cas ce que suggère la passivité du Premier ministre et du Magenmagot dont les bouches restent closes dès que l'on évoque le cas Malfoy. Pour autant, on peut supposer que le mangemort suive l'auror au mariage. Et il ne serait même pas étonnant que Malfoy ait déjà reçu une invitation de Luna et Neville dont la gentillesse dépasse parfois le bon sens._

_Votre dévouée journaliste,_

_Rita Skeeters._

« C'est Rita Skeeters ! Tout le monde sait que ses informations sont fausses ! », répliqua dédaigneusement le blond en envoyant le journal loin de lui. «Ces articles sont toujours un ramassis de conneries. C'est une connaissance populaire ! »

Ron claqua lourdement ses mâchoires et se pinça fortement l'arrête du nez - _Bordel… Il est pire qu'Harry et Severus réunis - _. « Et tu sais pour quelle raison, malgré sa piètre intégrité, Rita Skeeters reste la journaliste la plus en vogue de toute l'Angleterre depuis plus de quinze ans ? » Sa voix, en dépit de tous ses efforts, trahissait l'expansion de sa colère. Ses mots se faisaient plus graves et plus rapides plus sourds et plus stridents. « Parce qu'elle vend ! Elle vend Draco. Parce, oui, il y a des cons qui la lisent, qui achètent chaque semaine ses chroniques et qui se laissent influencer. Parce qu'ils se disent que si elle l'a écrit, c'est que, sans doute, il y a une part de vérité. »

« Tu sais quoi ? » demanda le blond en rangeant lentement ses fusains dans une boite métallique argentée. « J'en n'ai absolument rien à faire. » Ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de l'auror, il ajouta : « Ils peuvent bien m'empoisonner, m'étrangler, ou m'insulter… Mais jamais je ne leur ferai le plaisir de mon absence. Draconis Lucius Malfoy n'est pas un trouillard et ne se laisse pas facilement impressionner. »

« Draco, ce n'est pas - »

« Tais-toi ! »

Le regard noir, que l'ancien Serpentard lui adressa, noya ses complaintes et il ne put que regarder le blond, impuissant s'éloigner dans de grandes enjambées et rejoindre la maison. Mais avant de disparaître à l'intérieur, la silhouette se retourna une dernière fois et hurla :

« Et pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de me materner ! Je sais me protéger ! »

Et Ron, à cet instant, avait eu envie de le lui hurler : _« Comment ? Avec tes poings ? Tes muscles ? Ta magie ? »_

**XxXxXxX**

« Ron ? » Hermione venait d'atterrir dans la cheminée familiale de la maison Wealey. Soulevant sa robe bleue ciel en satin, la jeune femme avait déposé son sac aux pieds d'un fauteuil et se dirigeait maintenant vers la cuisine où il lui avait semblé entendre du bruit. En longeant le salon, elle s'arrêta soudainement et tapota fiévreusement la poche droite de son manteau. Lorsqu'elle sentit le ronflement d'un parchemin, Hermione permit à ses poumons de s'oxygéner et ses pieds avancèrent de nouveau vers la cuisine. Son mari était en effet bien là, entrain de cuisiner comme à son habitude, vêtu de son tablier prune et d'un t-shirt blanc.

« Ron ? Tu n'es pas en costume ? », l'interrogea-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour baiser la joue de l'auror. « Tu n'as pas oublié, j'espère, hein ? Mais non, tu n'as pas oublié. »

Le visage d'Hermione était enjoué et la jeune femme respirait le bien-être. Illuminée par un sourire resplendissant, elle virevoltait entre les dalles de la cuisine tout en babillant comme une adolescente. Ron, ravi de la voir si heureuse, se taisait et l'écoutait. Cette matinée avec Luna avait chassé les mauvais esprits qui avaient semblé l'habiter depuis quelques jours et l'ancien Gryffondor redécouvrait la jeune femme vivante et gaie qu'il avait épousée. Ce n'était sans doute que le maquillage, mais Hermione paraissait moins fatiguée, plus jeune… son esprit plus libre.

« Hum, et Merlin qu'elle est belle ! Tu verras, tu ne la reconnaîtras plus dans sa belle robe ! »

« J'en suis pas si sûr, on parle tout de même de Luna. »

« Oh, Ron ! », le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. « Ce que tu peux être méchant. Mais moi, je te le dis : elle va tous vous surprendre. Ah et je parle et je parle… Je vais finir pas nous mettre en retard ! » Agilement, l'avocate subtilisa les kiwis et les pamplemousses qu'il était en train de couper et le poussa à l'extérieure de sa cuisine dans les rires.

« Il est plus de 14 h… Il faut que tu te prépares ! » La jeune femme le trainait irrémédiablement vers la chambre. Alors qu'elle peinait à lui faire monter les marches, le bruissement de ses poches rajeunit soudainement sa mémoire et ses objectifs se rappelèrent à elle.

« J'allais oublier ! », s'exclama-t-elle faussement. Lâchant, le corps de son mari, elle se mit à fouiller l'intérieur de ses poches avec empressement. Quand ses doigts enserrèrent le bout de papier soigneusement enrouler, Hermione le sortit de ses poches et le présentant à l'auror.

« C'est une lettre du ministère. Elle t'est adressée… mais elle concerne plus particulièrement Draco. Le hibou s'était emmêlé les pates dans un bout de grillage ce matin, c'est pour ça que je l'ai sur moi. » Lui tendant de manière insistée, elle ajouta : « Tu devrais le lire… Je crois que c'est important… »

Suspicieux, Ron jeta un petit regard à sa femme puis se saisit de la lettre. _Pourquoi était-elle partie avec ?, _se demanda-t-il en déroulant le parchemin.

Et puis ses yeux commencèrent à lire.

Et il perdit ses couleurs.

« _En raison de nombreuses circonstances malheureuses, le Mangenmagot et moi-même, Rufus Scrimgeour, Premier Ministre, avons décidé d'ouvrir un procès dans lequel la justice mais également les membres du conseil jugeront du futur de Draconis Lucius Maloy, fortement menacé depuis quelque temps. Les attaques incessantes subites par M. Malfoy doivent cesser ! Malheureusement, raisonner la population sorcière, torturée par une guerre encore trop récente, semble compromis. Le temps nous presse ! C'est pourquoi, j'ai pris l'initiative de proposer un projet qui assurerait la sécurité dont un citoyen aspire dans un pays démocratique. Avec l'aide de votre charmante, épouse Hermione Weasley – _

En lisant ce nom, Ron releva la tête du parchemin et posa un regard perdu sur la jeune femme. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

– _le Mangenmagot et moi-même avons mobilisés nos connaissances ainsi que nos moyens et l'exil politique permanent de M. Malfoy semble la solution la plus raisonnable. Les modalités seront expliquées à lors du procès qui se tiendra le 5 mai à 15 h au Département de la Justice Magique au Ministère. En tant que régime Magique, M. Draconis Lucius Malfoy a bien évidement le droit à un avocat pour défendre ses droits. Mais sachez que le Gouvernement n'agit pas contre lui, mais pour son propre bien._

_Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la magie. » _

Quand Ron eut lu les derniers mots du parchemin, aucun son ne lui vient. L'exil… Ils veulent l'exiler… Soudainement, Ron se mit à rire. Un rire amer qui lui chatouilla les lèvres et le palais un rictus qui toutefois disparut très vite.

Ils voulaient lui enlever Draco. Ils voulaient les éloigner. Elle voulait l'éloigner de lui.

« Comment as-tu pu prendre part à ces manigances ? », siffla l'auror en jetant violement le parchemin à terre. « Comment ont-ils fait pour te convaincre, toi, qui te dis toujours si intègre et au-dessus des Hommes ? »

« C'est la meilleure solution, Ron ! », répliqua la jeune femme avec assurance tout en ramassant le parchemin tombé sur le sol, « Tu sais très bien que Draco n'est pas en sécurité en Angleterre ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié les lettres piégées, les attaques, les menaces ? »

_Mais ce n'est pas là le problème, bordel !_, hurla silencieusement l'auror. _Ils veulent me l'enlever. Ils veulent nous séparer !_ Ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit avec une telle force que Ron se demanda un instant, si Hermione ne les avait pas entendus. Effrayé qu'elle puisse lire dans ses yeux, l'ancien Gryffondor se retourna. Dos à elle, il continua :

« Ce n'est pas Draco qui doit fuir, c'est le monde magique que l'on doit raisonner ! »

« Mai ça Ron, c'est impossible ! Le Ministère a essayé et – »

« Cite moi une chose que ces empotés aient fait pour venir en aide à Draco ! »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Il y a les… la, enfin les… » À sa plus grande horreur, rien ne lui vint en mémoire. Pourtant, Hermione savait que Scrimgeour s'était battu bec et ongle pour Malfoy ! Lorsqu'elle releva ses cheveux auburn, la jeune femme tomba sur le visage amer et sardonique de l'auror

« Laisse tomber, Hermione… J'ai déjà compris de quel côté tu étais. » _Ordure_. « Sache que je deviens ton adversaire. »

Et sans lui accorder un seul regard, Ron monta silencieusement les escaliers.

Tout aussi calmement, dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre, une porte se referma.

**XxXxXxX**

De la chambre, Ron entendait sa femme bavarder joyeusement au téléphone. Sa voix était tranquille, légère et rien dans son timbre, ne manifestait d'une quelconque gêne.

« Putain ! », jura-t-il en détachant le nœud de sa cravate avec brusquerie. L'ancien Gryffondor se tenait devant le miroir de sa chambre et, les sourcils froncés, essayait vainement de finir de s'habiller. Mais la colère rendait ses doigts vifs et hargneux, incapable de faire preuve de patience.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi… » _Il faut que je me calme !_ Comme pour contredire ses pensées, le mot « exil » se grava dans sa mémoire et renouvela la furie qu'il avait eu tant de peine à contenir. Ron dut serrer les dents pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et soudainement aveuglé, l'auror ne distingua plus que les flammes de la haine qui léchaient chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il n'y avait plus que les hurlements de son âme qui criait à l'injustice.

Ce sentiment se renforça lorsqu'il le vit.

Gracieux, il semblait glisser sur le parquet ses gestes n'étaient qu'élégance. Drapé ainsi dans de majestueux tissus, Draco était la réincarnation d'un de ces êtres si rares, enfant de nymphe et né homme. Ses yeux, lit de diamants, narguaient les plus belles richesses du monde.

_Et on voulait le lui enlever._

« Ron, ta magie fait crépiter l'air… »

Les paroles du blond lui firent baisser aussitôt les yeux. _Merde… _Ron détestait ces moments où il lui venait impossible de dissimuler ses désirs égoïstes, une possessivité qui le bouffait peu à peu. Draco, en quelques secondes, se trouva devant lui, à hauteur de ses lèvres. Et doucement, ses doigts se saisirent de sa cravate et dénouèrent le nœud.

« Tu as lu la lettre ? », demanda finalement l'auror alors que le blond serrait le tissu autour de son cou.

« Hum. »

L'ancien Gryffondor voulut parler mais rien ne lui vient et les deux hommes se muèrent dans le silence. Au bout de quelques instants, Draco lâcha sa cravate, parfaitement nouée et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de l'auror. Ce dernier fit surpris par l'expression sérieuse de son visage et la détermination qu'il put lire dans ses yeux.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

Étrangement, ces mots le firent trembler.

**XxXxXxX**

« C'est certain, on ne s'est pas trompé de mariage… »

Hermione, Draco et Ron avaient tout les trois transplané à 15 h 53, dans la vaste cour de la propriété des Cornwall, qui avaient prêté leur manoir pour l'occasion. Pourtant, il ne restait plus rien de l'allée de roses de Chine qui adoucissait les pierres brutes par leur pâleur épurée. Les angelots qui couraient le long des fontaines avaient disparu… la parfaite symétrie des jardins français, étouffée.

À côté de lui, Ron entendit Draco pouffer très aristocratiquement. _En même temps, je le comprends… _pensa-t-il en étudiant les alentours.

Il y en avait de partout. Sur les murs et la soie, les dossiers et les tables, les fleurs et les arbres…

Jaune.

Tout était jaune.

Jaune citron, jaune impérial, jaune mimosa, jaune poussin, jaune moutarde, jaune canari…

« Luna s'est lâchée… », constata-t-il, blasé.

Complice, Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire. « Et encore, là, Neville est intervenu. Elle voulait que les invités se peignent en jaune… Pour le karma, qu'elle disait. Ou quelque chose du genre. »

Ron ne put que rire à cette idée. Luna, depuis Poudlard, n'avait pas changé. Elle continuait à voir des créatures qu'elle seule pouvait distinguer elle parlait une langue qu'elle seule pouvait déchiffrer. Mais la jeune femme avait également gardé sa bonne humeur communicante et sa joie de vivre.

Très vite, les trois sorciers remontèrent l'allée en pétale de tournesol et rejoignirent les autres convives déjà installés. Ils n'avaient pas fait plus de bruit que les autres pourtant, quand ils arrivèrent tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux, comme s'ils étaient attendu.

Des yeux avides, curieux, malsains, indifférents qui se fixèrent sur _lui._

Ron vit Draco progressivement se tendre à côté de lui et instinctivement, il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne se touchent.

Jusqu'à ce que le blond libère son souffle.

Jusqu'à ce que sa tension se disperse.

« Bon, je vais à l'autel. », s'exclama brusquement Hermione. « Je te retrouve après la cérémonie.» Puis après lui avoir volé un baiser sur les lèvres, elle s'en alla. Ron la regarda rejoindre les autres témoins et le mage qui, avec sa robe jaune pâle et sa longue barbe blanche, lui fit penser avec nostalgie à Dumbledore. Neville, lui, habillé d'une élégante robe de cérémonie noire, attendait déjà sous l'arche où avaient été tressés de jolis rubans jaunes, piqués de camomilles et de pissenlits. Le jeune homme sembla capter son regard puisqu'il lui adressa un signe de la main enthousiasme que l'auror se fit un plaisir de lui rendre. Ron, ensuite, se retourna vers Draco et, tout en souriant le mena vers l'immense Saul pleureur qui surplombait la cérémonie.

« J'ai demandé à Neville si on pouvait s'installer ici, » expliqua-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant deux chaises jaunes. « Je préfère que tu sois un peu éloigné de la foule. » Alors que Ron s'attendait à une vive réaction de sa part, le blond, étrangement, ne répliqua rien et ils s'assirent en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un calme religieux, Luna fit son entrée. Et tous eurent le souffle coupé par sa beauté.

La jeune femme avançait gracieusement entre les convives et faisait danser autour d'elle le jupon de sa longue robe jaune pâle. Ses cheveux, joliment bouclées pour l'occasion, étaient relevés dans un chignon et piqués à l'aide d'une broche en or. Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire, lorsqu'il remarqua les boucles d'oreilles en forme de navet qui pendaient à ses oreilles. Draco sembla également le noter car il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire.

« Toujours fidèle à elle-même, à ce que je vois. »

L'ancien Gryffondor jeta un petit coup d'œil au blond et gloussa discrètement devant son écœurement contrefait. Hermione avait raison… Luna était vraiment resplendissante aujourd'hui.

« C'est la folie des Lovegood. Une folie gentille et innocente.», affirma le roux alors que la jeune mariée venait de rejoindre Neville, ému aux larmes. Draco, qui toisait l'auror depuis que celui-ci s'était mis à parler, vit son visage s'adoucir. « C'est une folie qui attendrie et que l'on chérie... C'est - »

À sa plus grande surprise, le blond le devança : « C'est la folie du cœur… »

« Les quatre petits sorciers, de Karen Keller. », continua Malfoy en rivant son regard sur l'horizon, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Ma mère me le lisait souvent quand j'étais enfant… C'était mon album préféré. Enfin, », reprit-il en grimaçant, « plutôt le seul album avec des images qu'elle avait le droit de me lire. »

« Je ne la voyais que très rarement la journée… elle était toujours dans le petit salon au troisième étage… Mon père m'avait toujours interdit d'aller au troizième mais j'y allais quand même. Et je la regardais par le trou de la césure. Elle portait souvent une toilette jaune, d'ailleurs. Ma mère aimait beaucoup cette couleur. »

L'auror put dire exactement à quel instant le souvenir si agréable de l'enfance se transforma en une douleur… Les souvenirs, s'ils avaient le pouvoir de nous rappeler le passé avait également l'infortune de concrétiser l'absence.

La disparition d'un fils, d'un ami, d'un parent…

D'une mère.

Et c'est dans ces moments comme là qu'il aurait aimé être aussi fort que les sorciers des contes pour enfants.

Eux, ils savaient faire disparaitre la tristesse d'un cœur.

Ron, lui, était à peine capable de le réconforter.

**XxXxXxX**

La cérémonie s'était terminée dans les exclamations extatiques de la foule et tous les convives avaient rejoint le banquet.

Les rires se mêlaient aux conversations et la brume de l'alcool peu à peu venait obscurcir les esprits. Ron, à son grand damne n'avait pu soustraire le blond à l'enthousiasme général et ils s'étaient fait tous deux happer par la foule. Si l'ambiance était conviviale et plaisante, l'ancien Gryffondor refusait toutes les coupes qu'il lui était proposées et surveillait avec professionnalisme sa Némésis. Cependant, Ron n'était pas un surhomme et malgré son entrainement, perdu ainsi dans l'essaim d'individu, il ne vit que trop tard le couteau menacer dangereusement Draco.

Il eut néanmoins le temps de s'interposer entre la lame et le blond.

C'est son corps qui arrêta l'arme.

C'est son sang qui coula.

Mais c'est le cri d'Hermione que l'on entendit.

* * *

><p><strong>À Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p>Mes très chers lecteurs, si vous n'êtes pas morts par l'attente, nous nous rapprochons de la fin et des révélations ! Vous allez très bientôt connaître la vérité et mettre ainsi fin au décalage des savoirs.<p>

Ce chapitre est conséquent, vous l'aurez remarquer. Le lemon n'était pas prévu initialement, mais il est venu s'installer de lui-même. Je suis à moitié pardonner, hein ? xD

Pour la chapitre précédents, je n'ai pas été déçu mais plutôt surprise et inquiète du nombre de retour. Je sais que l'attente est longue, et je vous assure que je fais mon possible pour finir cette série. Si, cependant, votre réticence concerne le contenu du chapitre, je vous en prie, dites le moi ! Vos remarques me font beaucoup progresser et remanie le chapitre. =D

**XxXxXxX**

Depuis une petite conversation avec Serieux Man, qui m'indique toujours les musiques qu'elle écoute en lisant ou non mes chapitre, j'ai eu envie de mettre en place une playlist pour chaque chapitre. Et j'aimerai que vous me proposiez des titres, que vous avez peut être écouter en lisant ma fanfiction et que vous aimerait partager. X)

Cela agrandira ma culture musicale, et sans doute la vôtre, en ajoutant un petit plus à la lecture et en renforçant les échanges.

Merci d'avance pour vos contributions !

**XxXxXxX**

Je voulais vous demander, à vous revieweur anonymes, si cela vous dérangeais si je supprimais mes réponses à vos reviews dans les premiers chapitres. Je suis entrain de reprendre les premiers chapitres, corriger la mise en page et les fautes. Vous êtes en effet les seuls dont les réponses sont mis à connaissance des autres lecteurs (-c'est surtout contraire au règlement du site mais bon... xDD)


	24. Raisin & Myrtilles

.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentard &amp; Serpentine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer : <strong>Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Bêta lectrice :** Kaori Shou'

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour bonjour ! On passera sous silence mes... semaines de retard, hein ? ... J'excuse tout de même. Je sais comme c'est agaçant... =° Merci à tous pour vos merveilles reviews. =D

**Enjoy !** \(n.n)/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Raisin &amp; Myrtilles<strong>

Il était sur toutes les pages des journaux et magazines, le lendemain. Son corps ensanglanté était affiché, placardé sur les murs comme un événement festif. Les images de l'assassinat défilaient sordides et répétitives, suivant chacun des pas des passants. Ça ébranlait, ça gênait, ça bousculait…

Et ça faisait même réfléchir.

_« Lorsque j'ai appris cet accident, ma première réaction a tout d'abord été la stupeur. Comme bien d'entre nous, je me suis dit : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ronald Weasley l'avait-il défendu ? Malfoy aurait dû mourir comme les siens, embroché comme un animal. Et puis on m'a montré les images affreuses de l'assassinat. Celui qui ne frémit pas devant ces images n'est pas humain. Celui dont le cœur reste impassible s'est fait voler une part de lui-même. Sorciers et Sorcières, osez l'affronter ! Allez combattre la Mort dans vos cimetières et récupérer ce que la Grande Guerre vous a dérobé. Le remord et la tristesse nous ont rendu amers et rancuniers. Haineux. Peu à peu nous avons perdu notre humanité et ce sentiment si précieux que les Mangemorts avaient eux-même reniés. Rappelez-vous ! C'est l'amour qui nous a tous sauvé. Et c'est de l'amour que j'ai vu dans ces images. Regardez par vous-même ! Ce n'est pas le geste d'un auror protégeant son client… C'est un acte sacrificiel d'un homme pour son amant ! Pour moi, cela ne fait aucun doute._

_Retrouver ce sentiment entre ces deux hommes m'a ébranlé. J'ai tout d'abord refusé d'y croire, accusant mes yeux en traître. Puis la colère a dominé mes pensées. Ce n'était pourtant pas une colère furieuse mais une colère jalouse. On venait subitement de me rappeler que cet amour avait déserté ma vie depuis la reconstruction du monde. Comme vous, je continuais à pleurer mes morts, je continuais à accuser la terre, le ciel et rendait responsable de mes malheurs ceux que nous avions pris pour fautifs. Il m'a fallu quelques jours pour me défaire de ce sentiment d'injustice. Grâce à ces deux hommes, je peux désormais rire et apprécier la vie sans me sentir coupable._

_Leurs sentiments étaient si fortement exprimés sur ces horribles images qu'ils m'ont amené à remonter les années. Je suis allée toquer à la porte de connaissances, d'amis proches scolarisés en même temps que le couple. On m'a raconté leurs litiges de grands gamins, l'espèce de rivalité qui les avait pendant plusieurs années séparés. En revanche, on m'a également souligné que ces confrontations se faisaient de plus en fréquentes. _

_« Comme s'ils cherchaient le contact. »_

_« Ils y avaient de nombreuses rumeurs qui circulaient à leur sujet à Poudlard, à cette époque. L'une d'elle disait que quelqu'un les aurait aperçus enlacés amoureusement dans les racines du Saule Cogneur. »._

_Cette relation amoureuse secrète et cachée revenait souvent. On peut déjà imaginer une relation qui a subit de nombreuses trahisons, écartelée entre deux camps, entre deux familles. _

_Draco était innocent et Ron l'avait cru coupable. Pourtant, le temps n'en est pas venu à bout et leur amour a su combattre les années. A la proclamation de l'innocence de Mallfoy, M. Weasley a fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir le dossier de Draco. Pourtant, je sais de source sûre, que le dossier Malfoy devait initialement être donné à notre Sauveur. N'est-ce pas une preuve irréfutable ? Une preuve du cœur ? _

_Je m'excuse auprès de vous, Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy, pour avoir laissé mon travail se faire charmer par les événements nationalistes et patriotiques de ces dernières semaines. Je pensais être à l'abri de ce genre d'influence, comme certainement la majorité d'entre nous. La dure vérité m'a remise brusquement à ma place. _

_M. Malfoy est innocent. Innocent ! Faut-il que l'on vous le martèle pour que le sens de ce mot s'incruste dans votre esprit ?! On ne lui reproche pas ses tortures et ses meurtres : ses mains sont blanches de tout crime condamnable. Non, ce que vous lui reprochez, c'est sa naissance. D'être né Malfoy. Replacez cette situation dans un contexte de guerre. Changez le nom de Draco Malfoy contre celui d'Anaïs Ludviccia, sorcière, fille de moldus. Je prophétise déjà votre silence._

_Nous sommes devenus les Mangemorts de l'après guerre. Nous qui nous croyons bons et justes. C'est ça, notre valeur ?_

_Malfoy est innocent et par nos actes, deux âmes sœurs vont être séparées. Sorcières, sorciers, regardez-vous dans le miroir et dites-moi ce que vous voyez. Moi, j'en suis devenue incapable. _

_Il y en a une autre qui savait. Une autre personne qui connaissait la vérité. Mais elle s'est tue. Parce que les pertes étaient trop grandes et qu'elle voulait se battre pour son bonheur. Hermione Weasley, femme mariée et jalouse._

_C'est pour l'évincer de sa vie et du cœur de son mari qu'elle plaide l'exil. C'est pour sauver son couple qu'elle va à l'encontre de ses principes. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Mais quand on pense à la disparition inexpliquée des barrières magiques dans leur propriété, que seuls les propriétaires et le ministère peuvent enlever, le tableau si élitique de la jeune femme perd de ses étoiles._

_Nous sommes un peuple qui se laissait manipuler… Il est temps de vous dérober du carcan de la haine et de laisser s'exprimer votre cœur. Lui seul connait la vérité._

_Votre journaliste dévouée,_

_Rita Skeeter »_

**XxXxXxX**

« Alors ? »

Harry hocha négativement la tête, défaitiste et s'affala dans une chaise en face de son mari. « Toujours rien. Silence radio. »

« Je comprends pas… », rétorqua faiblement Severus en massant doucement la peau tendue de son ventre. « Ca fait deux semaines qu'il est comme ça… Qu'il ne parle pas. »

Après l'accident, Harry avait repris le dossier Malfoy sous les menaces d'un ancien maître des potions aux hormones capricieuses. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Draco était parmi eux… Deux semaines que la bouche du blond restait close.

Ron ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Quinze jours que l'auror était plongé dans le coma.

« Il ne veut pas le voir. Il part dès qu'on en parle… On a l'impression qu'il-»

« Il a peur. Tu sais, », continua l'élu, «… je pense qu'il a envie de garder en mémoire le Ron de ses souvenirs. Il n'a pas envie que si Ron nous quitte, sa dernière image de lui soit celle d'un corps livide étendu dans des draps blancs. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de regarder la cage d'escaliers en haut de laquelle, dans une chambre sans lumière, se tenait certainement son filleul.

Draco depuis l'accident s'était enfermé dans une routine malsaine. Quand il ne dormait pas, le blond passait son temps cloitré dans sa chambre, assis devant la véranda. Il regardait d'un air mélancolique la pluie tomber lentement sur les carreaux. Le ciel depuis deux semaines était resté sombre et coléreux. Snape avait parfois l'impression que le temps pleurait pour lui, pour son neveu dont les larmes restaient imaginaires. Draco ne descendait que le soir, à 19 h 00 précise, où il prenait racine devant la cheminée. Son regard, Severus le savait, se perdait dans les nombreux cadres qui décoraient les murs. Il les observait tous, sans exceptions. Ses yeux naviguaient de gauche à droite lentement. Il s'obligeait cette lenteur, Severus le savait. Il résistait à l'envie pressante de poser son regard sur la dernière photo. Harry lui avait raconté que cette photographie avait été prise en février, lors de sa deuxième année à la Brigade. Ronald et lui, sur un coup de tête avaient organisé un match de Quiditch géant dans les bureaux de leur section. La photo avait été prise après leur victoire avant qu'ils ne se fassent attraper par le directeur. On y voyait deux amis, essoufflés et mort de rire…

La photo s'arrêtait sur le sourire de Ronald Weasley heureux et vivant.

Severus fut sorti de sa torpeur par le grincement des planches de l'escalier. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, le potioniste se rendit compte qu'il était 19 h passé. Sans se concerter, les deux hommes se levèrent puis se dirigèrent vers le salon. Quand Severus posa ses pieds sur le tapis ancien, Draco était déjà là, devant la cheminée, la tête dans les cadres.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, la routine à laquelle s'abandonnait la maison fut troublé par l'illumination soudaine de leur cheminée. L'ancien Serpentard eut à peine le temps de se reculer que déjà la tête rousse de Molly Weasley apparaissait dans une lumière verdâtre. Immédiatement, Severus et Harry se rapprochèrent de la cheminée.

« Molly, comment va Ron ? », s'empressa de demander l'auror.

« Très bien Harry », répondit-elle tendrement. « Ron vient de se réveiller, je voulais vous l'annoncer personnellement. »

Severus ferma les yeux et soupira. « Merci Merlin… »

« Et il s'est réveillé quand ? »

« Il y a quelques heures. On voulait être certain que son état soit stable avant de commencer à répandre la nouvelle. Hermione est déjà à son chevet. »

L'ancien Maître des potions vit dans le coin Draco se retourner et rejoindre la porte. Mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'obscurité du couloir, Molly prit la parole.

« Tu sais Malfoy, la première chose qu'il a demandé à son réveil, c'était de savoir où tu étais, qui t'avais pris en charge et si tu allais bien. »

Draco ne se retourna pas et sans un mot, s'en alla.

Lorsque Molly disparut, Severus s'empressa de monter les escaliers. Il franchit les mètres aussi vite que sa condition le lui permettait et atteignit rapidement le palier de la chambre. Pourtant au fur et mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient de la porte, sa cadence se ralentissait.

À quelques centimètres de la porte, le potioniste sourit.

De l'autre côté de la paroi, la tête qu'il imaginait perdu dans son oreiller, Severus entendit les pleurs étouffés de Draco.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron était conscient.

Il se sentait allongé entre deux draps, son corps lourd et un peu engourdi. Son souffle était lent et apaisé ; sa tête vide de toutes pensées. Des limbes où il se trouvait, Ron pouvait même percevoir l'odeur dérangeante des potions aseptisées qui imprégnaient le linge et l'air. Les rayons du soleil dardaient de leur lumière le côté gauche de son visage et éclaircissaient peu à peu la pénombre de son esprit.

_Il doit faire beau…_

Ron avait pourtant entendu la pluie glisser sur les fenêtres pendant de longues heures. Curieusement, l'auror voulut voir le soleil…

Alors il ouvrit les yeux.

Et dans le reflet de la fenêtre, comme à chacun de ses réveils, l'auror vit son œil. Comme à chaque fois, il entendit la voix du médicomage résonné dans son esprit.

_« On a essayé la magie inversive sur votre œil mais l'entaille était trop profonde… L'opération n'a fait que noircir votre sclérotique sans guérir la lésion. »_

Son iris, auparavant aussi sombre qu'un lagon, n'était plus que le pâle miroitement d'une eau claire. Sa blancheur contrastait avec la teinture sombre qu'avait prise le reste de son œil, noirci par le tourment et une maladie inventive.

_« On a pas pu sauver votre œil. »_

_« La couleur… Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour la couleur ? », avait alors demandé Ron._

_« C'est irréversible, monsieur. Je suis désolé. »_

Lorsque le médicomage fut parti, l'auror se souvenait être resté devant la fenêtre à observer son œil.

À tenter de ne plus le craindre. À apprendre à l'accepter, cet œil, qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir volé à un démon.

_« Oh, c'est pas si terrible, mon ange ! », _l'avait rassuré sa mère._ « Il est très beau ton œil. Très beau… »_

Mais Ron savait bien qu'il n'y avait rien de plus faux que l'avis d'une mère. Elle vous prêchait la lune et vous assurait minuit en plein jour.

L'auror n'avait pas vu sa mère tremblée. Mais il avait vu le regard d'Hermione tressaillir.

_Tous ses faux sourires maintenus avec peine sur leurs visages effrayés..._

Bande d'hypocrites.

**XxXxXxX**

Ron l'avait entendu venir ; le son de ses talons martelait le lino des couloirs. Devant sa chambre, elle s'était arrêtée.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et bientôt, l'auror fut submergé par l'odeur sucrée de son parfum.

« Hey, bébé ! », murmura Hermione doucement en s'approchant du lit. « Comment ça va ? »

La jeune femme déposa un chaste baiser sur son front. Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'elle sentit l'auror frémir puis s'éloigner de ses lèvres, se contentant de sourire, comme d'habitude feignant l'ignorante.

« Je t'ai ramené quelques sucreries de chez Honey Ducks et quelques magazines. »

Comme à chacune de ses visites, Ron ne lui répondit pas. Il garda ses lèvres closes, son regard rivé vers l'extérieur. Il l'ignorait.

« Les médecins m'ont dit que tu pourrais bientôt sortir. Demain ou après-demain, ils ne savent pas encore... M-Mais j'ai pris des congés pour m'occuper de toi. Tu seras beaucoup mieux à la maison qu'ici. »

« Tu pourrais me dire quelque chose Ron… », répliqua-t-elle faiblarde après d'interminables minutes de silence. « C'est difficile aussi pour moi, tu sais… »

Se rendait-il compte du mal qu'il lui faisait en restant muet ? Se rendait-il compte à quel point elle souffrait ? Une larme s'échappa malgré elle de ses yeux embrumés.

« Mais il faut que je sois forte. » D'un geste déterminé et coléreux, Hermione enleva les traces de ses larmes. « Il faut que l'on soit forts ! Tous les deux ! J'ai déjà demandé à Harry de prendre Malfoy. » Puis en déposant ses mains sur les cuisses de Ron, elle ajouta : « Tu n'auras plus à t'en occuper. Il ne te causera plus de mal. T-tout va s'arranger… »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre fort lorsque, enfin, le corps du roux se mua et que sa main lentement dévala sa propre peau pour se poser sur la sienne. Espérante, Hermione permit un faible sourire d'ourler ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux quand les doigts calleux de son mari se mêlèrent aux siens. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Combien de mois s'étaient-ils écoulés depuis leurs derniers instants de tendresse ? Les larmes qu'elle avait douloureusement réussies à contenir se faisaient de plus en plus menaçantes. Merlin que cela lui avait manqué…

« … -vorcer Hermione »

En entendant la voix de son homme, l'avocat releva paresseusement la tête qu'elle avait enfouit dans leurs doigts enlacés. « Excuse-moi bébé, je ne t'ai pas écouté. Tu peux répéter ? »

Soupirant profondément, Ron tourna lentement la tête afin d'ancrer son regard dans les pupilles innocentes de sa femme. Il la vit frémir lorsque ses orbes noisette se posèrent dans l'anormalité de son œil gauche. Sa réaction lui arracha un sourire mauvais.

Hermione avait oublié. Elle avait presque oublié la raison pour laquelle son homme restait entre ces murs blancs. L'œil du démon.

La jeune femme avait l'impression de ne connaître plus qu'une moitié de son homme. Cette anormalité avait déchiré le roux en deux entités.

L'une éclatante, connue et humaine. L'autre sombre, étrangère et animale.

« Je veux divorcer. »

Hermione sortit subitement de sa transe et ancra un regard perdu sur le visage de son mari. _Quoi ?_

_« _Pardon _? »_

« Je veux divorcer, Hermione. C'est fini.»

Avait-elle bien compris ? _C'est une blague !_

« T-Tu… C'est pas de…» La jeune femme s'obligea à respirer profondément. Elle était si près du but pourtant… Elle était si près de sa nouvelle vie... Malfoy avait quitté à jamais leur maison. Malgré les trahisons répétées, leur couple se soignerait et en ressortirait plus fort, ça, Hermione en était persuadée. « Ron, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. C'est normal que tu aies peur, » continua-t-elle tendrement en caressant doucement le front tacheté, « mais tu verras, tout ira bien. On traversera cette épreuve puis on l'oubliera. Et notre amour en sortira renforcé et éternel. »

L'ancien Gryffondor la regardait tristement, le cœur serré et la gorge tremblante. Il l'aimait encore, cette femme. Et la voir souffrir ainsi lui était réellement difficile mais il fallait que ça cesse. Il devait la libérer de son emprise, quitter son cœur pour laisser une place vacante. Lui, il l'avait déjà fait.

« Hermione, arrête… Tu- »

« TAIS-TOI ! »

« Tais-toi, Ron, s'il te plaît… », souffla-t-elle faiblarde. « Je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne savais ce que tu disais. »

Et il obéit comme ordonné. Sa bouche se tut et ses larmes, si rares, commencèrent à humidifier ses joues.

« Je repasserai demain soir à la même heure. » En se penchant, Hermione vola un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de l'auror. « D'ici là, essaye de te chasser ces horribles idées de la tête. »

Et elle partit, en femme mariée, aimante et aimée, essayant vainement d'oublier les larmes traitresses de son homme.

**XxXxXxX**

Il devait être dix heure lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Ron n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et, sous ses yeux, se dévoilaient des cernes bleuies et profondes.

« T'as une sale gueule mec !»

« Et toi, t'as toujours la même tête », répondit l'auror, joueur, un sourire complice aux lèvres. Grognant alors qu'une des mains d'Harry ébouriffait méchamment ses cheveux, l'ancien Gryffondor se dégagea gentiment de son emprise et lui adressa un sourire goguenard. « Je suis content que t'aies pu venir.

Avec la grossesse de Severus et sa mission à huit clos, Ron et Harry n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir. Si le magicophone et les appels par cheminette entretenaient leur amitié, rien ne pouvait remplacer leurs beuveries du mardi soir.

« Moi aussi. Ta tête rousse commençait à me manquer ! », répondit le sauveur du monde magique. Puis en se saisissant fermement de ses joues, la mine grave, il ajouta : « T'aurais pas plus de tâches de rousseurs ? »

Et Harry partit dans un fou rire évitant les coups de poings du roux qui essayaient vainement de l'atteindre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con… »

Pendant plus d'une heure, les deux amis rattrapèrent ces six derniers mois où leurs entrevues étaient restées courtes et sérieuses. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. En l'espace de quelques secondes, ils étaient redevenus ces ados immatures, cons et sans soucis. Ceux qu'ils avaient toujours rêvés d'être. Et puis ils en étaient venus à aborder leurs travail et la dure réalité leur était revenu en pleine face, écorchée et cruelle.

« Mais tu vas faire quoi du coup ? Au niveau du boulot, je veux dire… Tu… »

Ron passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux fauves. « A vrai, dire j'y ai pas encore réfléchi… »

L'auror n'était pas allé aussi loin dans ses réflexions, limitant ses pensées à son aspect physique et sa relation conjugale. Il ne s'était pas encore projeté dans la vie en société où il devrait inévitablement faire face aux regards des autres, et ce que la perte de son œil avait causé.

« Je sais pas… Je pense qu'ils me proposeront sans doute un travail dans les bureaux de la Brigade. Tu sais, pour éviter d'avoir à aller sur le terrain mais… »

« T'es pas sûr que ce métier te conviennes encore… »

Le roux hocha la tête. « Ce qui me plaisait dans ce métier, c'était les missions, les traques et les poursuites. C'était l'action. Là, je sais que si je reste, je vais être relégué aux archives, comme le vieux Snihead. »

« Ron, tu sais très bien que c'est pas ce qui va se passer. Tu es l'un des meilleurs agents de terrain, même avec un œil en moins. Ils vont certainement pas te foutre aux - »

« C'est pas eux Harry. », coupa le roux, « C'est moi. Je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort de l'un de mes coéquipiers. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amis. Harry silencieusement maudit sa spontanéité. Severus lui avait pourtant dit qu'il fallait réfléchir avant de parler.

« Au fait, tu m'as pas dit. Le bébé, il est pour quand ? », demanda finalement Ron après quelques secondes de silence.

« Milieu du moi de mai. »

« C'est pour bientôt alors ! »

« Ouais et heureusement… », répliqua Harry en froissant son nez. « Ces crises hormonales commencent à me courir. Le sexe est génial, » Le brun ricana lorsque Ron ouvrit écarquilla les yeux et lui fit mine de se taire. «, mais se faire jeter du lit à trois heure du matin parce que Môsieur veut des myrtilles… T'as jamais connu ça, toi, mais je peux te dire que les femmes enceintes, c'est juste – Ron pourquoi tu fais cette tête de constipé ? »

« Parce que lui aussi, il sait ce que ça fait de dormir sur le canapé, Potter ! »

Severus avait à peine fini sa tirade qu'Harry était déjà debout, près de lui, les mains sur ses hanches, affichant une mine amendable. « Bébé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! J'adore me lever à trois heure du matin pour t'apporter tes myrtilles... » Harry grimaça dès que ses mots dépassèrent la barrière de ses lèvres. Ça sonnait faux même dans sa tête...

« Ça tombe bien, » répliqua narquoisement le potioniste, « J'ai envie de raisin. »

« … Mais Sev... » rétorqua piteusement l'élu, « On est fin mars… ». Le maître des cachots leva un de ses fins sourcils. « Ok, j'ai compris… Des raisins donc ? »

« Et des myrtilles. »

« Et des myrtilles. », souffla le brun amusé par la puérilité de son homme. Avec tendresse, Harry encadra les joues de plus âgé de ses mains et doucement déposa des baisers volages sur les lèvres sucrées au gout myrtille. « Tu sais que je t'aime même quand tu es insupportable ? »

« Je savais bien que tu étais masochiste Potter. Y'a qu'à voir avec qui tu t'es marié… »

Au son de cette voix, Harry abandonna la bouche de l'ébène et posa des yeux surpris derrière lui. Ron quand à lui, s'était tendu, le cœur battant la chamade.

« T'as réussi à l'amener ? », chuchota l'auror alors que Draco Malfoy les dépassait pour rejoindre Weasley.

Severus hocha la tête et nicha son nez contre la jugulaire d'Harry. « On a parlé et… et j'ai réussi à le convaincre. »

Les deux hommes se turent et observèrent en silence Draco se rapprocher du roux et prendre place dans le siège à côté de son lit. Le visage de Ron était illuminé d'un sourire.

« Tu pense que Ron est… Ils sont…»

« Oui… Je crois. »

« Mais et Hermione ? », s'enquit l'Elu, à voix basse. « Quoi ? » Severus roula des yeux et se pinça nerveusement les lèvres. Harry était tellement bête que parfois, Snape se demandait comment ils avaient gagné la guerre… « Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Rien Potter. Tu ne penses à rien. »

« Hein ? Nan, mais je t'emmer - »

« Bête et vulgaire en plus ! J'espère que la nature saura déjouer le hasard et choisir les bons gènes. Maintenant amène moi au fauteuil, j'ai mal au dos. »

Severus se démit de son emprise et Harry le regarda claudiquer jusqu'au siège, les mâchoires serrées. Il resta là, immobile l'espace de quelques seconde, le sang échauffé par l'agacement, à observer son mari qui tentait vainement de s'asseoir. L'ancien maître des cachots dut sentir son regard brûlant qui le dardait avec virulence car son corps imperceptiblement se raidit. Ce fut néanmoins le tressaillement de ses doigts qui le trahit.

« Harry ! »

L'éclat de voix soudain de Ron le fit brusquement se retourner. « Quoi ? »

« Ta magie, Potter ! », répliqua Draco, acide. « Contrôle-toi ! On est dans un putain d'hôpital. » Le blond jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son parrain. Il l'avait vu se figer, un millième de seconde. _C'est pas normal…_ Surtout pour un homme comme lui. « Severus, tu vas bien ? » L'ancien Serpentard s'apprêtait à quitter le lit de Ron sur lequel il était assis quand la main de l'auror vint fermement enserrer son poignet.

« Laisse. », murmura l'ancien Gryffondor. « Laisse-les. »

« Mais Sever - »

« Reste. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

_Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, _se demanda Draco alors que Potter venait de saisir le poignet gracile de l'ébène. A son plus grand agacement, le blond n'entendit pas les mots que le couple échangea mais leurs murmures semblèrent éteindre le feu qui avait animé la magie de l'élu quelques minutes plus tôt.

« C'est comme ça qu'Harry arrive à le faire parler. »

Draco se retourna et regarda l'auror perplexe.

« C'est comme ça qu'Harry arrive à faire parler Severus. En libérant graduellement sa magie. »

_Cela le rassurait…_ Potter ne le menaçait pas… Il lui montrait simplement sa force, son pouvoir.

Pour lui prouver que quel que soit le mal qui tourmentait le potioniste, il était à même de le vaincre.

« C'est comme ça qu'ils dialoguent… C'est comme ça qu'Harry vient à bout de vingt ans d'espionnage. »

Draco acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'il regardait avec analyse le couple s'installer confortablement dans le fauteuil, lové l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de l'élu avaient retrouvé leur place : enroulées autour du corps de l'ébène, elles capturaient le potioniste dans une étreinte possessive.

Il y avait quelque chose d'animal dans la posture et l'attitude de l'Elu. La violence de sa puissance, sa possessivité et l'éclat mortel de ses yeux le rendaient moins humain... dangereux et démoniaque.

Il n'était pas le seul, pensa Draco en se retournant. _Ron l'était aussi…_

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, le blond ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite. Sans doute que les battements de son corps avaient ébranlé quelques instants sa vision et sa perception du monde. Draco n'avait vu que le sourire innocent du roux, qui s'était éveillé par sa présence. L'auror avait été gêné… L'ancien Serpentard se souvenait avoir eu des difficultés à capter ses regards. Puis il s'était senti aspirer par les abîmes de ses yeux avec une nouvelle intensité. Son corps, alors parcourut de frissons, s'était mis à trembler. Bouillir de désir. C'est à ce moment là qu'il l'avait remarqué. Son œil.

L'obscurité qui entourait les pupilles du roux contrastait avec la clarté de sa peau. Ses iris semblaient allumées d'une lumière blanche qui au lieu de purifier son regard le rendait maléfique.

_Encore plus désirable…_

L'œil de Ron ne lui était pas étranger. Pour lui, c'est comme si une part de l'ancien Gryffondor avait été mis à jour. L'animal qui dormait s'était manifesté physiquement et avait déformé le visage de son hôte. Draco, lui, savait cependant que le démon aux yeux sombres était une partie de l'auror. Il n'y avait pas d'essences qui se combattaient l'une contre l'autre. Elles ne formaient qu'une seule et même entité. Draco était intiment persuadé que Granger ne connaissait pas cette facette de son mari. Cette partie de Ron, c'était lui qui l'avait découverte. Elle lui appartenait. Le blond la connaissait par cœur maintenant…

C'était elle qui avait mordu sa peau et violacé ses poignets. C'était elle qui l'avait fait frémir, celle qui l'avait attirée puis dévorée…

Instinctivement, Draco se pourlécha les lèvres.

Comme pour apprivoiser un animal, Draco éleva doucement ses doigts à hauteur de l'œil sombre et y déposa sa main. Dans de doux effleurements, le blond épousa ses paupières avec la pulpe de ses doigts.

« Tu ne vois vraiment plus rien ? »

« Plus rien du tout… »

Hochant la tête, ses mains continuaient à toucher doucement l'œil malade quand il lui vient une pulsion soudaine. Sans prévenir ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paupière.

« T'as pas perdu ta sensibilité. », constata l'ancien Serpentard alors que sa main venait de se faire brusquement attraper. « Je voulais juste vérifier, tu sais. J'avais pas l'intention de te faire mal. »

Les yeux anthracite fourbes se faisaient menacer par deux yeux fauves qui le regardaient avec méfiance.

« Tu aurais pu tout simplement me demander ! », cracha l'auror en libérant son poignet, furieux.

« Ouais mais t'as l'air plus vivant quand tu t'énerves. » Draco avait murmuré ses mots si doucement que Ron se demanda s'il ne les avait pas imaginés. Mais le petit étincellement qui alluma à cet instant les yeux de sa Némésis ne pouvait mentir. Tout d'un coup, les traits du visage du blond s'étaient durcis, vacillant entre tristesse et colère.

« Tu sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans un monde où tu n'as quasiment plus de droits ? » ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. « Tu sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver tout seul, du jour au lendemain ? »

« Draco, je - »

« As-tu seulement une fois pensé à ce qui m'allait m'arriver si tu venais à disparaître ? »

« Draco, écoute-moi, s'il te pl - »

« Nan, c'est moi que tu vas écouter Weasley ! », siffla l'ancien Serpentard en rapprochant leur deux corps. « La prochaine fois que tu m'abandonnes j'irai moi-même te chercher d'entre les morts. »

Ce n'était plus de la colère qui illuminait les yeux du Serpentard mais une détermination nouvelle et profonde. Cette constatation fit sourire l'auror.

Draco était toujours ce bâtard égoïste qui ne réfléchissait et n'agissait que pour satisfaire son propre intérêt. C'était la vision avec laquelle il voyait le monde et les gens qui l'entouraient. Ronald était une pierre angulaire qu'il pensait indispensable à sa survie.

C'est comme ça que Draco définissait l'amour.

Jamais le sourire de Ron ne fut aussi grand. Jamais sa joie ne fut aussi euphorisante.

Jamais leur baiser, lorsqu'ils scellèrent leurs lèvres fut aussi amoureux

**XxXxXxX**

Il était tard. Le ciel rendu sombre par la nuit était marqué par l'absence d'étoiles. Capturé comme un animal par deux bras puissamment enroulés autour de sa taille, le regard de Severus se perdait dans l'obscurité des ténèbres.

« Tu ne dors pas ? », chuchota une voix somnolente dans son cou.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, ne récoltant que le silence, Harry déterra son nez de la peau sucrée de son amant et observa en hauteur le visage du potioniste. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« … »

« Sev, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire. »

« C'est Draco… Il m'a- Il m'a parlé de certaines choses et je… »

Sans prévenir, Severus se retourna avec une rapidité soudaine et ancra ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes.

« Harry, tu pourras m'aider à chercher quelque chose dans la bibliothèque demain? »

Le brun, un peu perplexe, hocha néanmoins doucement la tête. « Oui, sur quoi ? »

« La Serpentine. »

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 23 !<p>

Alors non, notre petit Ron n'est pas mort, il n'a perdu qu'un œil...

Pour moi, la perte de cet œil est symbolique. Ce changement physique le fait renaître, Ron est finalement un autre homme qui peut oublier son ancienne vie. Cet œil est également la blessure qu'il n'a pas eue pendant la Grande Guerre. Une qui se voit et qui matérialise ses autres blessures morales. Pour moi, c'était important que Ron ne s'en sorte pas indemne et que cela se voit. X)

Skeeter, dans son article, a finalement suivi le raisonnement de Ron des premiers chapitres. Tout comme Ron, elle a identifié les gens du bien à des pro-mangemorts et s'est remise en question. Parmi les mensonges qu'elle raconte, il y a un élément qui devrait néanmoins vous faire tiquer (après ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas posté… xDD)

Merci pour toutes vos jolies reviews et à bientôt !

**Patatement Vôtre,**

**The Last Day.**


	25. Mémoire & Souvenirs

**Titre : **Serpentard & Serpentine

**Genre : **Slash, Romance, Post Poudlard, Drama, Angst.

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Bêta : Kaori Shou'**

**Note de l'auteur :** Surprise ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte x) Je vous ai concocté un petite chapitre bien sympathique avec un lemon et des souvenirs... Des réponses ! Des explications ! xDDD

**Enjoy !** \(n.n)/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Mémoire &amp; Souvenirs<br>**

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? »

Draco regarda Ron à travers le reflet du miroir puis déposa sa boite de comprimés sur le rebord du lavabo. D'un geste mécanique, il ouvrit le robinet et trempa ses mains.

« Des pilules pour la mémoire. »

« Je savais pas que tu prenais des médicaments… »

« C'est normal. C'est récent. » Draco éteignit l'arrivée d'eau et se sécha lentement les mains.

Ron se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, adossé au mur de la petite salle de bain. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'ils avaient quitté l'enceinte de l'hôpital pour les murs anciens et poussiéreux du Square Grimmaurd. L'auror avait décidé de ne pas revenir à Plymouth. En tout cas pas maintenant. Le divorce était encore trop frais dans sa tête. La distance lui avait alors semblé être la meilleure des solutions. Il n'avait parlé à personne de sa volonté de divorcer. Pas même à Harry. Ou Draco. Il n'avait même pas trouvé un avocat ni commencé la procédure. Pourtant, cette idée, elle était née en voyant Luna marcher dans l'allé de pissenlits et de roses jaunes. Ce jour-là, Ron avait vu une femme amoureuse et heureuse. Un peu folle, un peu dérangée certes, mais heureuse.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que cette lueur avait disparu des yeux d'Hermione. Ce pétillement qui illuminait ses orbes noisette s'était éteint. C'est à cet instant-là qu'il en avait pris conscience. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

Il voulait retrouver cet éclat dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il voulait la voir heureuse et comblée. Et Ron savait que ce bonheur, cette vie qui lui revenait de droit devait se faire sans lui. C'est pour ça, qu'il devait divorcer. Il faisait ça pour son bien.

Il essayait désespérément de s'en convaincre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La voix de Draco le sortit brutalement de sa torpeur et le ramena au présent. Le blond le fixait d'un regard soucieux.

« Rien. », assura l'ancien Gryffondor. Gêné, il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis les ébouriffa énergiquement. « Je suis un peu ailleurs en ce moment. »

« Donc, », continua-t-il, « tu prends des pilules… et ça t'aide à retrouver tes souvenirs ? »,

Draco le fixa étrangement pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher négativement la tête et de lui répondre. « Non, plutôt pour le mal de crâne et les problèmes liés à l'amnésie. »

« Des problèmes ? »

« Rien de bien grave, rassure-toi. »

« Et c'est qui qui te l'a donné ? », le questionna l'auror en lisant l'étiquette du flacon. « Les médicomages ? »

« Non, c'est Severus »

« Oh. »

Draco lui reprit des mains le médicament et le rangea dans le meuble au dessus de l'évier. « Et toi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tes blessures », répliqua le blond en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre. « Elles te font encore mal ? »

L'auror posa une main sur son T-shirt, à l'emplacement de l'entaille. « Non, plus vraiment… Ca me pique un peu. C'est tout. »

« Fais-voir ? »

« Draco, je t'ai dit que j'avais rien. »

« Montre quand même. », demanda-t-il en lui soulevant déjà son T-shirt.

Soupirant, Ron releva son vêtement avec réticence et dévoila sa blessure. Sur son ventre, la marque rouge sanglante qui l'avait tant effrayé quelques jours auparavant n'était plus qu'une fine cicatrice légèrement boursouflée. Elle n'était pas jolie et enlaidissait son corps mais elle ne semblait plus si dangereuse.

« Le médicomage t'a pas donné un baume pour accélérer la cicatrisation ? »

L'auror hocha négativement la tête. Il lui avait simplement demandé de passer le voir dans deux semaines. De ses doigts, Draco traça le contour de la blessure, l'enfleurant à peine comme s'il inspectait une pierre précieuse. Puis ses mains abandonnèrent rapidement son corps et bientôt, il ne fut plus dans la salle de bain. Il venait de filer dans la chambre.

« Severus m'a donné une pommade pour toi, à midi… », déclara-t-il alors que sa tête était enfouie dans l'armoire. « Je vais t'en mettre. Enlève ton T-shirt et allonge-toi sur le dos. »

Ron ne pensa même pas à discuter. Il se contenta d'ôter son vêtement et de s'étendre sur les yeux n'eurent pas le temps de se fermer que déjà deux mains agiles s'affairaient sur ses blessures. Le baume sentait la menthe et la camomille. Le mélange n'était pas des plus raffinés mais l'odeur n'agressait pas ses narines.

« Tu verras, ça te fera du bien. », affirma le blond à voix basse alors qu'il massait la peau dans de lents gestes circulaires. Draco était doux et consciencieux ses mains n'étaient que caresses et voluptés… Ron avait fermé les paupières afin de profiter de chaque seconde, de chaque tendresse. Enfumé dans une sorte de sphère en édredon, l'esprit du roux était charmé par l'essence naturelle du baume et la douceur des frôlements. C'est tout naturellement que sa langue se délia.

« Hermione est venue me voir plusieurs fois pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital… »

Les mains du blond continuaient à masser sa peau. Il n'émit aucun son : l'ancien Gryffondor prit son silence pour un accord et poursuivit :

« Chaque jour elle venait… Elle mettait son parfum – tu sais, celui qui remonte à la tête – et puis elle apportait toujours des choses avec elles. Des magasines, des livres... Des sucreries… Elle ne savait pas trop quoi prendre, alors elle ramenait souvent un gros sac… » Ces souvenirs firent naître un petit sourire aux bords de ses lèvres. « La première fois qu'elle a vu mon, œil, elle en a pleuré. Elle attendait avec ma mère, ce jour-là. Elle est partie en courant, la main sur la gorge. » Les doigts de Draco s'étaient arrêtés. Ron sentait son regard fixé sur son visage mais refusa de rencontrer les iris argentés. « J'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin. Sur le coup, je m'en suis réjoui. J'avais même pas à parler avec elle : elle s'était enfuie. Mais le lendemain, elle était là, avec son parfum entêtant et son sac de bouquins. »

« On parlait pas.. », continua l'auror en fermant les yeux lorsque l'ancien Serpentard reprit ses caresses. « Enfin du moins, elle, elle parlait. Moi je me taisais… j'espérais lâchement, qu'à force de l'ignorer, elle finirait par partir… Mais elle continuait à venir, tous les jours… Et plus les jours passaient, plus je me sentais mal. Alors j'ai fini par lui dire… »

Le roux, cette fois-ci, ouvrit les yeux et ancra son œil valide dans ceux de l'autre.

« Hier matin, quelques heures avant votre visite, j'ai… j'ai demandé le divorce. »

Ron n'avait pas encore finit sa phrase qu'il inspectait déjà la moindre parcelle de peau, le moindre plissement de paupières de son amant. Il l'attendit, cette réaction mais rien ne vint. _Il en a peut être simplement rien à foutre…_Et l'effet fut plus terrible qu'une douche froide. Son corps était raide lorsqu'il s'assit sur le matelas son œil, presque mort. Ron essaya de formuler une pauvre excuse mais ce ne fut que des bégaiements qui sortirent. Honteux et blessé, il s'apprêtait à se lever pour quitter la chambre quand la main de Malfoy se saisit de son poignet et le tira à lui, l'envoyant valser contre le matelas.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour gueuler mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Le roux ne lui avait jamais connu une telle expression. Les yeux de de Draco, assombris par le désir s'étaient imprégnés de cette lueur prédatrice, affamée et malicieuse. C'est à ce moment-là, que l'auror remarqua les mouvements frénétiques de ses doigts agiles. Ses mains n'étaient plus dotées d'ongles mais de griffes qui malmenaient lentement la peau sensible de son torse.

Ce Draco-là, Ron ne le connaissait pas. Mais il avait bien envie de le découvrir.

Quand la bouche du blond emprisonna l'un de ses grains de chair entre ses lèvres, l'auror ne put que fermer ses beaux yeux bleus et laisser le désir lentement le consumer. Ron n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'attention. Hermione l'avait fait quelque fois… Embrasser son torse ou le creux de ses reins lécher la peau pour en savourer le parfum… Mais…

Ca n'avait jamais été aussi intense.

Le corps de l'ancien Gryffondor se tendit lorsque les dents de son amant mordillèrent gentiment son téton droit.

« Putain, Draco… »

A ses gémissements, le blond releva la tête et après s'être pourléché les lèvres, vint lui voler un baiser.

« T'aime pas ? », lui demanda-t-il en suivant la ligne de ses mâchoires. « Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Les joues rouges, Ron secoua négativement avant de détourner le regard et baisser les yeux.

« Non… C-c'est juste que j'ai pas – je sais pas… J'ai pas l'habitude de rester… »

« Passif ? », proposa Draco en léchant sa clavicule. Les mains du blond venaient de se déposer sur ses hanches et massaient dans de longs gestes sensuels le creux de ses reins. « T'as tellement l'habitude de donner que t'en as oublier ce que ça faisait de recevoir… » Les paroles de l'ancien Serpentard se turent lorsqu'il décida de lui enfouir sa langue au plus profond de sa gorge. Cette fois-ci, Ron ne se battit pas sa langue se fit soumise. Elle se laissait cajoler et charmer par cette autre perfide et fine qui savait si bien envouter ses sens. L'auror était tellement pris par le baiser qu'il ne sentit pas les mains de son partenaire descendre lentement jusqu'à ses reins et défaire sa ceinture. Ron avait fermé les yeux et profitait de chaque sensation, de chaque caresse… de chaque coup de langue. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa verge se dressait, gonflée et tendue entre ses cuisses. Pas une seule fois, Draco ne l'avait touché à cet endroit et il était là, les jambes écartées et le souffle court, à bander jusqu'au ciel.

« Touche-moi. », murmura le blond en amenant l'une de ses mains contre sa propre érection emprisonnée dans son jean. « Touche-moi comme je te touche. » En disant ces mots, Malfoy avait saisi sa hampe et commençait à administrer de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient.

C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient pendant le sexe. La première fois que Ron entendait sa voix alors qu'il faisait l'amour. Et ces mots étaient autoritaires. Un frisson incontrôlable naquit soudainement à la naissance de sa nuque et dévala son dos.

« Touche-moi, Ron »

Sans vraiment réfléchir, ses mains obéirent et allèrent s'enfouir dans le jean de son amant. Il perdait le contrôle et ça lui faisait peur.

Les frictions que Draco lui prodiguait, se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Leurs souffles erratiques s'entremêlaient leurs verges dévoilées s'entrechoquaient. Le plaisir était grandissant et Ron fut bientôt contraint de fermer les yeux. Il se sentait venir.

« D-Draco, je – je vais… »

Mais l'ancien Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà il se déversait sur le ventre du blond. « Bordel ! », jura-t-il en serrant les dents. Son corps étrangement tremblait.

Après quelques secondes où il s'obligea à reprendre le contrôle de son souffle, l'auror ouvrit ses orbes profonds. Ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner.

Draco était nu, au dessus de lui, son pénis fièrement dressé entre ses jambes écartées. Assis sur ses genoux et les fesses relevées, les doigts du blond s'activaient fiévreusement à l'intérieur de son anus.

« D-Draco ? Q-Que ce que tu fais ? », bégaya le roux en tentant vainement de se relever. Mais il fut brusquement maintenu sur le matelas par deux mains qui semblaient animées d'une force inconnue.

« Ne bouge pas ! », grogna le blond en appuyant d'avantage sur ses épaules. « Tu vas rouvrir tes blessures ! » Surpris par l'éclat de voix, Ron obtempéra et laissa ses épaules se détendre dans le matelas. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua. Sur le visage fin mais masculin de sa Némésis se dessinaient des plis. Ils apparaissaient au coin de ses lèvres, dans le creux de ses paupières et venaient même froisser son nez aquilin. Il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux… Mais Ron savait en cet instant qu'il n'en était pas le destinataire. Ces perles argentées fixaient l'entaille qui traversait son ventre. L'auror pouvait presque entendre les injures que son amant vociférait dans sa tête.

« Draco, elles ne vont pas s'ouvrir. », murmura l'auror tendrement en levant ses mains pour attraper son visage. « Elles ont quasiment eu le temps de cicatriser. »

« Permet-moi de douter de la fiabilité des paroles d'un Weasley. », répliqua sèchement l'ancien Serpentard.

Ron se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire. Il y avait à cet instant précis, une chaleur diffuse qui se dispersait dans son cœur et nourrissait goulument ses sentiments. C'était bon, ce retour d'affection après tous ces efforts. L'envie de l'embrasser fut à ce moment-là plus forte que jamais. Il avait envie de baiser ces lèvres chaudes et sucrées de dévorer cette bouche et de l'engloutir. Mais l'auror n'eut pas ce plaisir car Draco s'employait déjà à appliquer une multitude de baisers sur sa nuque et la ligne de ses mâchoires. Le roux ferma les yeux. _Il sourit ce salaud…_

Les paupières closes, l'ancien Gryffondor abandonna sa vision pour affuter ses autres sens. Ron ne voyait plus mais il sentait. Il sentait les mains du blond courir le long de son torse. Il touchait son souffle qui caressait doucement ses lèvres. Et puis soudainement, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Bordel ! », siffla-t-il en s'arquant violement.

Draco venait de s'empaler sur lui. D'un coup.

Le ricanement du blond résonna perfidement dans l'obscurité.

« Espèce de connard… », grogna l'auror en agrippant ses hanches avec désespoir.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent une dernière fois avant que l'ancien Serpentard ne commence sa danse tribale. Draco prit appui sur son ventre et leva ses hanches. Son pénis était quasiment sorti lorsqu'il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur sa verge**.** Les sensations étaient douloureusement exquises. Draco allait et venait sur son sexe avec frénésie. Il l'engloutissait dans son étau de chair et à chaque fois, Ron avait l'impression de toujours s'enfoncer plus loin.

L'auror avait fermé les yeux parce que les sensations étaient trop fortes. Les coups étaient de plus en plus durs, profonds et brutaux et bientôt, Ron sentit son corps se tendre sous le plaisir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se déversait au plus profond de son amant. Draco ne manqua pas de le suivre.

Le blond tomba sur lui, le souffle court et après s'être retiré, alla chercher ses lèvres. Le baiser fut doux et tendre. Leurs langues s'enlaçaient amoureusement l'une contre l'autre avec lenteur.

Quand leur oxygène s'essouffla, leurs bouches se séparèrent. Et sans ouvrir les paupières, Ron eut soudainement peur.

Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Il ne savait pas ce qui en était la cause et pourtant… Elle faisait trembler ses mains et sa gorge.

« Ron regarde moi… », entendit-il soudainement résonner au creux de ses oreilles. « Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

L'ancien Gryffondor n'avait cependant pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il eut même l'idée puéril de les froncer de clore ses paupières jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fondent l'une dans l'autre pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir. Mais Draco avait enlacé leurs doigts et les frottaient doucement contre sa propre poitrine… Ron pouvait y sentir les battements de son cœur.

Alors doucement, l'auror obéit et fixa ses orbes saphirs dans les deux orages de son amant. Draco avait le visage rougi et un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« Tout ira bien, Ron. Je te le promets. »

A ce moment-là, Ron savait que Draco ne parlait pas du procès.

**XxXxXxX**

Draco se tenait dans la véranda à l'orée de la lune. Il la trouvait toujours aussi fascinante. Enveloppé prudemment dans un voile, l'astre semblait dissimuler sous sa pâleur les secrets de l'Univers. La lune était imparfaite, et cette absence de perfection la rendait à l'écoute des Hommes.

Draco aimait vraiment la lune. Il aimait les nuits plus que les jours, préférant l'absence de lumière aux rayons du soleil. Mais en appréciant les délicieuses crevasses de l'astre, les évènements de cette nuit-là lui revinrent peu à peu. Inconsciemment, l'ancien Serpentard porta ses doigts aux tracés de ses côtes puis la courbe de sa cuisse. Sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il sentit le renflement d'une cicatrice. Elle était discrète. Draco jeta un petit coup d'œil au corps nu allongé entre les draps du lit. Ron ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais remarquée. Tout avait commencé ce jour-là… Ou alors étais-ce jour-là que tout s'était fini ? Draco n'aurait pu le dire. Mais cette nuit-là était ancrée au plus profond de son être, inscrit dans sa chair. Elle avait su dépasser le système mémoriel. Parce qu'il s'en était souvenu de ces heures… Il s'en était souvenu alors qu'on lui avait pris sa mémoire.

.

.

C'était fini. Voldemort était tombé. Potter avait gagné. De là où il était caché, derrière une colonne, Draco avait vu la lumière verte frapper Voldemort en pleine poitrine. Si l'Aveda Kadevra ne l'avait pas tué, la déflagration de l'impact avait fait voler le Lord Noir jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Son corps était venu s'embrocher dans les branches d'un sapin. Comme la plus part des personnes alors présentes sur le champ de bataille, Malfoy regarda avec stupéfaction le cadavre bercé par la brise de celui qui fut pendant quelques mois son maître.

Le monde s'était tu. Draco aussi.

L'ancien Serpentard n'avait jamais connu un tel silence. Mais cela semblait être le seul moyen, pour les combattants de la Lumière de condamner l'indicible.

Le blond savait pourtant qu'il ne s'était pas éternisé. Leurs clameurs avaient percé le ciel quelques instants plus tard mais le jeune homme n'avait pas été là pour les entendre. Lorsque sa marque s'était mise à brûler, Draco avait quitté le champ de bataille en transplannant.

Il était arrivé au manoir familial quelques secondes plus tard, la tête vide et le cœur aux aboies. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Elles étaient fragiles et flageolantes… Mais elles courraient elles fuyaient aussi vite que sa peur.

« Mindy ! », appela-t-il en franchissant la porte d'entrée. « Mindy ! »

Draco était déjà en haut des escaliers lorsque l'elfe de maison apparut dans le hall d'entrée. « Oui, Jeune Maître Monsieur ? Jeune Maître ? »

« Dans ma chambre idiote ! » Le jeune homme s'était précipité dans ses appartements où il avait ouvert ses armoires et les vidaient maintenant avec hâte.

« Maître, Monsieur, q-que f-faîtes v-ous ? »

«Va dans le coffre dans la salle des tableaux et prends les papiers qui sont dedans. » Draco attrapa un sac sans fond et le balança sur son lit avec le reste de ses vêtements. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? », hurla-t-il en voyant Mindy encore dans sa chambre. «Espèce d'incapable ! Va faire ce que je t'ai dit ! MAINTENANT ! »

L'elfe de maison couina et disparut sans demander son reste. Ses gestes étaient de plus en plus secs au fur et mesure qu'il entassait les vêtements au fond du sac. Sa colère lui faisait voir rouge. Et ce sentiment… Ce sentiment si amer qui lui serrait la gorge et lui montait aux yeux…

« Bordel ! », jura-t-il en balançant son sac contre le mur. « BORDEL ! » C'était pas possible ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il était le Lord Noir… Il n'avait pas pu perdre. Il ne pouvait pas mourir… « Il est immortel, putain. » Draco sentit l'eau envahir ses paupières. « Potter n'a pas pu le vaincre… C'est impossible ! »

Il allait tout perdre. On allait tout lui prendre. Jusqu'au dernier bijou. Il allaient tout emporter, ces enculés ! Tout ! Jusqu'à sa liberté.

Mais Malfoy n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Jeune Maître ? Monsieur ? »

L'ancien Serpentard essuya ses larmes traitresses et recomposa son masque froid avant de se retourner. « Tu as les papiers ? »

« Oui, Jeune Maître. Mindy a fait ce que vous lui avez demandé. »

« Je ne demande pas ! », cracha le blond en s'arrachant les papiers des mains de l'elfe. « J'ordonne, Mindy. J'ordonne. Les autres obéissent. »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Disparaît, maintenant. »

Sans attendre, Mindy s'éclipsa, laissant le Mangemort dans ses réflexions. Les yeux de Draco n'avaient pas quitté un seul instant les documents aux creux de ses mains. Dans un carnet rouge, où le lion et la licorne embrassaient la couronne, se trouvait son visage.

Draco Malfoy n'existait plus désormais. Arthur De Callandre était né.

L'ancien Serpentard avait du sang sur les mains et la mort sur son bras. Voldemort était tombé et il lui fallait maintenant quitter le pays. Quand le monde reprendra ses esprits, les visages libérés des Lumières prendront l'apparence hideuse de la vengeance. Et ils seront alors tous traqués. Draco, lui, voulait continuer à vivre. Il voulait continuer à jouir des rayons du soleil et de la douceur de la vie.

C'est pour cela que, quelques minutes plus tard, malgré la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait fortement sur l'Angleterre, Draco Malfoy quitta à jamais son manoir, sa famille, ses amis et ses terres. Vêtu d'un vêtement sombre et d'une casquette un peu vieillotte, l'ancien Serpentard s'enfonça dans la forêt qui bordait sa propriété. A ce moment là, le blond n'avait plus qu'une seule obsession en tête: atteindre le Sud, quitter l'Angleterre et rejoindre la France.

Malfoy avait vu juste, en fuyant ce jour là. Après la défaite de Voldemort, la population et les autorités s'étaient lancées dans une chasse aux Mangemorts. On descendait dans les rues, fourches et baguettes en main.

Et on tuait, massacrait, torturait…

Draco avait souvent l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de l'empereur romain, Trajan, où les sorciers alors connu sous le nom de druide, encourageaient le massacre des chrétiens qui voulaient alors leurs morts. La chasse aux marqués était devenu populaire en Angleterre les Aurors étaient d'ailleurs concurrencés par des chasseurs de primes, de plus en plus nombreux.

Il était devenu urgent pour Malfoy de quitter le pays mais malheureusement pour lui, au lendemain de la Grande Guerre, le ministère avait posté des aurors aux entrées des aéroports et des zones transplannages. Quitter le pays devint vite un rêve et le blond fut rapidement contraint de se cacher dans le monde moldu. Pendant presque sept mois, Draco erra de village, en village, se nourrissant avec l'argent que lui avait rapporté la vente pierres et des broderies précieuses de ses vêtements. Le premier vendredi d'août, Malfoy avait enfin réussi à obtenir une place dans un bateau de transit qui devait l'amener à Calais. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il se cachait dans une grotte, au milieu d'un bois à un kilomètre du village de Pluckley, dans le Kent. Draco savait que la liberté était proche. Ce jour là, le blond était allé en ville, aux petits magasins du coin pour troquer son dernier bijou contre une petite valise et quelques vêtements. En quittant le petit village, l'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas vu qu'une femme le suivait à distance.

Elle avait surgit dans son dos alors que le soleil descendait lentement dans les vallées. Il n'avait rien vu rien entendu. Il avait juste senti une douleur dans la nuque et sa vision s'était soudainement troublée. Son corps à moitié conscient s'était fait tiré sur une centaine de mètre avant de se faire violement battre au sol puis jeter dans les ronces. Il avait ensuite entendu la voix de son agresseur et son sang s'était figé.

« C'est fini, sale pourriture ! »

Draco se souvint avoir ouvert les yeux à ce moment là. Malgré la pénombre et la faible lumière d'un feu, les flammes étaient assez hautes pour éclairer le visage haineux de son agresseur.

Ces cheveux bruns, ces yeux noirs qu'il n'avait connu que remplis de larmes et d'horreur, et cette blessure à la lèvre supérieure.

C'était la femme au bébé.

« Gwendoline Peterson. », murmura l'ancien Serpentard en remémorant cette nuit du 21 mars…

Draco avait reçu la marque dans le courant de sa sixième année. Rapidement immergé dans la politique de violence du Lord Noir, il avait dû exécuter quelques missions dès qu'il se libérait de l'autorité de l'école. Le 21 mars, Draco et quelques autres Mangemorts fraichement initiés, s'étaient retrouvés dans l'arrière boutique des Trois Balais où le nouveau compagnon de Madame Rosmerta les attendait. Cet homme, Frank Dejniov, était en fait l'un des proches du directeur de Durmstrang qui affichait depuis quelques années son allégeance à Voldemort. Il avait donc été très simple de duper les têtes réduites qui surveillaient l'entrée. Les quatre jeunes hommes avaient reçu ce soir-là un porte-au-loin qui les avait amené sur le perron d'une maison du village sorcier de Middlesbrough. Cette résidence était habitée par la famille Peterson, des politiciens sorciers pro-moldu dont la politique ouverte agaçait profondément leur Lord. Gwendoline Peterson était le membre le plus actif de ce groupe et pour stopper la progression de son électorat et de son mouvement, Voldemort avait décidé de tuer toute sa famille.

Sauf elle.

Gwendoline n'était pas là lorsque les trois hommes avaient forcé la porte de l'entrée. Steve et Paul, les deux adolescents qui l'accompagnaient, s'étaient chargé de tuer le mari. Draco, quand à lui, avait dû s'occuper du bébé de quatre mois. L'enfant dormait lorsqu'il était entré dans sa chambre. Enveloppé dans une couverture blanche, il serrait dans ses petites mains une peluche qu'il tenait porté à sa bouche. Draco avait fait ça, la tête froide et le cœur gelé. Pourtant, lorsque le sort vert courrait l'air, le bébé s'était éveillé, et l'avait fixé.

Quand son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, ses yeux le regardaient toujours. Grand ouvert, même par delà la mort, l'enfant l'avait jugé et condamné. Le bébé était la colombe que le Draco amnésique avec écrasé avec une pierre.

Draco n'avait cependant pas eu le temps de sentir le remord, Gwendoline Peterson venait de débouler dans la chambre de son fils, la rage folle aux lèvres un couteau à la main. Elle avait essayé de le poignarder mais Malfoy, grâce à ses reflexes avait retourné l'arme contre elle et lui avait entaillé la lèvre.

Cette blessure… C'était grâce à elle que Draco l'avait reconnu.

L'ancien Serpentard fut soudainement ramené au présent lorsqu'il sentit une douleur insupportable l'envahir. Gwendoline venait de lui enfoncer son talon dans les côtés. Mais étrangement, le blond dans sa souffrance s'obligea à retenir ses cris.

Il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à cette pute. Il mourrait dans le silence.

Mais sa retenu ne sembla pas plaire à Peterson qui planta violement son talon dans sa main, transperçant sa chair.

« Monsieur veut jouer les gros durs ? Et bien Madame va lui montrer. », ricana-t-elle d'une voix faussement aigue.

Draco, la tête à moitié enfoncé dans la terre, la vit sortir une sorte de tube argenté qui reluisait sous les rayons lunaires.

« Tu vois, mon ange, ceci est un revolver. Une invention moldue trèèèès pratique. »

Gwendoline fit soudainement volte-face et sans prévenir lui tira dans sa cuisse droite.

La douleur fut trop intense.

Insoutenable.

Draco ne pensa même pas à retenir ses cris.

« Ça fait mal, hein ? » l'entendit-il demander, doucement sur un ton presque maternel.

Comme pour contredire la douceur de sa voix, la femme lui prit violement les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière.

« Mais ce n'est absolument rien comparé à la douleur que je ressens ! » rugit-elle. Elle le cogna furieusement contre le sol et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Puis en pointant l'engin sur sa tête, elle ajouta :

« Tu verras, tu n'auras même pas le temps de crier. »

La femme enleva le cran de sureté.

« Une dernière chose. Évite de pourrir longtemps. J'aime bien cette forêt. Ça m'énerverait d'être dérangée par une odeur. »

Et elle appuya sur la détente.

Draco ferma les yeux.

Mais rien de vint. Il entendit juste le bruit d'un corps chuter à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas le sien.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour tomber sur le corps ensanglanté de Peterson, les yeux ouverts et injectés. Sur son front, il y avait un trou.

Elle s'était prise une balle dans la tête.

Son corps tremblait et ses mains étaient moites. Le blond était en état de choc mais il se força à se retourner.

Derrière lui, se tenait un homme, en fin de trentaine, les épaules hautes, le teint pâle et un embonpoint bien affirmé. Les traits de cet individu étaient ronds et lisses ses yeux pétillants et son sourire charmeur. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son aura qui n'était pas saine.

Quelque chose de fourbe et de traître.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda l'ancien Serpertard, d'une voix tremblante.

« Tim, Tim Oberton. »

.

.

Draco se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et enleva une goutte de sueur qui dévalait son front. La lune éclairait toujours son visage. Il s'était toujours étonné des souvenirs… Le corps humain était une machine qui défiait magie et science. Alors que l'on avait effacé sa mémoire, Draco, quand il avait rencontré cette colombe blanche au milieu des herbes, avait réagi. L'image de l'oiseau s'était superposée à celle de l'enfant. La blancheur des plumes. L'innocence.

Le meurtre vous suivait par-delà l'oubli.

Ces mots le firent sourire.

Oberton… Il n'aurait jamais survécu ces années sans cet homme. C'est lui qui l'avait caché. C'est lui qui avait inventé tout ce manège. Ces complots, ces attaques, cette capture… C'est lui qui, après l'avoir fait rentrer, l'avait sortir de cette prison des mers. C'est grâce à lui qui allait rétablir son honneur, son nom et sa richesse.

Il lui importait peu ces motivations.

Oberton voulait renverser le gouvernement et prendre la tête du pays… Très bien. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Tant qu'au final, il en sortait gagnant.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 24.<p>

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Vous savez que j'ai failli faire switcher Ron et Draco dans le lemon... Mais comme je ne vous avais pas demandé votre avis, j'ai pas osé. Alors je vous pose la question... Voulez-vous que Draco, dans un lemon futur, domine/soit au dessus de Ron ? Les votes sont ouverts ! x)

Le chapitre prochain sera consacré à Oberton et au procès. C'est bientôt la fin, mes patates... x) Je sais pas encore si je fais un ou deux chapitres avant l'épilogue mais ça ne sera pas plus.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Ce que vous désirez approfondir. Ou tout simplement ce que vous aimeriez lire... Comme le divorce ou des passages plus centrés sur Ron et Draco... Je suis en vacances, j'ai tout mon temps. x)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Et je remercie tout particulièrement les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser un message, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

**Patatement vôtre, **

**The Last Day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux Patate anonymes...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Kitkat : <strong>Je suis complétement d'accord avec toi... J'ai pas mis grand choses dans ce chapitre... J'ai pas fais vraiment gaffe. L'histoire n'avance pas mais les émotions et les sentiments des personnages évoluent. Or, comme je ne fais pas un roman psychologique (enfin en parti mais...), ça manque d'actions. En plus, comme je poste lentement, attendre un mois et demi pour un chapitre comme ça doit être frustrant... Je m'excuse. x) En revanche, je pense m'être rattrapée sur le chapitre 24... Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. x) Merci pour ta rewiews et ta régularité. Schmoukiesss !

**Ellana : **Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais réussi à lire mon histoire jusqu'au bout. Ca me fais vraiment trèèèèèèès plaisir. C'est vrai que comme c'est ma première, j'ai toujours de l'appréhension. Mais je commence à prendre un peu d'assurance grâce à vos commentaire. Merci. x) Et puis tu m'as porté chance, mes exams se sont bien passés. xDDD Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! \(n.n)/

**Patte-de-Neko 3 : **Je te réponds sur ce chapitre, même si tu n'as pas encore tout lu à l'heure où j'écris. Je voulais vraiment te remercier pour toutes tes reviews. Ce que tu fais prends pas mal de temps et j'apprécie vraiment l'effort. D'ailleurs tes commentaires m'ont fait découvrir des "erreurs" ou des "oublis" de ma part, que je me suis empressée de rectifier. Le passage des mensurations, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir écrit, mais après relecture, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était que dans ma tête... C'est vraiment effrayant ! xDD Je suis contente que le revirement de "personnalité" de Draco ne t'ai pas dégouté. Ca en a dégouté certain... Merci pour toute tes reviews, j'espére que tu continueras à me lire. Schmoukiesssss !


	26. Rêves

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentard &amp; Serpentine<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer : <strong>Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Rating du chapitre :** **M**

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà un énorme chapitre dont la longueur, j'espère vous ravira. J'ai changé le plan et j'ai rajouté des scènes entre Ron et Draco pour vous. Ce chapitre contient le switch tant demandé. x)

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de _Serpentard & Serpentine_. x)

**Enjoy !** \(n.n)/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rêves<br>**

Il devait être 10h00 et le soleil tapait haut dans le ciel. Profitant de cette belle journée, les quatre habitants du Square Grimmaurd s'étaient installés dans le petit jardin qui bordait la cour du Manoir. Severus s'était allongé sur un transat à l'ombre du gros chêne et lisait tranquillement un livre de potion. Ses pieds étaient contentieusement massés par Harry qui regardait son ventre gonflé avec amour. De là où il était, Ron pouvait voir que de temps en temps, le brun cessait ses manipulations pour caresser la peau tendue du potioniste. Dans des petits chuchotements qu'il imaginait emprunt de tendresse, Harry parlait à son fils comme s'il était sous ses yeux.

« Ils sont mignons, hein ? » demanda l'auror en levant doucement la tête. Ses yeux malades se posèrent sur le visage serein de Draco dont les mains se perdaient tranquillement dans ses cheveux. Les deux hommes, à l'image de l'autre couple, avait cherché l'apaisement à l'ombre des arbres, dans l'herbe encore un peu humide. L'ancien Serpentard s'était adossé contre le tronc d'un boulot et accueillait entre ses jambes le corps raide du roux.

« Je pense surtout que Potter est complètement débile », rétorqua Draco d'un ton moqueur. « Severus est à deux doigts de le frapper ». Ron n'ajouta rien et regarda le couple au loin. Comme l'avait prédit le blond, Snape enfonça méchamment son pied dans l'estomac de l'élu qui avait commencé à lui faire des bisous esquimaux sur son ventre.

« Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! »

L'auror acquiesça machinalement, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais bien vite, ce sourire disparut et la peur qui l'avait pris la veille refit surface. Inconsciemment, son corps se tendit et chercha à se cacher dans l'étreinte du blond. Comme si les bras qui entouraient ses hanches et le torse qui épousait son dos n'étaient que des mirages. Et que comme son bonheur, Draco allait disparaître.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

L'ancien Serpentard avait senti le roux se crisper contre lui et même s'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait voir son visage, il savait que celui-ci était troublé. Alors doucement, il plaça ses mains sous son t-shirt et commença à caresser le haut de son ventre. Ron resta muet pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles il profita de chaque attouchement. La tendresse et la douceur des doigts finir par détendre sa langue.

« Je pense au procès … Draco, ça me fait peur ! »

« Y'a pas de raison… »

« Pas de raison ?! », répéta l'ancien Gryffondor en s'écartant du torse du Serpentard, « Pas de raison ? Mais-tu te fous de ma gueule !? Le procès est dans deux jours Draco, deux jours ! Et on a rien préparé… comment tu vas t'y prendre pour te défendre si on n'a pas de preuves ? »

Loin de lui répondre, le blond l'obligea à s'adosser à nouveau contre lui. Il reprit ses lents mouvements sur ses épaules et ses bras, effleurant ses pectoraux et ses hanches pour venir caresser le creux de ses reins. Mais ses mains se firent très vite happer par d'autres.

« Draco ce n'est pas le moment ! Je suis sérieux ! »

« Et moi je dis que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout est sous contrôle, Ron. »

« Mais comment ? Pas une fois je t'ai vu travailler sur ton procès T'as même pas essayé de chercher plus d'information sur cette fameuse Serpentine ! »

« Ron je … »

« Si tu m'en avais parlé avant, j'aurais pu t'aider moi. On serait allés au département des archives à la brigade. On aurait pu suivre Scrimgeour pour essayer de récolter des preuves ! »

Draco lui avait tout révélé quelques heures avant le mariage alors qu'il se préparait devant le miroir de leur chambre. Il l'avait d'abord pris pour un fou. Rufus avait tout manigancé ? Un complot pareil ? C'était imaginable. Croire en une telle chose, c'était remettre en question tous ceux pourquoi il s'était battu pendant le Grande Guerre. Lui qui avait usé sang et larmes pour renverser cet être tyrannique, voilà qu'il apprenait que le gouvernement qui l'avait remplacé était corrompu par le même désir conquérant. Mais devant les mots de Draco et les faits, Ron avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Oui, Draco allait se faire expulser à cause d'une putain de pierre qui n'existait même pas… Il s'était fait emprisonner parce que l'ambition aveuglante d'un homme l'avait pris pour cible. Et dès que l'auror posait ses yeux dans ceux de Draco, son esprit criait à l'injustice.

« Si seulement je n'étais pas resté si longtemps à l'hôpital… » Ron prit sa tête entre ses mains, « J'aurais pu aller au manoir, chercher des informations. » Le manoir Malfoy était sous scellé depuis le moi d'octobre. Personne ne pouvait y entrer mis à part les aurors et les membres du Mangemagot.

« Ca ne sert à rien »

L'ancien Gryffondor, cette fois-ci se retira complètement des bras du blond et lui fit face, le visage en colère. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que soit, Draco poursuivit.

« Ca ne sert à rien, Ron. Déjà à l'époque, ils avaient commencé à vendre les tableaux et les livres…. Je doute qu'il reste encore quoique ce soit ».

L'auror ouvrit la bouche puis se tut. Il ferma les yeux et se frotta violement le cuir chevelu. Comment avait-il pu oublier les ventes aux enchères ? Ron se sentit soudainement bête. Honteux, il baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Un peu plus et il en aurait presque pleuré de rage. Pourtant, il retint ses larmes et ravala ses complaintes. Il n'ajouta rien, ne dit plus un mot. Il se contenta juste de reprendre sa place dans les bras de Draco à l'orée du boulot. Les yeux fixés par delà l'horizon, son cœur se serra lorsque l'ancien Serpentard vint nicher son nez dans son cou.

« T'inquiètes pas, Ron. Tout se passera bien. »

Bercé par la douce fraicheur de la brise, l'auror s'endormit. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, les paroles ne Draco ne réussirent pas à apaiser le feu qui attisait sa peur.

**XxXxXxX**

Scrimgeour était dans son grand bureau en haut de sa tour, surplombant Londres en pleine effervescence. Il venait de réunir les derniers membres du Magenmagot pour le grand procès et attendait avec impatience la venue de Tim Oberton. Celui-ci l'avait appelé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait apparemment quelque chose de très important à lui communiquer. Et même s'il avait ressenti l'urgence dans sa voix, rien ne pourrait effacer ce monstrueux sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres et déformait son visage. La réussite était proche. Si proche que Scrimgeour n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour la palper. Il ne l'avait pas encore défleurie mais elle chauffait déjà ses reins en se frottant à elle.

Deux coups distincts furent brusquement frappés contre le marbre des grandes portes et son visage se revêtit immédiatement de cet air impérieux et irrité qui lui allait si bien.

« Entrez ! »

La figure opulente d'Oberton passa l'ouverture et vint le rejoindre sans se presser. Ses pas étaient lents et lourds mais toujours agités de cette gaieté naturelle et pourtant si irritante. Dans sa vie, Scrimgeour n'avait jamais connu d'homme aussi perturbant que celui-ci. Son visage toujours illuminé de ce rictus horrible qui dévoilait ses gencives était le théâtre d'une multitude d'émotions bienveillantes. Pourtant, sa gentillesse n'atteignait jamais ses yeux et Rufus savait que les mains boudinées d'Oberton étaient bien plus rouges que les siennes. Le ministre le regarda s'installer dans le siège en cuir d'un œil averti.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Tim ?

« Des choses qui, j'ose l'espérer, vous raviront. », répondit de manière sage et poli l'homme en croisant les jambes. Comme d'habitude,Oberton se tutet se contenta d'adresser un sourire bête au lieu de poursuivre. Scrimgeour se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'en prie… »

« Alors voilà. », commença-t-il en jouant avec ses ongles. « La nuit dernière, j'étais confortablement installé dans mon fauteuil, un verre de bordeaux à la main quand il m'est venu cette idée. D'ailleurs, je te le recommande, ce vin. Un petit vignoble mais une grande cuvée ! »

« J'irai en acheter une bouteille mais viens en au fait, si tu veux bien. »

« Oui, désolé, je me perds. » Tim se gratta lentement la tête. « Depuis quelques années, la justice anglaise est montré du doigt… On a eu beaucoup d'affaire de corruption, il y a quelques temps… Vous savez, avec ces petits trafiquants de peau de licorne. »

« M'enfin… Elle date de trois ans cette affaire ! », s'indigna le premier ministre en posant ses coudes sur son bureau. « On a refait leur procès, il me semble. »

« Moui… », accorda le brun, contraint. « On ne peut pas dire néanmoins que cette affaire est contribuée à la bonne image de l'Angleterre et de sa justice. Outre-Atlantique, on lui reproche son système, son manque d'efficacité. L'affaire Malfoy a réveillé certain… esprits révoltés. »

Le visage du vieil homme grisonnant d'âge perdit peu à peu ses couleurs pour se mettre à rougir violement quelques instants plus tard.

« Il lui reproche quoi à notre système, ces frenchies et ces américains sans cervelles, hein ? Il marche très bien ! »

« Oui, il marche… Mais certaines personnalités pensent que la ligne est très mince entre vous et le Magenmagot et que… La séparation des pouvoirs, pour eux, n'est pas suffisante. »

« Que faudrait il que je fasse alors ? » Scrimgeour s'était rassis, la gorge serrée et les yeux dangereusement plissés. « Je ne comprend pas. Les procédures sont pourtant transparentes. J'ai bien annoncé le procès moi-même ! »

« Peut être que d'ouvrir les portes du tribunal au public donnerait assez de transparence pour changer l'avis international… »

Lorsqu'Oberton vit le ministre froncer les sourcils, il se sentit obliger de continuer : « Faites entrer du monde. Autorisez la presse et retransmettez le procès par radio-magique. Cela vous fera de la publicité pour votre prochaine élection et remontera votre côte de popularité sur la scène internationale. »

Rufus lia ses mains et les posa sous son menton. Etait-ce là une bonne idée ? Ouvrir le procès au public portait tout de même de nombreux risques. Aucunes erreurs ne seraient épargnées. Mais il ne tenait qu'à lui de tout orchestrer. Avec des acteurs, la presse et de bons discours, rien de malencontreux ne pourrait arriver. Le procès ne serait alors qu'une grande mascarade où chaque geste, chaque mot seraient millimétrés.

_Ils n'y verront que du feu… _

« Fais placarder les murs et préviens les aurors. On va avoir du monde ! »

Sans rien demander de plus, Oberton hocha respectueusement la tête puis se retira de son pas chaloupé. Cependant avant de disparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte, Tim eut ces derniers mots qui ne manquèrent pas de faire frissonner la conscience du ministre : « N'oubliez pas Monsieur, votre serment inviolable. Pas un mot de collaboration dans cette affaire. » Le Ministre ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta d'agiter une main congédiante. Pourtant, si Scrimgeour avait pu voir à cette distance le sourire démoniaque qui défigurait les traits de son homme de confiance, il n'aurait certainement pas commencé à siffler _God save the Queen._

**XxXxXxX**

Rien n'avait réussi à le distraire. Pas même le repas pantagruélique qu'avait préparé Harry ou les paroles confiantes de Draco. Ron s'était enfermé dans l'anxiété et n'en sortait plus. C'était finalement Severus, qui, ne supportant plus le climat post-apocalyptique qu'il avait instauré, les avait, lui et son neveu, foutu dehors. « Allez vous changer les idées ! », avait-il hurlé en leur claquant la porte au nez. Un peu plus tôt, il leur avait indiqué un petit parc publique pas très loin du manoir, à quelques centaines de mètres. Alors que Ron s'était attendu aux plaintes et autres indignations du blond, il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de lui prendre la main. Ils avaient rapidement atteint le jardin d'où provenaient les cris d'enfants qui perçaient la tranquillité du quartier. A la vue de ces petits êtres pleins d'énergie, l'âme de l'auror se radoucit.

« On va s'assoir ? », lui proposa-t-il en lâchant doucement ses doigts. L'homosexualité n'était pas très acceptée dans le monde moldu. Ron le savait… Pourtant, étrangement, ce geste lui pinça le cœur. Il se fit pourtant un devoir de le cacher et suivit son amant qui venait de s'assoir sur un banc en fer rouillé par les pluies, un peu à l'écart.

« Comment il a su ? »

« Hein ? »

« Comment Severus a-t-il su ? », répéta l'auror en s'installant à ses côtés. « Pour les enfants, je veux dire. »

Ses paroles arrachèrent un sourire à Draco.

« C'est pas très compliqué »,finit- il par dire. « Tes yeux s'illuminent à chaque fois que tu poses tes yeux sur son ventre. Et puis il est marié à Potter il a dû sans doute lui dire. »

Ron eut un pauvre sourire et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur l'aire de jeu. Les balançoires en bois semblaient être poussées par l'agitation des enfants qui courraient autour des poutrelles. Leur cris se mêlaient à leurs rires et venaient doucement enchanter ses oreilles. Leurs petits pieds nus tapaient furieusement le sable qu'ils envoyaient épouser le ciel. Le soleil tapait vraiment fort et Ron craignit que leurs petites têtes découvertes ne chauffent trop au soleil.

« Pourquoi toi et Granger n'avaient pas eu d'enfants ? »

Le blond s'était lui aussi mis à observer l'aire de jeux et plus particulièrement une petite rousse au nez retroussé.

« Je veux dire….T'as toujours voulu des enfants non ? Severus m'a dit que ça fait cinq ans que vous êtes mariés… Je pensais qu'après la guerre…. »

« T'as pensé comme tout le monde ». L'ancien Gryffondor avait pris un caillou près des pieds rouillés du banc et l'avait jeté au delà des chênes du parc.

« Je l'ai pensé aussi. Qu'après la Grande Guerre, il n'y aurait plus aucun obstacle au bonheur. On s'est marié assez vite, en septembre pour être plus exact et on a acheté la maison à Plymouth dans la foulée ».

« J'osais pas lui en parler, la guerre l'avait laissée fragile. Et puis, Hermione était trop prise par ses cours à la fac de droit de toute façon. »

« C'est ma mère au final qui a abordé le sujet. On avait été invité pour le repas au Terrier. Depuis la mort de mon père, ma mère se plaignait du silence à la maison et disait que quelques enfants arriveraient à redonner la gaieté qui avait si longtemps habité ces murs. Hermione m'a pris la main et s'est contentée de dire qu'on y pensait. Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment été surpris et heureux. On allait enfin fonder une famille. »

Au fur et à mesure que l'auror parlait, son œil valide s'éteignait. La lueur née des cris des gamins avait disparue pour ne laisser qu'un vide à jamais asséché.

« Lorsqu'on est rentré à la maison, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot ! C'était juste pour ne pas blesser ma mère qui commençait déjà à avoir une petite santé à l'époque ».

« Ta mère est malade ? » coupa le blond en essayant de capter le regard de l'auror. Son corps s'était rapproché de l'autre et leurs doigts à présent se frôlaient.

« Ouais…On lui a diagnostiqué la maladie des ombres, l'année dernière », expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre. « Elle n'en est pas à un stade très avancé. Et d'après Blaise, il ya de bonnes chances qu'elle se résorbe d'elle-même. Mais bon… Ma mère n'était qu'un prétexte. Elle en a toujours trouvé d'autres par la suite. »

Draco acquiesça mais n'osa rien ajouter. Le silence de Ron amena avec lui une multitude de questions, de demandes et de souhaits non-formulés. Mais Malfoy se tut consciemment. Il savait que, dès que ses mots dépasseraient la barrière de ses lèvres, il ne serait plus qu'un pantin dont on ouvrait la bouche pour donner l'illusion d'une voix. Alors il battit cette fournaise qui lui avait pris le cœur il lui ordonna de disparaitre et de jamais revenir sur ce ton impérieux qui faisait marcher les armées. Parce qu'au fond de lui, son âme criait à Ron qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Qu'il allait lui donner, lui cet enfant. Qu'il n'avait plus à s'émerveiller de la progéniture des autres car il allait bientôt avoir la sienne. Mais ces mots semblaient sonner si faux à ses oreilles…

Un groupe d'enfants de 8-9 ans firent soudainement leur entrée dans le parc. Il n'était pas nombreux et pourtant Draco eut l'impression d'être envahi par des gnomes. Les sacs qu'ils portaient sur le dos furent très vite jetés à terres, rapidement rejoints par leurs gilets et blousons. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils déracinaient la pelouse en shootant dans un ballon. Draco reconnut dans leurs mouvements amples et leurs jeux de jambes ce sport que les moldus semblaient tant affectionner. Le nom lui échappait encore.

« A quoi jouent-ils ? », finit-il par demander en fixant son attention sur le roux. Celui-ci observait attentivement ce qui se passait sur l'herbe, le pied frétillant.

« C'est du football. » Ron ne l'avait même pas regardé lorsqu'il lui avait répondu. Le ballon venait de rouler vers leur banc et à cet instant, l'ancien Serpentard sut que seule sa présence l'avait empêché de récupérer la balle et d'aller fouler l'herbe avec eux. Il se dit que Ron avait sans doute dû y jouer avec ses frères. Draco n'avait plus cette rancœur virulente contre les moldus et tous ceux dont le sang n'était pas aussi pur que le sien. Mais malgré tout ce que ces revanchards pouvaient lui rétorquer, les moldus n'étaient bien là des bêtes stupides. Courir après un ballon ? Qu'y avait-il de divertissant ? Le quidditch au moins, ça c'était un sport. Rien ne pouvait égaler les sensations d'un plongeon dans l'air libre. Malfoy se garda néanmoins de lui dire et se contenta de regarder le jeu en silence. Mais sa concentration était bien fragile et Draco se trouva à plusieurs reprises les yeux de l'autre côté du parc. Il y avait ces deux femmes qui papotaient près du toboggan. L'une enceinte de cinq mois tout au plus réconfortait une petite fille qui s'était écorchée le genou. L'autre n'avait rien qui la différenciait des toutes ces femmes brunes aux yeux châtains si ce n'est la lueur familière qui habitaient ses iris. Tout comme Ron, elle regardait les enfants avec cette envie et cette tristesse mêlées au regret. L'ex-prisonnier ne put terminer son inspection que son attention était demandée autre part. Les enfants s'étaient mis à crier sur un autre qui courait dangereusement vers les cages de l'adversaire. Mais comme Draco l'avait prédit, le petit trébucha emporté par sa vitesse et s'écrasa violemment dans l'herbe. Le cri qu'il entendit lui indiqua qu'il s'était foulé la cheville.

« Évidemment… », souffla-t-il quand il vit Ron se lever et courir vers le gamin. Ses puissantes foulées ne manquèrent pas d'attirer le regard des femmes qui se précipitaient également vers l'enfant tombé à terre. Même si son hospitalisation lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de poids, son corps se rappelait comment faire plaisir aux yeux.

La femme enceinte était apparemment la mère du garçon tombé à terre car elle eut ces gestes maternels et cette douceur qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles. Les larmes de l'enfant furent très vite effacées et il se trouva bientôt entouré de ses bras.

Draco était trop loin pour entendre leur conversation mais il était facile de deviner les excuses et les remerciements dans lesquels s'adonnait la parente. Peut-être le flattait-elle sur ses réflexes et sa facilité à rassurer les enfants ? Les hurlements du gamin s'étaient tout de suite taris sous les mots de l'auror. Et elle avait sans doute raison… Ron aurait certainement fait un merveilleux père. Quand son visage pris soudainement cette couleur pivoine, le blond sut que la mère avait dit tout au haut ce qu'il avait pensé tout bas. Ses traits prirent cet air triste qui l'avait fait si souvent fait frémir. Tout comme lui, les deux jeunes femmes étaient sous le charme de ce grand enfant au cœur trop tendre.

L'attention de l'auror l'avait quitté depuis bien longtemps et, tandis qu'il passait une main lasse dans ses cheveux dorés, il observa sous ses cils baissés, la fille brune qui avait accompagné son amie. Il la regarda aller de l'indifférence à la convoitise. Il vit son corps se détendre puis commencer à onduler, à lui poser des questions avec des mouvements sensuels partant de ses hanches ou de sa poitrine. Et Ron lui, répondait à ses questions avec innocence, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui il pouvait parler biberon et culotte courte.

Au plus profond de son cœur, Draco sentit des griffes atteindre sa gorge et ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Ron lui rendre son sourire. Elles saignaient cette femme, écorchaient son visage et perçaient ses yeux. Il voyait ses mains autour de son cou se serrer, et se resserrer encore.

Il y avait des gestes à ne pas faire, des mots à ne pas dire. Et des sourires à ne pas adresser.

La haine était jalouse.

_Sa_ haine était dévastatrice.

Alors il se leva. Il se leva et franchit les mètres qui les séparaient du groupe avec cette grâce qui qualifiait son sang. Et une fois qu'il fut à leur hauteur, il se posta à la droite de l'auror et lui prit la main.

« Bonjour, Draco Malfoy. Enchanté… »

Sa voix douçâtre et son sourire n'avaient étrangement rien de chaleureux.

**XxXxXxX**

Le ciel qui avait été si clément toute la journée, s'était rapidement ombragé à la tombée de la nuit. Alors assis dans le parc, les deux hommes avaient été surpris par la pluie. Une pluie diluvienne, si forte et grondante que malgré leurs pas pressés, les mouilla jusqu'à l'os. Ils s'étaient précipités dans leurs chambres, saluant dans un coup de vent le couple qui babillait gentiment dans le salon.

« Putain ! », jura l'auror en quittant ses chaussettes trempées. « Des fois, je me dis que je quitterai bien l'Angleterre. Temps de merde ! »

Ron s'était approché de la fenêtre où il pouvait voir les maisons suinter d'eau. Sans se retourner, il sut que Draco venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour prendre ses médicaments.

Il était trempé… Le tissu collait chacun de ses membres et semblait aspirer sa peau. Alors sans vraiment réfléchir, il commença à se dévêtir.

Ses vêtements rejoignaient un à un le sol et sa peau nue fut très vite dévoilée. Dans chacun de ses mouvements Ron avait senti le regard brulant de l'autre se poser sur lui. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à se rendre compte du rougissement qui chauffait ses joues et faisaient saillir ses pommettes. C'était pourtant ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? L'ancien Serpentard avait vu son corps à maintes et maintes reprises, ces mains connaissaient sa peau par cœur même si la plupart du temps, il n'avait fait que l'effleurer de son souffle. Et pourtant son cœur s'emballait dans un rythme sporadique comme si c'était la première fois. Débarrassé de ses habits, il s'étonna à se laisser prendre par le temps, à essuyer son corps mouillé par la pluie avec lenteur. Le linge vint caresser sa nuque, ses hanches et son dos en attrapant les gouttes. Sa peau était parcourue de frissons et Ron douta que ce fut uniquement à cause du froid.

Il y avait dans l'air un quelque chose qui s'infiltrait sous sa peau et faisait palpiter son sang. Peut-être était-ce le désir qui noyait les yeux de son amant ? Ou la pensée d'un futur inaccessible ? Ces derniers jours, Ron pourrait les passer à faire l'amour, à s'abreuver de son souffle et se nourrir de sa peau si son corps en avait pu vivre. Mais quelque chose avait changé, allait changer et tout deux en avait besoin.

Il sentit d'abord ses mains chaudes soulever les mèches collantes de sa chevelure qui obstruaient sa peau avant d'enlacer sa taille et de plaquer son torse brulant contre son dos. Draco était assez grand pour attraper la peau tendre de ses épaules avec ses lèvres qu'il mordit doucement. L'auror ne réussit pas à retenir le soupir de plaisir qui s'échappa malgré lui. Un frisson dévala son échine lorsqu'il commença à baiser la naissance de sa nuque encore ruisselante d'eau.

« Viens. »

Les bras l'emportèrent vers leur lit et une vague d'appréhension le submergea. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire et il en avait envie, mais Ron ne pouvait empêcher une peur de nouer son ventre. Ses yeux immédiatement se baissèrent évitant les vents chauds qui habitaient les orbes gris. Cependant il fut vite contraint de porter son œil valide sur le visage de son amant. Draco semblait plus doux, plus calme même si le désir ravageait tout de même ses traits. Ron crut percevoir des émotions amoureuses lorsqu'il leva sa main pour caresser sa joue. Il combattit l'envie de clore ses yeux. Les sensations étaient si douces et à la fois si intenses qu'il était effrayé qu'en un battement de cil tout disparaisse. Et comme pour vérifier la réalité, ses doigts vinrent rejoindre ceux de l'autre qui s'étaient égarés sur ses pommettes. Peu de temps après, leurs bouches se trouvaient et il fut brulé par un feu intense.

Son corps s'embrasa comme un fagot de bois quand la langue de Draco passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle était fiévreuse contre la sienne, ardente. Les grognements naissaient dans sa gorge pour mourir sur ses lèvres. Dans son ivresse, Ron n'avait même pas remarqué que les mains du blond avaient quittés ses joues pour enserrer douloureusement ses hanches. La jambe gauche s'était insinuée entre ses cuisses et ses bras les amenaient désormais vers le lit. Y tombèrent d'ailleurs bien assez tôt leurs corps emmêlés. Ron se trouva étendu sur le lit à la merci du blond qui, allongé sur lui, le dominait. Et ce fut soudainement l'évidence, rapprochant leurs visages qui s'étaient éloignés pour sceller leurs lèvres, le roux écarta doucement ses cuisses. Son geste fit frotter leurs verges gonflées et tendues par le désir et avant que Draco n'ai pu réagir, leurs deux gémissement s'élevèrent entre les murs. Puis leurs yeux à nouveau se rencontrèrent et Ron sut qu'il avait vu juste.

Les traits de Draco s'était illuminés d'une lueur. Celle qui vous prenait le cœur et vous faisait sourire.

« T'es sur ? », lui demanda le blond presque timidement. Il avait pris appui sur ses bras et soulevait son corps. Plus une parcelle de peau n'était touchée par l'autre. Malgré son désir urgent qui bandait son sexe et voilait ses yeux, Draco lui laissait le choix. Mais quel choix ? Ron l'avait deviné depuis quelques jours déjà… A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, l'ancien Serpentard se faisait plus autoritaire dans ses mouvements, ses caresses plus animales encore. Draco le chevauchait presque systématiquement. Il aurait du se plaindre… Hermione faisait la même chose à l'époque. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qui faisait défaut à Hermione, qu'il retrouvait chez le blond. Peut-être cet air dangereux qui allumait ses pupilles cette fourberie maligne qui se cachait dans chacun de ses coups de reins. Hermione ne voulait pas être sous lui par principe. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de se soumettre. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été question de ça, dans leur couple. Ce n'était que de l'amour. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu l'entendre. Elle voulait contrôler alors il l'avait laissé faire.

Draco, lui, ne cherchait pas le contrôle. Le contrôle, il l'avait déjà, de toute façon. C'est lui qui l'excitait. C'est lui qui manipulait son corps avec ses hanches et ses lèvres. S'il l'avait chevauché temps de fois, c'était certainement pour préparer cette nuit, Ron en était presque persuadé. Parce qu'il en avait l'envie. Pour le plaisir. Pour lui faire l'amour à son tour.

Et par ses gestes, son attitude et ses caresses, l'auror en était venu à s'interroger. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais laissé le prendre ? Bien sûr, il y avait eu la peur. Ron n'avait jamais pratiqué la sodomie en temps que receveur et la peur liée à l'acte était normale. Mais il dut très vite se rendre à l'évidence...

Il ne l'avait même pas envisagé. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que Draco puisse, un jour, avoir envie de le prendre. Cela l'avait effrayé. Et ça l'effrayait toujours mais à cet instant-là, alors que l'ancien Serpentard dévorait sa bouche, Ron en éprouva le besoin. La curiosité. Peut-être même l'envie… il ne savait pas. Mais c'était là.

« Ron ? »

« Oui. », lui répondit-il dans un murmure en baisant le coin de ses lèvres. « Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent dans un long baiser qui lui coupa le souffle et les jambes. La langue de Draco cajolait son palais, caressait ses dents, ses gencives et ses lèvres. Ron, bientôt, reprit les rennes et mena un baiser plus agressif. Ses mains étaient venues se perdre dans les cheveux blonds et appuyaient sur sa nuque. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, un fil de salive les liait.

« Draco… »

Sa voix n'était que murmures… Il lui était cependant difficile de penser à autre chose qu'à ces mains qui remontaient le long de ses cuisses pour venir se perdre dans le creux de ses reins. Ces lèvres qui avaient si savamment occupé les siennes posaient sur sa nuque une myriade de baisers qu'il plaçait de plus en plus bas. Tout en léchant son ventre, ces autres doigts s'activaient entre ses jambes. Ils étaient humides contre son anus et l'auror se demanda quand l'autre avait chuchoté le sort du lubrifiant. Quand l'une de ses phalanges passa la barrière de chair, Ron se tendit malgré lui.

« Ca va aller, Ron. Ca va aller… » La tête de Draco était revenu au niveau de son visage pour venir cajoler ses lèvres. « Tu les sens, là ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'un deuxième doigt venait de rejoindre le premier. « Tu les sens bouger en toi ? »

L'ancien Gryffondor acquiesça, incertain tout en l'évitant du regard. Comment ne pouvait-il pas les sentir ? Ils écartaient ses parois par des mouvements de cisailles et fouillaient ses entrailles avec acharnement.

« Ron, tu les sens ? »

« Mais tais-toi, bon sang… » souffla-t-il en cachant son visage dans l'épaule de l'autre, rouge de honte. C'était foutrement gênant. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. C'était indécent, pervers. Sa honte pourtant ne fit que grandir quand ces doigts fouineurs effleurèrent le point si sensible, lui arrachant plaisir et cris inaudibles. Merlin, c'était horrible ! Ron en venait presque à préférer la douleur qu'il avait ressentie au début que cette sensation qui lui grisait les sens à chaque stimulus. L'auror était trop occupé à se cambrer et à gémir pour voir la bouche de l'ancien Serpentard murmurer un deuxième sort de lubrification. Il se contenta de grogner de mécontentement lorsqu'il enleva ses doigts et d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair de ses épaules quand il le sentit pressé contre lui.

Les mains du blond furent une nouvelle fois sur son visage, le caressant, embrassant ses lèvres pincées par l'anxiété. Son nom était répété dans une litanie sans fin comme pour le rassurer. Sa voix s'étranglait quelques fois dans sa gorge et le cœur du roux se mettait à battre frénétiquement. Au plus profond de lui, Ron espéra ses mots qui n'arrivaient pas à sortir de la bouche de l'autre. Il ne fut cependant pas déçu lorsque ceux-ci ne vinrent pas et se contenta de répondre au baiser que Draco venait d'initier. Il noua ses mains autour de son cou, gémissant quand son amant caressa à nouveau son torse, ses flancs désormais couvert de sueur et ses cuisses tremblantes. Et trop concentré sur les sensations procurées, Ron ne sentit le léger mouvement des hanches du blond que lorsque son gland força son entrée, lui arrachant un cri douloureux. Les larmes au coin des yeux, l'auror s'obligea à river son œil valide dans ceux rassurants et tendres de Draco. Ca faisait putain de mal ! Instantanément, il se maudit d'avoir été aussi brusque la première fois. Ron savait sa verge plus grosse que celle de Malfoy et ça faisait un mal de chien. Et lui qui l'avait pris avec une telle violence ! Si la douleur ne lui avait pas prit toute sa concentration, Ron se serait certainement excusé. Mais contrairement à lui l'ancien Serpentard lui laissa le temps de s'habituer. Sa peine était douce lorsqu'il força un sourire. Ses hanches ondulèrent alors doucement dans une timide autorisation. Il y eut des regards, des promesses inaudibles puis Malfoy se retira légèrement pour entrer à nouveau en lui. La sensation fut un mélange de plaisir et de douleur qu'il ne fut pas mécontent que réitérer. Draco commença à aller et venir en lui, stimulant sa prostate encore et encore alors que sa main venait s'emparer de son sexe, le noyant sous un déluge de sensations euphorisantes. S'il avait pu retenir ses cris, il aurait certainement pris le temps d'avoir honte. Ron sentait le plaisir l'avaler, le submerger et, blotti contre l'épaule du blond, l'orgasme le prit. Ca le foudroya, sans prévenir. Ce fut court mais si intense… Lorsque Draco retomba sur lui, il ne put que respirer l'odeur de leurs semences mêlées.

Leurs souffles s'étaient fait régulier quand la voix de Draco s'éleva dans la pièce. Elle résonna étrangement entre les murs et le fit frissonner.

« Si je venais à partir… Tu me suivrais ? »

La réponse fut immédiate et passa la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y pense.

« Oui. »

Il n'y avait pas eu d'hésitation. C'était une réponse qui venait du cœur. L'étreinte de Draco se fit plus forte et lorsque leurs bouches se trouvèrent leurs baisers étaient gorgés de promesses d'avenir.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Tout le monde en parlait ce matin. Ca se chuchotait au creux de l'oreille à voix basse. On échangeait la nouvelle, on s'enthousiasmait… pas trop fort, discrètement. A Pré-au-lard, les passants épiaient ces hommes en noir qui installaient les emplis magiques et les sorts de résonnance à l'intérieur des grands places. Dans leurs pas nonchalants, il y avait pourtant cette excitation qui faisait tressaillir de temps en temps leurs pieds et accélérer leur marche.

Ca se savait, ça se convoitait mais ça ne se disait pas. Même dans les bars miteux des villages de l'est londonien, les vieux habitués tenaient leurs voix silencieuses. Il fallait s'approcher de leurs verres, inhaler leurs haleines putrides pour pouvoir en apprendre. Entre deux pintes de bières, il se racontait que des têtes allaient tomber que la vérité se ferrait lourde… Et par des mots aussi vagues, les langues des femmes interprétaient, les hommes déformaient et tous ajoutaient quelques choses de nouveaux. Si bien qu'à midi, toute la population était dehors. On avait arrêtés les cheminées des usines, les magasins étaient fermés et tous avaient quittés leurs travails.

Les sorciers comptaient les heures, maudissant le temps qui semblait si long. Ron lui voulait s'inventer Chronos **(1) **pour arrêter les secondes.

On était le 5 mai 2006.

Il était 14 h 00.

**XxXxXxX**

Ils étaient devant les portes du tribunal. Derrière eux, on entendait les clameurs, les messes basses, les insultes parfois de milliers de sorciers. Scrimgeour avait décidé d'ouvrir les portes du procès au public, allant jusqu'à autoriser les journalistes dans sa folie. Draco lui avait dit que c'était une aubaine pour eux. Que ça allait arranger leur affaire. Il lui avait chuchoté dans le creux de l'oreille que quand la vérité éclaterait en direct, Rufus ne pourrait pas la censurer. Ron lui, en était beaucoup moins sûr.

Peut-être ne les voyait-il pas ? Peut-être faisait semblant de les ignorer mais le roux, lui, les avait vu et les voyait toujours. Ces regards hostiles qui les perçaient de toute part. Ces yeux agressifs quelquefois meurtriers… Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, une dizaine tout au plus parmi la foule, mais c'était déjà trop. Et accablé par ce monde et par les micros que les journalistes lui tendaient, Ron serrait les dents pour essayer vainement de trouver le calme. Son ventre se tordait – cette boule au fond de ses entrailles semblait même grossir - et ses poings agités tremblaient de violence. Le pire, c'était qu'il était persuadé que leurs mains liées excitaient plus les flashs des journalistes que le procès en lui-même. Rien ne valait un potin people pour vendre. Draco n'avait cependant rien voulut entendre, lui rétorquant que c'était-là une carte qu'ils se devaient de jouer. Les questions étaient pourtant vraiment indiscrètes, déplacées, parfois humiliantes car trop intimes. Il avait failli frapper une de ces petites raclures une fois mais ces yeux de bêtes avaient su le décontenancer.

_« M. Malfoy, un mot pour le Baveur ? »_

_« .M. Weasley, depuis combien de temps entretenez-vous une liaison avec Draco Malfoy ? »_

_« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »_

« _Pourquoi avoir épousé Hermione Granger si vous êtes gay ? C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est jamais tombée enceinte ? »_

_« M. Malfoy ! »_

_« M. Weasley ! »_

_« M. Weasley, s'il vous plait ! »_

Les questions étaient souvent pour lui. Seulement quelques courageux osaient directement interroger Draco. Pourtant, c'était lui qui répondait aux questions avec des répliques drôles et intelligentes qui faisaient sourire l'assemblée. Il ne disait jamais un mot de trop, évitait délibérément les questions auxquelles il jugeait ne pas avoir à répondre. Il lui était arrivé à penser que ce Malfoy là, c'était celui de Poudlard… Celui qui à l'époque déjà, manipulait les professeurs avec des sourires d'enfant sage et des réponses pertinentes.

Il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait avec lui, non ?

Draco n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître la peur du roux mais il réussissait néanmoins à la soumettre. Il tenait sa main d'une manière douce mais ferme laissant son pouce caresser doucement ses doigts. L'ancien Gryffondor lui faisait confiance, c'est en tout cas ce dont il se persuada lorsque la grande horloge du tribunal sonna 15 h 00 et que les massives portes s'ouvrirent.

**XxXxXxX**

Ils avaient rejoint la salle en premier, très vite suivis par la foule que de pauvres aurors peinaient à retenir. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapidement assis sur les chaises mis à l'écart pour eux, près d'un mur en attendant que les autres s'installent et se taisent. Ron fut agacé de voir que les journalistes s'étaient accaparés les chaises du premier rang, formant avec leurs micros et plumes à papotes une muraille menaçante qui les encerclait. Paradoxalement, cette horde de journalistes l'arrangeait bien. Même si les autorités avaient fait fouillé chaque sorciers et confisqué toutes les baguettes, le danger était toujours et encore présent. Cependant, cette allée de chroniqueur réduisait les chances d'attaque. Cela ne l'empêcha pas néanmoins de fixer la salle avec concentration et analyse.

« Ch'avais pas que tu leur avais dit de venir… »

« Hein ? »

« Je pensais pas que tu leur avais dit de venir… », répéta le blond en pointant quelque chose dans la foule.

Suivant son geste, Ron scruta à son tour la foule et les aperçus. Ils étaient facilement indentifiables avec leurs cheveux roux . L'auror les voyait jouer des coudes pour se rapprocher.

Ginny, les jumeaux, Bill… Sa mère.

Il était surpris de voir sa sœur… Elle ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'il avait pris le parti de Severus au lieu du sien. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Et même si elle avait déclaré il y a de ça quelques années qu'elle était passée à autre chose, Ron pensait secrètement qu'elle était toujours amoureuse d'Harry. Et c'est certainement sa présence annoncé lors du discours de Scrimgeour qu'il l'avait fait venir. Elle s'était habillé d'une robe légère, dentelée et bleu nuit, un peu comme celle qu'Hermione aimait acheter en début d'été. Ses cheveux, lâchés, reposait savamment sur ses épaules et entouraient ses joues rouges ainsi que ses lèvres peintes. Elle était indéniablement jolie à ses yeux. Mais la beauté n'était malheureusement pas un critère pour Harry. Severus était à la limite de la laideur avec son nez saillant et sa peau couleur olive... Et pourtant, il avait arraché le cœur de l'Elu.

« Mais ça elle ne comprendra jamais…», souffla de façon inaudible l'ancien Gryffondor en se détachant de la silhouette de sa sœur pour fixer son regard de démon sur sa mère.

Molly ne l'avait pas encore vu… Comment aurait-elle pu ? Son visage était crispé par l'effort. Elle avançait lentement, la respiration rapide et le souffle court. Bill se tenait près d'elle sans pour autant la soutenir et Ron ne douta pas une seule seconde que ce fut là juste un souhait de sa mère. Elle se savait malade mais refusait la moindre aide. C'était son combat à elle. Et ne voulait compter sur personne d'autre qu'elle-même.

En la voyant arriver, les gens s'écartaient et son cœur s'emballa de fierté. Molly avait tout donné à ses enfants, elle avait tout consacré à sa famille. C'était une mère exemplaire et une femme exceptionnelle qui avait aspiré le respect du monde magique. Elle avait redonné de l'honneur à toutes ces femmes qui restaient à la maison pour élever les gosses. Parce que si elle n'avait pas offert une famille à l'Elu, si elle n'avait pas été là pour inculquer à ses enfants le respect des autres et tout ce qui avait fait sa bonté et sa gentillesse, ils n'auraient certainement pas gagné la guerre.

Et ça, tout le monde le savait.

L'ancien Gryffondor sentit son cœur rompre dans sa poitrine lorsque sa mère leva les yeux vers lui. La honte le submergea et lui fit presque baisser les yeux, comme l'enfant ingrat qu'il était.

Molly n'avait pas eu besoin de voir leurs mains enlacées pour savoir ce qui avait tourmenté l'esprit de son fils. Elle, elle s'en était rendu compte toute seule, lorsque Ron avait cessé de se plaindre tout les vendredi soir au magicophone. La grande guerre les avait rapprochés, et le roux avait pris l'habitude de se confier à sa mère… Surtout quand son problème concernait Hermione et les bébés. Sa femme - - pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi ? - ne le savait pas… C'est pour ça qu'elle continuait à mentir à une Molly qui pourtant était loin d'être bête. Mais sa mère n'en avait jamais voulu à l'avocate car Hermione aussi était une de ses filles et la voir réussir la comblait également de joie.

Sa maman…

Sa maman souffrante qu'il avait promis de quitter si Draco venait à perdre.

Et pourtant, c'est elle qui lui adressa un de ces sourires chaleureux qui vous répare le cœur. Molly lui adressa des mots qu'il n'entendit pas mais Ron savait que c'était des mots d'amour.

Un silence épais se fit dans la salle alors que le ministre et quelques membres du Magenmagot prenaient place dans les grands bureaux en hauteur. Hermione quand elle entra dans la pièce n'osa même pas le regarder. Son menton était pratiquement levé vers le ciel. Il l'a vit prendre une table à l'écart et sortir d'épais dossiers. Ron tourna légèrement la tête pour ancrer son œil valide dans ceux luisants de son amant, et leurs mains se nouèrent.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand la voix rauque et vieillotte de Scrimgeour appela Draco à la barre.

**XxXxXxX**

Ils étaient tous assis dans leurs sièges en marbre, vêtus de leurs longues toges noires qui cachaient leurs formes et leurs pieds. Les chapeaux rectangulaires qui masquaient leurs cheveux, leurs oreilles et leurs front gommaient quasiment leur identité. Tout dans ce tribunal était fait pour intimider. Les bureaux sur lesquels les membres du Magenmagot s'appuyaient étaient si élevés dans l'espace que, de la où il se trouvait, Oberton distinguaient à peine leurs visages. Ils n'étaient que des silhouettes floues, perchés à six mètres du sol dont les voix retentissaient dans les échos. Scrimgeour était le seul homme que l'on pouvait identifier. Il portait une longue robe à traîne pourpre qui flattait l'air de ses pieds. Lui n'était pas assis dans un siège mais dabs un trône au milieu de ses sujets. Sa tête était coiffée d'une sorte de haute couronne en rubis qui scintillait à la lumière de puissants sorts. Il n'y avait que les acteurs du tribunal qui étaient illuminés par les éclairages agressifs. La salle, elle était plongée dans le noir.

Ce tribunal était une parodie de justice. On voulait bien faire on voulait faire croire… que l'égalité, on y avait le droit. Que le peuple était libre. Et pourtant les membres de leur gouvernement se prenaient pour des anges de la justice. Invincibles et supérieurs au reste du monde. Commandés par un lutin corrompu qui se croyait dieu.

Voilà ce que leurs morts avaient gagné en donnant leur vie. Des dirigeants fourvoyés par l'ambition divine cherchant toujours à se rapprocher du ciel.

Mais c'était fini. Les oiseaux s'étaient brûlés les ailes.

Oberton observa attentivement le profil de Malfoy. Le jeune homme était assis dans une chaise inconfortable en pierre dont la poitrine était encerclée d'une demi-lune de fer. C'était la barre du monde magique. Mais contrairement à tous ceux qu'il avait pu rencontrer auparavant, le blond avait un visage serein et confiant. Il avait même un sourire bestial sur les lèvres.

Oh, il pouvait. Oberton avait à cet instant, exactement le même.

**XxXxXxX**

« Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, mes confères et mes consœurs, c'est pour décider de la lourde tâche qui nous incombe. »

Après quelques minutes où Scrimgeour avait entretenu le silence, sa voix avait enfin percé les murs de ses grincements. Il s'était levé et tenait sa main tendu dans le vide.

« En mon nom, en mon honneur, j'ai décidé d'appliquer les mesures exemplaires qu'un homme de mon rang se devait de prendre. »

« Je ne peux laisser un de mes concitoyens souffrir. Mais les derniers événements m'ont confronté à mon impuissance. Et quelle honte pour un pays comme l'Angleterre d'avoir une telle faiblesse ! Je ne peux pas raisonner les esprits brisés par la guerre. Seul le temps sait le faire. Le temps cependant nous fait défaut. C'est pourquoi dans le but de protéger la vie de Draconis Lucius Malfoy, j'ai décidé de faire appel à mon pouvoir en tant que Premier Ministre de la Magie. »

« Vous êtes donc réunis ici, en ce jour, car je considère la situation de M. Malfoy grave et ai demandé l'exil politique. Pour appuyer ma thèse, l'avocate Hermione Weasley va tenter de vous convaincre. Maître, si vous le voulez bien… »

Hermione inclina légèrement la tête et se présenta au centre de la pièce habillée de ses longues robes noires.

« Mesdames, messieurs les membres du Magenmagots, M. Malfoy. »

« Il m'a été demandé par le ministre lui-même de constituer un dossier sur le cas de Draconis Lucius Malfoy. J'ai dans mes recherches récoltées de nombreuses preuves qui vont dans son sens. »

D'un geste magistral, Hermione ouvrit son dossier et en sortit plusieurs articles de journaux différents mis sous plastique.

« La libération de le 28 février 2006 n'a pas vraiment plu à tout le monde. Au lendemain de sa libération, les journaux s'enflammaient. Les propos sont très virulents. M. Malfoy est traité de « démon consanguin » par Magie d'évangile qui ajoute dans les lignes suivantes que devrait « être brulé pour que son sang n'empoisonne pas la terre.» Le Daily prophète lui, déclare et je cite : « Une personne qui a violé, assassiné et torturé ne devrait jamais se trouver en liberté. Puisse ses maladies le tuer. » A ce commentaire était ajouté une photo à sa sortie d'Azkaban de la victime. »

« Les mots injurieux se suivent et s'ensuivent. « pourriture », « raclure », « déchet », « progéniture du diable », « assassin », « erreur humaine », «pédophile », et j'en passe. »

« Ces articles virulents ne laissaient présager rien de bon. Mais rien ne se passa pendant plusieurs semaines. Les autorités tout comme le Ministère et moi-même avons pensés naïvement que les articles n'avaient été que l'expression de colères passagères. Nous avions tous tord et nous fûmes très vite confrontés à la réalité le 10 Mars. »

Toute l'assemblée était suspendue à ses lèvres. Elle captivait l'attention par sa voix et son discours étrangement vivant. Ce n'était pas un simple plaidoyer qu'Hermione faisait à ce moment. C'était une sorte d'histoire dont elle était la narratrice. Ron n'était jamais allé la voir au tribunal mais maintenant il comprenait pourquoi on disait d'elle qu'elle avait du talent. Cette constatation était néanmoins loin de le réjouir.

« M. Malfoy était dans mon jardin quand l'attaque se produisit. Mon mari, Ronald Weasley, présent ici dans la salle, peut tout comme moi en témoigner. »

« M. Hicok a été arrêté par l'auror Weasley lui-même puis incarcéré par ses collègues. Lors de son interrogatoire, l'accusé déclarera avoir agi par vengeance. Il pensait que Draco Malfoy était le responsable des meurtres de ses deux filles, Amélia et Océane Hicok. Il a été pourtant prouvé quelques mois après la Grande guerre, qu'Amélia et Océane Hicok ont été assassinées par Avery. Vous pouvez voir le certificat du magicolégistes. »

« J'aurai aimé amener Jordan Hicok à comparaître mais… » Hermione eut un regard pour Scrimgeour qui lui adressa un simple hochement de tête. « Mais celui-ci s'est malheureusement enfoui hier de l'hôpital magicopsychatrique où il avait été enfermé. »

Des cris d'horreurs s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Les visages de l'assemblé se firent inquiets et tout de suite les flashs crépitèrent. Et pendant que les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, la colère de Ron, elle, montait également_. _

_Et cette évasion n'a pas suffi à lui faire ouvrir les yeu_x ?

Pourquoi personne ne réagissait ?, se demanda l'auror alors qu'il scannait la salle incrédule ! Skeeters l'avait même sous entendu dans son dernier article ! Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas, elle qui aimait tant être au centre de l'attention ? C'est à ce moment que Ron constata son absence. Rita Skeeters, absente au procès du siècle ? Ce n'était pas normal…

« Mais rassurez vous, chers compatriotes ! », s'empressa de rajouter le ministre d'une voix rassurante. « Les aurors restent sur le qui-vive ! »

« Et que vont-ils attraper ? Du vent et de la corruption ? », répliqua Ron sèchement à voix basse. Lorsque Draco le lui avait dit, il n'avait rien dit. Rien déclarer. Rien murmurer. Il s'était contenté de baisser les yeux et de se laisser enlacer. Mais maintenant, il voulait la crier, la vérité ! Il voulait la hurler pour que tout le monde retrouve la clairvoyance qui leur avait été volé.

Draco sembla percevoir la colère qui lui faisait bouillir le sang puisque son visage impassible s'illumina d'un sourire rassurant. S'il en avait eu le droit, le blond serait certainement allé le trouver pour l'étreindre.

« Cependant, ce n'est pas la seule attaque que vous avez subit, n'est-ce pas M. Malfoy ? », s'enquit Hermione une fois que l'auditoire s'était calmé.

« Si, on m'a bien attaqué qu'une seu - »

« Allons, bon, , laissez-moi vous rafraichir la mémoire. M. Weasley, si vous voulez bien venir à la barre s'il vous plait. »

L'assemblé retint son souffle lorsque Ron se plaça à côté de Draco. La femme trompée et l'homme infidèle. L'échange de regard fut bref mais la lueur déterminée dans les yeux de la jeune femme ne trompa personne. Il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel dans cette histoire et cela ne fit que nourrir les rumeurs.

« S'il vous plait ! Un peu de silence ! », s'insurgea Rufus Scrimgeour en abattant son marteau sur sa plaquette en bois. « Nous sommes dans un tribunal, par Merlin. Ne me faites pas regretter de l'avoir ouvert au public. »

Le haussement de voix du ministre fit son effet et tout le monde se tut. Hermione le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis poursuivit :

« Jurez de ne dire que la vérité et rien que la vérité ? »

« Je le jure. »

« M. Weasley, pouvez-vous nous racontez votre journée du 12 mars, s'il vous plait. »

« J'ai reçu un hibou, ce matin-là. On me convoquait au Ministère pour une réunion sur Draco. J'y suis allé en le laissant seul. Quand je suis rentré, Draco était étendu par terre. Une étagère de la bibliothèque lui était tombée dessus. »

« Une étagère de plusieurs tonnes, Mesdames, Messieurs les membres du Magenmagot. Ca ne tombe pas tout seul ! »

Ron se gratta la tête en grimaçant. «Elles sont trop grosses et trop lourdes pour basculer. »

« Mais un sort ou un homme très fort aurait pu le faire. »

« Oui. », admit l'auror. « Cependant les barrières étaient en place. Tout comme la dernière attaque. C'est étrange… »

« Très bien, M. Weasley. Mme Weasley. », interrompit Scrimgeour en se massant la gorge. « La suite s'il vous plait. »

Personne ne fut étonné de cette interruption mais l'ancien Gryffondor ne fut pas dupe.

« Certainement, M. le ministre. J'appelle M. Potter à la barre. »

Des exclamations de joie éclatèrent dans la salle lorsque la stature imposante de l'Elu fit son apparition. Il était habillé de l'une de ses magnifiques robe grise brodée de cheveux de licorne. Ses bras et son torse étaient bandé dans du cuir sombre qui faisait saillir ses muscles. Harry était à couper le souffle et dans tous les esprits se posaient cette question : Comment Snape avait-il fait pour conquérir une telle beauté ?

Celui-qui-avait-vaincu fut très rapidement au milieu de la pièce, aux côtés de Malfoy. Lorsqu'il scanna la pièce de ses yeux d'émeraude, il emporta les cris et les chuchotements. C'est dans un silence pesant et électrique que la voix d'Hermione s'éleva.

« Jurez de ne dire que la vérité et rien que la vérité ? »

« Je le jure. »

« Très bien, M. Potter. Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé le 12 mars, s'il vous plait. »

« Ronald Weasley est venu me rendre visite, il devait être 16 h 00 quand il a tapé à la porte. J'étais à l'étage dans la chambre avec Severus. »

« Vous êtes descendu et vous avez ouvert. Dites nous ce que vous avez découvert. »

« Ronald se tenait là, essoufflé. Il avait Malfoy dans les bras, inconscient et ensanglanté. »

« Pourquoi est-il venu vous voir ? M. Malfoy était gravement blessé. M. Weasley aurait dû aller à Saint Mangouste, pour le faire soigner… »

Harry dévisagea longuement le visage de son meilleur ami. Il sembla à l'audience que les deux hommes à ce moment, communiquèrent de cette façon que seuls les êtres liés savaient faire.

« C'est ce qu'il a fait. », déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. « Ron a bien emmené Draco à l'hôpital, mais ils ont refusé de le soigner. »

Il n'eut pas un seul bruit. Tout le monde s'était tu. Certainement de honte.

Les mères avaient pris les mains de leurs enfants et les avaient serrés contre leurs poitrines. Les hommes regardaient leurs familles avec anxiété. Dans la tête de tous, il y avait l'image de ce proche malade qui serait certainement mort sans des soins. Il y avait toutes les horreurs possibles de l'avenir… Une maladie, un accident…

Les sorciers et les sorcières à cet instant avaient arrêté de fixer le procès et s'observaient mutuellement. On regardait les femmes, les enfants, les hommes, les grand-pères…

« Merci, . C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. »

« Vous ne vous sentez pas honteux ? Même vos arrières grands-parents pendant la guerre ne se comportaient pas ainsi avec l'ennemi. On ne peut pas refuser de soigner une personne. On n'en a pas le droit. Surtout au 21ème siècle. On n'a pas ouvert ce procès pour amuser la foule… On a ouvert ce procès pour vous faire ouvrir les yeux ! »

« On ne peut pas rester dans un pays où la menace de l'empoisonnement plane. On ne peut pas vivre dans un pays où l'on risque l'assassinat à tous les coins de rue ! M. Malfoy doit s'exiler. Pas parce qu'il n'est pas digne de l'Angleterre. Non… Il doit s'exiler parce que l'Angleterre n'est plus digne de lui. Ce sera tout. »

Hermione ne se retira pas sous la foule d'applaudissement qu'elle avait l'habitude de recevoir à la fin de ses plaidoyers mais le silence était certainement, à cet instant, la meilleure des récompenses.

**XxXxXxX**

L'assemblée était conquise. Et du haut de son trône, Scrimgeour jubilaient. Il avait gagné. Tout l'auditoire dodelinait la tête avec appréciation.

Cette petite est vraiment très bonne, pensa-t-il en reportant ses yeux sur la silhouette de la jeune avocate. Elle avait manipulé la foule avec aisance et grâce. Dommage qu'elle soit trop influençable…

Scrimgeour allait se lever lorsqu'il entendit des mains se frapper l'une contre l'autre avec une lenteur moqueuse.

« Magnifique. Quel discours Mme Weasley ! Quel discours ! »

Oberton s'avançait doucement dans l'acropole jusqu'à être au centre de la pièce. Les lumières étaient rétablies et toute la salle était désormais allumée. Il était au centre des regards et de l'attention. Tim, du coin de l'œil vit Hermione se tendre et son visage bientôt, se voila d'incompréhension. De son perchoir, Scrimgeour, lui, sentit son cœur battre d'une manière affolante.

« Vous avez conquis votre auditoire ! Que de paroles ! Que de beaux mots ! »

« M. Oberton, s'il vous plait regagnez votre place ! », s'écria Rufus en brandissant son bras d'un coup sec.

« N'ai-je point le droit de défendre Draco Malfoy ? », demanda Oberton d'une voix douce et innocente. « Nous sommes en Angleterre, pourtant. Et je crois que le débat contradictoire est encore inscrit dans nos lois. »

« Il n'y a aucune chose à contredire Tim. Allez tout de suite vous rassoir ou j'appelle les aurors. »

« Je vous sens nerveux, M. Le premier ministre… Vous aussi, Madame Kimberly. Vos bouffés d'air font trembler vos voisins. » Le visage d'Oberton prit soudain les traits de la surprise. « Merlin, mais vous êtes tous tremblant, ma parole ! Regardez, peuple d'Angleterre, vos dirigeants ont brusquement attrapé un rhume. »

Les réactions ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. La foule devint soudainement curieuse et le gouvernement fut dévisagé par des centaines de paires d'œil. Du haut de leurs bureaux, les anges noirs avaient perdu de leur superbe, avec les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient le long de leur nez.

« Je me présente, Tim Oberton, et, je vous apporte la vérité Mesdames Messieurs. »

Il avait mis longtemps à le reconnaître… Cet homme était tellement banal que rien dans son physique ne lui aurait permis de remonter dans ses souvenirs. Mais sa voix grasse et joyeuse s'était rappelée à lui. Et il n'y avait bien eu que le bras de Draco qui l'avait empêché d'aller lui écraser son poing dans sa tronche. Cette Ordure de médecin ! Comment Ron avait-il fait pour ne pas le reconnaître plus tôt ?

« Suis-je le seul à m'être étonné de la soudaine disparition des barrières magiques ? », interrogea-t-il en pivotant sur lui-même. Il posait ses yeux bruns sur chaque spectateur avec intensité comme s'il cherchait à les troubler. Il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux journalistes. Eux savait retranscrire les émotions par des mots et savait enjoliver leur plume. « Il n'y a que notre bien aimé Harry Potter pour réussir un tel exploit sans y laisser son dentier.»

Sa bêtise les fit doucement glousser. « M. Hicok était peut être un peu fou mais il n'en était pas moins un piètre sorcier. Le Sectum sempra qu'il a lancé à M. Malfoy était tout juste assez fort pour le mettre dans une semi-conscience. »

« La victime était faible à l'époque, elle pouvait être tuée facilement… », conclua-t-il en ancrant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de l'ancien Serpentard. « M. Malfoy, vous avez souffert pendant votre séjour à Azkaban. Certain proche vous disait atteint d'une étrange maladie… »

Le blond eut un petit sourire narquois que ses lèvres avalèrent très vite. Lorsque sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce devenue étrangement silencieuse, Draco avait les yeux tristes et la bouche chancelante.

« On me disait atteint de la Maladie du Kabulost. »

« Le Kabulost est une maladie régressive mentale. avait perdu la mémoire et également la parole. On peut le rapprocher à un traumatisme avec des -»

« Faux ! », coupa brusquement Hermione en allant au devant de la salle pour confronter le fouteur de trouble, « Cette maladie n'existe pas ! Malfoy a juste parfaitement joué son rôle. »

« Aahhh… De mieux en mieux. Le Kabulost n'existe pas, dites-vous ? Alors je crois que beaucoup de médicomages renommés ce sont fourvoyés… » Les yeux d'Oberton n'étaient plus que de fins plissements. On ne voyait presque plus ses pupilles mais pourtant, l'étincelle fourbe luisait encore. « Votre jalousie vous aveugle, Mme Weasley. enfin, je veux dire… Mlle Granger. Votre mari a demandé le divorce, il me semble… »

Les flashs, à ce moment, se mirent à crépiter avec furie et les questions fusèrent. Elles restèrent cependant sans réponses. Ron arborait un visage sombre et Hermione, elle, avait le sang chauffé par la colère.

« A quoi vous jouez, au juste Oberton ? », hurla-t-elle en tapant son doigt contre la poitrine de l'autre homme. « C'est vous qui m'avez affirmé que cette maladie n'était qu'inventive ! »

« Moi ? Je ne crois pas, madame. », répondit-il de cette voix insupportablement douce et gentille. « Nous n'avons jamais eu la chance de nous rencontrer avant aujourd'hui. »

« Espèce de sale petit -»

« SILENCE ! »

La voix de l'Elu avait retenti dans la pièce et tout le monde se tut. Harry Potter était celui qu'on l'on respectait, que l'on aimait. Ses paroles faisaient quasiment office de lois.

« Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit d'interférer. Il t'a laissé parler il me semble. »

Le brun était sec et froid et l'avocate, ne put qu'obéir et se taire.

« M. Oberton, je vous en prie, continuez. »

« Merci, M. Potter. »

« Il a été prouvé, », reprit-il, « que M. Malfoy n'aurait, malheureusement, pas été difficile à tué, du faite de son état. Pourtant, il est devant vous. »

« , a été décrit dans plusieurs articles comme étant _« père meurtri, obnubilé par la vengeance depuis plus de cinq ans »._ Je suis désolé ! Si on avait violé puis tués mes filles, je ne pense pas que le Sectum Sempra serait le sort que j'aurais lancé ! »

_« C'est vrai, il a raison ! »_

_« Je lui aurai envoyé un Adeva Kadevra entre les deux yeux, moi ! »_

_ « Il y a quelque chose de louche ! »_

« Mesdames, Messieurs, et si le meurtre n'était pas le but dans cette affaire ? Et si M. Hicok avait _reçu_ l'ordre de juste attaquer M. Malfoy ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre derrière cette affaire ! Quelqu'un qui avait intérêt à ce que la victime soit exilée !

Hermione, dans sa courte carrière n'avait jamais vu une salle aussi bruyante. Les hommes tapaient du poing contre les accoudoirs, les femmes tapaient du pied en s'outrageant. Il n'y avait que Malfoy, Ron, Harry, Oberton, Scrimgeour et le Magenmagot qui restaient étrangement silencieux.

« Et cette personne a payé M. Hicok et a enlevé les barrières pour le faire entrer. N'est-pas évident ? Une attaque minimale pour une soi-disant vengeance et le meurtrier se sauve la veille du procès ? Mesdames et Messieurs, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences ! »

« Il n'y avait que trois personne qui pouvait briser ses barrières, ce jour-là », continua-t-il en stimulant la foule de sa voix hypnotisant, « Ronald Weasley, Hermione Weasley ou… Le ministre, lui-même. »

« Ooooh ! J'imagine déjà vos pensées. C'est elle ! Hermione Weasley, la femme trompée et jalouse. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Une femme bafouée, c'est dangereux. Alors qu'est-ce qu'une femme amoureuse ? Messieurs, je vous le demande… Mais voyez-vous… Aujourd'hui je ne vais pas entretenir les tabloïds… »

Et comme dans une pièce de théâtre, Tim se retourna et d'un doigt accusateur, s'écria :

« C'est vous, Rufus Scrimgeour qui êtes à l'origine de toute cette mascarade !

« FOUTAISES ! », répliqua le premier ministre en bondissant sur ses pieds. « CALMONIES ! »

« Pourtant, c'est bien vous qui avez lancé cette traque au sortir de la guerre contre lui. C'est vous ensuite qu'il l'avait fait libérer puis l'avait mis sous surveillance. C'est vous qui avez payé Hicok, c'est vous qui avez fait renverser l'étagère. C'est vous qui vous êtes arrangé pour que Malfoy ne soit pas accepter à Sainte Mangouste. Et tout ça, je le prouve parce que c'est vous, et vous seul qui vouliez son exil ! »

« Vous êtes complètement fou, mon pauvre homme. », ricana Scrimgeour. Son rire était mauvais et grattait sa gorge. « Ce que vous avancez n'a aucun sens ! Vos paroles ne constituent pas des preuves, M. Oberton ! »

« C'est vous qui êtes devenu fou, Rufus. Le pouvoir vous aveugle. Il vous ravage. La folie scintille dans vos yeux, Scrimgeour, tout comme la Serpentine… »

« Sorcières, Sorciers ! », s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers l'assemblée, « Vous avez devant vous l'homme qui n'a pas hésité à s'attaquer, à compromettre un innocent pour une légende ! »

Ca hurlait de partout, on ne s'entendait plus parler. Scrimgeour et quelques membres de Mangenmagot s'étaient mis à vociférer des injures et clamaient à l'absurde. Les gens parlaient forts pour se faire entendre et les journalistes eux, les bombardaient de leurs appareils. Et dans son capharnaüm, personne ne vit Harry ordonner quelque chose à ses hommes qui transplanèrent. Oberton le vit et hocha poliment la tête lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

« La Serpentine est la pierre légendaire qui appartiendrait à la Famille Malfoy depuis des décennies. Elle serait à l'origine de leur richesse et de leur prospérité. Scrimgeour, a cru en cette légende. Et il y croit toujours. C'est pourquoi il voulait la voler ! »

« C'est pour fouiller le manoir, qu'il lança les aurors à la poursuite de Malfoy. C'est pour pouvoir fouiller les murs, les coffres et les cachots afin de trouver cette pierre légendaire ! »

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ! » La voix d'Oberton s'était faite plus accusatrice encore. Ces yeux étaient plissés tout comme sa bouche et son cou. « Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé et il n'y avait plus qu'un endroit où elle pouvait être. Dans les coffres de la famille ! »

« Mais comment ? », interrogea-t-il la foule, « Comment pouvait-t-il faire sortir les trésors des coffres des Goblins ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité… Il fallait qu'il ait un transfert. Et seul l'exil convenait à ses plans. Alors il organisa tout ce manège pour arriver à sa fin. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu de telles sornettes. Vous avez l'imagination débordante. Mais je ne me laisserai pas insulter de la sorte ! Aurors, arrêtez cet homme. »

Il eut soudainement un bruit assourdissant dans la salle qui fit crisser les oreilles et les échines. Puis plus rien. Quatre aurors venaient de transplanner au milieu de la pièce. Ils encerclaient une cinquième personne. Ron reconnut l'homme qui avait tenté de tuer Draco.

« M. Hicok n'était pas en fuite. » Harry s'était avancé lentement et d'un pas impérieux, se dirigeant vers ses hommes. « Jordan Hicok était caché dans les locaux du Ministère, en parfaite santé. »

Les exclamations éclatèrent dans la salle et bientôt, le premier ministre se fit huer.

« Rufus Scrimgeour, je vous arrête pour corruption, tentative d'assassinat et détournement de biens. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. »

« Potter ! Comment pouvez-vous croire un tel guignol ! C'est un coup d'état ! », hurla-t-il alors qu'il se démenait pour ne pas être menotté. « C'est un coup d'état. Vous verrez ! Vous allez tous le regretter ! Oberton espèce d'ordure ! Sale traitre ! C'est un coup d'état ! Un coup d'état ! »

Lorsque Scrimgeour disparut de la salle, Hermione s'écroula sur le sol, tremblante. Ses yeux, grands ouverts fixaient les grandes portes avec incompréhension. Ron fut le seul à le remarquer. Les autres étaient trop occuper à applaudir et scander le nom d'Oberton.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Chronos est le dieu du temps dans la mythologie grecque.<br>**

Voilà pour ce 25ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le procès est certainement pas comme vous l'aviez imaginé, mais c'est comme ça qu'il s'est écrit. Sachez qu'au départ, il ne devait pas être dans ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit en rentrant de vacances... C'était pas vraiment un plaisir xDDD

Comme je l'ai dit au tout début de ce chapitre, ceci était l'avant-dernier chapitre. Je compte bien faire un épilogue, rassurez-vous. Mais bon, il va falloir attendre. x)

Proposez vos prénoms pour le bébé de Severus !

Bisous à tous !**  
><strong>

**Patatement vôtre,  
><strong>

**The Last Day.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Patte-de-neko3 : <strong>Oui, effectivement, je prends le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews. C'est la moindre des choses, et je suis pénée et en même temps heureuse d'être la première auteur à te répondre. Je te remercie pour avoir souligné un de mes fautes, ça m'aide. x) J'ai fait un switch dans ce chapitre, comme toi et beaucoup d'autre me long demandé. Pour le procès, je n'avais pas dans l'esprit un Draco avocat, mais plutot un Oberton avocat. Tu comprendras par la suite. Et oui, c'est un gros bulot même pour une patate à la menthe ! xDD La naissance du bébé de Severus, c'est dans le chapitre d'après, don't worry. Et je pensais plus à un garçon. Enfin, je peux toujours changée d'avis. Le prénom ? Ca a un prénom, les bébés ? xDDD Pour le coup, j'en sais rien ! Les votes sont ouverts !  
>Ouip, je sais que c'est interdit... xDD Mais je les enleverais quand j'aurais fini x) Merci pour ta review ! Zoubies !<p> 


	27. Serpentard

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentard &amp; Serpentine<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer : <strong>Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Rating du chapitre :** **T**

**Note de l'auteur :** ENFIN ! Je prédis déjà votre étonnement. Après deux mois d'absence, j'ai le bonheur de vous livrer le dernier chapitre de _Serpentard & Serpentine_. Même si je m'en excuse, sachez que mon retard est en partie justifié. En plus de mon entrée en terminale, j'ai dû gérer ma niaiserie naissante. Impossible de rêver yaoi ! L'HORREUR ! xDD J'ai eu aussi beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, parce qu'évidemment, il clôt une bonne année de travail et surtout ma première fic. C'est très dur de mettre un point final.

Je tiens à remercier, vous lecteurs, et tout particulièrement ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Merci et encore Merci !

J'oublie pas de remercier **Kaori's Shou !** C'est grâce à elle que vos yeux ne saignent pas ! Merci à elle !

Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher niveau reviews ! A moins que vous ne vouliez peut être pas d'épilogue ? =o

**Enjoy !** \(n.n)/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentard<strong>

« Au revoir, Madame, Monsieur. »

Ils serrèrent tous les deux la main de l'homme puis lui tournèrent le dos en silence. Sans attendre, Hermione se mit à descendre les escaliers en marbre, comme un automate. Ron, lui, resta sur le perron. Immobile, il regarda, silencieux le dos de la jeune femme s'éloigner. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans sa tête à cet instant. Juste des bribes de souvenirs, de phrases qui se joignaient à d'autres dans une logique discordante. Quand Hermione fut en bas de l'escalier, son corps se décida à bouger et entreprit de la rejoindre dans une marche rapide et un peu maladroite.

Ses pas n'avaient pas été silencieux. L'avocate l'avait certainement entendu mais n'avait cependant pas ralenti sa course. Sa tête était haute, son cou droit, ses yeux… lointains. Ses bras se balançaient rapidement le long de son corps comme si elle voulait prendre de la vitesse.

Ron aurait très bien pu la rattraper. La dépasser même. Seule une étrange pudeur l'arrêtait. Il ne voulait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de la regarder dans les yeux. Pas encore. Il fallait lui laisser du temps.

Ils venaient de divorcer après tout.

L'ancien couple traversa le hall de l'immeuble en silence jusqu'à atteindre les rues bruyantes de Londres. Ce n'est que lorsque les rayons du soleil les dardèrent de leur lumière, qu'ils osèrent se regarder.

Ron aurait sans doute préféré se confronter au visage fermé de la jeune femme. A ce masque qu'elle revêtait de temps en temps à la manière de Malfoy. Celui qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion, qui la rendait moins humaine. Mais l'expression que lui offrait la jeune femme était loin de satisfaire son être égoïste.

Hermione ne pleurait pas. Ses yeux étaient secs, sans larmes. En fait, son visage ne reflétait aucun mal-être, aucune anxiété ou tristesse. Ses joues et ses lèvres étaient joliment maquillées et lui donnaient bonne mine. Ainsi postée sur les dalles de la rue, la jupe légèrement au vent, un passant aurait pu la confondre avec une femme heureuse. Ron aussi aurait pu s'y tromper…

Mais elle souriait.

Elle avait ce sourire désabusé, faux… Le sourire de façade qui ourle seulement la bouche mais ne parvient jamais à illuminer les yeux.

Un sourire de femme fière et malheureuse.

« Je vais retourner chez mes parents. »

Hermione avait dit ces mots, dos à lui, le visage face au soleil, les mains croisées derrière son dos, tenant son sac à main de manière enfantine. «Pendant quelques semaines, je pense.»

« Tu n'es pas obligé. », répondit derechef l'ancien Gryffondor d'un ton qu'il espérait amical. « Tu peux rester à Plymouth, si tu veux, ça me dérange pas. »

Secouant doucement la tête, elle en ria faiblement. « Non, je préfère pas. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de notre histoire. Je pense que revoir mes parents m'aidera à y voir un peu plus clair. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux à la soudaine évocation des parents de la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient pas réellement parlé de leur relation avec leur famille respective… Mais Ron se voyait mal se montrer au pays de Galle, chez M. et Mme Granger. _« Bonjour, ex-beau papa, ex-belle maman. J'ai trompé votre fille avec un homme. On se fait la bise ? » _ Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée.

« Tu as déjà récupéré quelques affaires à Plymouth ? », finit-il par demander afin de rompre le malaise.

« Oui… Quelques vêtements et la plupart de mes dossiers. » « D'ailleurs, reprit-elle, j'ai… j'ai pas vu tes affaires dans les armoires. T-Tu as déménagé ? »

« Je… O-Oui, j'ai… J'ai aménagé chez Draco, la semaine dernière. »

Ron regarda la jeune femme, extrêmement gêné. Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher rapidement la tête et de détourner les yeux. Ils avaient tous les deux décidés, d'un accord silencieux, de ne pas évoquer Malfoy dans leurs discussions. Mais peu importe leur choix ou décisions, ils en revenaient toujours à lui.

« J'avais oublié qu'on lui avait redonné le manoir… »

« Draco est entrain de le faire restaurer. Il veut aussi le redécorer. »

Ron ne voyait pas les frissons qui courraient le long de la peau de son ex-femme. Il savait néanmoins que la simple évocation du mot Manoir lui hérissait les poils d'un mauvais souvenir. C'est après tout dans ces caves que la jeune femme avait été emprisonnée.

« Et où vas-tu habiter une fois que tu seras revenue en Angleterre ? », la questionna-t-il après de longues et interminables secondes de silence. « Tu comptes t'installer à Londres, comme tu l'as toujours souhaité ? »

« Je…Ca te dérange si on va prendre un café dans un bistro du coin ? J'ai pas tellement envie de parler de ça en pleine rue… »

« Pas de soucis. »

Hermione connaissait un peu plus la capitale moldue que Ron et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle les guida vers un petit café à l'angle d'une rue piétonne. Il faisait beau et les passants se faisaient rares. La vue n'était pas très belle. Pourtant, en face d'un mur en pierre vétuste qui montait à en cacher le soleil, le petit café français n'en perdait pas moins son charme. L'ancien couple s'installa sur une table, chauffée par les rayons matinaux du soleil.

« Tu m'as pas dit du coup, ce que tu comptais faire après… »,

Poussant une mèche derrière son oreille droite, la jeune femme se confia.

« En fait… Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de retourner en Angleterre. Pas de suite, en tout cas… Cette histoire m'a fait trop mal, à moi et à ma carrière.»

Depuis quelque temps déjà, Hermione subissait les attaques des médias. Elle qui, avait été surnommée « l'enfant prodige du pays » depuis ses débuts d'avocate était désormais assaillie de critiques et de mauvaises images. Tous les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient condamné Malfoy, il y a cela quelques mois, avaient retourné leurs vestes. L'avocate était maintenant devenue la femme jalouse et folle, dont la rancœur avait pourri le cœur.

« J'ai perdue toute ma clientèle. On m'insulte dans la rue… J'ai beau dire que les mots ne m'atteignent pas, ce sont ceux qui à la fin, font le plus mal. »

« Et puis, », poursuivit-elle en relevant les yeux de la table, « je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me battre pour défendre un système où l'argent peut acheter la moindre des vérités. »

« Je te comprends pas.» Il fixa avec intensité son ex-femme, cherchant dans ses pupilles le moindre doute. Mais il ne trouva que de la détermination. Et cette rage avec laquelle elle savait si bien se battre. « Je ne te comprends pas !» Ron était pris d'une rire mauvais. « Grâce à Oberton, on a pu arrêter tous les membres corrompus du Magenmagot. On est entrain de mettre en place une démocratie, Hermione ! C'est pas ça dont tu as toujours rêvé ?! »

« Allez, allez ! Encore ce putain d'Oberton ! Mais vous n'avez que ce nom à la bouche, bordel !

« Hermione… »

« Tu ne me crois toujours pas, hein ? »

« C'est pas ça… », essaya vainement de temporiser l'auror.

« Je le savais… Personne ne me croit. Personne ! Pas même Harry ! »

« Arrête, tu racontes n'importe quoi… »

« Ah, oui ? », ricana-t-elle doucement en liant ses mains sur la table. « Pourquoi alors personne n'enquête sur Oberton, comme je l'ai demandé ? Pourquoi personne ne s'intéresse à la manière dont il a trouvé ces informations ? »

Si sa frustration n'était pas aussi grande, si la colère ne glaçait pas ses autres émotions, Hermione se serait certainement mise à pleurer. De rage.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on a retrouvé aucune lettre rouge… », répliqua l'auror légèrement agacé. « Ta secrétaire ne se souvient pas de ces lettres, Hermione. »

« Pourtant c'est bien Oberton qui m'a envoyé ces putains de lettres ! C'est lui qui m'a dit q-que Malfoy avait manigancé sa sortie ! C'est OBERTON ! »

Le cri d'Hermione fut étouffé par le klaxon d'une voiture coincé à quelques rues d'ici. Les autres clients du café s'étaient tous retournés et fixaient leur table avec curiosité.

« C'est lui qui est derrière toute cette mascarade, Ron ! », reprit la jeune femme plus bas. « Lui et Malfoy ! Ils ont tout manigancé ! Comment t'explique sinon que ma propre secrétaire ne se souvienne pas de m'avoir donné ces foutues lettres ?! »

« Je sais pas… »

« AAH ! Tu vois ! Toi aussi tu ne peux pas l'expliquer. »

« Mais toi tu n'as aucune preuve. »

Hermione se tut et détourna le regard. Ron, lui, la regarda d'un œil sévère.

« Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? », répliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu amère. « Oberton a foutu une bande de salaud sur la route… On n'en a rien à foutre de la manière dont il s'y est pris. Personne n'est mort. »

Leurs visages se faisaient face avec une violence contenue. Il n'y avait plus d'affection dans leurs yeux. Juste cette colère qui rapprochait les ennemis.

« Il n'y a que toi que ça dérange, Hermione. Tu ne supportes pas que Malfoy ait gagné son procès... Ni ton mari.»

Sa sortie était peut être un peu trop théâtrale mais ça n'en enleva pas moins l'effet. Il la quitta sans un mot, ignorant ses larmes qui s'étaient mises à dévaler le long de ses joues. Il l'abandonna d'une manière dégradante, la laissant seule avec leurs consommations qui venaient d'être apportées.

Qu'il lui laissa d'ailleurs le soin de payer…

**XxXxXxX**

Décidément, il ne s'y habituait pas. Quelque soit l'endroit où les yeux de Ron s'arrêtaient, ils ne tombaient que sur des beautés d'architecture, des témoignages d'élégance et de majesté.

Les camélias dansaient le long des parterres de fleurs, embrassant avec modestie les pâquerettes et les muguets qui avaient éclos en ce mois de mai. Les petites fontaines en vieille pierre ne faisaient qu'apporter harmonie, répondant par le silence aux piaillements des oiseaux.

Le manoir Malfoy était réellement à couper le souffle. Il avait perdu son côté austère et imposant qui savait si bien déstabiliser les visiteurs. Tout était devenu épuré, naturel... Magique.

Draco avait voulu emporter avec lui sous les couches de peintures les traces de la Grande Guerre. On recouvrait le sang des murs avec le blanc de l'innocence on effaçait les monstruosités du passé pour tenter de les oublier. Sur du papier vierge, on pouvait tout récrire.

Et Ron lui, comptait bien y inscrire leur histoire.

« Draco ? », appela-t-il d'une voix forte lorsqu'il franchit les grandes portes du hall d'entrée. Sa voix résonna de manière un peu pompeuse dans les hauteurs de la bâtisse. « Draco ? »

« Je suis dans la bibliothèque ! »

La bibliothèque… _Depuis quand on a une bibliothèque ?_

« Troisième couloir, quatrième porte à gauche, espèce d'idiot. »

Ron tira stupidement la langue en direction de la voix de son amant avant de le rejoindre.

« Faudrait peut-être que tu places des panneaux les premiers mois, histoire que je ne mettes pas une heure à trouver les toilettes… »

« T'inquiètes pas, tu te repéras très vite. », lui répondit le blond d'une voix amusée en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui. « T'auras qu'à me suivre pendant les premiers mois. »

« Ah ah ah… Très drôle. » Ron venait d'attraper Draco par la taille et lui mordait gentiment le cou en guise de réprimande. « On ne se moque pas M. Malfoy. »

« Mais je fais ce que je veux, M. Weasley. », répliqua-t-il doucereusement, en se retournant dans les bras de l'auror. Ses bras virent s'enrouler autour du cou de l'autre, unissant leurs lèvres déjà proches. Le baiser fut langoureux, lent comme un plaisir que l'on savoure. Il ne fit pas frissonner leur peau mais chauffer leur cœur. C'était sensuellement romantique.

Draco ouvrit les yeux lorsque son souffle se fit court et ancra son regard dans les orbes bleus de son amant qui brillaient d'amour.

« Tu m'as pas dit comment ça s'était passé… »

« Je suis bien divorcé si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. »

« Je le sais, ça, Weasley. Tu n'aurais jamais osé t'approcher de ce manoir si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Potter lui, aurait osé, mais lui c'est un troll. Toi, t'es juste un imbécile. »

« Oui, juste un imbécile. », répéta Ron en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou pâle. C'était vrai, après tout. Il était bien un imbécile. Un homme censé n'aurait jamais plaqué une vie stable pour une histoire où l'amour n'avait jamais été une seule fois cité. La folie s'était sans doute emparée de lui entre deux coups reins… Draco avait planté les graines, les avait arrosés avec sa tendresse et ses yeux argentés. Les branches avaient fini par atteindre son cœur. Alors oui, Malfoy l'avait rendu imbécile mais ne disait-on pas que seuls les imbéciles étaient heureux ?

« Vous vous êtes partagés les biens sans trop de désaccords ? »

« Hum. On a décidé de vendre tous nos meubles, en fait. »

« Et la maison ? »

« Vendue aussi. Aucun de nous deux veut y habiter. Et puis », poursuivit-il, « Hermione compte déménager chez ses parents au pays de Galle. »

Draco acquiesça négligemment avant de se soustraire à leur étreinte. Lui, sans foutait royalement que la Granger – il pouvait bien l'appeler comme ça désormais – quitte l'Angleterre. Il en était même très content. Mais le blond n'aimait pas la culpabilité qu'affichait publiquement Ron vis-à-vis de la sang-de-bourbe.

« Tu sais, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir… », répliqua-t-il gentiment sortant sa baguette de sa manche. « Ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'elle part aussi loin. Je pense que c'est à cause des journalistes qui la harcèlent. »

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi… »

« Tu vois ! Aucune raison de culpabiliser. Wingardio Leviosa ! »

D'un mouvement ample de la main, Draco fit jaillir le sort qui alla se fondre dans l'un des tableaux encore accroché au mur. Mais sa magie ne fit que légèrement trembler le tableau.

« PUTAIN ! »

L'ancien Serpentard hurla tellement fort que son cri au loin, réveilla les morts. Sa frustration était tellement forte… Tellement grande, qu'il fallut toute la force de l'auror pour le contenir. Draco utilisait ses poings, ses pieds et tapait, tapait… Il n'en avait rien à faire de ses larmes ! Il n'en avait rien à foutre de la douleur ! Au contraire, elle lui faisait oublier pendant quelques microsecondes sa honte.

« Draco, calme-toi ! »

Il était tellement faible ! Oh tellement faible !

« Tu vas bien, bien, mon ange. Calme-toi, s'il te plait. »

Comment allait-il faire, hein ? Comment allait-il vivre sans sa précieuse magie ?

« Calme-toi… Bébé, je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer… »

_Pleurer ? Mais je ne pleu- _Quand Draco toucha ses joues, il fut surpris de trouver sa peau complètement humide. Et puis il y avait ces hoquets d'enfant qui résonnaient douloureusement à ses oreilles…

Ses yeux ne fixaient rien, de toute façon, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne voyait rien. Sa vision était entièrement obstruée par ses propres larmes. Il discerna cependant, à travers le voile, les orbes saphir de Ron qui scintillaient malgré le brouillard environnent.

« Respire profondément, mon ange. »

Ce n'est qu'en écoutant les paroles de son amant, qu'il remarqua que son souffle était erratique. Les hoquets qu'ils savaient maintenant siens se tarirent immédiatement. Draco voulut soudainement parler, ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, dire quelque chose. Il se sentait tellement bête !

« Je sais p-pas ce qu' - »

Ses lèvres se firent happer. Ron n'avait pas besoin de ses excuses. Il attrapa la nuque du blond et l'obligea à échanger un baiser qui, à défaut d'inhaler la peine, l'atténua.

« Blaise a dit que ta magie ne reviendrai que progressivement. Il te l'a promis, Draco. Fais juste preuve de patience. »

Après le procès, le gouvernement provisoire lui avait restitué ses propriétés, les quelques biens qui n'avaient pas été vendu aux enchères et surtout… Sa magie. Mais ses pouvoirs innés qui lui avaient été substitués pendant plus de trois ans étaient devenus étranger à son corps. Chaque jour, Draco se battait pour dompter sa magie récalcitrante. Son traitement pour la mémoire ne faisait que l'affaiblir d'avantage. Il avait depuis quelques temps de petites cernes sous les yeux maladroitement cachées par de la poudre. Ron les avait remarqué et se cessait de s'en inquiéter tous les jours.

« Tu veux réessayer ? »

« Non. »

Sans discuter, Ron se saisit de sa baguette et décrocha le tableau du mur. La stupéfaction le prit lorsque celui-ci atterrit à ses pieds. C'était un magnifique portrait d'un homme, qui par la longue chevelure blonde, devait être un ancêtre de la famille Malfoy. Tout comme son descendant, l'homme affichait cette distance hautaine mais elle n'était étrangement pas renforcée par l'aveuglante richesse avec laquelle les Malfoys aimaient s'exhiber. Il n'y avait que cette bague d'un émeraude un peu terne qu'il portait au majeur. Mais ce n'était toutefois pas l'absence de diamant et d'or qui l'avait laissé bouche-bée.

« Il n'est pas magique ? »

« Non, effectivement. », affirma le blond en attrapant le cadre en dorure. « C'est une vielle tradition de ma famille. Tous les chefs de famille se font peindre leur portrait. On avait une salle des ancêtres avant, ici, au manoir. »

« Oh… »

« C'est le seul parent qu'il me reste, tu vois… Alors je voulais le garder. Pas forcément pour l'afficher dans le salon, mais plus pour le mettre dans une pièce, où je pourrai venir le voir de temps en temps. »

Même si cela n'enchantait guère d'avoir un patriarche Malfoy dans les murs de sa maison, Ron ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta d'acquiescer. Draco ne l'avait pas formulé de manière explicite mais la ressemblance avec l'homme du tableau et Lucius Malfoy était troublante. En tant qu'amant et personne de cœur, l'ancien Gryffondor ne pouvait lui refuser cet attachement.

« Tu peux le laisser ici, si tu veux. », lança négligemment l'auror en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Ca me dérange pas. »

Draco, fidèle à lui-même ne le remercia pas. Ron put néanmoins humer son sourire.

**XxXxXxX**

Il y avait du monde au 12 Square Grimmauld. On avait sortit les tables, les bancs et les chaises pour accueillir tous les invités, venus des quatre coins de l'Angleterre et du globe pour l'occasion. L'ambiance n'avait jamais été si confortable et amicale depuis longtemps dans ces grands espaces verdoyants. Les rires grossiers des adultes se mêlaient à ceux innocents des quelques enfants qui courraient entre les tables. On était le 23 mai et Severus Potter-Snape avait accouché depuis plus de sept mois déjà.

« Le pauvre petit… Comment va-t-il pouvoir garder la tête froide avec tous ces tontons roux… »

« Draco… »

Toute la famille Weasley était présente. Normal… Harry était le huitième enfant, leur huitième frère. Alors ils étaient tous venus. George et Fred faisaient les pitres là-bas près des balançoires Ron entendait leurs éclats de rire d'ici. Il s'étonna de la taille de la petite Camille, la fille de Bill et Fleur. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'il n'avait pas vu... Elle paraissait bien grande dans sa jolie robe rose et ses boucles carotte. Camille gambadait dans les jupes de sa grand-mère, assise dans un fauteuil, installé spécialement pour elle. Si la maladie lui était douloureuse, Molly n'affichait qu'une fatigue superficielle qu'elle nous faisait presque oublier avec ses sourires de maman. Les cris de Bill et Percy assourdissaient les oreilles des autres convives en s'affrontant au babyquiditch sous le préau. Charlie et Blaise, quant à eux se tenaient un peu éloignés du groupe, leurs mains liées sur le ventre désormais plat du noir. Leurs larmes ne coulaient plus mais le deuil faisait encore hurler leurs âmes à l'unisson. Et même si du haut des escaliers, il ne voyait pas sa sœur, Ron savait que Ginny était là, quelques part au milieu des invités.

« Quoi ?! », répliqua hautainement Draco, en dévisageant son amant. « Moi, à sa place, je me serais déjà retourné dans le ventre de ma mère ! »

« Parce que tu penses qu'avoir un blond peroxydé comme parrain peut aider Gabriel à se développer plus vite ? »

Jamais on ne vit Malfoy faire volte face aussi rapidement.

« Mon petit pote potty Potter… »

Harry était apparu de nulle part, les prenant par surprise, comme à son habitude. Draco, en revanche, ne connaissait de l'homme qui s'avançait que la voix. Ce mâle aux larges épaules et aux muscles bandés pouvait difficilement être comparé au Potter de ses souvenirs.

« Ma petite fouine blanche… »

L'ancien Serpentard retroussa le nez à l'entente du surnom et lança des regards noirs au Survivant. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son propre sourire.

« J'espère que la nature aura épargné ton fils, Potter, et lui aura au moins accordé l'intelligence et la créativité de son autre père. »

« Toujours aussi mauvaise langue, Malfoy. »

« Toujours. »

La relation qu'entretenaient les deux hommes était si particulière que la qualifier d'amicale semblait absurde. Ils se cherchaient constamment, dialoguaient par piques et riaient cyniquement. Chaque mot était formulé pour atteindre l'autre, pour agacer… Ce n'était pas une relation conventionnelle entre deux amis, mais plus une amitié d'ennemis. L'auror n'avait jamais connu ce genre de rapport auparavant et ça ne manquait toujours pas de l'émerveiller. Ron les écouta parler patiemment, essayant de s'effacer avec discrétion afin de devenir meilleur observateur. Les voir ainsi discuter ensemble lui faisait beaucoup plus de bien qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Alors que la conversation prenait une tournure plus sérieuse, Ron crut percevoir le moment de s'éclipser. Il ne voulait pas les gêner. Mais une main s'agrippa à ses manches puis se faufila entre ses doigts sur place. Instantanément, Ron tourna son regard vers Draco qui n'avait ni relevé les yeux ni cessé de parler.

Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet-là. Leur relation était connue du grand public, leur vie était quasiment retranscrite dans les tabloïds. Quoi de plus normal, lorsqu'on est héros de guerre ou victime nouvellement innocentée. Cette notoriété les obligeait malheureusement à adopter un comportement artificiel. Tous leurs gestes étaient épiés par les flashs et les plumes à papote. Dès leur sortie du tribunal, Ron s'était alors interdit toutes démonstrations d'affection. Pour Draco. Par amour.

Mais il avait été, une fois de plus, éconduit par ses préjugés. A l'image de la relation froide et distante qu'avaient affichés Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, l'ancien Gryffondor s'était imaginé éloigné de son amant par des mètres de protocole et de pudeur aristocratique. Il avait banni les baisers volés au pas de la porte, oublié les étreintes échangées dans le parc, et essayé d'effacer le souvenir des caresses furtives. Ron s'était retenu et se retenait toujours.

Ce n'était pas son courage ou sa détermination qui l'empêchait d'embrasser ces lèvres pleines.

C'était la peur.

Une immense peur qui lui tenait le ventre et se frayait un chemin au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Une peur qui lui disait qu'au moindre faux pas, Malfoy le quitterait. Que toute leur histoire allait s'envoler comme fumée au vent. Et voilà que Draco lui prenait la main naturellement, sans se soucier du regard des autres.

Ron en aurait presque rit.

« Où est Severus ? », demanda soudainement Malfoy en scrutant le jardin avec curiosité. « J'ai pas encore vu Gabriel. »

« Sev' est parti le changer il y a quelques minutes. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Vous n'avez cas l'attendre au près de Molly. »

Les deux hommes se hâtèrent de prendre place aux côté de la matriarche qui les accueillit avec un faible sourire. Sa maladie avait eu raison de son énergie. Draco conversa poliment avec elle et lui arracha même un éclat de rire. Ron était heureux de voir que Malfoy faisait des efforts.

Des gazouillements de bébé et la voix un peu sèche de Severus se firent soudainement entendre dans le jardin. Toutes les discussions en cours se coupèrent l'ensemble des regards était braqué dans une seule et même direction. Le petit Gabriel babillait gentiment dans les bras du potioniste qui arborait un sourire doux. L'enfant s'amusait à entortiller autour de ses doigts la chaine que son père portait autour du coup. En un rien de temps, le père et le bébé furent assiégés par les invités qui piaillaient leurs compliments. Malgré la foule, Severus parvint néanmoins à les rejoindre. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil, à côté de Molly et éclata de rire. Les gens en oublièrent momentanément le bébé. Ignorant la stupeur générale, Draco lui profita d'une accalmie générale pour observer le bébé.

Gabriel avait pris les cheveux et les yeux noirs de Severus. Des puits sans fonds qui capturaient l'attention et les mots des adultes. Ses pommettes joufflues de bébé, rougies par ses propres rires surmontaient une bouche fine qui laissait échapper de petits gazouillements adorables. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco, en tant que parrain, voyait Gabriel. Toutefois, ce petit bout de corps ne cessait de l'émerveiller à chaque nouvelle rencontre.

« Je peux le prendre ? ». L'ancien Serpentard se sentait un peu bête de demander l'autorisation lorsque ses mains étaient déjà sur la grenouillère verte de son neveu. Sa voix sembla attirer l'attention de Gabriel, qui lâcha la chaine de son père et se mit à gigoter dans sa direction.

Gabriel avait toujours eu un gros faible pour les cheveux blonds.

« Bien sûr. », lui répondit Severus avec le sourire. La paternité lui avait redonné le gout à la vie. Ses sourires se faisaient plus fréquents, ses éclats de rire aussi. L'amour lui avait redonné bonne mine, santé et espoir. Gabriel, lui, avait réussi à briser complètement le masque que son père avait revêtu pendant de si longues décennies. L'enfant était le miracle que tous les proches du potionniste avaient attendu. Il était évident, qu'à partir de ce jour, Severus avait fini de survivre. Et allait enfin commencer sa propre vie.

C'est avec la plus grande des précautions que Draco prit Gabriel dans ses bras qui attrapa immédiatement ses mèches scintillantes dès qu'elles furent à porter de ses petites mains. La chevelure blonde de Malfoy fut bientôt engloutie par la bouche poisseuse de bébé.

« Je peux plus faire de potion. », le renseigna Snape, en détendant ses longues jambes endolories sur les genoux de son mari. « Mes cheveux sont imprégnés des vapeurs des potions et puisque ce petit troll aime les manger… »

« M'enfin, », poursuivit-il en regardant Harry avec un sourire narquois, « les Potter ont toujours eu des problèmes capillaires. Harry a dû lui passer ses gènes. »

Gloussant, Draco ne put s'empêcher de baiser le front de Gabriel qui gassouilla plus que de raison. Il sentait le bébé. La douce odeur des nouveau-nés.

« Dis-toi qu'au moins, Gabriel n'aura jamais les cheveux roux. », répliqua d'une façon ennuyé Malfoy. « Moi, les miens, seront au mieux blond-vénissien puisque le gène des Weasley semble être récessif ! »

Et pendant que les rires des deux Serpentard s'élevaient dans le ciel dégagé de mois de mai, un cœur à quelques centimètres de là, se réchauffait de bonheur.

Draco venait tout naturellement évoquer le désir d'enfant.

Des enfants blonds vénissien.

Leurs enfants.

**XxXxXxX**

Oberton avait tous justes vingt-cinq ans à l'époque lorsqu'il fut engagé dans la brigade de recherche. Il faisait parti d'une équipe innovatrice, récemment mis en place. On les appelait les « traceurs ». Depuis la défaite de Grindewald, la peur de la magie noire s'était accrue. On en parlait en chuchotant dans les chaumières, la nuit, pour s'effrayer. Les rues des vieux apothicaires étaient désertes. Les représentants de la magie blanche très demandés. Cette peur, le gouvernement avait décidé de l'utiliser comme prétexte pour lancer leur politique contre la magie noire. Tous ces artefacts magiques, plus fourbes que la mort, que tous ces sangs purs gardaient caché dans leurs caves, le Magenmagot voulait tous les faire disparaître. C'était à ce moment là, que les traceurs opéraient.

Les artefacts magiques n'étaient pas des objets qui pouvaient s'acheter. Ils ne se vendaient pas. Ils ne se fabriquaient pas. On disait que les fondateurs eux-mêmes les avaient crées. Les artefacts étaient donc des objets qui se transmettaient de génération en génération dans les plus vieilles familles d'Angleterre. Oberton comme ses collègues, remontaient les arbres généalogiques de ces familles, inspectaient chaque document officiel, chaque tableau, chaque mur de leurs manoirs pour y trouver la moindre trace d'artefacts.

Tim était très bon. Il était même le meilleur dans son métier. Il avait réussi à récolter plusieurs artefacts en l'espace d'une petite année. C'était donc tous naturellement que l'on l'avait appelé sur le dossier Malfoy. Cette famille faisait partie des plus riches d'Angleterre. Elle était également la plus puissante et la plus influente. Il était donc très difficile d'enquêter… Les Malfoy avaient le bras long. Très long… Surtout depuis que le jeune Lucius en avait pris la tête.

Pourtant, malgré le peu d'autorisation, Oberton avait tout de même pu effectuer de nombreuses inspections dans l'enceinte du manoir, et se targuait d'en connaitre les moindres recoins. Enfin, du moins ceux visibles. Tim était persuadé que pour une maison aussi ancienne, les pièces secrètes, les passages souterrains devaient fourmiller. Mais Oberton n'avait ni le pouvoir, ni le temps de s'en assurer.

Lors de sa huitième visite, après la promulgation du « Patriot act » qui autorisait la perquisition d'objet par les traceurs pour analyse, Tim avait pris le temps de déranger la bibliothèque. Dans sa fouille, il avait d'ailleurs trouvé un recueil de légendes, propres à la famille. Parmi les exploits d'Antonius Hergo Malfoy et les miracles de Théodore troisième du nom, il y avait eu cette légende… Une légende qu'Oberton avait été surpris de trouver aussi facilement. Elle prouvait en effet le croisement des Malfoy avec une Vélane, une créature magique et remettait donc en cause la pureté du sang de la lignée. Pourtant, l'histoire était bien là, illustré de dessin en feuille d'or, enveloppé de gravure comme le plus précieux des trésors.

A l'époque des temps anciens, dans les bois sombres du comté de Vladir vivait un peuple de sorcier, béni par les Dieux. Aucun esprit n'osait s'approcher du village aucun démon ne venait les tourmenter, car ces enfants de la magie choyaient la face cachée du soleil et l'obscurité de la nuit. Un soir de pleine lune, les rires et la musique du feu de joie autour du quel dansaient les villageois attira la curiosité de Zihir, princesse vélane du peuple Nord. L'enfant s'était caché à l'orée du bois, à l'abri des regards, ignorant que ses cheveux reflétaient l'éclat de la lune. C'est ainsi qu'elle fut la rencontre de Wasselyn Malfoy, attiré par ce manteau d'argent qui semblait flotter au vent. L'amour les foudroya. Le lendemain, Wasselyn présentait Zihir à son village.

Le jeune couple très vite, se maria et naquit de cette union, un petit garçon au cheveu blond comme l'or. L'amour et le bonheur emplissait leur vie. Rien n'aurait pu présager le grand malheur qui s'abattit sur cette famille, huit ans plus tard. Wasselyn était parti chassé dans le bois voisin mais n'en était jamais revenu. Une fièvre virulente avait pris Zihir en plein milieu de la nuit. Le guérisseur du village était pessimiste. La princesse ne verrait pas le levé du soleil. Wasselyn, son âme sœur, avait quitté ce monde, elle allait le rejoindre dans le pays des morts. Mais avant de rendre son dernier souffle, Zihir fit appeler son fils. Elle ne le rassura pas avec des mots d'amour elle se contenta de lui ouvrir les mains et d'y déposer une pierre des marais. Une Serpentine.

« Elle t'apportera chance et richesse, mon fils. A toi et tes descendants. A défaut du bonheur, tu auras la facilité. Ne la perd jamais. Et souviens-toi de ta mère. »

On raconte que l'enfant ne se sépara jamais de la pierre et qu'il laissa pousser ses cheveux comme l'étaient ceux de sa Zihir, sa défunte mère.

La légende se terminait ainsi, sur une fausse note, sans perspective d'avenir. Oberton, même s'il l'avait trouvait jolie, laissa de côté cette légende. Elle ne le faisait pas avancer dans ses recherches.

Mais resta inscrite dans sa mémoire pendant de longue année…

Oberton n'avait au final rien trouvé au Manoir Malfoy et suite aux pressions exercées par Lucius sur le Magenmagot, il avait très vite été contraint d'arrêter ses recherches. Il avait néanmoins poursuivies ses investigations dans s'autre famille pendant près de dix ans. En associant les méthodes de traceurs à ses dons pour la métamorphose, Oberton était devenu très bon.

Trop bon.

L'une des ses enquêtes l'avait mené dans les affaires de l'un des proches du ministre de l'époque. Une histoire de trafic d'artefact avec le marché noir. Tim avait trouvé ça honteux. Dégeulasse. Il était allé trouver certains hauts-responsables et le chef de la Brigade des aurors. Tous avaient commencé à transpirer dans leur graisse et leur double menton. Leurs joues s'étaient mises à rougir leur langue, à balbutier. Ils étaient tous au courant. Tous dans le coup.

Et apparemment, il n'était pas censé le savoir.

On lui avait fait vite comprendre qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il se mêle de cette histoire s'il voulait rester en vie.

Les menaces, les cambriolages à répétions, puis la mutation en Russie avait fini par avoir raison de son esprit libre. On l'avait fait taire.

Dans son petit appartement, à Petersburg, Oberton n'avait fait que cultiver sa haine contre la politique, le pouvoir et l'argent. Installé dans un pays contrôlé par un dictateur qui vendait du rêve avec des armes, il lui avait été difficile de rester objectif. Malgré « sa mutation » en Russie, Tim gardait contact avec l'Angleterre. Il était toujours au courant de l'actualité grâce au Daily Prophet qu'un ancien collègue lui faisait parvenir tous les jours par hiboux. Mais à plusieurs millier de kilomètres de l'Angleterre, il lui était impossible d'agir... Son impuissance ne faisait qu'augmenter sa frustration. Oberton se souvient avoir détruit sa fenêtre lorsqu'il avait lu, en première page la victoire de Scrimgeour au poste de premier Ministre. Un pourri pour remplacer un pourri… L'Angleterre avait perdu sa couronne !

Tim n'était qu'une boule de nerf, vindicative mais impuissante. Il n'avait pas les idées, il n'avait pas les moyens, ni le pouvoir… Il n'était qu'un éternel frustré. Un petit joueur qui ne faisait que se plaindre.

Et puis l'occasion se présenta. La chance tourna. La vengeance lui sourit.

Le gouvernement avait dépensé énormément d'argent dans l'effort de guerre. Les caisses de l'état étaient vides. Alors pour les renflouer, le gouvernement avait décidé de vendre tous les objets des familles des Mangemorts. Bijoux, livres, vêtements, tableaux…

Pour attirer du monde aux ventes aux enchères, le ministère publiait chaque semaine la photo des objets dans le Daily prophet. C'est ainsi qu'Oberton tomba dessus.

Cette semaine là, les organisateurs de la vente avaient décidé de faire un lot groupé de portraits d'ancêtre de différentes grandes familles. Les tableaux ne partaient pas alors ils avaient bradé les prix. Parmi les portraits, Oberton avait reconnu ceux de la famille Malfoy. Les fameux portraits peints en acrylique. Pour une famille qui se disait si attaché à la magie, Tim avait toujours trouvé ces portraits étranges à cause de leur défaut en magie. Les ancêtres Malfoys étaient figés dans la toile et pourtant il se dégageait de ses tableaux une telle énergie. Une telle aura. Un peu comme les mots de la légende de Zihir, la vélane.

C'est en repensant à cette histoire qu'il la vit. Les vit.

Elle était présente dans chaque portrait. Chaque descendant l'honorait à son majeur. Cette bague un peu terne.

C'était trop beau…

On venait de lui offrir sa vengeance sur un plateau d'argent.

**XxXxXxX**

Oberton était un homme réfléchi, discret. Sa physionomie engageait la confiance. Ses talents d'orateur finissaient par convaincre. La Serpentine n'avait jamais existé. Ces fameux pouvoirs n'existaient pas. Tout n'était que fabulation et excentricité… Cette légende expliquait aux enfants crédules que les Malfoys avaient été choisi pour porter la richesse et le pouvoir du monde. Leurs origines n'étaient que beauté et obscurité. A l'image de Zihir.

Son vengeance était quasiment accomplie sans avoir commencée. Mais, exilé loin de son pays, baignant dans la corruption, Oberton avait vu naître en lui le désir de faire bouger certaine chose. De plus en plus fréquemment, il se voyait à la tête de l'Angleterre, gouvernant un pays libre et démocratique. Il se voyait acclamer par la foule. Dans ses rêves, on le remerciait.

Il voulait à son tour devenir premier ministre.

Mais comment faire ? Il n'était personne, ne logeait même pas dans le pays. La popularité de sa petite vengeance finirait par s'essouffler, comme toutes les autres. On finirait par l'oublier. Non… Oberton avait besoin d'inspirer un profond respect. Il voulait inspirer la confiance, faire partie de l'Histoire. Il lui fallait beaucoup plus qu'une petite ruse. Quelque chose qui effraye, qui choque… qui fasse réfléchir. Pour qu'il puisse après manipuler les foules avec aisances.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que Draco Malfoy commença à faire partie de ses plans.

Il avait fallut qu'il le retrouve. Malfoy était en cavale depuis plus sept mois. Personne n'avait encore mis la main sur lui. On savait toutefois qu'il était vivant. Oberton s'était lancé à sa recherche comme les autres. Il s'était servi de cette femme, Gwendoline Perterson. Il l'avait toute suite repérée parmi les chasseurs de primes. C'était la seule personne dont le regard n'était pas animé par l'appât du gain mais par l'éclat meurtrier de la vengeance. Perterson l'avait tout droit conduit vers Malfoy. Il l'avait abattu d'une balle dans la tête avant que celle-ci ne le tue.

Oberton avait recueilli Malfoy chez lui. L'homme se souvint n'avoir émis aucun son pendant près d'une semaine, se contentant d'ignorer les questions du fugitif. Il avait ainsi réussi à attiser la curiosité de Draco qui s'était, quand il se pensait seul, mis à fouiller partout dans la maison. C'est tout naturellement qu'il était tombé sur la légende de la Vélane. Le soir-même, Oberton lui expliquait son passé.

Tim avait besoin d'un coup de maître pour se connaitre et ne pas tomber dans l'oubli. Mettre à découvert les tendances un peu crapuleuses de Scrimgeour, ne suffisait pas. Lui, ce qu'il avait besoin, c'est d'un scandale, une histoire de corruption, d'atteinte à la liberté, de manipulation. Draco Maloy rêvait de liberté, voulait retrouver son nom, le pouvoir et la richesse qui avait été sienne. Oberton les lui promettait s'il entrait dans sa combine.

« Je ne peux pas vous éviter Azkaban. », lui avait-il déclaré en regardant l'aristocrate dans les yeux. « Mais je peux vous y faire sortir au bout de deux ans. Définitivement. »

Oberton lui avait alors parlé de ses désirs, de sa vengeance et de ses rêves. Il s'était ouvert à cet inconnu avec la plus grande innocence. Pour semer les graines de confiance.

Puis il lui avait parlé de son plan.

« Scrimgeour est obsédé par le pouvoir, la puissance et la richesse. Vous lui faites miroiter quelques diamants et vous l'avez dans la poche pour toute une vie. Il est intelligent. Bon orateur. Mais manipulable. Très manipulable. »

La Serpentine était une pierre unique. Dans la légende, il n'y avait qu'un mot pour la décrire : « marais ». Il était facile de faire un lien avec la couleur de la chevalière et ce mot qui renvoyait à l'eau croupie des étangs. Il suffisait ensuite de se procurer une dupliquât des compte des Malfoys et le tour était joué.

C'est effectivement ce qu'il se passa. Scrimgeour lui mangeait dans les mains au bout de la première semaine.

« Je me présenterais à lui quatre jours après votre arrestation. Le procès ne devrait pas encore avoir eu lieu. Scrimgeour à la main longue. Il contrôle entièrement le Magemagot. Si je le persuade que la Serpentine est cachée dans un des coffres à Gringott, il vous évitera la peine capitale. Selon la loi des Goblins, si le dernier membre d'une famille vient à mourir et qu'il ne laisse dernière lui, aucun descant, alors le contenu des coffres est détruit. Vous ne serez pas exécuter. Sans doute même déplacer dans une cellule mis à l'écart pour ne pas qu'un autre prisonnier n'en vienne à attenter à votre vie. »

« Je ne doute pas qu'avec de telles informations, Scrimgeour me gardera près de lui. Je devrais devenir son unique conseiller. L'histoire ne doit pas s'ébruiter. Il ne parlera de la Serpentine qu'à quelques personne.»

« Je le conduirais vers un fausse piste pendant plus de treize mois. Il est impossible de s'introduire chez les goblins mais je le persuaderais qu'il existe d'autres voies. »

Quelques semaines après la deuxième année d'enfermement, Oberton s'était rendu à Azkaban, et sous l'apparence d'un prisonnier, avait attaqué Malfoy, le blessant presque mortellement à la hanche. Scrimgeour avait tellement paniqué que Tim n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui demander de retirer Draco de prison.

« Je lui suggérerais un auror sur laquelle j'aurais préalablement enquêter. Je ne peux pas prévoir cela à l'avance. Mais il faut quelqu'un de fondamentalement gentil. Comme Potter. Il faut absolument qu'il se crée une relation de confiance la personne qui te surveille. Une relation amoureuse serait le mieux.»

Draco Malfoy n'aurait jamais du aller chez Ronald Weasley. Harry Potter, nouvellement marié à Severus Snape était le choix le plus évident et le plus sûr. Seulement voilà, Oberton n'avait pas prévu que Severus tombe enceint quelque mois avant l'attaque.

« J'enverrai des lettres à Scrimgeour en tant qu'informateur. Je me ferai passer pour quelqu'un qui détient LE moyen pour récupérer la pierre. Je monnaierais l'information contre de la monnaie. Beaucoup de monnaie. »

Oberton s'était rendu dans le petit village d'Amdorphage, sous l'apparence d'un homme qui l'avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant dans la rue. Il y avait rencontré Scrimgeour et un autre homme, apparemment mis dans la confidence, au Chasseur Perdu, une vielle auberge miteuse. Il avait mis dans l'enveloppe toutes les informations qui appuyaient les thèses qu'il avait défendu auparavant, histoire de renforcer la confiance entre lui et Scrimgeour. Il y avait également ajouté des brides d'un autre plan. Celui de l'exil.

« Scrimgeour ne pourra vous exiler comme ça. On soupçonnerait quelque chose. Il va créer un climat hostile pour justifier l'exil. Les médias vont être très utiles. J'en suis sur que la population va s'enflammer. »

Les réactions avaient même été au-delà de ses espérances. Oberton avait presque sous-estimé le pouvoir de la plume de Skeeter. La tentative d'assassinat avait juste était le bouquet final.

« Quand l'hostilité atteindra son paroxysme, Scrimgeour demandera l'exil politique. Je lui demanderai alors de faire un serment inviolable pour que jamais il ne puisse parler de mon implication dans cette affaire. C'est à ce moment là qu'on le fera tomber. »

« Je peux redorer votre nom. Vous apportez popularité. Vous serez libre et plus riche encore. Mais il faut que vous me fassiez confiance. »

Pour finir de convaincre Draco, Oberton lui avait parlé de ce sort ancien, rutilant de magie noir. Un sort qui faisait perdre tous les souvenirs à celui qui le recevait. Malfoy ne subirait pas les effets destructeurs d'Azkaban. Il n'aurait pas la conscience d'un adulte mais celle d'un enfant. Les peurs ne seraient pas les même. La vie serait plus facile malgré l'horreur. Le sort était un sort évolutif. La conscience revenait au fur et à mesure et s'adaptait à l'environnement dans lequel la personne évoluait. Draco finirait par retrouver ses souvenirs quand Oberton lèverait le sort.

C'est grâce à ce sort que Ron était tombé amoureux de Draco. C'est aussi grâce à lui que son plan avait si bien fonctionné.

Tout ne c'était pas passé exactement comme prévu. Weasley était un facteur qu'Oberton n'avait même pas compris dans l'équation. Il avait fallut qu'il use de stratège, de manipulation pour obtenir ce qu'il fallait pour réussir. Oberton s'était assuré de la fiabilité de l'auror en lui passant une petite visite en tant que médecin. La réaction de Ron lui avait plu. Il avait ensuite joué, exacerbé ce petit quelques chose qui naissaient entre les deux hommes en manipulant tant Weasley que sa femme, Hermione.

Elle avait été une proie idéale. Persuadée de connaitre les secrets du monde, la jeune femme ne doutait jamais d'elle. La déstabiliser n'avait été que simplicité. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ait plus de travail, qu'elle délaisse un peu son mari pour que Weasley se rapproche plus encore de Malfoy. Il avait ensuite commencé à envoyer ces lettres rouges pour faire naître le doute chez l'avocate. La justice et la jalousie n'avaient pas manquer d'enflammer les braises que le doute avaient crées. Tim n'avait pas tardé à briser le sort qui restreignait Malfoy. Il avait gagné au moment où Ron avait commencé à tromper sa femme.

Il avait réussi. Et sa réussite il la devait à une pierre imaginaire.

Lentement, Tim Oberton quitta son siège et se dressa de toute sa hauteur. De son pas chaloupé, il se rendit à la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon. Elle n'était pas ouverte, mais on pouvait entendre les cris de la foule. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre, son geste se fit suivre par des milliers d'applaudissements, des cris de joie.

Dehors, l'Angleterre était descendue dans les rues.

L'Angleterre scandait son nom.

Elle acclamait le nouveau premier ministre.

**XxXxXxX**

« Je suis désolée, je trouve ça vraiment pédant, comme concept. »

Draco arqua son sourcil droit. « Tu nous trouves pas beaux ? »

« Si, mais… »

« Tu trouves pas qu'avoir son propre portrait dans sa bibliothèque, ça fait pas un peu trop… »

« Nouveau riche ? »

« Ouais… Un peu. »

Installé confortablement dans un canapé rembourré en plume de hibou, Draco et Ron admiraient le tableau qu'il venait tout juste de faire peindre, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

« Je trouves pas… », répondit finalement le blond après quelques minutes de silence. « C'est comme une photo. Sauf qu'elle ne bouge pas. Et puis, c'est une tradition dans ma famille alors je pensais que… »

« Je sais, chaton. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que c'est important pour toi. » Ron baisa tendrement le front de son amant. Leurs mains et leurs pieds étaient emmêlés. Toutes les parties de leurs corps se touchaient. « Et puis c'est vrai qu'on est pas si mal sur cette peinture. »

« On est encore jeunes et beaux, là. Mais dans trente ans, on se regardera plus de la même manière. » L'auror hocha doucement de la tête puis enfouit sa tête dans la nuque du Serpentard. Hors de question qu'il voit le sourire niais qui ornait son visage. « Je voudrais bien que nos enfants continue cette tradition. » Le cœur de Ron était juste de la guimauve. Rose et dégoulinante. Draco le savait. Il pouvait sentir toutes ses dents contre sa peau.

« N'empêche que c'est dingue !»

« Quoi ? »

« Bah le fait que t'es retrouvé la chevalière que porte ton ancêtre… » Ron prit le poignet de l'ancien Serpentard et fit rouler la bague autour de son majeur. Puis il sortit de sous son t-shirt, une chevalière similaire à celle de son amant

« C'est les même ? », demanda-t-il en comparant les deux bagues.

« Oui »

« C'est pas une qui vient de tes ancêtres quand même !? »

Draco lui tapa les mains et roula des yeux. « Je t'ai dit que celle la je l'avais fait faire. »

«Ah, oui, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'elle est à ma taille…Tu m'as dit que c'était quoi déjà comme pierre ? »

Les yeux fermés, la tête confortablement allongé sur le torse de son homme, Draco Maloy répondit d'une voix mélodieuse :

« Une Serpentine. »

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>FIIIIIN ! Alors, comment avez vous trouvé ? N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions et à exprimer votre frustration xDD<p>

Je remercie encore une fois tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivis. Je citerai bien de nom, mais il me faudrait une page x)

Encore merci !**  
><strong>

**Patatement votre,  
><strong>

**The Last Day.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Patte de Neko 3 :<strong> Merci pour la correction, effectivement la phrase ne voulait rien dire xDD Bon, pour le prénom du bébé, j'ai fait plus soft. Je suis un peu obsédé par ce prénom en ce moment... Tout ce qui ce termine en -iel, en faite ! Oo Je suis trèèèès contente que tu es appréciée ce chapitre. Il m'a pris beaucoup de mon temps libre. Pour le switch, beaucoup de lecteurs m'avait demandé, donc j'ai fait en fonction du nombre de voix. En ce moment, je suis un peu obsédé par les Ron dominé... Mais ce n'était pas le cas en début de fic, donc j'ai réfrénée mes envies. xDD C'est vraiment très, très rare, les Ron UKE. Je n'aime pas le personnage d'Hermione mais je déteste le bashing. J'en ai horreur. Dans ma fic, j'ai essayer de la rendre humaine. Au final, même si on peut considérer que je me suis acharnée dessus, on ne peut pas ne pas éprouver quelques chose pour cette femme. Je te remercierai jamais assez pour toutes tes reviews. x) T'es une lectrice en or. Tu devrais te prendre un vrai compte, sur ff. Tu mérites qu'on te réponde. Merci ! \(n.n)/**  
><strong>

**Guest :** Désolé pour l'attente ! Le voilà ce dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera répondre à tes attentes. Merci pour tes encouragements, j'avoue qu'ils ont su me remotiver. J'avais un peu oublier le bien que ça faisait de recevoir un commentaire. Merci, petite patate bleue ! x)


	28. Epilogue

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentard &amp; Serpentine<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer : <strong>Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes. Le père-noël est un peu en retard mais juste à l'heure ! Je vous apporte l'épilogue qui clôture cette histoire. J'espère n'avoir pas trop abusé de votre patience. x)

L'épilogue, n'est absolument pas rose, comme je vous l'avais promis. Désolé =D

Je tenais vraiment à tous vous remercier, tout particulièrement ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis mes débuts. Je vous remercierais jamais assez. ;D

Merci également à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un petit message, bon ou mauvais peut importe. Vous m'avez tous fait progresser.

Puis merci tout simplement à vous, lecteur, qui avait pris le temps de me lire.

Gros bisous esquimaux à tous !

**Enjoy !** \(n.n)/

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<br>**

* * *

><p>Les rideaux avaient été tirés. Les lumières éteintes. Ils étaient à l'étroit dans cette petite chambre. Leurs coudes, leurs genoux se touchaient à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux esquissait un mouvement. Mais on s'en foutait. Personne n'en avait rien à faire. Le chagrin était beaucoup plus fort que l'inconfort.<p>

Ils attendaient tous, dans le silence, que les chandeliers s'éteignent. Que son visage apaisé ne disparaisse avec leurs larmes.

Dans un lit à baldaquin, recouverte d'un voile fait de ses mains, reposait Molly Prewett Weasley que la maladie avait fini par emporter un jour de pluie.

C'était le dernier jour qu'elle les côtoyait. Demain, elle irait rejoindre la mousse et l'argile aux côtés de son mari, ne laissant aux vivants que son souvenir.

« Et sur ta tombe, la place viendra à manquer. Les milliers de roses ne trouveront pas assez de vases pour les contenir. Les poèmes et les dessins tapiront ton épitaphe jusqu'à en cacher les chiffres et ton nom. Tu ne reconnaitras certainement pas tout le monde tu étais dans le cœur de beaucoup de gens. Ta générosité était légendaire, ta bravoure aussi. La peine nous transcendera quand tu disparaîtras sous terre alors pardonne nos futures larmes. Toi qui détestais les voir couler sur le visage de tes enfants. C'est avec le souvenir de ton sourire que tu t'en vas mais sache que même loin de nous, tu restes présente, là… à gauche de notre poitrine. Je t'aime Maman. »

_A ma mère._

_A mon amie._

_A ma grand-mère._

_A notre héroïne._

**XxXxXxX**

L'enterrement avait été horrible. Ron aurait apprécié égoïstement que la pluie vienne déverser ses torrents sur le cimetière afin que les gouttes cachent ses propres larmes. Jamais ses pleurs ne s'étaient faits aussi douloureux.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il lui en voulait.

Il lui en voulait par delà les mots.

C'était sa faute ! Sa putain de faute ! S'il n'avait pas été aussi égoïste, s'il avait consenti à quitter son bureau l'espace d'une demi-journée, Ron l'aurait vue ! Il l'aurait vue, sa mère. Il aurait pu observer ces grands yeux bleus avant que ceux-ci ne s'éteignent à jamais.

L'auror n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Draco n'avait pas osé s'approcher de lui. Il se contentait de le fixer, depuis l'encadrement de la porte, lui et sa bouteille de vodka. Ron n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il avait qu'à retourner à ses papiers et à sa firme inter-monde de merde ! De tout façon, il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait pour lui. Son travail de PDG, son influence et sa boite qu'il l'épuisait tant ! Et dans son emploi du temps, Draco avait oublié de l'inclure.

_Exactement comme elle…_

Mais elle, elle ne l'avait pas empêché d'aller voir sa mère mourante !

S'il avait été sobre, Ron se serait souvenu que Draco, ce jour-là, lui avait proposé de le rejoindre plus tard, dans la journée. Il se serait souvenu de tous les efforts que ce dernier avait faits pour libérer ses weekends afin de les passer avec lui. Il aurait certainement souri en se remémorant leur weekend crapuleux à Paris, leur semaine inoubliable en Tanzanie ou la simplicité de la vie en Argentine. En deux ans de vie commune, Ron n'avait jamais autant apprécié les breakfasts et les balades en forêt le dimanche matin. Mais il y avait aussi toutes ses choses… ce manque que l'ancien Gryffondor avait pensé très vite combler. Les enfants qu'il voulait avoir. Qu'il avait imaginé présenter à sa mère…

C'était tellement simple de rejeter la faute sur lui. Ça apaise ses peines. La vie était beaucoup plus supportable ainsi.

Alors Ron criait son malheur et sa rancœur dans des insultes muettes. Il évitait sa présence, son regard et le condamnait au silence.

Il ne voulait pas le voir.

D'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus le voir.

Et sans un mot, comme il était parti, Ron prit sa veste et ses clefs puis quitta le manoir.

Draco n'essaya même pas de le retenir.

Ce soir, là, au Chadron Baveur, il y avait Hermione, encore dans sa robe noire qu'elle avait portée à l'enterrement.

Ce soir là, Ron avait trop bu.

**XxXxXxX**

Lorsque Ron rentra chez lui, le lendemain matin, sa tête était vide, ses pas trainants comme ceux d'un condamné à mort qui voulait retarder l'instant de sa sentence. Il avait quitté la chambre tôt ce matin… Les draps étaient froids, à peine tiédis par les rayons du soleil.

Il n'avait pas osé la regarder, étendue dans le lit. Ses yeux le lui avaient interdit.

L'auror ne savait même plus s'il avait cherché ses affaires sur le lino glacé de la chambre. Il ne se souvenait plus les avoir revêtis. Ron aimait à penser qu'il ne les avait jamais enlevés. C'était comme si l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille ne s'était dissipé qu'une fois au contact de l'air frais des rues du Chemin de Traverse. Sa mémoire refusait de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre. Mais son imagination, elle, fonctionnait à plein régime.

C'est le cœur lourd et la bille au bord des lèvres qu'il atteignit les terres du manoir Malfoy. L'automne avait jauni les feuilles des platanes qui encerclaient l'entrée de la propriété. La légère brise les faisait doucement danser. Il lui fallut plus d'une dizaine de minute pour atteindre le centre de la cours. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Harry faisant les cent pas devant son perron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là à cette heure ? », murmura-t-il en accélérant le pas. « Harry ? »

Le Survivant se retourna immédiatement au son de sa voix. Ron remarqua tout de suite son uniforme d'auror sous ses robes et l'anxiété commença à le prendre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Bordel, enfin ! », s'exclama Harry en attrapant son bras et en le tirant déjà vers la sortie. « T'étais où ?! »

« Hein ? Q-Quoi ? H-Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mais le brun ne lui répondit pas. Sa poigne était de plus en plus forte et Ron dût serrer les dents pour supporter la douleur.

« Harry, bordel, lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! »

Les yeux émeraude, aux couleurs de la mort, le fusillèrent. Frissonnant d'une peur soudaine, l'auror eut toutes les peines du monde à soutenir le regard de son meilleur ami. C'était comme si Harry sondait son âme et le jugeait. Ron eut soudainement peur que le parfum d'Hermione se soit imprégné sur le col de sa chemise.

« Draco a été hospitalisé. », finit-il par lâcher d'un ton grave. « Il s'est évanoui cette nuit. On l'a été transféré à Saint Mangouste. »

« Q-Quoi ? »

**XxXxXxX**

Si un inconnu avait ouvert la porte de la chambre 204, il aurait certainement été abruti par le malaise qui semblait s'être installé entre ces murs. Alors que le lit d'hôpital lui offrait assez de place pour s'y assoir, l'auror avait choisi un fauteuil adossé à la vitre, loin du visage de son amant.

Ron, lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre d'hôpital ne s'était pas une seule fois approché du lit. Les lèvres du blond étaient restées sèches de tous baisers. Il n'y avait eu aucunes caresses, aucun mot d'amour échangé… Juste une apparente froideur que l'ancien Gryffondor s'efforçait de maintenir.

Et c'était dur. Très dur.

Dans sa robe en feutre blanc, Draco semblait si faible et fragile. Sa peau d'albâtre avait retrouvé cette couleur olive de leur première rencontre. Mais le plus difficile était sans doute l'immense tristesse qui dorait ses yeux. Ses magnifiques orbes argentés qui lui plaidaient leur amour.

Ron aurait tellement voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Il aurait tellement voulu le rassurer. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Et puis le parfum de son ex-femme se rappelait à lui. Pourtant, avec tous les sorts qu'il s'était jeté, les effluves avaient depuis longtemps disparu...

Jamais Ron n'avait eu aussi peur d'une odeur. Il le sentait partout. Sur ses vêtements, sur sa peau... Sur sa langue, sous ses ongles...

« Blaise t'a dit quelque chose à propos de… »

« A propos de ton état ? »

Draco hocha faiblement la tête, les yeux rivés sur les couvertures de son lit. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de son ventre dans un geste réconfortant. « Q-qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au juste ? »

« Juste que tu avais fait un malaise. Ta tension était apparemment trop haute. Je crois qu'il a aussi parlé de sous-alimentation. »

« Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? », s'enquit le blond nerveusement en soutenant l'espace de quelques secondes son regard avant de baisser à nouveau la tête.

« … Non, il ne m'a rien d'autre. », répondit l'auror en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le blond inspirer difficilement. « Draco qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J-je… C'est… » Les mots du blond semblaient se coincer dans sa propre gorge. Sa respiration était erratique et Ron ne manqua pas de remarquer les prémisses de larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« Draco, parle-moi ! Tu me fais peur ! »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je te le dise ?! », hurla l'ancien Serpentard soudainement. « HEIN ?! Comment veux-tu que je t'annonce un truc comme pareil alors que tu ne fais que m'éviter depuis plus d'une putain de semaine ?! »

« Draco, je… »

« Je suis tellement désolé, Ron. » Cette fois-ci, la voix du blond ne fut qu'un faible murmure étranglé par ses pleurs. « Tu peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux.»

Même s'il était devenu plus sensible depuis ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il était rare de voir les larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Draco avait, malgré tous les efforts de l'auror, conservé cette pudeur. Comme si les pleurs étaient la manifestation d'une trop grande faiblesse. Les voir si librement perlées sur cette peau d'albâtre rendait l'ancien Gryffondor nerveux.

« Je sais que je pourrais jamais réparer mon erreur. Mais… Ron, je ne pourrais pas supporter ta rancœur. »

Caressant gentiment son ventre, Draco essaya vainement de rire. Mais le son de ses éclats avait quelque chose de douloureux. « Je sais… C'est complément égoïste, hein ? Je l'ai mérité. Je suis encore incapable de voir la vraie valeur des choses. »

« Mais c'est plus fort que moi… », continua-t-il en relevant lentement la tête. « Je ne veux pas de cet enfant si tu ne peux plus me regarder avec amour. »

Le temps, il s'était arrêté. Ron avait cessé de respirer. Il avait peur de comprendre.

« Je suis enceint. »

Ron ne sut jamais quelle émotion s'afficha sur son visage.

Une joie ou une profonde honte.

**XxXxXxX**

Cette nuit, quand ils rentrèrent au manoir, ils firent l'amour jusqu'à l'aube. Sans jamais s'arrêter.

Leurs étreintes furent douloureuses. Jamais Draco ne s'accrocha à lui avec une telle force jamais il ne le mordit avec si peu de retenue. Parfois, quand l'ivresse de leurs ébats se dissipait un peu, Ron se demanda si la fougue de son amant n'était pas due à une colère contenue. Mais le mirage était à chaque fois effacé par les lèvres du blond et ses gémissements.

Pourtant, il aurait sans doute dû y prêter plus attention…

**XxXxXxX**

_**La veille, le soir de l'enterrement…**_

Il était plus de trois heure du matin qu'en le magicophone sonna. Ron n'était toujours pas rentré.

Draco n'avait pas cherché à le rattraper ce soir-là. Il avait besoin de faire son deuil, seul. Lui, aussi était passé par là. La mort de ses parents, et plus particulièrement de sa mère l'avait profondément affecté. Mais pris par les tourments de la fuite, Malfoy, il était vrai, n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps de réellement y penser. Seul le temps pouvait panser ce genre de blessures. Quand il avait entendu les premières tonalités du téléphone, Draco avait immédiatement pensé à lui. Sans doute était-ce un tenancier du bar dans lequel Ron était allé se souler. Ou peut être était-ce Harry, qui sait ?

Cependant quand Draco décrocha le téléphone, c'est une toute autre voix qui retentit dans l'interphone.

« Granger ?! »

« Surpris Malfoy ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. », répliqua-t-il d'un ton piquant. « Seule une personne mal élevée appelle à cette heure, _Granger_. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois le mieux placer pour parler de politesse, _Malfoy_. On ne couche pas avec un homme marié lorsque l'on a un peu d'éducation. »

Un affreux sourire narquois vint immédiatement ourler les lèvres du blond. « Oh, mais il me l'a si gentiment demandé. Ca aurait été très impoli de refuser, tu comprends… »

A l'autre bout du fil, Hermione ricana.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si drôle, Granger ? »

« Oh, rien. Pas grand-chose. »

« Tu vois, ce soir… je suis allée au Chaudron baveur. », expliqua-t-elle d'une voix coquine. « L'enterrement de Molly m'a profondément affecté, tu sais, alors j'y suis allée pour me changer les idées. »

« Là-bas, j'ai rencontré Ron. »

Draco ferma les yeux et serra le combiné. _Il ne voulait pas l'entendre._

« Il était si triste et si seul sur sa chaise… A boire pour oublier tout le mal que tu lui as fait. »

« Je suis très généreuse, tu vois Malfoy, alors j'ai comblé sa solitude cette nuit. »

« Il m'a fait l'amour, Draco. Il t'a trompé. J'ai gagné. »

**XxXxXxX**

Il regardait son reflet dans le miroir depuis plus d'une heure déjà.

Son visage était pâle, sans expression.

Dans sa main, il y avait le flacon de pilule qu'il prenait depuis plus de deux ans.

_Son médicament pour la mémoire… _

« Quel putain de naïf... », gloussa-t-il en renversant la boite dans l'évier.

Le monde lui mangeait dans la main. Jamais le nom de Malfoy n'avait eu autant d'influence. Oberton et lui collaboraient en étroite relation depuis qu'il avait été élu par suffrage universel, l'année dernière. On prononçait son nom avec respect. Draco était une victime de la guerre qui avait su se redresser et braver l'injustice. Il était celui qui possédait la loyauté du premier ministre, la confiance du Sauveur. Et surtout l'amour d'un héros de guerre, Ronald Billius Weasley.

Personne ne critiquait son influence ou son pouvoir de plus en plus grandissant. Non, personne, parce que Ronald l'aimait. Et que rien ne pouvait pourrir ni corrompre le cœur d'un Weasley.

Ron était sa serpentine. Sa chance. Son succès et sa richesse.

Pour rien au monde Draco ne le laisserait s'échapper. Jamais.

Il ne laisserait personne s'interposer entre lui et Ron. Ni Potter, ni Merlin.

Ni Granger.

Et il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour enchainer Ron pour l'éternité.

C'était les enfants.

Ca, l'ancien Serpentard l'avait très vite compris. Mais voilà, les grossesses masculines étaient très rares. Blaise et Charlie avait essayé pendant plus de quatre ans sans succès. C'était une carte que le blond voulait utiliser en cas de force majeure. Cette attente lui était donc inconcevable. Alors il s'était tourné vers son parrain.

C'est Severus qui lui avait parlé de ce médicament. On l'appelait « opportunus » dans l'allée des Embrumes. Le patient devait avaler une pilule par jour pendant treize pleines lunes. Il lui suffisait ensuite de cesser le traitement le jour de la conception et le patient était obligatoirement fécondé. Cependant, le traitement était très lourd. Il apportait migraine, affaiblissements musculaires et magiques, amaigrissement. Peu de personne le supportait.

Mais Draco lui, l'avait mené à terme.

Deux bras vinrent soudainement enlacer sa taille le faisant sursauter. Ses yeux qui fixaient la blancheur du lavabo sans le voir s'ancrèrent dans les saphirs de son amant.

« Putain, tu m'as fait peur… », souffla-t-il en posant la main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à toute vitesse.

« Je sais. », ricana l'auror en attaquant la peau d'albâtre par une pluie de baisers. Les bisous se transformèrent très vite en sucions, les sucions, en morsures sensuelles.

« Ron… »

L'auror grogna et lâcha à contre cœur l'oreille qu'il était entrain de gentiment mordiller. C'est en passant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant qu'il remarqua les quelques pilules coincées au fond du lavabo.

« T'as jeté tes médicaments pour la mémoire ? »

« Oui… J'en ai plus besoin désormais. »

**XxXxXxX**

Quand Hermione rentra chez elle, elle fut surprise de trouver un faire-part de naissance. Il n'y avait pas de photo du bébé, ni le nom des parents.

Juste une phrase dans une écriture calligraphiée.

« Je finis toujours pas gagner, Granger. »

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Je ne voulais pas d'une fin joyeuse toute lovey-dovey. Désolé si j'en déçois certains. x)<p>

Je sais pas si un jour j'approfondirais cette histoire mais je suis tout de même contente d'en mettre le point final. J'avais pas vraiment prévu de le poster cet épilogue. Mais bon, c'est écrit, autant vous en faire profiter. =D

Bisous à tous et merci de votre fidélité ! \(n.n)/**  
><strong>

**Votre patate de Noël,  
><strong>

**The Last Day.  
><strong>

PS : Je dédis l'épilogue tout particulièrement à Patte de Neko 3, parce que c'est bien grâce à ses reviews instantes que je me suis bougée les fesses xDD Merci à toi. x)**  
><strong>


End file.
